LOS HIJOS DEL DRAGON
by elenahedgehog
Summary: la historia de siete niños reunidos por un mismo sueño, la pregunta sera ¿podran cunplirlo? BXV, CCXGK, KX18, PCCXTN
1. Inicia una leyenda

_**-como comienza la leyenda-**_

_**-de las siete esferas del dragón-**_

_**-junto con la nueva vida de sus 7 guardianes-**_

_**-Todos reunidos por una misma razón-**_

_**-y es la de hacer sus deseos realidad-**_

_**LOS DRAGONES ESTRELLA**_

_**- 7 Guerreros Reunidos Por Un Deseo Del Corazón -**_

Hace mucho tiempo existió un hombre llamado Mutenroy Mutaito, conocido como el máximo gran maestro de las artes marciales, este era tan selectivo en cuanto a quien escoger como pupilo que solo escogió a 3, Mushon Satán, Tsuru Sennin, y Muten Roshi.

El maestro mutaito ya presentaba síntomas de agotamiento debido a su edad tan avanzada, así que decidió concederle a sus 3 estudiantes un deseo antes de su muerte, Satán deseo riqueza, por lo que le dio gran parte de su fortuna, tsuru deseo poder, por lo que le dio el titulo de varios de sus templos de entrenamiento, por ultimo a roshi su discípulo mas devoto y el mas fuerte de los 3 le dijo que le daría lo que el deseara, su deseo del corazón, roshi lo miro y le dijo "el deseo de mi corazón es uno que usted ya me concedió en el momento que me acepto como discípulo, un hogar y una familia" mutaito junto con sus otros discípulos se le quedaron mirando a roshi extrañados…

Satán: que demonios estas diciendo? Que no piensas pedir nada?

Tsuru: piénsalo bien, pide riqueza o pide poder.

Roshi: yo no empecé a estudiar las artes marciales por ansias de poder o riqueza, yo lo hice con el deseo de volverme mas fuerte, de ser el mas fuerte, pero en aras de lograr ese sueño olvide lo que realmente deseaba, y que sin percatarme al final obtuve, una familia…

Mutaito: Roshi….

Roshi: "pero eso ahora no importa, ya que detodas maneras voy a perder a esa persona a quien mas respeto y admiro a aquel que me abrió las puertas e hizo de mi alguien…" dijo sumido en lagrimas

Mutaito: pueden retirarse, y preséntense ante mí mañana en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente mutaito entrego a sus discípulos aquellas pertenencias que ellos deseaban.

mutaito:"Satán toma este fideicomiso de todas mis acciones por las peleas de los torneos en la capital del sur, Tsuru , toma estos títulos de propiedad de mis templos de la capital este, en cuanto a ti mi querido roshi… quiero que tengas esto, es el titulo de propiedad y el titulo todas de mis cuentas y propiedades de la capital oeste"

diciendo esto se levanta y tomando la bolsa de viaje que esta a su lado y su bastón "ahora me despido y emprendo mi viaje, a cumplir con el ultimo deseo de mi alumno" los 3 se quedan sorprendidos.

Satán:"pero y todo el dinero que le dejo?"

Tsuru: "y las propiedades?"

Satán: "que no le a dado suficiente?"

Tsuru: "que mas piensa darle?"

Roshi: "maestro... Adonde va, que es lo que va a hacer?"

Mutaito: "ustedes 2 guarden silencio como se atreven a discutir mi decisión, ya les concedí lo que deseban y aun así desean mas, me deshonra su avaricia" los 2 miran hacia abajo humillados,

Roshi:"maestro no se baja, por favor" roshi lo mira con ojos de preocupación

Mutaito:"no se preocupen no pienso morir todavía hasta cumplir con el ultimo deseo de mi estudiante, volveré para despedirme de ustedes, pero no sin antes dejar todo listo para que…" mirándolo a los ojos sonríe dulcemente "mi hijo mayor, obtenga el deseo de su corazón" y siendo así el se marcho ese mismo día no sin antes tener una cena tranquila con sus 3 hijos…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ha pasado un año

**EL VIAJE DEL GUERRERO. El pequeño de la montaña**

_Era una mañana temprano en la montaña Paoz, un niño decidió aventurarse a disfrutar de una caminata, aun estaba oscuro, cuando oyó unos ruidos en los arbustos sin darle mas importancia el siguió su camino..._

Entonces se percato que por el camino un anciano cansado caminaba por el camino, el niño lo saludo y el anciano le sonrió cuando su mirada de ternura cambio a una de pavor, pues de pronto un enorme león de montaña salto sobre del pequeño,

"cuidado pequeño" dijo el anciano cuando la bestia estaba por caerle encima, de pronto algo la golpea justo en el rostro noqueándola al suelo. El niño sonrió dulcemente mirando como el león caía al piso, el anciano quedo perplejo, eso que había derrotado al león no había sido un arma, sino una larga y peluda cola, la cual le pertenecía a nadie mas que al mismo niño…

"como es posible" dijo estupefacto el anciano, el niño lo miro y sonrió "estoy acostumbrado, siempre vengo a caminar por este sendero de casa de animales con la esperanza de que alguno crea que puede atraparme, hoy tuve suerte, me gusta mucho el guisado de león" dijo sujetando a la bestia de la cola y empezando a arrastrarla hacia otro sendero.

"señor se ve cansado, si gusta puede venir a mi casa a tomar el desayuno" dijo levantando un poco la presa "eso estaría bien muchacho, muchas gracias".

Caminaron juntos por el sendero y el anciano lo vio – _como es que un niño tan pequeño puede ser tan fuerte, además de tener una cola, eso no importa tanto pues se ve que es un niño bastante bien entrenado además de tener buenos modales, se ve que tiene un buen corazón...-_

"señor ya casi llegamos, esa es mi casa" dijo apuntando a un pequeño templo, "vives solo pequeño?" "no señor yo vivo con mi abuelito" en eso un anciano salio de la casa

"GOKUUU ¿DONDE ESTAS PEQUEÑO?" "aquí estoy abuelito, y traje el almuerzo" dice el pequeño corriendo a la puerta de la casita.

"que bien pero te tardaste tanto que ya prepare algo de desayunar un poco de la carne de dinosaurio de anoche" "HMMMM rico" dijo babeando un poquito "mira abuelito encontré a este señor y como estaba solito lo invite a desayunar" el anciano saluda al viajero haciendo un movimiento de cabeza y el viajero se lo responde.

"muy bien goku ve a lavarte…" "SIIII" goku corrió al pequeño estanque junto a la casa. "buenos días señor espero que mi nieto no le allá causado ningún percance, el a veces es un poco sobre energético" ofreciéndole su mano "no se preocupe, es un muy buen niño" dice estrechando su mano.

"gracias, me esmero en educarlo apropiadamente, pero pase, pase y tome asiento esta es su humilde casa" "muchas gracias, que kami le bendiga por sus atenciones a con este anciano" dice entrando a la casa.

"JOJOJO si de ancianos hablamos yo también lo soy" dice sentándose a la mesa "no lo eres abuelito aun eres muy fuerte" dice un niñito sentándose a lado de su abuelo " jojojo pero aun así soy anciano la fuerza no quita el paso de los años".

el viajero miro como el niño abrasaba a su abuelo -_se ve que este niño quiere mucho a su abuelito-_ "bueno todos a comer" "ITADAKIMASU, gracias por la comida" dicen los 3 empezando a degustar el almuerzo.

"y díganme viven aquí solos?" "si solo somos mi nieto y yo , incluso somos los únicos que vivimos en la montaña y sus alrededores" el se les quedo mirando pero después sonrió y continuaron la cena, al terminar goku levanto los platos y se cambio de ropas.

"saldré a entrenar abuelito" "vuelve para la hora de comer… y si vas al rió trae un pez para la cena" "SIIII, hasta luego" y se alejo corriendo alegremente por el camino.

"es un niño muy alegre" "si lo es, aun incluso después de tener el pasado que tuvo" dice suspirando "a que se refiere?" le iba a contestar cuando se percata de un objeto cerca a la puerta.

"GOKUUUU OLVIDASTE TU BACULOOO" goku voltio hacia atrás y el anciano a pesar de ser tan viejo se lo arrojo con una gran fuerza y el pequeño lo atrapo sin ningún problema "Ese es el báculo sagrado de karin" "si es un recuerdo de mi maestro, el me lo dio como obsequio cuando Salí del templo de Fripan" dice con nostalgia.

"DIME CUAL ES EL NOMBRE DE TU MAESTRO?" le dijo con un acento mas serio, el anciano lo vio algo extrañando "Es MUTEN ROSHI, el gran maestro del aura sagrada".

_**NOTA: aura de energía**__: en esa época muy pocos podían desarrollar el ki, y este es conocido como aura de energía para los mas incrédulos, solo existen 10 guerreros en todo el mundo que pudieron desarrollarla, pero solo 3 de ellos pudieron dominarla por completo hasta conocer sus mas profundos secretos, los cuales son los únicos en poder enseñarla, __**MUTEN KAMI (aura celestial),**__ el dios del planeta,__** Muten Mutaito (aura evangelizadora)**__ su único alumno reconocido, __**y Muten Roshi**__ su alumno__** aura sagrada . Satán**__ era conocido como __**aura salvaje**__ y__** tsuru**__ como __**aura Balística,**__ pero ellos 2 no pudieron perfeccionarla.)_

"dime cual es tu nombre por favor" "mi nombre es son gohan" "son… gohan… EL GUERRERO DEL AURA AMBAR" "si señor, pero quien es usted nadie supo que desarrolle aura, mi maestro no le contó a nadie.. Solo a su.." se le quedo mirando y su rostro se le puso pálido .

"¿MAESTRO MUTAITO?" el anciano sonrió, mientras que el otro se arrodillo, "siento mucho mi insolencia y mi falta de respeto su excelencia" "no tienes por que tratarme así, yo soy quien esta en deuda contigo" deciden salir al frente de la casa y tomar un poco de zake mientras continuaban platicando...

"¿pero maestro que hace tan lejos del templo del dragón?" "mis días en este mundo están por acabarse, solo me quedan unos pocos años de vida, pero no moriré sin terminar mi misión y asegurarle a mi hijo su deseo, y en orden para cumplir mi promesa sacrificare este tiempo que me queda" dice imaginando el rostro de su alumno numero uno su mas fiel discipulo su hijo mayor roshi...

"se lo que se siente el tratar de cumplir una promesa, pero hay algunas que no se pueden cumplir aunque se desee" Mutaito lo miro preocupado "a que te refieres?" el mira al horizonte mientras el sol empieza a bajar.

"después de terminar mi entrenamiento con el maestro roshi , caí en cama debido a una grave enfermedad del corazón, fue por eso que renuncie a la ciudad y vine a vivir aquí a las montañas, ni siquiera el maestro roshi supo de mi enfermedad, y fue por eso que vine aquí con la excusa de entrenar para perfeccionar mis técnicas en paz, y gracias a eso encontré a mi nueva razón para vivir" mutaito lo mira extrañado "goku no es en realidad mi nieto, yo nunca tuve hijos"

"entonces como?" dice mirando en la dirección en que el pequeño se fue "lo encontré aquí en las montañas hace 5 años, poco después de que me mude aquí, la soledad ya empezaba a afectarme y ya no tenia muchos ánimos, entonces después de la gran lluvia de meteoritos lo encontré, solo en el suelo cerca de un gran cráter, lo tome y lo lleve a casa conmigo, lo lleve al día siguiente a los pueblitos mas cercanos pero nadie había perdido ningún infante, así que decidí adoptarlo" _–que hombre tan honorable_- pensó mutaito.

"y el sabe?"el anciano le sonríe al maestro "sabe que lo encontré, pero a el no le importa y cada vez que hablamos de asunto el responde _–no importa abuelito, tu eres mi familia y siempre lo serás, te quiero mucho abuelito, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos _- promesa que intento cumplir pero se que algún día no podré seguir haciendo".

"yo no puedo curarte ni asegurarte que vivirás mucho tiempo pero puedo asegurarte que tu nieto crecerá a lado de una familia" "como puede ser eso?" "toma esta esfera, y cuado sientas que tu hora llegara, dásela a tu nieto, diciéndole lo siguiente…".

El tiempo paso la hora de la cena llego "Goku este es el maestro mutaito, es el maestro de mi maestro" "del maestro roshi?, entonces si que esta viejito" gohan le pego en la cabeza "no seas tan insolente goku, mas respeto a un superior" "si abuelito" dijo el sobándose la cabeza, después de un tiempo agradable conversando sobre las batallas, peleas, y técnicas de combate se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente el se fue.

"adiós mis amigos, y que kami los proteja" "adiós maestro y que su viaje tenga exacto" "cuídese y venga a visitarnos cuando quiera" "adiós mis amigos hasta que el destino nos reúna" y así el se fue a continuar con su viaje…

Elenahedgehog: espero que hayan disfrutado de este chapter, los siguientes 2 o 3 seran tambien resumenes de sus historias personales de los personajes, excepto piccoro pues el obtiene la esfera por manos de roshi y no mutaito (UPSSS no debi decir eso)

Bulma: eso espero ya quiero actuar…

Vegeta: por que kakarotto actuó antes de mi

Elenahedgehog: por que el sale antes en la serie DUUUHH… estén pendientes del siguiente chapter..

**LA MUÑECA SIN SONRISA, EL AVE CAUTIVA, LA HOJA SIN RUMBO.**

**El ave cautiva. (Chichi 5 años)**

El hombre ya había abandonado por completo la zona montañosa y había llegado al territorio de fripan, camino por la aldea sintiéndose algo nauseabundo por los miles de postres de Mr. Satán en toda la ciudad, _-es una deshonra que mi alumno degrade de esta manera a las artes marciales-_ de pronto vio a unos niños jugando en un hermoso jardín a la pelota cuando esta sale volando y cae dentro de un hermoso jardín enrejado.

ellos se paran en la reja esperando a ver si alguien pasa, cuando de pronto aparece una pequeña niña con vestidos muy hermosos y con una dulce sonrisa "hola me llamo chichi, es este su balón?" "si señorita ese es nuestro balón" ella se acerca a la reja y les devuelve el balón.

"me preguntaba, si podría jugar con ustedes?" los niños vieron al que parecía ser el líder con cara de preocupación "lo siento pero no puedes jugar con nosotros" la niña los miro con cara de no creerlo con profunda tristeza.

"si eres una niña demasiado fina" contesta uno de los niños "te ensuciarías y nos castigarían por tu culpa" "ve a jugar con tus muñecas" "vamonos ya" "SIIIIIIIIII" y la dejaron hay sola dejando que sus hermosos ojos café color miel derramaran lagrimas de tristeza y soledad.

"fueron muy descorteses, puedo ver que tu hubieras sido una gran jugadora" la niña volteo para ver al anciano que estaba sentado a lado de un árbol.

"por la manera en que atrapaste ese balón creo que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentas" ella le dedico una sonrisa "hola pequeña déjame presentarme, soy mutaito y tu?" "chichi, princesa chichi" ella le extiende la mano para saludarlo y el la acepta dándole un besito en la manita, ella solo empieza a reír dulcemente "mucho gusto Chi-chan" ella le sonrió muy alegre.

Nunca nadie la había llamado de una manera tan dulce y sin respeto, "dime pequeña sabes jugar paiyon?" "si, si señor" "te gustaría hacerle compañía a este cansado viejo?, soy nuevo en la ciudad y me siento algo solo" "si señor, pase por favor le abriré la reja" "gracias pero no lo necesito si me das permiso de pasar yo lo haré" le dice sonriendo"si, si tiene mi permiso, pero como?".

El anciano salto sobre la barda cayendo a lado de la pequeña "usted sabe artes marciales?, yo también estudio, mi papa es ox Satán y el me enseño para poder protegerme" y su sonrisa se cambia por una lagrima de tristeza "pero no te oyes muy feliz mi pequeña princesa".

"es que estoy muy sola aquí, nadie quiere jugar conmigo por quien soy" el la miro, miro su soledad y su ternura, "y por lo que soy" "a que te refieres mi niña?" ella desenvuelve una mascada de su cintura revelando una cola de color negro a su alrededor.

"no veo nada raro en ti mi niña" ella lo mira sorprendida "no ve que tengo cola?".

El le sonríe "si mi niña pero ya he visto gente con cola, hace un año conocí un niño que también la tenia" ella habré los ojos llena de felicidad "enserio hay mas gente con cola? yo solo conocí a mama, papa la encontró en un campo de árboles de cerezos desmayada, al parecer ella no recordaba ni quien era y así papa la cuido y ese mismo año se cazaron" el hombre le sonrió algo sorprendido de su actitud tan despreocupada.

"valla si que es una historia muy romántica" "si, espero yo algún día enamorarme así y tener muchos bebes" ella poseía un gran instinto maternal con una ternura sin par, jugaron paiyon por horas hasta que estuvo oscureciendo "es tarde y vendrán a buscarme" dice mirando a la casa.

"yo también debo irme e pasado un rato muy agradable contigo mi pequeña" "te iras?" "me temo que si, mi destino esta muy lejos" "te volveré a ver" dice toda triste.

"tal vez, pero quiero que tengas esto" y le entrego la pequeña esfera "que es?" "es un talismán que cumplirá el deseo de tu corazón" "el deseo de mi corazón?" "si solo debes hacer lo siguiente….."

y así el anciano se fue, tal y como el sol al atardecer el desapareció… "el deseo de mi corazón" dijo mirando la pequeña esfera.


	2. los hijos del dragon

**-/ 1 año después/- LA HOJA SIN RUMBO. (Krillin 7 años)**

Había llegado a la ciudad Satán cuna de la mediocre y deshonrosa carrera de su alumno más mediocre, pero aun así su alumno, de pronto vio a un chico siendo perseguido por unos maleantes, este era pequeño pero bastante rápido, iba noqueando uno por uno a sus perseguidores –_la técnica del zorro y la jauría: cuando un zorro es perseguidos por perros este escoge un camino que el conozca bien tratando de deshacerse de aun perro por ves para al final poder escapar o en dado punto defenderse de una forma mas ventajosa-_ impresionante.

pero estos hombres iban con armas así que el decidió seguirlo para asegurarse de que nada malo pasara, pero su preocupación se desvaneció un poco al ver que el efectivamente había derrotado a sus oponentes, aunque pequeño era bastante fuerte y resistente, pero algo agresivo.

"Y MAS LES VALE NO VOLVERSE A HACERCARSE A MI TERRITORIO, OYERON PATANES" los cobardes huyeron y al no poderlos ver mas este cayo al piso por cansancio, el estaba vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa negra con chaqueta roja, botas cafés y un paliacate rojo, tenia varias cadenas de cinturón y algunas de ellas habían servido de arma, además de tener unos chacos en sus bolsillos y unos brazaletes de cuero negro con pedacearía de metal, me le acerque y lo vi.

Había caído inconciente del cansancio y por los golpes, lo tome y lo lleve a una modesta estancia, pedí una habitación y de favor que me llevaran al cuarto un kit de primeros auxilios, lo desvestí y le puse unas de mis camisas, su cuerpo tenia varias heridas, al quitarle el paliacate de la cabeza me percate de que tenia puntos chacra un monje? Me pregunte pero a de ser un Kirlian monjes guerreros solo ellos poseen 6 puntos en la cabeza, a de ser de familia kirlian, me dedico a curar sus heridas.

Momentos después el se despierta, y mira extrañado pero no asustado, me mira y me mira con una mirada de hump y de desinterés, "gracias por la ayuda" dijo algo molesto "dime joven guerrero que hacías solo por las calles a tan tarde las horas y además solo" "yo siempre he estado solo, esos tontos estaban invadiendo mi territorio y nadie vende ese veneno en mi zona" dice haciendo un gesto de asco.

"veneno?" "si eran vendedores de drogas, yo no tolero esa basura, ni a la basura que la vende y consume" "muy honorable" hump "debo irme, si lo ven conmigo usted estará en problemas" "no lo creo, solo estoy de paso, quédate la noche, debes descansar un guardián como tu debe descansar para volver a proteger su territorio" el me sonríe "gracias, hace días que no duermo" dice ajustando las cobijas.

"pero antes te gustaría cenar, la cena ya llego y estaba esperando a que despertases para comer juntos" "claro, gracias" dice sonriendo mientras se une a mi en la mesa para empesar a comer.

"cuéntame de esta ciudad y si no te molesta me gustaría saber mas de ti" "pues esta ciudad es un asco, llena de gansters, y drogadictos, bueno en su mayoría en este sector, ya que en el sector sur vive mister Satán y el los ahuyenta, pero el también es una basura solo protege a aquellos que le pagan" "que lamentable es esto un guerrero no debería ser de esa manera"dice secretamente muy desepcionado.

"si lo se, bueno como se ve que usted es un peleador sabrá que yo soy un kirlian" "me di cuenta, pero yo pensé que un kirlian peleaba en grupo"

el chico le sonrio burlonamente "soy el ultimo del grupo Sectay, los demás se unieron a Satán y a su modo de actuar, yo no quise formar parte de esto así que me Salí, si se que soy solo un niño pero soy el mas fuerte de mi… bueno de mi antiguo grupo, por lo que de vez en cuando vienen y tratan de persuadirme a golpes de volver, pero soy terco y me las arreglo como puedo, ya no soy un monje lo he deshonrado al robar y al desear la muerte de alguien" dice rascandose la cabeza.

"como?" "si nadie le da trabajo a un niño además de que me conocen y temen darme trabajo, así que robo a los Drogaos que son los que venden droga y a los discípulos de Satán, malditos aprovechados cobrando por protección" "comprendo, pero que es lo que deseas hacer de tu vida Joven" "yo, quiero irme de aquí, volverme un guerrero poderoso y famoso, para poder sacar la basura de esta ciudad y devolverle su antigua gloria".

Es un joven muy admirable "eso es muy honorable" "si pero se que es duro y para eso debo salir de aquí por eso he decidido viajar al sur a canako, después a Surai y después a la capital del sur" "un guerrero viajero, es buen entrenamiento" dice acariciándose el bigote.

"lo se mi tío krillin solía hacerlo, a hablando de eso mi nombre es krillin mucho gusto" "gusto en conocerte krillin-san, yo soy mutaito" "como el maestro?" el joven lo mira perplejo.

"ese mismo soy yo" "USTED ES EL MAESTRO MUTAITO?" así es estoy en una misión y para ello debo viajar hasta alcanzar mi objetivo" "necesita ayuda?" "por ahora no , pero me gustaría darte esto" "que es esto?" "es la esfera de 5 estrellas, cuídala con devoción y tus mas profundos deseos se harán realidad" el lo mira extrañado pero asiente y sonríe.

"mis mas profundos deseos, eh?" entonces ambos comen y platican un rato hasta la hora de dormir, y la mañana siguiente el maestro se despide y continua su camino "creo que yo también debería continuar el mió" dijo el joven mirando la esfera de su mano.

"tal vez mi suerte mejore" y así se dirigió de nuevo a los barrios bajos, para continuar con su plan para reunir fondos…

**-/ mismo año/- LA MUÑECA SIN SONRISA. (Juu 7 años)**

_Era la capital del sur una jovencita se encontraba llorando en el parque de la ciudad, su vestido estaba sucio y sujetaba con fervor una muñeca en sus brazos, y estaba empezando a llover…_

el maestro vio esto y convidándole de su sombrilla se sentó al lado de la niña "jovencita, una niña tan linda no debería estar aquí sola y menos con este clima" ella lo miro con ojos de déjame sola "si no quieres irte entonces me quedare contigo hasta que alguien venga por ti o que decidas ir a refugiarte a algún lugar".

Ella lo miro con ojos de no créelo "por que me ayuda?" "por que es deber de todo hombre honorable ayudar a alguien que necesita ayuda, y brindar consuela a aquel que lo necesite" la pequeña se sonroja.

"gracias…" "pero mi niña por que tan triste, una niña tan linda debería sonreír en lugar de llorar" ella le sonríe "me perdí, mi hermano y yo estábamos jugando cuando yo fui por unos helados y al volver ya no lo vi., así que decidí quedarme a esperarlo pero el nunca llego" "entonces te has quedado aquí esperándolo" "si" dice algo triste.

"¿quieres que me quede contigo hasta que llegue?" "si… por favor" "esta bien , ¿donde exactamente lo viste por ultima vez?" "Cerca del lago" "entonces vallamos al lago y esperemos en las bancas seguro que si te esta buscando ira a aquel lugar" "siii".

fuimos y no había nadie pasaron horas ya iba a oscurecer y seguíamos esperando, le dijo el hombre que lo esperara mientras iba por algo de comer para ellos "no se valla por favor" dice tomandome del brazo para que no me aleje.

"mira vez aquella luz" le digo apuntando en direccion a una pequeña construccion "si" dice nerviosa.

"esa es la caseta iré allá por algo de comida y volveré, toma cuida mi bolso mientras vuelvo" "si" y así el fue por la comida pero al volver la niña no estaba, se quedo sentado unos minutos cuando ella llego corriendo empapada.

"mi niña estas empapada" "me asuste con el relámpago y fui a buscarlo pero no estaba" "te prometí que volvería y al oír el relámpago me apresure a volver, toma ponte mi abrigo, y ven siéntate" la pequeña de cabellos rubios se sentó a lado del anciano sonriéndole dulcemente y así se dedicaron a comer unos emparedados y un te calientito "te gusta?" "si".

De pronto dejo de llover ya era de noche y se podía ver la luna, la niña estaba acurrucada a mi lado, pobre pequeña debe estar agotada "mi niña dime cual es tu mas grande deseo en todo el mundo" me mira y le sale una lagrimita "tener a alguien que me quiera, me cuide y se quede siempre junto a mi, para siempre" dice mientras se abrasa a si misma.

"perdiste a alguien no es así pequeña?" "si" "quiero darte algo" "si?" "extiende tu mano" "si" y el le da la esfera de 6 estrellas "esta es la esfera de 6 estrellas, cuídala bien y te concederá cualquier deseo que tu corazón quiera, siempre que sea puro y sincero, cuídala y ella sabrá cuidarte" la niña la mira y se la guarda en sus botitas, el anciano le sonríe "la cuidare mucho, será mi tesoro".

"JUUUUUU, 18" la niña mira al horizonte es un jovencito de cabello negro corriendo hacia el lago "JUUUNNOOO 17, estoy aquí" dice moviendo las manos en el aire el niño nos ve y viene corriendo en nuestra direccion.

"parece que llegaron por ti mi niña y este es nuestro momento de decirnos adiós" le digo poniendome mi sobrero de viaje denuevo "no espere, venga con nosotros siii" me dice tomando mi mano y sonriendome de oreja a oreja.

"soy un viajero mi princesita y debo seguir mi camino, debe haber mas gente que me necesite pero te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver" "lo prometes?" "si" y así el ve a los 2 niños alejarse y subirse a un auto elegante, con la niña sacando su manita diciéndole adiós… adiós mi niña hasta que el destino cumpla con su trabajo y el deseo comience…

Elenahedgehog: OJO LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON SON DEL TAMAÑO DE PELOTA DE GOLF, NO SON ENORMES COMO LAS VERDADERAS…..

Vegeta: cuando saldremos la onna y yo, estamos impacientes..

Bulma: soy bulma tonto di mi nombre…

Elenahedgehog: tranquilos estarán en el siguiente capitulo, uno o dos mas y empezara la acción siiiiii

**-/ 1 año después/- **

**UN AZUL MÁS BELLO QUE EL MAR O EL CIELO. (Bulma 10 años)**

_En la capital del este una de las cedes de la gran y prestigiosa corporación capsula, como toda gran organización esta estaba llena de gente, nadie podría creer que en un lugar como este alguien podría llegar a sentirse solo, pues en efecto si lo hay… _

_en el centro de la capital del oeste en el edificio mas grande de la ciudad perteneciente a la empresa mas poderosa de todo el planeta e incluso de la vía Láctea… _

_Corporación Capsula… y es en este lugar que una pequeña se sienta sola en una esquina de su habitación, pensando, sus pirando, solo teniendo como compañía, a sus libros y demás aparatos eléctricos,_

"muchos matarían por estar en mi lugar, tener lo que yo tengo… si tan solo supieran que yo daría todo por lo que ellos tienen" lo dice mirando por la ventana de su habitación, ella decide sentarse en el marco de esta.

"ellos tienen algo por lo que yo daría todo esto… amigos eso es lo único que quiero" entonces un pequeño gato azul entra volando por la puerta y se acurruca en su regazo.

_(es puar, pero aquí el no habla, es un gato-morphus, un gato que puede transformarse en cosas el doble de grandes que el, pero de chicas hasta el tamaño de un reloj digital)_

ella lo mira y le sonríe "nadie puede tenerlo todo, Verdad?" y el solo le maúlla… "sabes que estoy harta de estar aquí necesito aire, ven vamonos de paseo" el gato corre por la habitación y después vuela y se posa en su hombro, ella solo toma su mochila y deja a corporación capsula sobre su motocicleta.

se la pasa paseando de un lado a otro de la ciudad y finalmente decide ir a dar un paseo por el campo, _(ella estaba vestida con un short corto café, y una camisita corta de tirantes, con un cinturón lleno de compartimentos, unos goggles y el cabello hecho en cola de caballo trenzada, y su gatito pescado de la cintura)_ ella estaba por las calles a toda velocidad cuando hubo un atascamiento en la calle, y usando una rampa de carga de un camión salto la calle completa.

saltando sobre 2 camiones, entre ellos iban unos carros y en especial una limusina, y de dentro salio... un joven que la empezó a mirar estupefacto, ella lo miro de reojo y le lanzo un besito soplado mientras estaba suspendida en el aire, fueron solo unos segundos pero sus ojos se conectaron y sintieron una profunda conexión, pero ella termino su acrobacia aterrizando del otro lado del camión y desapareciendo detrás de este.

ella no se podía quitar la imagen del chico de la limusina, "era muy guapo, pero yo debo seguir mi camino, algo me llama en esa dirección y debo seguir a mi corazón" y ella dando un suspiro sigue su camino.

Ella ya iba saliendo de la ciudad... y mientras se encontraba viajando por tierras de nadie, su gatito sale volando en dirección al desierto "PUAAARR" y ella le da vuelta a su moto y sigue al gatito volador hacia el desolado desierto…

entonces ella ve un objeto a la distancia era una sombrilla de playa, ella rápido se acerca al lugar y mira que es lo que esta hay, la sombrilla era azul con cola y orejas de gato, "puar que haces?" y mira debajo era un hombre, mas precisamente un anciano "OH DIOS MIO".

ella guardando su moto en capsula, saca una de una casa "es muy lejos como para llevarlo a un hospital, es mejor no moverlo mucho, puar hazte camilla y llévalo a la cama que era del tonto de yamcha".

_(yamcha y ella se conocían desde la primaria, pero yamcha se mudo hace 2 años y ella quedo sin amigos, no es que lo quisiera mucho pero era el único que por su estatus tenia mas contacto con ella, era el nieto de uno de los asociados de la compañía)_

y así ella lo curo lo mas que pudo, el gatito la miro "el estará bien solo esta cansado, dejémoslo dormir, ven hagamos algo de comer y así cuando despierte ya tendremos algo para el" y así las 2 se fueron a la cocina _(puar es chica)._

Mas tarde en la noche… una figura se levantaba tambaleante de la cama, "donde estoy y como llegue aquí?" entonces oye risas, mas bien una risas de chica junto con chillidos de un animal, el sale algo adormilado.

al abrir la puerta ve que esta frente a una salita donde en el centro de la habitación, que es circular con sillones tapiz verde y una mesita con un sistema de entretenimiento y una televisión enorme, en el sillón principal ve a una linda niña riendo con las imágenes de la tele acariciando a un gatito azul con un moño rosa en el cuello y otro en la punta de la cola.

"OH lo siento, perdón por despertarlo" dijo algo avergonzada por sus gritos, "no hay problema mi niña, pero como llegue aquí?" "puar te encontró mientras paseábamos por aquí, y te trajimos a esta casita" dijo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo, el acepto el saludo estrechándole la mano

"cual es tu nombre querida?" "bulma y ella es puar" "que bello nombre tienes linda niña" ella se ruboriza _–para ser viejito es lindo, casi como mi papa_- "yo soy mutaito, gusto en conocerte y a ti también pequeñita" y la gatita maulló dulcemente.

"tiene hambre?, hice de cenar, pero no soy muy buena" dijo algo avergonzadita "queridita, con el hambre que tengo todo me sabría a dioses" y los 2 se soltaron riendo y así compartieron la cena y salieron para hacer una fogata en el exterior, y ya sentados ahí fuera conversaron de ellos, historias de su vida, quiénes eran y por que viajaban.

Ella le contó de la trágica muerte de su hermano hace 2 años el se sintió mal por ella "y dime pequeña que es lo que mas deseas en este mundo" y ella acariciándola gatito solo solloza un poquito "dime mi niña cual es el deseo de tu corazón" "quiero amigos… quiero un amigo fiel que nunca me deje y que me cuide, quiero a alguien que me comprenda, que le guste lo que a mí, que sea confiable y nunca me mienta, que me quiera por como soy no por quien soy, quiero a alguien que se quede a mi lado" "solamente eso?" "no" y ella soltando el llanto le salta al anciano abrazándolo.

"mi deseo es tener una familia amorosa… una que este conmigo siempre, que nunca me deje" "tus papas no te tratan bien?" "no, mis papas me quieren mucho, soy todo lo que les queda, pero por el negocio tiene que viajar y mis papas son inseparables, no saben estar uno sin el otro, papa es muy distraído en unas cosas y mama se las recuerda y mama es muy atolondrada y papa la controla, son tal para cual, son uno para el otro y no saben estar uno lejos del otro, quiero algo así para mi cuando crezca" el solo sonrió "y con ellos de viaje siempre estuviste sola?" bulma suspiro y empezó a contar.

"no al principio, al menos antes mi hermano estaba conmigo y _cuando el entro a la escuela el se tuvo que quedar y yo seguí viajando con papa y mama, hasta que note lo solo que mi hermano estaba sin nosotros, _

_el se desvivía por mi, me daba todo y me cuidaba celosamente, y decidí quedarme con el, tenia solo 4 y recuerdo bien que llore todo el día para quedarme con el, el tenia 10 y ya iba cumplir 11 y quería quedarme con el pues mis papas no podrían por negocios estar en su cumple años, _

_mis papas aceptaron pues pronto debería entrar al preescolar o seguir viajando, así que decidí quedarme para asistir al colegio, mi hermano me dijo que fue el mejor cumple años que ha tenido pues yo su "princesita" estuve allí, _

_todo fue dulzura hasta que 4 años después mi hermano tuviera un accidente y falleciera, entonces me quede sola… el era mi mejor amigo, yo lo amaba el era todo mi mundo, _

_en el aniversario numero uno de su muerte yo y mis papas encontramos a puar escondida en la tumba de mi hermano, debajo de su altar, por lo cual pensamos que era una señal, yo le había pedido mucho un amiguito y el me lo concedió… no es así… puar?"_ el gatito solo maulló acariciando la pierna de su dueña.

"mi pequeña se lo que sientes yo también e perdido a seres queridos, toda mi familia, y ahora que tengo una nueva debo asegurarme de que sean felices antes de que yo parta" "no diga eso" dijo sollozando.

"soy viejo querida y se que mi momento esta cerca, y por eso debo preparar todo antes de que eso pase, prometí concederle a mis 3 hijos un deseo, ya se lo concedí a 2 ahora me falta uno, y lo haré" "usted es un buen papa" dijo secándose las lagrimitas con una sonrisa.

"gracias" y así se fueron a dormir, en la mañana volvieron a la capital del oeste, estuvieron juntos por una semana completa, hasta que tuvo que partir.

"toma mi niña quiero que tengas esto" "que es?" "es la esfera del dragón, la de 2 estrellas para ser exacto, te concederá el deseo de tu corazón, cuídala y ella te cuidara, solo nunca te separes de ella y será tu amuleto que te traerá todas las dichas que mereces" "gracias lo cuidare como un tesoro" dijo estrechándolo con fuerza entre sus manitas acurrucándolo cerca de su pecho.

"hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar" "hasta luego, cuídese, le deseo lo mejor del mundo en su viaje abuelito, adiós" el se sonrojo y se fue…

"adiós abuelito que kami te proteja" dijo ella volviendo a entrar a su hogar, que le traía tanto ese sentimiento de soledad… pero ahora tenia algo para recordar a ese amigo que le dio esperanza para el futuro…

**-/ un año despues/- **

**EL DESTINO DE UN GUERRERO ES ESTAR EN LA BATALLA. (Vegeta 12 años)**

En el espacio una estación espacial se encontraba flotando cerca de la gravedad terrestre, un joven dentro de esta, se encontraba entrenando en un dojo privado, utilizando pequeños hombrecitos verdes como enemigos y blancos, aproximándose a su recinto un hombre de apariencia similar (_con barba de candado y bigote pero de cabello café oscuro),_ el toca la puerta.

"príncipe vegeta debemos hablar" "en este momento no padre, me encuentro en medio de mi entrenamiento" "ven a la sala del trono yo y la reina debemos hablarte" dijo en tono serio algo indeciso –_ padre esta titubeante, que demonios esta pasando y por que mama estará presente, no volvieron a hacer la estupidez de hace 5 años verdad?._

FLASH BACK- un pequeño vegeta corría por la estación huyendo de un estupido pequeño alíen color blanco, -detesto a freezer, se cree mucho por que es mas fuerte que yo por el momento, es injusto el solo es mas fuerte que yo por que los icejins nacen con el nivel de fuerza de los padres al momento de su concepción, si no fuera así ya lo hubiera volado en pedazos-

"vamos vegeta-monkey, sal de tu escondite, se que estas por aquí… vamos sal a jugar…" tira un ataque que le da al deposito de carga volando unas cajas y se oye el ouchhh de un niño…

"vamos sal a jugar, sabes que solo vengo a estas tontas reuniones para poder jugar contigo, monkey-boy" "pues yo no deseo perder mi tiempo contigo lizard-boy" dijo un molesto niño,

"eres malo vegeta yo que solo deseo entrenar contigo, ya que eso párese que es lo único que haces" "entrenar?, mejor dicho molestarme y robarme mi preciado tiempo de entrenamiento" dice gruñendo.

"deberías ser amable conmigo pues al parecer te quedaras aquí por un tiempo" "a que te refieres?" "papa me dijo que tus papas iran a buscar quien les ayude a construir una estación espacial para que su gente viva después de haber perdido el planeta Bejita, así que por mientras ustedes se quedaran en el ala norte" dice poniendo ojos soñadores y una sonrisa malevola.

"eso es mentira" dice el pequeño sayan "no, no lo es, Vegeta que feliz soy por fin podremos estar juntos para jugar todo el tiempo, bueno solo hasta que fabriquen el arca, pero aun así nos veremos , así que no hay apuro por jugar pues tendremos mucho tiempo" dice dejando a un escondido sayan temblando del susto y de la ira de escuchar eso –END FLASH

Esos años hay fueron un infierno, maldito marica siempre detrás de mi, buscando como tocarme y escurriéndose en mi cuarto sin avisar, lo odie, todo eso por ser unos fenómenos bisexuales-

(_los icejin tienen apariencia variante de jóvenes son mas delicados y de apariencia femenina pero al crecer sus facciones cambian, a mas toscas, claro que tienen la habilidad de cambiar su cuerpo para lucir de las 2 maneras, ellos poseen los 2 órganos así que si un macho no encuentra una hembra adecuada para procrear, puede quedar fecundado por un varón, cuando 2 icejin se vuelven pareja el dominante adquiere apariencia mas tosca y masculina y el otro una mas delicada). _

Lord Cold en este caso posee pareja icejin llamada HailMist el vive en el otro lado de su imperio con su hijo mayor cooler, se ven de vez en cuando pero los icejin no son muy fieles y amorosos, pero si muy sexualmente activos, hay rumores de que el también interactúa sexualmente con sus 2 hombres de confianza.

un varón JUKANOY _(piel verde, sin nariz y de cuerpo parecido al de un toro por lo musculoso y por los cuernos, pero con cola de lagarto es como hombre dragón, de cabello negro en melena que cae hasta la espalda y ciertamente atractivo, tenia la cara parecida a la de Paikujan de DBZ pero mas formida y con cejas peludas)_

y una hembra CHIMERA _(piel azul, cabello lacio amarillo, parecida a zarbon pero mujer y menos musculosa)_ sus nombres eran Monokon y tillia, y en efecto eran los padres de zarbon, pero todos sabían que eran los amantes del rey cold.

Y vegeta junto con sus padres y todos los sayan sabían que freezer empezaba a atraerle vegeta y eso era inaceptable que su príncipe terminara como guardaespaldas de un icejin y ser su juguete sexual, QUE ASCOOOOO, eso jamás pasaría, ellos preferirían que se casara con un sapo nameku que con un icejin _(para su suerte ya sabemos que le depara a vegeta, OH NO?)._

Y así vegeta entro a los aposentos de sus padres y los 2 lo veían expectantes "heme aquí su majestades que desean de mi?" "príncipe vegeta, la reina y yo hemos estado conversando sobre tu futuro?" "cariño hemos llegado a la conclusión, de que debes dejar este lugar" "QUE?" se les queda mirando con cara de ¿que?.

"no solo tu si no bastantes de nuestro jóvenes dejaran el SAYAN-ARC para ir a cierto planeta de gran potencial" "y cual es este planeta?" dice sospechoso.

"ya lo haz visitado, es la tierra, tu y algunos de los nuestro iran a vivir a este lugar" "la tierra es la que nos ayudo a crear este lugar por lo cual ya nos conocen, como lo haz visto tu antes, ya hay sayans viviendo ahí, los rezagados de la nave bejita-3 que fue destruida por la explosión del planeta lograron sobrevivir y lentamente han colonizado el planeta, hemos mantenido esto en secreto de cold y de los suyos"

"y por que dejarlos en la tierra padre?" "hemos pensado en que seria un gran lugar para vivir" dijo la reina algo entusiasmada, a ella le fascino la tierra era muy bello, con muchas tiendas de cosas bonitas y al rey también le gusto había mucha comida deliciosa y excelentes lugares de entrenamiento.

"que pasara con los terrícolas?" " ellos están de acuerdo hay una área desértica del planeta parecida a bejita que hemos pensado habitar, y ellos estuvieron felices en vendernos esa propiedad, es un lugar llamado AURAQUIA (es como Australia es un mini continente) claro que lo rebautizaremos con otro nombre, ellos dijeron que estaba bien que viviéramos ahí, siempre y cuando respetáramos su ecosistema" dice terminando con un suspiro.

"esta bien, ¿así que iremos a ese lugar?" "no, tu vivirás en la ciudad capital, el lugar mas importante de la tierra" el rey afima. su esposa acercandose a su hijo lo mira mas suavemente "los demás jóvenes son hijos de familiares de los trabajadores que serán enviados a la tierra para trabajar en la creación de nuestra ciudad capital en nuestro nuevo hogar" "y cold no sospechara?" dijo vegeta.

"no hijo, el creerá que solo los llevamos para que aprendan de la tecnología terrestre para la nave y que solo te enviamos como embajador de buena fe" "y yo solo iré aya?" ella pone su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y le da una caricia.

"no hijo, yo iré a vivir contigo, claro que vendremos debes en cuando a la arca" dijo la reina presurosa "será algo gradual, te quedaras algunos meses y después volverás y así hasta que tengamos todo listo" dijo el rey apresurado ante el ceño fruncido de vegeta "y que pasara con el arca?"

"la instalaremos en la luna terrestre como base personal de defensa" dijo el rey "defensa?" "Vegeta, como tu sabrás cold ama apropiarse de todo lo que le interese, el pensaba que nos tenia en sus manos al perder nuestro planeta y que nos podría esclavizar bajo sus ordenes" dijo la reina .

"que?"dijo el joven principe, "uno de nuestros hombres, Bardock, lo escucho de uno de los guarda espaldas de cold, que el había amenazado a los planetas conocidos por nosotras que no nos ayudaran, pero la tierra al estar fuera de sus limites de conocimiento fue una bendición" dijo la reina con signo de alivio

"vegeta mientras estemos aquí sin rumbo en el espacio somos vulnerables a cold, debemos volvernos mas fuertes, la alianza con la tierra nos devolverá nuestra antigua gloria" dijo el rey y vegeta solo asintió, en 3 días partiría a la tierra.

En su habitación el recuerda su primera visita a la tierra, va a su closet y de debajo de una tabla en el fondo de la base saca una cajita, la abre y adentro tiene 2 muñequeras color azul, estas tenían en medio una especie de cadena con una especie de reloj, esta era una muñequera de peso (ese reloj que tenia la muñequera aumentaba el peso de estas).

Recuerda una voz que le dice –_veo que te gusta entrenar – si a nosotros los sayajines nos gusta, esta en nuestra sangre – te gustaría entrenar conmigo? – esta bien-._

**Flash Back** 2 jóvenes se encontraban peleando en una cámara de entrenamiento.

– _oye vegeta mira esto, ven mira – que son?_

_- son muñequeras de entrenamiento, fueron un regalo de mi hermanita menor, casi de tu edad, ella las invento para mi - en serio y que hacen? _

_- aumentan el peso de tus muñecas lo cual ayuda a entrenar, quieres probártelas? – puedo? _

– _claro, adelante, te gustan? – Si – _

_entonces quédatelas – en verdad?, pero fueron un obsequio para ti _

– _lo se, no te preocupes ya me quedan muy chicas, además creo que tu le darás un mejor uso _

– _trunks mama nos llama _

– _debo irme joven guerrero, continua entrenando, y hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

Entonces se trata de poner las muñequeras pero estas no le quedan mas "voy de regreso para allá, es una lastima que tu ya no estés" entonces de la caja saca una foto de un joven de 15 años cabello color lavanda y un joven vegeta de 8 años… pero algo trae una leve sonrisa a su rostro cuando cae de la caja una pañoleta de color verde, "mas sin embargo hay alguien que espero volver a ver"

_**FLASH BACK… 1 año antes…**_ el había vuelto a la tierra para acompañar a su padre en una reunión social y de negocios con la familia brief, fue hay que se entero de que su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento terrestre había fallecido 1 año después de que el se fue, en un accidente, el murió salvando la vida de unos trabajadores en la estación espacial terra2.

su nave sufrió un desperfecto debido a una lluvia de meteoritos lo cual causo que perdiera el control, por lo cual no pudo huir de esta y choco contra un planetoide, logro llegar a la tierra pero las heridas eran muy graves y no sobrevivió a la operación... como pudo ser que su amigo muriera de esa manera tan trágica, fue a visitar su tumba al cementerio de la familia brief para brindar sus respetos, la reconoció de inmediato no por la foto de el si no porque tenia forma de antigua tumba japonesa con un mentir de piedra como los samurai _(una piedra en pico alta)_ y en esta estaba esculpida.

-_aquí yace trunks brief, querido hijo, amado hermano; guerrero de elite de las fuerzas armadas de la tierra, por siempre prevalecerá su recuerdo y su fuerza en aquellos a quienes toco su corazón. "tu corazón es la potencia que necesitas para alcanzar las estrellas"-._

Este era su dicho favorito pues su hermanita se lo decía todo el tiempo, era su mantra de entrenamiento y de guerra….

Salio del cementerio y se dirigía a su hotel cuando fueron detenidos por el trafico, su guarda espaldas Domoni trataba de hacerle conversación, después de lo emocionado que estaba por venir le presentaban esta mala noticia "príncipe vegeta en pocos minutos llegaremos a corporación capsula para reunirnos con sus padres" "no me importa lo que quiero es irme de aquí" "lo entiendo señor, sea paciente pronto saldremos de este inconveniente y… QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?" grito mirando una moto volar por los aires justo enfrente de ellos.

era una calle de 4 carriles de cada dirección y esta moto salio volando sobre la calle, vegeta miro por la ventana y no creyó lo que veían sus ojos, "por KALY que demonios?" _(Kaly es su dios)_ salio de la limusina para ver mejor, era una chica con traje de exploradora, cabello entre verde y azul con reflejos color lavanda, tenia una cola de caballo trenzada, solo con el copete libre, usando unos googles y en su espalda sujetándose de su mochila un gatito azul.

Fueron tan solo unos segundos pero pareció una eternidad ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella se quito los googles, sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro, ella le guiño un ojo mientras que de su cuello se desenvolvía la pañoleta de color verde que llevaba, el la atrapo y solo vio como ella se desvanecía a lo lejos en su motocicleta… -¿Quién eres?- el solo se quedo mirando en medio de la calle en dirección a donde ella partió, "príncipe vegeta ENTRE EN EL AUTO" el asintió entro le pidió seguir por la misma calle por donde ella se fue.

Lo hizo por un tiempo hasta que vio que esta llevaba hasta la salida de la ciudad "señor debo cargar combustible" "de acuerdo creo que ya no la alcanzamos" mientras el cargaba combustible el entro a la tienda por un refresco cuando entro vio un total desastre unos sujetos golpeados en el piso, atados con cinta adhesiva, mientras la intendente y asistentes limpiaban "que paso aquí?" "estos sujetos vienen todo el tiempo a robar aquí, pero hoy no les salio muy bien cuando se toparon con "la AZURA" esta vez" "quien?" "es una chica que de vez en cuando gusta de viajar al campo y el desierto, no sabemos su nombre real solo que así se hace llamar, ellos trataron de coquetearle y ella… bueno como veras no lo tomo muy bien" "como es?" "es una chica de cabello verde en cola de caballo trenzado y que siempre anda en su moto con un gato azul al hombro" "no es verde es azul" "es verde" "es azul" "no se que color sea pero a veces con el sol se le ven destellos de color lavanda" "saben donde esta?" "no, solo sabemos que en estas fechas ella viene por lo menos una vez al mes por provisiones y se marcha" "ella empezó a hacer esto desde hace 2 años" "es probable que en algunos meses vuelva pero se que definitivamente el próximo año en este mes ella vendrá, siempre lo hace, a veces hace visitas antes o después de esta fecha pero nunca falta a esta" "muy interesante gracias por su tiempo" y viendo la pañoleta de su mano se subió en la limo y se fue "bueno Domoni creo que ya encontré algo mas que hacer en la tierra, en mi próxima visita" _**FLASH END…**_

**1 mes después de la llegada a la tierra…** "príncipe vegeta esta es la ciudad capital" "lo se idiota, solo llévame al estupido nido de ratas que mis padres dispusieron para que viviéramos aquí" "esta bien señor" se fueron en la limo paseando por la ciudad cuando vio a unos sujetos de apariencia dudosa siguiendo a un anciano con un gato negro en el hombro (no, no es el doctor brief) "detente Domoni creo que iré caminando hasta allá" "pero señor no sabe donde es" "solo enciende tu rastreador y te podré localizar, espérame allá y no me molestes mas" y así se baja y sigue al extraño grupo hasta un callejón oscuro… -_desagradables humanos, aprovechándose de un anciano que desagradable es su raza es por eso que los odio, no existen humanos dignos en esta bola de lodo, y si los hay son muy pocos, como tu trunks-_ "vaya, veo que los jovencitos quieren jugar un poco conmigo no te parece Akuma" le dice al gato "danos el dinero anciano y tal vez te dejemos vivir" "que amables pero pierden su tiempo yo no tengo nada de eso, solo tengo esta mochila con mi ropa y a este gatito" "calla anciano te sacaremos lo que tengas" dice lanzándose sobre el anciano "déjenlo en paz insectos" dice vegeta todos voltearon a verlo menos el anciano y el hombre que se le estaba lanzando, de pronto todos voltean a ver al anciano cuando se oye un grito de dolor, pero no era el del viejo, si no el del chico, de una el anciano lo mando volar hasta la pared "me párese que estos jovencitos necesitan una buena reprimenda, verdad akuma?" el gato solo hizo un sonido de entre maullido y gruñido, antes de que el anciano noqueara a la mayoría de los vagos, y uno saco un arma "ya veras viejo AGGGHH" eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que cayera al piso noqueado por vegeta, y así vegeta y el anciano noquearon a todos los vagos, "HOHOHO esto fue un divertido entrenamiento" "eres hábil anciano" "tu también jovencito, tengo deseos de una taza de te, me acompañas?" "claro" y así se van dejando a la basura allí tirada en el callejón.

"Así que tu eres un sayan?" "si, mi nombre es vegeta, como es que eres tan fuerte anciano" "bueno, es por que yo soy maestro en artes marciales, mi nombre es Mutaito" "mucho gusto" Así pasaron la tarde juntos conversando e incluso entrenando un poco, el era bastante bueno e incluso le enseño algunos golpes y posturas a vegeta, "maldición ya se esta haciendo tarde, podemos volvernos a ver mañana?" "claro estaré en la ciudad 3 días" "perfecto nos veremos mañana aquí a las 12" "esta bien" y se iban a estrechar las manos cuando el gatito le brinco enzima a vegeta "que demonios es esta cosa?" "este es Akuma, lo encontré ase unos días es un amorph" "que es eso?" "un amorph es una criatura que puede transformarse en muchas otras e incluso en cosas el doble de su tamaño o la mitad de pequeñas" "eso es increíble" "verdad es un pequeño bastante travieso, tu le agradas y esa es su forma de decir adiós sin ser demasiado cariñoso" "lanzándose a mi cara" "es una forma de regañarte por irte sin despedirte de el" "pequeña cosa rara" "el solo le sonrió maliciosamente… los días pasaron hasta que llego el día de que el anciano se iría "vegeta eres un joven excepcional se que llegaras a ser un gran guerrero" "gracias maestro mutaito, lo extrañare" entonces el gatito maulló "quiero que tengas esto" "que es?" "es la esfera de una estrella, ella será tu guardiana y cumplirá el deseo de tu corazón" "gracias lo conservare como un tesoro" "también deseo pedirte algo" "que es?" "quería saber si quisieras quedarte con akuma" "me lo estas dando?, por que?" vegeta lo mira con cara de no lo creo, "ya estoy viejo y el es aun muy pequeño, estará mejor con alguien que pueda cuidarlo, además tu le agradas y se que nadie mas seria el indicado para cuidarlo" le dice poniendole una mano en el hombro "lo haré, cuidare de el, se lo prometo" "ambos se harán compañía y confía en mi, una vez que un amorph se apega a alguien este le será fiel toda su vida, solo deberás esperar a que evolucione a su próxima etapa y será capas de transformarse mejor, ahora solo puede volverse en cosas de su mismo tamaño y están siempre salen con cola, observa" "akuma bola" y el gatito se transforma en una pelota negra pero con cola y orejas de gato "cuando crezca también podrá cambiar de color, deberás entrenarlo para que crezca fuerte y pueda evolucionar" "lo haré ambos nos entrenaremos para volvernos los mas fuertes" "así me gusta, adiós mi joven amigo y cuídense los 2" "adiós maestro hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen" y así ambos parten siguiendo su camino, vegeta se fue esa noche al sayan arc y mutaito rumbo a casa…

**-/ 1 año después/- **

**LA MUERTE DE UNA LEYENDA.**

**Y EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA.**

_En todas partes la noticia de la muerte del gran maestro de las artes marciales la luz sagrada había apagado su resplandor…._

El cementerio estaba plagado por guerreros y gente importante pero al finalizar la ceremonia solamente unas pocas personas quedaron, entre ellos 6 jovencitos y un anciano, ellos no se prestan atención hasta que deciden levantar su mirada y cuando iban a dedicarse una mirada mas concienzuda fueron llamados por sus familias, todos se van menos un pequeño por el cual su abuelo viene por el, " ven goku debemos irnos" "si abuelito" "gohan" se oyó una voz a tras de ellos "maestro roshi es usted?" "si gohan, acaso conocías a mi maestro?" "si tuvimos la alegría y honor de conocerlo" "y quien es este pequeño?" goku solo le sonríe dulcemente, lo cual derrite a roshi _(nadie se resiste a la sonrisa de goku)_ "es mi nieto goku, goku este es mi maestro roshi" "gusto en conocerlo, es cierto que usted es mas fuerte que mi abuelito?" los 2 ancianos empiezan a reír, "ven gohan te invito a mi casa a comer, deben tener hambre" "sisisisisisisiiii" "esta bien goku… gracias maestro" ellos llegan a la casa de roshi, donde los ancianos hablan y gohan le cuenta su historia a roshi el cual solo abraza a su alumno y solloza un poco "maestro yo ya he aceptado mi destino, pero temo por mi goku, soy lo único que tiene y no se que será de el si yo muero" roshi lo mira y el le dedica una dulce sonrisa que después cambia a una de preocupación y decisión "maestro deseo pedirle algo" "si Gohan que pasa?" "es que quiero pedirle que…." Y así ellos pasan la noche en ese lugar, la noche fue tranquila de pronto un viento fuerte comenzó a soplar, el pequeño goku se levanto al baño y cuando volvía a la cama, de pronto volteo a la luna, esta estaba distinta era amarilla, goku iba a irse al cuarto cuando algo lo llama, y lo insita a subir a un lugar alto así que va al techo del templo del dragón, la luna llena y en otras partes todos los pequeños chibi guerreros miran al cielo, todos en un lugar alto, y mirando a la luna llena proclaman el conjuro.

Se cortan la punta de un dedo para que una gota de sangre caiga en la esfera _-/ YO OH GRAN ESFERA DEL DRAGON SACRIFIGO UNA LAGRIMA DE SANGRE PARA INVOCAR TU PODER, POR EL PODER DEL DRAGON QUE EXISTE EN TI , ESCUCHA MI RUEGO Y MUESTRATE ANTE MI, ESFERA DE ¿? ESTRELLAS, ESCUCHA MI DESEO Y CUMPLE MI MANDATO, MANIFIESTATE_ SHENG LONG/- y así un dragón aparece en el cielo y mientras el sobre vuela el cielo en la boca de cada guerrero surge un cántico solo entendible para ellos, dado que es en una lengua antigua de pronto al finalizar cada quien su invocación el dragón se dispersa en 7 rayos de luz que caen en cada esfera y los pequeños son transportados a sus respectivas camas, mientras el séptimo rayo cae en el talismán del viejo roshi el cual estaba meditando en el templo principal, además de que su colgante de un dragón empezó a brillar al contacto con la pequeña esfera…este solo sonrió "_ESTO HA COMENZADO, MAESTRO MUTAITO TU OBRA A EMPEZADO, QUE TU VOLUNTAD SE CUMPLA"…_

_goku:11años. bulma:12. krillin:12. vegeta:13. chichi:11. juu:12_

Es así como están organizadas las esferas cada esfera tiene un mantra especial para invocar su poder… cada mantra es creado por el deseo del corazón del guardián de la esfera… ellos no los componen si no su corazón… (Así que no importa lo cursi o raro que sean es algo místico que les broto del alma…)

_**Roshi:**__ todos somos uno mismo, auras de un mismo ser surgiendo unidas. Para formar un nuevo mundo. Talismán del dragón._

_**Goku:**__ 4 estrellas, los caminos del destino guiaran el camino que hemos de seguir para lograr nuestra meta, todos juntos en unidad, eternamente seremos todos uno_

_**Bulma:**__ 2 estrellas, como el cielo y la tierra esos somos tú y yo, juntos eternamente unidos como uno solo, por el resto de la eternidad._

_**Krillin:**__ 5 estrellas, como los puntos de una estrella todos llevan hasta un mismo punto y me guiaran a ti_

_**Chichi:**__ 3 estrellas, la verdad, la realidad, la falsedad y la ilusión, todas caras de una sola entidad, todos somos distintos y juntos nos complementamos como uno mismo._

_**Vegeta:**__ 1 estrella, como la luz y la oscuridad todos dos lados de una misma entidad, como dos partes de un solo ser, juntos por la eternidad_

_**18 juu:**__ 6 estrellas, todo fin es un nuevo comienzo ese es nuestro destino, es muerte y resurrección, y eso eres tú_

_**Piccoro**__: 7 estrellas, la soledad es una maldición que se soporta mejor en compañía, nunca solo mientras estemos juntos lado a lado, nunca solo nunca mas, todos somos una vida._


	3. Buenos dias escuadron

_**ELENAHEDGEHOG: ya han pasado 5 años después de la muerte de mutaito…**_

**BUENOS DÍAS ESCUADRÓN TORTUGA**

Era un DIA muy soleado, y la escena empieza cuando se visualiza una habitación estilo dojo y un ser se movía bajo la cobija de la cama tratando de ocultarse del sol, afuera de la habitación se veía unos pies corriendo por la casa de un sujeto chocando con los objetos hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto del sujeto durmiendo.

"DESPIERTA BELLO DURMIENTE SE NOS HARA TARDE" le dice pateándolo para que se despierte, el solo se mueve un poco y murmura un "déjame dormir un poco mas abuelito" el sujeto se harta y le quita las cobijas de enzima, pero el durmiente tiene la almohada en su cabeza.

"tu lo pediste….-se sube a un buró y brinca sobre la cama- GERONIMOOOO" y cae sobre el durmiente, "AAAAGH" y finalmente se ve el rostro del durmiente.

"KRILLIN QUE ESTA PASANDO?" dice todo alarmado, el llamado krillin lo mira sonriente "ya es tarde goku cámbiate y baja a desayunar o me iré sin ti" el llamado goku lo mira extrañado.

"adonde vas? Si hoy es…? Que DIA es hoy" dice mirando al calendario "ES AGOSTO 25 PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA" dice el llamado krillin saliendo de la habitación riéndose todo el camino por el pasillo.

"PRIMER DIA DE CLASES?" y salta de la cama hacia su closet toma un bulto de ropa que estaba en una bolsa y corre al baño desde abajo se puede oír a goku cantando "POR FIN ES EL DIA, POR FIN ES EL DIA, HOY ES EL DIA". en el piso de abajo, en la cocina, se puede ver a un anciano y al llamado krillin tomando su desayuno cuando un sonriente goku llega cantando "HOOOOY ES EL DIAAA" y los 2 presentes le aplauden.

"baya hijo parece que amaneciste con inspiración el DIA de hoy, lo que me lleva a preguntar lo siguiente… por que se levantaron tan temprano?" dice el anciano, "POR QUE HOY ES EL DIA" le dicen los 2 chicos

"el DIA?...OH hoy es el DIA" dice admirado "SIP, por fin es el DIA se me hizo una eternidad" dice goku "solo fue un mes goku" "lo se krillin pero un MES ENTERO y por fin HOY es el DIA QUE ESTUVIMOS ESPERANDO" dice en tono melódico "bueno niños ya será mejor que se vayan, no quedan HACERLA ESPERAR"

"SI MAESTRO ROSHI HASTA LUEGO" los 2 jóvenes salen corriendo de la casa con un anciano despidiéndolos desde la puerta, el los ve irse y desaparecer al final de la esquina… "estos chicos –respiro profundo- espero que este sea un buen año también, pero algo me dice que algo esta por cambiar y en la forma en que lo hará será muy difícil.. No es así maestro mutaito.." lo dice mirando a su lado una estatua en el jardín en forma de un dragón….

_Nota: la ciudad y los varios son parecidos a la ciudad en fruits basket o ranma ½, la escuela y todo a su alrededor es similar a esos escenarios, la casa o templo donde viven es parecida a la de ranma ½ también pero esta está localizada cerca de un bosquecillo y de zonas no pobladas donde hay muchas arboledas. Goku y krillin traen un uniforme parecido al de ranma ½, en si el ambiente lo enfoque un poco al de ranma ½._

_**en otra parte de la ciudad un joven bajaba los escalones delanteros de una enorme mansión.**_

"BUENOS DIAS OUJI-SAMA" el joven solo paso de largo a la servidumbre y subió a la limusina, estaba vestido con un uniforme negro japonés. ya iba la limusina por la calle y el joven de cabello negro como la noche y con ojos igualmente oscuros miraba por la ventana, había vuelto a la ciudad que tanto le había perturbado, la que le había traído tanto alegrías como infortunios además de nuevas oportunidades…

"otra vez estoy aquí Domoni, en esta ciudad" y el joven suspiro "si mi joven señor, pero mire el lado bueno talvez ahora si pueda ver a esa persona que se escapo la ultima vez" dijo ocultando su risa.

"muy gracioso Domoni, ni siquiera sabemos si siga aquí" "bueno mi señor según el informe la ultima vez AQUELLA PERSONA nunca fallaba en su cita anual que será en 2 meses aproximadamente" entonces el joven deja de mirar al conductor y mira de nuevo por la ventana… "Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez la tengas"….

_**En la otra punta de la ciudad para ser exacto en el aeropuerto...**_una joven bajaba de un jet privado, mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto los hombres babeaban al verla, detrás de ella una pareja la seguía de cerca.

"cariño por que tanta prisa?" dice la mujer detrás de ella, esta era rubia y de mirada perdida, "mama olvidaste que DIA es hoy?" dijo la joven que tenia un hermoso par de ojos color aqua.

"querida hoy es su primer DIA de escuela, ¿lo olvidaste?" dijo el hombre de cabellos color lavanda "OH lo siento queridos, lo había olvidado".

"si mama hoy es el primer DIA y llegare tarde y prometí llegar temprano, no puedo fallarles" "si claro lo entiendo querida, pero no llegaras a tiempo aunque vayamos en auto jet" dice el padre.

"pero papa quería llegar temprano hoy para que estuviéramos todos juntos" dice la jovencita, que en ese momento subían a una limosina blanca "tengo una idea linda, traes tu uniforme y libros en alguna maleta?" dice la mama

"SIP en la verde que esta allí" dice apuntando a la maleta "cámbiate aquí y te llevamos directo a la escuela, usa el lavamanos portátil del minifresh que esta en la _limo (minifresh es como un pequeño lavamanos que algunas limos tienen)_" la chica y el padre se le quedan mirando

"ERES BRILLANTE" le dicen los 2, "claro cariño todo por que seas feliz" dice la mama "yo te arreglare el uniforme" dice la mama "yo te arreglare tu mochila con tus libros y tus papeles" dice el papa "gracias" y así la chica de ojos color aqua lavo su cabello de el mismo color, limpio su cuerpo con una toallita

_(nota su papa se paso a la parte de adelante, el no es pervertido y no estaría con su hija lavándose en el mismo espacio)_

Cuando ya se cambio y peino el papa volvió con sus chicas y le dio su bolso a su hija, "lista querida?" le dice el papa "si papi, mami y yo ya terminamos de arreglarme" dice la chica "querida luces preciosa" le dice su papa y le da un besito en la mejilla "gracias papi, espero que ELLOS piensen lo mismo".

la mujer se empezó a reír "querida se caerán de espaldas cuando te vean, luces hermosa con tu cabello largo de nuevo" dice su madre "eso espero mama" el papa se arrima y le da un beso en la mejilla "cariño ustedes han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron, tu serás bella a sus ojos sin importar nada" la chica le sonríe cuando de pronto el auto freno súbitamente,

"papa que fue eso?" le dice la chica, "no lo se querida pero veré que pasa, thomo que fue eso?" el chofer baja la ventanilla "señor Brief hay un desvió policial por el cruce de un invitado importante en la ciudad" dice el chofer,

"RAYOS LLEGARE TARDE Y DEBO INICIAR LA CEREMONIA DE PRESENTACION" ya los 3 estaban desesperados "hija ponte de una vez tu uniforme de la presentación, no creo que puedas llegar y cambiarte y vete en esto" le dice dándole una capsula

"ES MI MOTO" el señor le sonríe "le hice algunas modificaciones, ahora es aun mejor que antes" "gracias kami-sama que tu traje es de pantalón corto y no falda" dice la mama, entonces ella se viste y sale en su moto con su mochila a cuestas…

_**En la calle a lado de ellos**_ una familiar limosina negra pasaba, "demonios Domoni por que tardamos tanto?" el chofer lo mira "no se preocupe Ouji-san llegaremos a tiempo para la ceremonia de presentación" entonces algo paso por la banqueta espantando a la gente y salto frente al auto patrulla de escolta que estaba frente a ellos

"NO PUEDE SER" dijeron los 2, era una chica de cabello entre azul y verde en una moto, pero con una gabardina café puesta, la chica en moto desapareció en un callejón y aunque el joven quisiera seguirla no podría, además llegaría tarde a su primer DIA de escuela y estaría en problemas con su padre,

"parece señor que su pequeña tentativa esta a la orden" dijo Domoni conteniendo su sonrisa "parece que tienes tosa la razón" dijo el sonriendo, su diosa de cabello exótico estaba aun en la ciudad, pero la pregunta es… seria ella?...

_**EN LA ESCUELA**_…

"DONDE ESTA?" dice el ya conocido joven goku dando vueltas como hombre en sala de parto, "cálmate hombre G, o harás un agujero en el piso" dice el joven conocido como… "PERO KRILLIN YA VA EMPEZAR LA CEREMONIA" "lo se goku pero olvidaste que ella la va a presentar, aunque llegue temprano lo mas probable es que los maestros la lleven de inmediato a la dirección" dice suspirando profundo.

"pero no es justo es nuestra y no de ellos, nosotros tenemos privilegio sobre ella" "lo se… y no digas esas cosas en voz alta alguien podría pensar algo incorrecto" "no me importa lo que la gente piense yo quiero a mi niña aquí y la quiero ya" dice goku en berrinche, cuando unas manos cubren sus ojos y una voz suave le susurra "hola son-kun" el da un respira de decepción

"hola MIRASH" dice goku y krillin pero el en tono de desagrado, "esa es forma de saludar a tu futura compañera" le dice la chica en tono molesto _(si quieren saber como es vean en el chapter ATENCION)_ "mirash apenas comenzamos a conocernos"

"si chica, ni siquiera son novios oficiales, solo han salido 2 semanas" dice krillin sonriendo "cállate cabeza de hongo esto no te incumbe" dice la chica sayan mirándolo con odio "cálmate mirash solo esta bromeando el es así" el suspiro profundo y trato de despegar a la molesta chica sayan de su brazo.

fue entonces que una limosina negra llego, goku casi manda a volar a la chica que estaba colgada de su brazo al salir corriendo para ver mejor el auto, el y krillin se acercaron pero después pusieron cara de decepción al ver que quien bajaba era un joven de cabellos de flama, el los vio y miro que ellos pusieron cara de decepción y el levanto una ceja "no es ella" dice goku,

y ambos comienzan a caminar de nuevo adentro del patio de entrada "no era su limo goku pero eso no significa que ella no llegue, veras que pronto llegara" dice poniéndole una mano en su hombro, el joven fue recibido por varios maestros incluyendo el director, el los mira de reojo y ve que están los 3 sentados bajo un árbol,

Entonces el pela los ojos cuando el chico sayan entre ellos grita "NO IMPORTA QUIERO QUE BULMA LLEGUE YA…" esto hace a los maestros sudar una gota en la cabeza, el nombre le sonaba pero no sabia donde lo había oído, mientras el era asediado por los maestros todos los sayan puros y algunos híbridos le brindaban honores a su paso.

"que fue eso?" dice krillin, el y goku miran a mirash sonrojarse mientras también hacia reverencia "ese era el príncipe vegeta y tu goku-san debiste ofrecer tus respetos" dice en tono molesta "por que debo hacer eso?" dijo en incredulidad e inocencia "por que es nuestro príncipe".

Krillin le ase un sonido de un-un "goku no tiene que hacer nada si no quiere pues por la ley de la tierra el es un terrícola y considerado un humano, no tiene que hacer nada sayan si no lo desea" ella lo mira y estaba por gritarle cuando se oye la campana de la escuela.

"lo siento dulce mirash pero debemos irnos a la ceremonia adiosito" dice jalando a goku de la camisa "si tal vez bulma ya esta en el podium" dice goku con una dulce sonrisa, y así se fueron dejando a una chica sayan muy molesta.

En la ceremonia todos estaban divididos por chicos y chicas y a su vez por grados, claro el príncipe vegeta estaba sentado en el podium a lado de 3 chicos mas, un humano con 3 ojos llamado Tien, un sayan llamado shouju (el rostro es parecido al de tien pero mas marcado y el cabello es como las púas de shadow el erizo, este personaje no es muy importante así que solo lo mencionare debes en cuando), y una demy-sayan llamada Chichi, y había un asiento vació, todos estos chicos eran miembros del consejo estudiantil, el seguía pensando en la chica de la moto y se preguntaba si asistía a la escuela?, y si lo hacia en cual?, entonces el director cuando termino su discurso sobre los estatutos de la escuela y del itinerario de este día presento a quien daría el discurso de entrada

"y para finalizar el discurso de bienvenida a clases será anunciado por la presidenta estudiantil del año pasado, la señorita BULMA LAVENDER", todos se quedaron mirando al asiento vació, el director se aclaro su garganta y susurro, "donde esta la.."

"BUENOS DIAS TENGAN HOY ESTIMADOS COMPAÑEROS Y ALUMNOS DE NUESTRO RESPETADO Y AMADO COLEGIO ESTRELLA NARANJA" dijo una voz que estaba subiendo los escalones del podio, vegeta pelo los ojos era ella, ella se estaba quitando su chaqueta y poniéndola sobre su asiento, traía un uniforme especial, era blanco con detalles dorados y verdes (parecido al de revolucionaria utena), y así ella continuo con su discurso ojeando a 2 chicos entre el publico que no dejaban de mirarla y sonreírle, vegeta noto esto y también noto que la chica de nombre chichi no dejaba de ojearlos también y a la chica bulma tampoco,

"AHORA CHICOS DE NUEVO INGRESO FORMENCE A LADO DEL PODIO EN GRUPOS SEPARADOS DE CHICOS Y CHICAS, MIENTRAS ALUMNOS DE REINGRESO TIENEN HORA LIBRE HASTA DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO, PASEN POR SUS HORARIOS DE CLASES Y QUE DISFRUTEN DEL DIA" y dicho así ella tomo asiento, y así después de algunos anuncios se termino la asamblea "srita. Lavender me gustaría…"le dijo el director,

"UPS miren la hora lo siento director debo hacer una llamada importante adiosito" le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y escabulléndose lejos de el pasando cerca del consejo de estudiantes y de vegeta "Bulma adonde vas?" le dijo el chico tien "mi problema no el tuyo" dijo sonriéndole y sacándole la lengua y así se fue

"creo que te dejo de nuevo a cargo del tur chichi" dijo el joven sayan shouju, "lo se pero no importa siempre se une mi al final y eso es lo importante" dijo chichi un poco triste, y así chichi se llevo a las chicas por un lado y tien y shouju a los chicos por otro, claro que vegeta con ellos el también era novato…

**TUR ESCOLAR…**

Aquí los jefes estudiantes le explicaron donde estaba todo y que hacer en caso de accidentes y de emergencias… "OK BASTA DE BASURA DE PALABRERIAS" dijo tien entrando al salón de conferencias "OK mientras los maestros llegan aquí les van los hechos y reglas que en verdad nos interesan de cómo se mueve esta escuela" dijo shouju

"OK, no se permiten las peleas en las escuelas, si un maestro los pesca los llevaran a detención, si es un golpe a otro estudiante, es detención por un día, si le rompes huesos al oponente será detención de fin de semana por un mes" dijo tien "no importa si eres sayan, humano, demy, o de otra especie todas las reglas se aplican a todos sin favoritismos" dijo shouju

"excepto a las chicas, a ellas las tratan mas suave" dijo tien "si van a pelearse por disputas de quien es mas fuerte háganlo en el domo de entrenamiento para medir sus diferencias de habilidad, eso lo permiten hasta los maestros" dice tien "pero si es de romperse el cuello al otro tipo aguántense hasta la salida y vallan al bosque detrás de la escuela, hay tenemos la arena de duelos" dicen los 2 chicos riéndose

"OK esto es para los chicos sayan y demys, ya esta cerca la época de celo y a nosotros los hombres nos dan esa semana libre de clases" dice shouju, "cae en la celebración del aniversario de corporación capsula por lo que hay 2 días libres en la semana y a los sayan les dan chancee de no presentarse" dice tien,

"esta prohibido el asunto de parejas en el colegio, si te atrapan haciendo indecencias con una chica te suspenden por 2 semanas y le llaman a tus padres" dice shouju "y lo mas importante, fíjense a que chicas cortejan existen algunas que ya tienen pareja o que están totalmente fuera de su alcance" dice tien, "como que fuera del alcance?" dice un chico sayan "QUE NO TIENEN LA MAS MINIMA OPORTUNIDAD" dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo…

"por ejemplo hay algunas humas y sayan que son las mas populares en la escuela, ellas casi no le prestan atención a los novatos, en especial las sayan" dice tien "los sayan mas fuertes de la escuela hasta ahora somos, yo, Kougra, y el mas fuerte es TABAKI, y en especial GOKU, de humanos esta Krillin, Yamcha, Marcelo (cabello rojo largo y lacio) y tien" dice shouju,

"de las chicas la mas fuerte es Mirash, Divaly (sayan de cabello café oscuro y largo), refiriéndose a sayan pero de otras especies, esta Milfa (rubia de piel azul) ella es una grifit, Shuna (piel amarilla cabello verde oscuro corto, y franjas de tigre verde oscuro) ella es una lizardy, y de humanas, Marushka (es una chica de piel morena cabello azul marino) Maron y BULMA" vegeta pelo el ojo, la chica de la recepción era fuerte

"esa chica de cabello azul de la mañana es fuerte?" dice un humano "en realidad nadie sabe que tan fuerte es solo aquellos que la han hecho enojar saben lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser" dice shouju "y ni traten de acercarse a ella sin su permiso o les ira mal" dice tien

"yo no le temo a una simple humana" dice un sayan "es tu funeral" dicen los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo "no solo lo decimos por ella, si no por sus 2 guarda espaldas" "guarda espaldas?" dice un chico humano "SIP, krillin y goku siempre están con ella y la cuidan como un tesoro si la haces enojar frente a ellos ruega por que sean ellos lo que te den tu paliza y no ella" dice shouju y se empieza a reír junto con tien,

"ellos son conocidos como el escuadrón tortuga, ya que les gusta usar ese símbolo como marca personal, ellos no son gente de temer solo que no se metan con ellos y todo estará bien" dice shouju "OK ya es ora de terminar esto, ya va a ser ora de almorzar" dice tien

"OK si necesitan información aquí les van los nombres de los informadores de la escuela, kuribayashi (demy sayan de cabello café) este es para los novatos jóvenes, yayirobe es bueno para información de maestros y tareas y de rumores" dice tien

"tien es bueno para las cosas de relaciones y yo de quien es mas fuerte o quien odia a quien" y se empieza a reír, "pero informadores especializados en chicas son yamcha y maron" dice tien "pero si solo quieren saber algo sobre la escuela o de un hecho del momento pregúntenle a chichi ella sabe de esas cosas" dice shouju,

"OK será mejor que vayan por sus horarios, eso es a final del pasillo a la derecha" dice tien "que tengan suerte" les dicen los 2 y se van acompañando a vegeta a la dirección….

Mientras en otro salón chichi les explicaba las mismas reglas a las chicas pero menos informativo… excepto que si les dijo de las peleas y sobre a quien preguntar de cosas…

_**ELENAHEDGEHOG: ya han pasado 5 años después de la muerte de mutaito… aquí ellos asisten a la preparatoria estrella naranja… ellos están entrando a 3er. semestre…**_

**QUIERO CONOCERTE**

Goku estaba tomando libros de su casillero, platicando con krillin cuando, la conocida chica sayan llamada mirash lo tomaba de la cintura y se le empezaba a tallar "mirash sabes que no me gusta eso" dijo goku, a el no le gustaba que se le tallara y que lo estuviera manoseando, una vez incluso le mordió el brazo, goku tal vez sea sayan pero algunas cosas no le gustaban y eso definitivamente no…

"son-kun, soy tu pareja no tiene nada de malo" "según recuerdo aun no lo son" dijo krillin sonriéndole maliciosamente, a el no le agradaba mirash por que ella era muy prejuiciosa y desde que goku le empezó a hablar (de donde vengo quiere decir buscar platica o tratar de formar una amistad).

_En las vacaciones goku asistió a cursos sobre la historia del planeta bejita, era una de las condiciones que se establecieron en su arreglo de adopción, cuando el maestro roshi lo adopto como hijo, al ser humano los sayan no querían que el lo criara, pero el al haber sido adoptado desde bebe por humanos y al ser legalizado por las normas de la tierra como humano tenia inmunidad ante las leyes sayan, además no seria prudente para la nueva fusión entre las razas que separaran a el niño de su familia, el seria un paso mas para la integración._

_Ya había demy-sayans naciendo por todo el planeta, así que se creo una reglamentación para la integración, goku era sayan puro pero era criado por humanos así que se le considero como demisayan, así que como todo demisayan debía ir a clases de historia del planeta bejita, pero al ser mas viejo que un demisayan normal y sobre todo mas fuerte debía ir a cursos extraescolares para estar al corriente en sus conocimientos y entrenamiento sayan… _

_Hay fue que entro en escena mirash… ella fue su tutora y compañera de estudio… y así fue como goku y ella empezaron a interactuar… goku no tenia interés en buscar pareja, que para un sayan significa prometida, así que le dijo que seria mejor salir un tiempo para conocerse y si se llevaban bien volverse novios y al pasar el tiempo talvez solo talvez se volverían pareja… además su querida bulma no se encontraba en la ciudad y definitivamente su opinión era totalmente importante para goku…_

_Por desgracia para mirash pues ella no soportaba a bulma y no tenia ni idea de lo mucho que goku quería a bulma… esa era la carta con la que contaba krillin, sabia que bulma en efecto aceptaría a mirash pero no el hecho que quisiera cambiar a goku en su forma de ser… además de que mirash odiaba a bulma… (CELOOOSAAAA)_

Goku trataba de meter su mochila al casillero cuando se detuvo en seco, mirash lo vio detenidamente y lo vio olisqueando el aire, mirash también respiro profundo y capto SU OLOR Grrrrrr…. Fue su respuesta cuando la cara de su futura pareja se ilumino con una bella sonrisa al ver a lo lejos a… "BULMAAAAAA" grito goku, prácticamente aventando a mirash, krillin no tuvo tiempo de burlarse de ella pues salio corriendo rumbo a la chica peliazul.

"BULMAAA" grito goku abrazándola y levantándola en el aire empezando a girar como si fuera una colegiala, "yo también te extrañe lino" dijo bulma recuperando la respiración por el sobresalto del recibimiento de goku, entonces el la bajo y la empezó a abrazar… cuando el sintió una patada "suéltala es mi turno, ¿sabias?" le dijo krillin y así goku la soltó muy a su pesar pero muy sonriente.

"¿por que tan tarde jovencita?" le pregunto krillin mientras se abrazaban "el avión se retraso, la próxima vez me vendré en jet" "si que sacrificio" dijo krillin con sarcasmo mientras ella lo golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro "AGH una chica salvaje" dijo el en forma de burla "y tu payasito" le dijo entonces se volvieron a dar un rápido abrazo y ella le dio un besito en la mejilla "¿Y YO QUE?" dijo goku poniendo un puchero.

"consentido" le dijo krillin, bulma ya le iba dar su besito cuando alguien la empujo "NO TE ATREVAS" dijo una furiosa chica sayan… "MIRASH POR QUE HICISTE ESO?" le dijo goku en tono de enfado, el le ofreció su mano a bulma pero mirash lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo lejos de ellos "que paso aquí?" dice bulma "goku empezó a llevarse con mirash en el curso que estudio en vacaciones y ahora mirash cree que son pareja" "son novios?" dijo ella sorprendida "no, goku quiere ver como se llevan juntos y en especial como ella se lleva con nosotros" "OOOH" dijo ella algo sorprendida "acaso el no le dijo que somos hermanos de crianza" "si pero creo que ella aun no lo comprende"… ellos se ruborizaron al ver a todos los estudiantes mirando la escena e incluso maestros listos en el chisme…

Al otro lado del pasillo, "mirash por que le hiciste eso a bulma?" "yo soy tu pareja goku son y no quiero verte sobre fraternizando con otras hembras menos con ella" goku puso cara de no creerlo "nunca he andado sobre fraternizando con ninguna chica, además tu me dijiste que entendías mi relación con bulma" "si se que ustedes se conocen desde chicos pero ahora ya no necesitas a esa humana, me tienes a mí" "de que me hablas? Necesitar? Bulma es mi mejor amiga mirash" "pues yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir a mi pareja con otras hembras así que elije, goku-san, ¿es ella o yo?" todos se quedaron con cara de AHHH.

"¿que?" goku no lo creia ¿en verdad seria capaz de hacerlo escoger?... "¿eso es lo que quieres?" dijo goku muy serio y levemente triste "si" estableció ella "muy bien" y así el se le acerco, la abrazo y tomándola del brazo la llevo a su casillero… "toma este es el regalo que te compre para nuestro aniversario de 2 semanas" ella estaba muy feliz y bulma solo los veía con cara inexpresiva, krillin también, "adiós mirash" dijo dándole un besito en la frente…todos se quedaron boca abiertos.

"QUEEEEE?" grito ella "¿es lo que querías o no?, me diste a escoger si tu o ella, pues la escojo a ella" "¿como puedes hacerme esto?" dice furiosa "YO?, TU ME MENTISTE" dijo ahora el enojado… todos incluso ella se asustaron, nadie había visto a goku enojado "dijiste que comprendías mi relación con bulma, me dijiste que ella te agradaba, dijiste que estabas ansiosa de conocerla mejor… " "yo.." ella se quedo muda.

"BULMA ES MI HERMANA, ELLA Y YO NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE HACE 5 AÑOS, TAL VEZ NO NOS UNA NI LA SANGE Y MENOS LA ESPECIE PERO SI ESTO" dice apuntándose el corazón "pensé que tu entenderías" dijo el todo triste y se marcho ni siquiera miro a sus amigos solo se marcho, dejando a una mirash en total bochorno y shock, y a los demás con cara de AAAAHHHH, bulma y krillin se fueron a clases sin decir nada, y dejaron a los demás ahí parados y a unas chicas sayan llevándose a su líder mirash a desahogar su enojo en la sala de entrenamiento para chicas….

A lo lejos un chico sayan de cabello de flama miro toda la escena…. Además de una chica demisayan con cabello lacio en cola de caballo….

Pasaron las primeras 3 clases y ya era el fin del primer periodo, bulma salio de su clase y fue en busca de sus chicos y se encontró a krillin "k-man, has visto a gokunn?" "no bulma, pero creo saber donde esta" ellos se fueron al techo del edificio viejo y hay estaba sentado sobre la torre de agua… goku estaba mirando al vació "HOLAAA SON KUNNNN" gritaron haciendo que goku casi se cayera de la torre del susto.

"casi me hacen caerme" dice algo exaltado "eso te pasa por subirte a lugares tan altos" dice krillin "¿como supieron que estaba aquí?" dice rascándose la mejilla "fácil cada vez que quieres pensar vienes a lugares altos donde puedas ver las nubes" dice bulma "¿que hacen aquí?" dice solo por preguntar el bien sabia la razón… pero le encantaba oírlo "para estar contigo tontito" dijeron los 2 jalándole cada uno una mejilla.

"basta me duele" dice lo mejor que pudo "sonríe, lindo monito sonríe" dice bulma, "si vamos greñudo sonríe" dice krillin, entonces goku los taclea y empiezan una guerra de cosquillas… "gracias… lo necesitaba" "siempre a la orden mi general" dice krillin "OK niños vamonos a clases" "si una mas y luego almuerzo" dice goku "tu y tu barriga sin fondo" dice krillin… y así goku y krillin se fueron a historia de la tierra mientras bulma se fue a educación física….

_Los primeros 3 días son de adaptación luego ellos podrían elegir a que horas tomar sus clases, cuales clases extra tomar, y en que clubes entrar…_

**En otra parte de la escuela…**

"_los sayan mas fuertes de la escuela hasta ahora somos, yo, Kougra, y el mas fuerte es TABAKI, y en especial GOKU, de humanos esta Krillin, Yamcha, Marcelo y tien" dice shouju, "de las chicas la mas fuerte es Mirash, Divaly, refiriéndose a sayan pero de otras especies, esta Milfa ella es una grifit, Shuna ella es una lizardy, y de humanas, Marushka, Maron y BULMA" vegeta pelo el ojo, la chica de la recepción era fuerte "esa chica de cabello azul de la mañana es fuerte?" dice un humano "en realidad nadie sabe que tan fuerte es solo aquellos que la han hecho enojar saben lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser" dice shouju "y ni traten de acercarse a ella sin su permiso o les ira mal" dice tien "yo no le temo a una simple humana" dice un sayan "es tu funeral" dicen los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo "no solo lo decimos por ella, si no por sus 2 guarda espaldas" "guarda espaldas?" dice un chico humano "SIP, krillin y goku siempre están con ella y la cuidan como un tesoro si la haces enojar frente a ellos ruega por que sean ellos lo que te den tu paliza y no ella" dice shouju y se empieza a reír junto con tien, "ello son conocidos como el escuadrón tortuga, ya que les gusta usar ese símbolo como marca personal, ellos no son gente de temer solo que no se metan con ellos y todo estará bien" dice shouju…_

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo, estaba saliendo de una clase mientras se dirigía a otra, el se encontraba pensando en esa chicha de cabello exótico y de nombre tan familiar, entonces al dar la vuelta por un pasillo alguien lo empuja "CUIDADO" dijo la chica, el la mira y es la llamada chichi "¿quien te crees?" fue callado cuando un chico sayan paso corriendo con un sándwich en la boca y una bolsa de papel en la mano…

"que demonios fue eso?" dijo "son-kun… príncipe vegeta" contesto la chica chichi "son?" "si goku son" el otro sayan que se supone fuerte se pregunto vegeta "por favor ouji-san no se despeje de la pared esto aun no termina" "hay mas?" "si esto es muy normal cada vez que ella…" y es cortada por una chica gritando "GOKUUUUU VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI ALMUERZO" entonces pasa corriendo frente a ellos y mira a un chico con una pelote de baisball.

"te la devolveré" dijo arrebatándosela y poniéndose en posición la arroja al pobre goku "GOLPE DIRECTO" dicen los que ven el lanzamiento, y un pobre goku queda noqueado en el piso, "VOY A ARRANCARTE LA COLA Y AORCARTE CON ELLA GOKU" dice bulma lanzándosele encima y aplicándole una llave de lucha "LO SIENTO BULMA NO FUE MI INTENCION… NO ME PUDE CONTROLAR" todos estaban boca abiertos ante tal despliegue de comportamiento.

Después de darle una paliza bulma se levanta y se arregla la ropa "y que sea la ultima vez goku" dice mientras caminaba por el pasillo jalando por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta mientras lo arrastraba por el pasillo "toma tu pelota y gracias" le dijo al chico que se quedo mudo cuando ella le dio un besito en la mejilla, pobre callo desmayado con la cara roja como tomate, mientras que goku se estaba riendo calladamente…

"cállate tonto, tu me debes un almuerzo" "si, si, si lose" dijo el mientras le decía a todos adiós con la mano, "dios goku te pusiste a dieta?, estas mas ligero" "es que ya te estas acostumbrando a arrastrarme por los pasillos de la escuela" "debe ser" dice con un hump mientras seguía arrastrando al sayan.

Entonces una chica se le acerco a bulma corriendo "dios ese tiro fue fenomenal" otra chica llego corriendo, seguida de otras 3 "si fue genial" y las otras también empezaron a adularla, ella dejo in a goku y este se paro del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo mientras se paraba detrás de bulma "lavender-chan por favor entre a nuestro equipo de baisbol" dijeron las chicas "yo?" "bulma?" "SIIIII" gritaron las chica, "lo siento no me gusta sudar y llenarme de tierra" dijo ella empezando a caminar lejos de ellas.

"por favor serias increíble, además tendrías cosas gratis de los patrocinadores, siempre nos están regalando cosas y mas si ganamos partidos" dijo la chica que tenia un pin de baisball en la solapa de la mini chaqueta del uniforme de las chicas, "MMMM… lo pensare OK" dijo marchándose "no se preocupen tratare de convencerla…" dice goku "por favor" dicen las chicas "tienen algún otro equipo de deporte?" "también somos las reclutas de tai kuan do, basquetball, football, tenis, natación" "bueno entonces será difícil…" "porque?" dicen las chicas "por que ella es buena en todo eso".

Goku empezó a caminar lejos de ellas con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro cuando escucho a las chicas gritar un ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡, el solo siguió caminando para alcanzar a bulma… vegeta la vio pasar y chichi ojeo a vegeta "lavender-donno" dijo algo titubeante, vegeta la vio de reojo pensando en que se proponía, se puso algo nervioso cuando la chica de sus sueños se acerco.

"hola chichi, ¿Qué pasa?" dice muy lindamente, vegeta se contuvo para no mostrar ninguna expresión "hay junta después de clases" "otra vez, odio esas malditas juntas, solo dime una cosa estará el idiota?" dijo algo molesta "si señorita el se volvió a postular" ella gruño en desagrado y goku rápidamente se acerco "que pasa B-chan" vegeta contuvo un gruñido de desagrado pero goku lo escucho solo que fingió no hacerlo, el era aun mas fuerte en sus habilidades que un sayan normal, solo que no le gustaba presumir.

Bulma le sonrió dulcemente a goku, logrando otro gruñido de vegeta, "nada lindo solo que no los veré a la salida" "por queeeee?" dice con puchero "junta del comité" goku gruño un poco "esta bien te esperamos…." Pero entonces algo le vino a la mente "sabes, saldrías mas temprano si tuvieras que participar en las selecciones de deportes como krillin y yo" dice con caras de inocente.

Ella lo pensó y goku le guiño el ojo a chichi para que lo ayudara "tiene razón lavender-donno saldría antes de las juntas de esta semana" ella lo pensó "esta bien pero tu vendrás conmigo chichi, si voy a tener que pasar por esto te quiero conmigo" dice con tono de mandato, vegeta noto que a chichi se le iluminaron los ojos, "tu también puedes venir si quieres" le dice bulma a vegeta.

El la mira sorprendido "y yo por que querría ir a tal despliegue de tonterías?" dice venenosamente y se va, "oye tu… dijiste que me mostrarías donde están los laboratorios" le dice a chichi "ella tiene nombre majadero" dice bulma el se regresa y la mira al rostro "como te atreves a levantarme la voz, que no sabes quien soy?" dice gruñéndole, chichi miro a goku pero el solo sonreía "si, un dolor de cabeza" dice gruñéndole de vuelta, "soy el príncipe vegeta de los sayajin" dice, entonces ella hace una falsa reverencia "discúlpeme - vegeta sonríe - entonces eres un real dolor de cabeza" y así ella se va tomando a chichi del brazo y alejándose de un perplejo príncipe.

"goku te veo en el almuerzo" le grita bulma a goku "esta bien" entonces goku mira a vegeta "creo que le agradas" le dijo goku a vegeta "que?" dice el perplejo "claro si no le agradaras te hubiera ignorado" dice caminando por el pasillo "yo también voy a los laboratorios si quieres te muestro el camino" dice caminando sin esperarlo.

Vegeta reacciona y camina detrás de el "me llamo goku, goku son y tu" le dice sin mirarlo "vegeta no ouji" dice algo curioso "como es que no sabes quien soy?" le dice caminando lado a lado con el "por que yo me crié en la tierra desde bebe y por humanos" dice mirándolo dándole una sonrisa "que?" dice el no creyendo lo que escucha "te acuerdas de la noticia de hace unos años sobre el niño sayan que se creia humano, esa que hasta incluyeron en el libro de historia de nueva Bejita" le dice mientras subían unas escaleras "si y?" "ese soy yo" vegeta se quedo sin habla, este era el causante de la reglamentación sayan en la tierra.

"estos son los laboratorios, en que clase estas?" le dijo goku a vegeta "Química II con SACHIMU" dice mirando su horario "yo también" dice goku "es este" le dice abriendo la puerta para que el entrara primero "ese es mi asiento" le dice goku "como lo sabes?" dice vegeta "este profesor siempre me sienta cerca del extinguidor y lejos de los tanques de combustible" le dice riéndose un poco, vegeta no entendió.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron llegando, y todos evitaron sentarse cerca de goku y los que lo hacían estaban temblando "deberías sentarte en otro lugar antes de que los asientos se acaben" le dijo goku a vegeta "por que debería?" goku le iba contestar cuando el profesor entro.

"BUENOS DIAS JOVENES" "BUENOS DIAS PROFESOR SACHIMU" le dicen los alumnos entonces el saca un listado y empieza a pasar lista "mirita" "presente" "sunabu" "presente" "no ouji" "aquí" dice vegeta sin mucho interés, "Son…SOOOON?" grito al percatarse del nombre "aquí maestro sachimi" le dice sonriendo cuando la clase se empezó a reír e incluso vegeta sonrió "SACCCHIIIIMUUUUU, mocoso irrespetuoso no sachimi" le dice lanzándole un borrador el cual el atrapa "lo siento maestro pero tengo hambre" y la clase se suelta riendo de nuevo incluso vegeta –este sujeto si que es algo- pensó vegeta.

"que demonios ases en mi clase son-san pensé que estarías con el profesor IWAKI?" "amenazo con renunciar si me pasaban con el, y la maestra MINAKO sufrió de un shock emocional ahora cada vez que oye mi nombre le da hipo" y la clase se empezó a reír "solo quédate en tu puesto esta bien?" "OK maestro sachimi" "ES SACHIMUUUUU BAKKAAAA" dice lanzándole un libro el cual el esquiva "lo siento" dice levantando el libro del piso "parece que te quiere" le dice vegeta "el me adora" le dice y los 2 se empiezan a reír con la boca cubierta para no hacer enojar al maestro.

"ouji-sama, por favor siéntese en un asiento adelante no quiero que nada malo le pase" dice con una gota de sudor en la frente, "no, prefiero mas este lugar, algo que decir?" le dice en tono de amenaza y el pobre humano solo contiene el hipo que acaba de contraer del susto, "será mejor que aceptes son-san es una amenaza" le dice una voz venenosa desde atrás, a goku se le oscurece el rostro y es remplazado por un ceño entre enojo y tristeza.

Vegeta noto esto, el tipo alegre que conoció se había ido gracias a este sujeto "y a ti quien te esta preguntando insecto?" dice vegeta para el asombro de todos incluso del maestro, el sujeto sonríe son mucho interés "sabias que el torpe exploto el laboratorio de ciencias, cuantas veces son-kun?" dice venenosamente "5" vegeta se sorprendió ante esto, y se soltó riendo "sabia que tenias chispa pero no que fuera tan explosiva" le dijo vegeta, goku lo miro perplejo al igual que toda la clase y le sonrió, vegeta también le sonrió, "no debería sentarse ahí su majestad ese tipo es un problema" le dijo un sayan con cabellos parados "yo me siento donde me plazca y será mejor que se metan en sus propios asuntos, me explique bien gusanos" le dice vegeta enojado.

Todo el salón se calla y por fin el maestro interviene "INUMAKI-SAN; TABAKI-SAN, mas respeto y guarden silencio o los enviare a detención" ellos se callan y durante toda la clase miran enojados a vegeta y a goku, "gracias" dice goku "nadie me ordena que hacer y menos esos insectos" le dice con un gesto de orgullo y una sonrisa….

Y así pasa la clase solo era repaso y teoría básica así que no hubo ningún incidente, vegeta y goku salían de clase, "corre vegeta" dice goku tomándolo del brazo corriendo por el pasillo "que demonios te pasa?" "es hora de almorzar y es DIA DE PIZZA" dice corriendo, "que es pizza?" goku se para en seco "me estas tomando el pelo verdad?" dice goku "no" "es una de las comidas humanas mas deliciosas corre o se acabara" "y nuestros libros?" "es casillero de krillin esta cerca allí los guardamos" goku llega al casillero y tomando sus libros y los de vegeta los guarda.

"HOMBRE G ATRAPA" dice una voz y una mochila volando en su dirección "LISTO HOMBRE K" dice agarrando la mochila y guardando la en el casillero "corre bulma ya nos aparto la mesa, yo aparto las charolas" "esta bien, oye vegeta comerá con nosotros" le grita el voltea y parpadea un poco luego sonríe "le apartare una entonces" y así se hecha a correr.

"tu y tus amigos son unos personajes muy pintorescos" dice vegeta "no tienes ni idea" dice sonriéndole mientras corrían por el pasillo….


	4. Nuevos amigos

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**NUEVOS AMIGOS**

Bulma estaba sentada a la mesa y krillin estaba en la fila de la comida cuando llega goku jalando a un muy molesto vegeta, "suéltame de una maldita vez, soy muy capaz de caminar solo insensato" dice vegeta, claro que goku lo ignoro estaba buscando a su grupito "mira allá esta krillin en la fila, ven nos aparto un lugar" dice jalándolo y escurriéndose discretamente se colaron en la fila enfrente de krillin "por que tardaste tanto bobo ya casi es nuestro turno?" dice krillin "una parada técnica" dice goku (fueron al baño primero, hombres siempre van primero al baño antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa GRRRR).

Así empiezan a recolectar en sus charolas lo que iban a comer, y como goku le debía un almuerzo a bulma el traía su charola, "no crees que lo que te serviste en esa charola será suficiente?" le dice vegeta en forma de broma "no es para mi es para bulma" dice el "si fuera para el seria el cuádruple de lo que trae" dice krillin y aunque quiso aguantarse vegeta sonrió al comentario, entonces llegan a la mesa y goku le pasa su bandeja a bulma "donde estaban niños?, por su culpa no podremos hacerlo el día de hoy" dice bulma enojada "es culpa de goku el se tardo mucho en llegar" dice krillin "lo siento química con sachimi" dijo goku mientras devoraba cuatro pedazos de pizza de 3 mordiscos.

"OH tu maestro favorito" dijo bulma "dios goku acaso disfrutas algo de lo que comes?" dice krillin "a cada mordida" dice goku, "y a que debemos el honor de que su majestad se siente aquí con la plebe?" dice bulma ojeando a vegeta, "este necio me arrastro por la escuela para traerme aquí a tiempo" dice vegeta mirando sospechosamente la pizza "demasiado corriente para tu paladar?" dice bulma "nujga hamia conisho pija astex" los tres miraron a goku perplejos "trágate lo que tienes en la boca hombre que asco" dice krillin "dije que vegeta nunca ha comido pizza antes" los 2 humanos miraron a vegeta.

"bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo" dice bulma ofreciéndole un pedazo "tengo alimentos propios gracias" "tienes miedo a que te pegue mis gérmenes o algo, su excelencia" dice bulma provocativamente mientras muerde su pizza sexymente, todos los varones presentes del comedor se quedaron con cara de AAH al mirar tan sexy escena "dame eso" dice quitándole el pedazo de pizza y comiéndoselo" el lo mastico furioso y luego pelo los ojos "es…" dijo en susurro "nada mal verdad?" dijo goku, "si te gusto esta deberías comer la del palacio de Mario esa es la mejor pizza de la ciudad" dice krillin "no es cierto" dice goku.

Ellos lo miraron incrédulos "la mejor es la que bulma cocina cada vez que celebramos algo" dice babeando al recordar "solo te gusta por que tiene pura carne y queso" dice bulma sonrojada "no OH" "si ih" y así siguieron discutiendo "niños, siempre discutiendo" le dijo krillin al atónito vegeta, el almuerzo paso y el resto del día fue similar… en matemáticas bulma estaba con vegeta se pasaron la clase discutiendo, mientras goku estaba en otro salón con krillin en clase de lectura y redacción (español), la clase siguiente fue física (no educación física o deportes, sino física en cuanto a química) krillin y vegeta estaban juntos mientras que goku estaba en idiomas y bulma en química, y así la escuela termino.

"hasta mañana chicos" dijo bulma que se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla "adiós geta-chan" le dice y le guiña un ojo antes de irse a la sala del consejo… "adiós b-chan" le dicen los chicos mientras que vegeta le dice un "adiós onna", y así ellos se dirigen a la salida, goku ojea a krillin y este lo ojea "ya te vas vegeta?" le dice goku curioso "vendrán por mi en un rato… por que?" dice el curioso "quieres ver algo divertido" le dice krillin, "que cosa?" dice vegeta ya muy curioso, "ven" le dice goku y los tres se escabullen dentro de la escuela, se suben por la escalera de emergencia y se meten por una ventana a un salón-bodega que estaba a un lado del salón de juntas del consejo estudiantil…

"que hacemos aquí?" dice vegeta disgustado por ensuciarse de polvo "a disfrutar de la pelea" dice krillin "cual pelea?" dice vegeta, goku le hace ademán de guardar silencio y moviendo un cuadro de la pared revela unos agujeros "mira" le dice y los 3 se ponen a ojear al interior.

Vegeta no lo podía creer ahí estaba la mujer poniéndose al tu por tu con unos varones, el sayan llamado tabaki y el tan inumaki "mira bulma la cosa es…" trata de decir tabaki cuando lo corta bulma "LAVENDER, SEÑORITA LAVENDER PARA TI IGUALADO, ASI ESTAN LAS COSAS, POR NINGUN MITIVO APOYARE LA POSTULACION A LA PRESIDENCIA DE USTEDES 2, LA ULTIMA VEZ AMBOS SE GASTARON EL DINERO DE LAS VENTAS DE CARIDAD Y DE LA GRADUACION EN IRSE DE FIN DE SEMANA A LAS MONTAÑAS Y EN COMPRARLE COSAS A SUS QUERIDAS" estableció, nadie le pudo refutar eso, ni siquiera ellos, "yo propongo a lavender-san como presidenta estudiantil" dice shoujo "apoyado" dice tien "tien se supone que tu eres mi mejor amigo" "lo siento yamcha pero lo que hiciste es algo que el consejo no puede ignorar" dice inexpresivamente.

"yo también apoyo la moción" dice un namek llamado dende, "yo también" dice chichi, y así los demás miembros del consejo apoyan la moción, "pero yo?" bulma no quería ser presidenta siempre tenia que estar haciendo cosas y pasar todo el tiempo en juntas con los profesores, "acepto, siempre y cuando chichi sea mi vicepresidente" "moción aceptada" dicen los demás y chichi se apenas susurrando un gracias "y vuelvo a nominar a tien y a shoujo como presidente y vicepresidente del consejo de estudiantes, "ACEPTADO" y así queda el asunto "que nuestra opinión no cuenta?" dice yamcha "a favor?" dice bulma "nadie responde "moción denegada" dice en burla y todos se van sonrientes…

Bulma sonrió triunfante cuando salieron de la escuela, "lavender-san es usted formidable" dice chichi toda llena de ilusión "chichi nos conocemos desde hace un año llámame bulma, solo bulma" dice algo apenada "esta bien tratare" dice chichi toda roja de la emoción, para chichi bulma era su heroína, no le temía a nada ni a nadie… "te crees muy lista por lo que hiciste verdad humana" dice una voz venenosamente desde atrás de ellas "valla valla si son el par de idiotas mas grandes de la escuela" dice bulma mirándolos sin mucho interés.

"vamos bulma por que tanto odio" dice acercándosele con una sonrisa de galán pervertido "quieres que te escriba una lista del por que?" dice levantando una ceja aun mirándolo sin mucho interés "vamos eso fue ase mucho linda por que no salimos y lo habl…" es cortado por bulma "y hablamos, que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que hablamos?... o quieres otro recuerdito de mi parte para que se te refresque la memoria?" dice ella, mientras el se toca la mejilla.

"eso fue pura suerte" dice enojado "ya váyanse y no me molesten, su sola presencia me asquea" dice ella con refunfuño, "como te atreves?" dice tabaki acercándosele a bulma, "vamos adelante ponme un dedo encima y será lo ultimo que hagas en esta escuela, que pensaran los demás sayan cuando sepan que tu su líder golpeo a una chica y peor aun una humana" dice ella sonriendo ante la cara de rabia de tabaki "estarán bastante decepcionados" dice ella con un puchero cínico "vamonos, pero esto no se termina cariño" "eso es lo mismo que le dices a tu mujerzuela cada vez que la dejas insatisfecha?" dice ella, yamcha se quedo colorado de puro coraje "QUE PASA AQUÍ?" sale el rector escolar "nada ya nos íbamos" dice yamcha "si señor ya se iban" dice bulma con una sonrisa malévola, y así los 2 sujetos se fueron hechos unas fieras.

"otra vez haciendo amigos señorita lavender?" "ya sabe la linda persona que soy" dice ella, "será mejor que vayan a casa" "SI SEÑOR UNNIO".. Y las 2 chicas se van, y al dar la vuelta a la esquina bulma se agacha y toma una piedra y la arroja a unos arbustos "salgan de ahí insensatos antes de que les de una paliza" dice molesta pero con una sonrisa "que pasa bulma-sama" dice chichi, y de los arbustos salen goku, krillin y vegeta, mientras goku se sobaba el golpe…

"buen tiro onna" dice vegeta "no puedo creerlo, ya les he dicho que no me gusta que me espíen y ahora hasta enrolaron a vegeta en sus mañas, es todo les voy a romper la cabeza" dice arrojando su mochila al piso tacleando a los 2 chicos a piso "LO SENTIMOS BULMA" pero era muy tarde ella saco un mazo y los golpeo en la cabeza (como el de amy rose de sonic x) "no es justo y por que no le hiciste nada a vegeta?" dice goku "por que el no tiene la culpa de las tonterías de ustedes, vamonos chichi te invito un helado y ustedes 3 adiosito" dice bulma tomando a chichi de la mano alejándose de ellos.

"ustedes si que son entretenidos" dice vegeta mirando a los 2 golpeados chicos "y eso que estaba de buen humor" dice krillin "por que demonios lo hacen?" dice vegeta "por 3 razones" dice krillin "primero es tarde y ella es nuestra niña especial tenemos que cuidarla" dice goku "segundo, nos gusta verla pateándole el trasero a quien se le ponga en medio" dice krillin "a poco no te pareció divertido?" dice goku "algo" dice vegeta sonriendo al recordar como bulma se manejaba bien sola "y tercero nonos agradan di yamcha ni tabaki" dice krillin con odio en la voz…

Digamos que yamcha y bulma tienen historia" dice krillin algo molesto, vegeta estaba curioso pero decidió que a su tiempo lo habría de averiguar….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

ELENAHEDGEHOG: les explicare en breve como están las cosas

_Presidenta estudiantil: es la líder de los estudiantes e intermediaria entre los alumnos y maestros._

_Vicepresidente estudiantil: ocupa el lugar del presidente en su ausencia y actúa como su asistente._

_Presidente del consejo: es el líder del consejo de estudiantes y quien entrega las peticiones y lista de asuntos de importancia a tratar al presidente estudiantil._

_Vicepresidente del consejo: es lo mismo que el vicepresidente estudiantil para el presidente._

_Consejo de estudiantes: consejo formado por líderes de los clubes y representantes de etnia (o especie)._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Pasaron los días…..**_

Debido a que vegeta tenia asuntos políticos que hacer se ausento carios días en la siguiente semana, además de que el padre de vegeta lo insito (mas bien lo obligo) a asistir regularmente a la academia de entrenamiento sayan.

Fugazmente espero a que goku asistiera, lo cual en efecto pasaba, pero debido a que el asistía al curso de regularización, incluso ahí casi no se veían. Vegeta aun no lo sabia pero lamentaría el no haber asistido a clases…

Una limosina se estaciono frente al colegio y 2 jóvenes se bajaron de ahí acompañados por un anciano de aspecto severo, todos poseían el mismo color azul de ojos, "esta es el famoso colegio estrella naranja?, que basurero" dice el joven de cabello negro y de largo a los hombros "no seas tan negativo junna, y por favor no quiero líos el primer día de clases" dice la chica a su lado que en físico era similar solo que con el cabello rubio (y era chica), "basta ustedes 2 será mejor que no me avergüencen la familia ANDROID siempre debe estar a la altura de la excelencia" y así ellos entran a la escuela.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela siendo escoltados por el director los jóvenes examinaban el lugar el joven parecía disfrutar la atención pero la chica no "bueno al parecer esto será divertido" dice mirando a las hermosas chicas, entonces su cara se quedo en shock cuando vio a aquel ángel de belleza divina y exótico cabello pasar "apúrate krillin llegaremos tarde a calculo y lo goku nos espera" dice mientras se dirige al salón, ella entonces siente una mirada y lo voltea a ver, sus miradas se cruzan y ellos se quedan en animación suspendida.

"junna despierta" dice juu quien entra en un estado similar cuando ve al joven que venia corriendo por el pasillo "ya llegue, ya llegue, no hagas tanto escándalo niña y entremos de una vez" dice mientras la empuja al salón, el ojea en dirección a los nuevos y solo da un hump de desinterés, la chica quedo totalmente absorta en el chico –es el, no lo puedo creer es el- dice en su mente, mientras que su hermano pensaba algo menos agradable –ese bombón será para mi- y así continúan el paseo.

Bulma se quedo prendada del joven, "krillin viste al chico?" "eso creo" "era tan guapo" "si, si como digas" dice sin mucho interés "te vi ojeando a la chica" "para tu información no la ojeaba con esa intención, es solo que me parece familiar… no se donde la he visto" bulma lo vio curiosa "ver a quien?" dijo goku que se sentó a lado de krillin "hay goku había una pareja de chicos afuera del salón con el director y el chico era muy guapo…" dice soñadoramente, goku la mira perplejo "y krillin dice que la chica le es familiar" dice bulma "una antigua conquista romeo" dice goku burlonamente "jaja, que gracioso bobo… hablo en serio me parece muy conocida pero no se donde la vi" dan por terminado el tema cuando el maestro inicia la clase.

Para el gozo de bulma el director le pidió a ella y a chichi darles un tur por la escuela… todo el primer periodo se la pasaron hablando, ese chico parecía tan dulce y agradable, además de que era fuerte, los llevaron a la sala de entrenamiento y el demostró su habilidad, juu por otra parte era muy reservada, pero se moría de ganas por preguntarle a la chica lavender sobre el joven que la acompañaba… pasaron unos días…

Vegeta llego a la hora del almuerzo y lo que vio al entrar a la cafetería le hizo casi perder el apetito (para un sayan eso es mucho), vegeta se sentó con los chicos mientras que bulma estaba en otra mesa aparte, debido a que ellos habían ido unas cuantas horas en los pasados días hoy era el primer día que se habían quedado todo el día, entonces bulma se levanto e insito a los gemelos y a chichi a que la acompañaran, "chicos quiero presentarles a junna(17) y a su hermana juu (18)" krillin solo los ojea y les da una señal de amor y paz "el seco de allá es krillin" dice bulma arrojándole un paquete de galletas que el atrapa dándole un gracias burlón.

"este alegre de aquí es goku" "hola" dice sonriéndole y ellos solo le regresan una sonrisa de cortesía pero algo en la mirada de 17 hizo a goku ahogarse "te pasa algo gokunn" dice bulma preocupada, entonces goku ojea a 17 y la mirada que el dio lo hizo sentirse aun peor "creo que iré a la enfermería no me siento bien" dice levantándose, cuando bulma iba a presentar a vegeta el se levanto y solo dijo "yo iré con el" y se fue sin decir nada tras goku.

Ya en la enfermería la enfermera lo revisa y no le encuentra nada malo solo le dice que falte la siguiente clase y que descanse en una de las camillas "que te paso son" dice mirándolo de reojo "no lo se solo que de pronto me sentí mal" dice tratando de cubrir la verdadera razón, pasa un tiempo "desde cuando la onna esta así con ese sujeto?" dice conteniendo su ira "ellos llegaron un día después de que empezaste a faltar, bulma y chichi les habían estado mostrando la escuela y ayudado a ponerse al corriente en las clases, hoy en realidad es la primera vez que se quedaron todo el día y como viste apenas los conocimos hoy" dice algo alterado… vegeta solo asiente…

Paso el día y vegeta repelió a bulma totalmente, eso la hizo sentirse mal pero ella no había hecho nada malo para hacerlo enojar… goku y krillin volvieron a su casa… el estado de goku era evidente para el maestro roshi así que le aconsejo que el día siguiente no fuera a clases… Goku había cenado ligero esa noche y se había ido a la cama temprano…. Krillin decidió hacerle compañía un rato …"krillin te agrado ese sujeto junna?" pregunto goku algo triste "no lo se apenas lo conocemos, por que?" "no lo se pero hay algo en el que no puedo descifrar" dice pensativo "goku es que hace mucho que no vez a bulma interesada en alguien es obvio que te sientas raro viendo a bulma actuar así, además la ultima persona con la que ella salio no termino muy bien" dice haciendo un gesto de asco "tal vez tengas razón" dice esperando que esa sea la razón.

Solamente había sentido esta especie de sentimiento con 2 personas antes, una vez de niño con pequeño sayan, el cual el noqueo de un golpe por el susto de ese sentimiento, y otro fue un anciano que visito una vez al maestro roshi cuando el apenas había ido a vivir con el… solo esperaba que esto no fuera por la misma razón de aquellas veces…

Bulma no pudo ir a visitar a goku después de clases pues sus papas se irían de nuevo, y cuando goku no asistió a clases el día siguiente bulma se devasto, algunos chicos fueron a visitarlo pero levemente se quedaron pues goku no estaba en condiciones de conversar mucho, incluso vegeta fue, cuando se iba miro la moto de bulma aparcarse, ella lo vio y lo saludo con la mano pero este solo dio un hump y se fue, -pero que le hice?- pensó ella…

Bulma entro a la casa "hola linda" dice el anciano "hola abuelito, como estas" "yo bien niña pero el que esta triste es goku... te extraña" "no lo hará tanto… papa y mama se fueron otra vez de viaje lo que significa…" dice sonriendo "OOOHOHOHO, iré a preparar tu cuarto querida" dice felizmente el anciano, entro al cuarto de krillin y este salio como loco rumbo a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo… mientras bulma entro silenciosamente al cuarto de goku.

El estaba inmóvil en la cama, parecía dormido así que bulma levanto las cobijas y se metió en la cama con el, lentamente se acomodo a su lado y lo abrazo por la espalda, el abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para toparse con una sonriente chica… "hola lindo" "bulma?" "si lindura soy yo, vine a cuidarte" dice mientras goku se le acurruca descansando su cabeza en el pecho de bulma, como si fuera un niñito en los brazos de su madre "te extrañe" dice algo mas tranquilo "yo también cariño con todo mi corazoncito" dice acariciándole la cabeza.

"adivina que?" "que?" dice goku "mis papas se fueron de viaje" goku pelo los ojos y la miro soñadoramente "significa que?" "así es me quedare con ustedes los próximos…" "por cuanto?" dice todo nervioso "por 3 meses enteros" "SIIIIII" grita goku tacleandola fuera de la cama abrasándola como loco, llegaron el maestro roshi y krillin corriendo "parece que ya te dio la noticia" dice el anciano "cuanto es?" pregunto krillin emocionado "3 MESES KRILLIN POR 3 MESES COMPLETOS" krillin estalla de alegría y abraza a bulma por la espalda mientras que goku lo hacia por delante "niña no sabes cuanto estos niños te han extrañado" dice el anciano "y yo los he extrañado a ustedes muchísimo, me he sentido tan sola sin ustedes" dice bulma derramando una lagrimita…

_El anciano reía al recordar como empezó todo esto… hace unos 5 años cuando goku se mudo a vivir con el estaba muy solo y sin amigos hasta que conoció a bulma, debido a que bulma vivía prácticamente sola todo el tiempo a veces se quedaba todo el día en el templo y en la noche se iba a su casa a dormir, hasta que sin darse cuanta se empezó a quedar incluso a dormir… al pasar del tiempo esto se volvió muy frecuente por lo que roshi fue a conocer a los padres de bulma… los papas de bulma quedaron encantados con goku y el maestro roshi, estaban felices de que bulma estuviera feliz y contenta de nuevo, por lo cual le firmaron un papel de custodio temporal a roshi… _

_Mientras ellos no estuvieran roshi era el tutor legal de bulma e incluso al pasar del tiempo los nombraron a el y a goku parte de la familia, si algo le pasaba a roshi goku quedaría en manos de los brief y si algo les pasaba a los brief bulma quedaría a cargo de roshi… así que cada vez que los papas de bulma se iban bulma se quedaba en casa de roshi, a veces ellos se iban a vivir a casa de los brief cuando el clima era muy inclemente… al cabo de 3 años conocieron a krillin y este también se volvió parte de la familia, y como no tenia padres roshi lo adopto y así se convirtió en otro miembro de la familia… _

"ya le avisaste a tus papas?" dice el anciano "se fueron ayer es por eso que no vine para acá" "empezare la cena" dice krillin, "goku, hijo vuelve a la cama, yo y la linda señorita brief veremos su habitación, krillin y yo la limpiamos pero no estoy seguro si quedo bien" "si abuelito roshi, y no me digas señorita brief de eso tengo demasiado en corporación capsula" "HOHOHO niña con temperamento pero que lindo" dice saliendo de la habitación.

"iré a desempacar, y luego veré la cena, no vaya a ser que krillin queme de nuevo la cocina… te are tu guisado favorito" le dice mientras lo jala a la cama, "que rico" dice el como niño pequeño, "hasta luego bulma" "en un ratito lindura" dice dándole un besito en la frente antes de salir de la habitación… todos desdieron cenar en el cuarto de goku para que el no se sintiera solo…. Ya más tarde una sombra se veía caminando por los pasillos, mientras entraba al cuarto de una joven que yacía placida en su cama, esta levanto las cobijas y lentamente se acomodo en la cama..

"no podías dormir?" susurro la chica sin abrir los ojos, ella lentamente se voltea hacia el bulto mientras lentamente de debajo de las cobijas asoma la cabeza un conocido joven sayan, "no" susurro mientras buscaba acomodarse en el regazo de la chica "ven aquí lindo yo te ayudare" dice abrasándolo dulcemente, cantándole una canción de cuna mientras le acaricia la cabeza y espalda… al cabo de un tiempo el susurra "bunas noches bulma" "buenas noches cariño" el le aun besito en la mejilla y se duerme susurrando levemente un –Okaasan-…. Ella sonríe y acomodándolo mejor en sus brazos decide seguir su ejemplo y dormir….

Al cabo de unos días….

Goku al día siguiente amaneció mejor que nunca, tomaron los 4 su desayuno juntos y despidiéndose de su maestro se fueron los 3 a la escuela… el día transcurrió normal… vegeta lentamente le empezó a volver a hablar a bulma solo que cada vez que la veía con el tal junna se alejaba o la trataba mal, krillin y goku sabían muy bien la razón inclusive chichi lo hizo, juu la hermana de junna trato algunas veces de hablarle a krillin a solas pero el era muy distraído y a veces la ignoraba…

Bulma al transcurso de un tiempo se volvió novia de junna lo cual fue un shock para todos… el trataba a bulma como una princesa concediéndole todo lo que deseara incluso bulma descubrió que el conoció a trunks brief cuando el vivía en capital central… el era todo lo que bulma buscaba en un chico, pero extrañamente algo le parecía curioso de el y no sabia que era, sus ojos eran de un azul cristal muy bonito pero a veces no mostraban ninguna emoción, y cuando el le decía cumplidos o se besaban ella no sentía nada… ella pensó que debía ser culpa de ella así que se esmeraba por tratarlo bien…

pero el a veces la dejaba plantada en las citas o se olvidaba de hacerle algún favor, ella se lo pasaba todo, por que no es que lo amara profundamente ella se percato de eso pero es que su semejanza física con su hermano era mucha, el cabello, y un poco en el tipo de ropa, en incluso cuando el actuaba altanero y desinteresado con otros chicos en manera presuntuosa le recordaba a el… además noto que vegeta solo la ignoraba cuando junna estaba cerca e incluso goku actuaba raro cuando junna se le acercaba…

todo esto la puso a pensar… que debía hacer?... además juu la hermana de junna se había empezado a relacionar con bulma y chichi, era muy retraída y bulma la tenia que hacer hablar, le recordaba a vegeta… dios nunca antes había ella pensado en vegeta de esa forma… ella nunca podía definir la forma de ser de el… hasta que noto algo, junna en todos los aspectos negativos de conducta era igual a su hermano y en los positivos vegeta era igual a su hermano, decidido, orgulloso, honorable, entregado…

"basta chica te estas pasando de la línea" se dijo ella misma… "nada podría ser ya que el es y tu eres…" ellas se entristeció ante tal resolución, aunque la integración ya no era nada nuevo, vegeta era de la realeza, ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, el era un príncipe sayan y lo mas lógico es que el buscara como novia a una sayan. Pero desde que lo conoce vegeta nunca a mostrado interés en una chica, con las únicas que habla son con chichi y levemente y ella misma… aunque mayormente era para discutir o burlarse de alguien… pero esos momentos ella los atesoraba….

"dios bulma tu vida es una locura" dice mientras se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela….

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: dragón star…_


	5. Duelo de chicas

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…MUCHAS MUUUUCHAAAS GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES…Pily-chan, lunachibatskino

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**DUELO DE CHICAS**

Bulma estaba triste su querido Junna se tenia que ir con su tío por unos días solo juu se quedaría, los únicos 2 que no parecían muy tristes por bulma eran juu y claro que vegeta, extrañamente juu actuaba raro con su hermano… pero ¿Por qué seria?...

Chichi estaba en su casillero tratando de abrirlo, "¿por que no te abres?" dice molesta, bulma estaba pasando por ahí y escucho a chichi –"Hola Chi-chan, ¿Qué haces?" –chichi la miro y se puso y se puso colorada de la vergüenza –"no puedo abrir mi casillero" bulma miro el dichoso casillero y sonrió, chichi le sonrió pero lo que paso después la hizo aventar sus libros, bulma sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo al casillero y este abrió sin mas demora.

"servida princesa" dice sonriendo mientras le recoge los libros del piso a chichi –"eso fue impresionante" dice chichi con ojitos brillosos, bulma se apeno algo "no es nada", dice agachándose y de pronto del cuello de bulma se asomo un pendiente.

Chichi se quedo muda al ver el pendiente "ESO ES::: UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGON" dice admirada, bulma se mira el cuello y mira a chichi perpleja –"¿Cómo es que sabes que es?" dice bulma, chichi mira al piso triste "yo solía tener una solo que hace poco la perdí" dice muy triste, "¿en serio y no tienes ninguna idea de donde podría estar?" dice bulma emocionada, chichi no tenia ni idea de por que bulma estaba tan feliz al saber que ella solía tener una "este yo…" iba a contestar cuando una voz al otro lado del pasillo le grito.

"OLLE CHICA OX ¿TERMINASTE?" dice una muy molesta y familiar voz "eres tu…" dijo la chica mirando con odio a bulma "hola mirash" dice ella sin muchos ánimos "ox ¿terminaste con mis encargos?" le dice a chichi "si Mako-san" le dice a mirash (mirash Mako es su nombre) "esta bien divaly te espera y la próxima vez no te distraigas" al fondo del pasillo bulma ve a divaly la mejor amiga de mirash y en su cuello estaba un pendiente con la esfera del dragón "esa es tu esfera ¿verdad?" le dice bulma a chichi, ella solo asiente y se va….

Bulma supo que este no era el mejor momento para hacer algo pues aun tenia que planear su estrategia la gran bulma brief nunca da un paso en falso… las clases continuaron y bulma se encontró con shoujo que estaba hablando con vegeta "tu ven conmigo tenemos que hablar" le dice a shoujo mirándolo predadoramente, vegeta se quedo curioso… shoujo la siguió hasta un pasillo vació, el estaba algo nervioso sabia que esto significaría problemas.

"dime que sucede entre chichi y mirash" dice secamente… shoujo sabia que ella no iba a sedera si que solo soltó la sopa "mirash encontró hace un tiempo un pendiente que le pertenece a chichi… ese amuleto es muy importante para ella así que mirash le dijo se lo devolvería si chichi aceptaba ser su esclava por una semana, pero ella siempre encuentra una excusa para hacerle penalizaciones y que los días se aumenten… según escuche le aumento 3 días por estarte hablando el día de hoy" dice shoujo.

Y al mirar a bulma retrocedió un poco bulma tenia un rostro que expresaba ira pura… "gracias por la información… necesito que me hagas un favor… dime cual es el deporte favorito de mirash además del combate" el la miro unos segundos "el tenis" dijo "quiero que me apartes la cancha privada del club de tenis, dile al rector Unnio que es un favor para mi y te ayudara" entonces ella se fue… vegeta apareció al lado de shoujo "que es lo que sucede" shoujo lo vio y dijo "problemas… solo problemas" y así el se va…

En el almuerzo chichi se iba a ir a sentar con mirash para hacerle la tarea de matemáticas pero bulma la toma del brazo y la sienta entre ella y juu (juu siempre se sentaba aun lado de bulma) "¿lavender-san?" "tu te sientas aquí y no te vas a mover" dijo bulma en tono de mando pero con una calida sonrisa… como lo imagina mirash y divaly vinieron con su grupo de seguidoras a la mesa de ellos…

Los 3 chicos miraban perplejos lo que pasaba "chichi se suponía que comerías hoy con nosotras" dijo divaly dulcemente (que hipócrita) pensó bulma "lo siento pero chichi decidió prescindir de su compañía… prefiere estar con nosotros… ¿verdad chichi?" dijo dulce y peligrosamente bulma… "mira buluma o como sea que sea tu nombre… la chica ox se sienta con nosotras entendido" los chicos iban a intervenir pero juu les dijo que se calmaran, bulma los miro con ojos de fiera y ellos se quedaron quietos…

Bulma miro fijamente a mirash y a divaly "¿quieres apostar?" las sayan la miran perplejas "a que te refieres humana?" dice venenosamente mirash, "que tal una competencia? Si yo gano dejaras a chichi en paz y le devolverás su pendiente" mirash la vio y sonrió malévolamente "y si yo gano tu harás mis tareas de matemáticas y química por el resto del semestre, además de reparar todo mi equipo de entrenamiento" dice mirándola fijamente "trato hecho" dice bulma.

Los chicos estaban perplejos, pero krillin puso una sonrisita en su cara… y juu al verla se sonrojo… "que tienes en mente para resolver esto humana" dice divaly "que tal tenis, la mejor entre ustedes contra mi… un partido de 10 sets la que anote mas de 5 gana" mirash sonrió "cuando y donde?" "hoy a la ultima hora en la cancha del club de tenis te estaré esperando" dice bulma "así será" dice mirash yéndose riendo con sus arpías.

"no debió hacer eso, mirash es la mejor tenista de la escuela" dice chichi asustada, krillin se soltó riendo y goku se tapaba la boca para no reír como loco como krillin, bulma les hizo una señal de cállense "ustedes saben algo que ignoramos ¿verdad?" dice vegeta, ellos le sonríen… "ya verán ahora comamos y vallamos a clases será divertido este día" dijo bulma tomando a chichi y a juu de los brazos "chicas quiero que me ayuden a escoger que uniforme me pondré" y se las lleva a los vestidores…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pasaron las clases y ya era el ultimo periodo… el rumor del duelo se esparció por toda la escuela…incluso algunos maestros estaban presentes… el rector Unnio seria el juez… el era un sayan puro uno de los primeros en venirse de la arca a vivir en la tierra, y era el maestro sustituto favorito de la escuela… era estricto pero muy amable… (Se parecía a bardock el papa de goku solo que con la cabellera en picos hacia atrás, mas parecía el cabellos estilo knucles de sonic x) el seria perfecto pues era conocido por ser muy justo…

Miras estaba usando el uniforme de educación física un short corto blanco bajo la falda blanca que llegaba sobre las rodillas y una camisola desmangada color verde claro… "donde estará la chica lavender?" dijo mirash "tal vez se acobardo" dijo divaly, chichi estaba junto con juu esperando sentadas en una de las bancas del lado contrario de la cancha "parece que buluma te abandono ox" dijo una chica sayan a chichi y chichi se enojo ya le iba a gritar cuando una pelota se estrello justo a los pies de la chica sayan haciéndola brincar y gritar del susto.

Todos miraron en la dirección de donde vino y ahí estaba bulma botando otra pelota en su raqueta "la próxima vez le apuntare a tu enorme cabeza en lugar de a tus pies" dijo ella sonriendo malévolamente… todos los chicos empezaron a babear… bulma estaba vestida con un mini short blanco y una falda blanca aun mas corta que la de mirash y una camisa blanca con sin mangas súper ajustada… ella lucia totalmente sexy… mirash la vio con odio cuando los chicos empezaron a adularla a ella en lugar de estar sobre de su persona….

"empecemos con esto" grito el rector Unnio, mirash inicio y de un golpe agresivo intento golpear a bulma, ella lo esquivo pero eso causo que se tropezara, "mirash otro intento de eso y te descalificare del juego" dice unnio, "lo siento" dice sarcásticamente… "déjela señor unnio pues la única forma en que me ganaría seria con trampa" dice bulma poniendo se de pie, "TUUU" "si yooo, ahora basta… ya no mas dulce bulma, prepárate mirash" dice ella, mirash de nuevo saco y esta vez lo hizo con mas fuerza, pero bulma la atajo y se la regreso con tanta fuerza que paso aun lado de mirash y ella no la vio solo sintió el rose del viento contra ella "Punto para lavender" nadie lo podía creer…

El juego continúo y bulma arraso con mirash… cuando el partido termino bulma 9 mirash 1, pues después de hacer caer a bulma en el inicio del juego ya no pudo anotar nada más…. Bulma fue implacable… el señor unnio estaba al tanto de la apuesta y regaño a mirash e hizo que le devolvieran el pendiente a chichi, bulma fue regañada también por hacer una apuesta pero solo debía limpiar el salón de juntas del consejo mientras que mirash y divaly las bodegas de deportes…

Chichi corrió y abrazo a bulma "gracias bulma-san" dice chichi llorando, ella le devuelve el medallón a chichi "todo por una amiga, chichi te pediré algo" "si bulma?" "no le digas a nadie que tienes esa esfera y menos que yo tengo una… créeme es lo mejor, no la muestres y no me preguntes por que solo hazlo por favor" chichi no entendía pero el acepto… bulma le sonrió "ven vamos por los chicos quiero ir a la nueva refresquería de la ciudad, dicen que las malteadas son deliciosas" ellas van tomadas de las manos por el pasillo y mocionan a juu para que valla con ellas así las 3 van juntas tomadas de las manos con bulma al medio…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron los días, junna regreso y el y bulma estaban mas melosos que antes… claro esto a vegeta no le gusto nada… la pelea de mirash y bulma fue cosa despasado cuando se supo que el nuevo disco de la misteriosa banda Dragón Star salio a la venta, todo el mundo se encontraba escuchándolos… no se sabia quienes eran en realidad solo que usaban de símbolo un dragón y en su mano una extraña esfera con estrellas… vegeta el día que vio el logo de ellos se puso algo emocional…

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando, era día libre así que estaba en casa en un cuarto de entrenamiento… El anciano le dijo que la esfera lo guiaría a su destino… el no sabia que bulma, goku y krillin tenían una… y menos que chichi… pero el sabia que sabría donde el debía estar y que la esfera le daría una señal, la primera vez que llego a la ciudad la esfera brillo, cuando llego a la escuela también brillo, no sabia el porque pero sabia que el venir a este lugar era su destino… estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño…

Por su parte el escuadrón tortuga se encontraban acostados cerca de la rivera del rió cerca del puente vial (ya saben lugares comunes anime donde los protagonistas descansan) se encontraban contemplando las estrellas y bulma les comento sobre chichi…"ella también tiene una esfera entonces?" dice krillin, "si, que opinan de ella chicos?" dice bulma "creo que es linda" dijo goku "a goku le gusta chichi, a goku le gusta chichi" dice bulma y krillin en burla "que malos son" dice el con un refunfuño.

"estas esferas nos hicieron conocernos recuerdan?" dice bulma "si, yo te encontré en la lluvia cuando vi brillar tu esfera en la oscuridad" dice goku, "si ese día me sentía sola, así que decidí salir a pasear y creo que la oscuridad incremento mi tristeza" dice bulma… "que forma tan romántica de conocerse" dijo krillin en burla "y que forma tan poco ortodoxa es salvarte cuando alguien te estaba pateando el trasero" dijo bulma en reproche "yo podía con ellos" dijo krillin "SI CLAAAARO" dijeron bulma y goku….

Siguieron comentando de sus esferas… también notaron la extraña reacción de sus esferas el primer día de clases, y extrañamente unos días después, ahora bulma sabia que las esferas reaccionaban entre si pero al pasar del tiempo al acostumbrarse a la energía una de la otra dejaban de brillar… "que haremos…?" dijo goku "bueno ya tenemos a vegeta nominado para su novatada, así que yo nomino a chichi" dice bulma "acepto" dice goku "yo también" dice krillin "que piensan de 17 y 18?" dice bulma "NO" dijeron ellos 2 "por que no?" dice ella…

"no hasta conocerlos mejor" dice goku "yo lo apoyo" dice krillin, "de acuerdo 2 contra una… injustos" dice con un hump "compréndenos siiiiiiiiiii" dice goku dándole ojitos cariñosos a bulma (nadie puede en contra de su sonrisa linda y ojitos soñadores) "manipulador" dice bulma y ellos se ríen…." Vallamos a casa ya es hora de cenar" dice krillin y se van juntos… al llegar a casa no se percataron de que desde que dejaron el puente una sombra los había estado siguiendo… "vaya vaya pero que peculiar escena" dice la voz de un muy familiar chico "me las vas a pagar señorita lavender, pronto muy pronto" dice retirándose a las sombras….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte la joven conocida como chichi estaba felizmente bailando en su habitación, ni siquiera escucho cuando su padre toco y al no oír respuesta el entro… vio a su hija en pijama bailando felizmente con una almohada "veo que hoy te paso algo bueno princesita" dice el rey ox "si papa, por fin tengo una verdadera amiga, se llama bulma y es la chica mas linda y popular de la escuela… es muy lista, bonita, atlética y amable… sabes ella me defendió de una chica que fue mala conmigo y ahora dice que somos mejores amigas… siempre quise una mejor amiga ahora ya tengo amigos papa… están goku, krillin, vegeta y junna y juu…"

Y así siguió hablando y hablando el rey estaba feliz de que su hija por fin fuera feliz y que ya no estuviera tan sola…. "estoy feliz por ti cariño, ahora será mejor que te duermas mañana iremos a una importante reunión y debemos salir temprano" "si papa" el le da un beso en la frente a su hija y la arropa en cama "dulce sueños princesa" "dulces sueños papito lindo" y así ella duerme con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro… por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió muy feliz…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

En otra parte el joven conocido como junna se encontraba en un club cortejando a un grupo de chicas, el pasaba de chica en chica besándolas y tocándolas cuando noto desde el otro lado de la habitación unos ojos azules mirándolo, el se levanta y mira a la chica sentada en el bar. "vamos juu diviértete" "¿crees que es junto lo que le haces a bulma?" "yo no le estoy haciendo nada y a ella no le molestara si tu no abres la boca" dice agarrándole el brazo y dejándoselo marcado.

"tu aras lo que yo te diga o dejare que el anciano Gero te deje en el internado como ya lo intento hacer una vez" dice el fríamente "todo lo malo que hagas se te regresara" dic ella derramando una lagrima "no lo creo hermanita yo siempre consigo lo que quiero" dice dándole un besito en la mejilla, ella se lo limpia, mientras el se va riendo…

Ella recordaba las tantas cosas buenas que bulma había echo por ella, le brindo su amistad, la instruyo de cómo era la escuela e incluso ella estaba cobijada bajo su protección… nadie chico o chica la molestaba mientras que el escuadrón tortuga estaba cerca… "no puedo dejar que el le haga esto a bulma… pero tengo miedo"…. Ella salio del bar. y se fue caminando por las calles iluminadas por los anuncios y coches, y de su bolsillo ella saco una bolsita de amuleto… dentro de ella saco una esfera de color ámbar-naranja, "se que mi destino esta aquí y no dejare que el me lo arruine…" dice así se sube aun taxi y se va rumbo al hotel donde Vivian….

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: …los dragón stars_

4


	6. Los dragon stars

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes… Nota: las canciones, cantantes y bandas que se mencionaran no son de mí propiedad por lo que aprecio su comprensión… solo mencionare la canción y a su lado el nombre de la banda para que si lo desean la busquen y la escuchen.

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Los Dragón Stars**

Vegeta se encontraba en el centro de entrenamiento Sayan, todo el día se la había pasado entrenando, la ira que sentía en contra de junna era enorme… bulma había sido la primera chica en toda su vida que le había llamado la atención, ni siquiera las bellas chicas Sayan del arca le habían llamado tanto la atención, y eso que eran guerreras, y esa débil humana le había movido el tapete y bien duro… el sabia que era injusto tratarla de una manera tan cruel pero su orgullo y celos le impedían disculparse… era fin de mes y desde hacia unos días el equipo tortuga había estado mas esquivo que nunca, salían los 3 corriendo de la escuela sin decir nada, y Goku había estado algo esquivo con el incluso en el centro de entrenamiento Sayan.

Vegeta estaba tomando un descanso sobre las gradas del mini estadio del centro de entrenamiento cuando el conocido Sayan shoujo se le acerco, "príncipe vegeta le gustaría venir con nosotros esta noche? Iremos de clubing al bar luna llena" dice shoujo "con que propósito?" dice mirándolo sin mucho interés "véalo como su bienvenida mi señor, además así podrá conocer otras costumbres de este lugar, este club es el mas popular entre los jóvenes de todas las escuelas del distrito, es un lugar muy exclusivo, normalmente no permiten la entrada a menores pero debido a un cambio en la administración nos permitirán entrar esta vez" vegeta lo pensó seria bueno salir de la rutina "de acuerdo".

Entonces miraron a goku salir corriendo del edificio "son-kun iremos de clubing esta noche vienes o de nuevo tienes algo que hacer?" dice algo molesto shoujo "lo siento chicos ya saben que siempre tengo planes los fines de semana, nos vemos después" vegeta noto lo nervioso que estaba y ni siquiera se despidió de el… "que le pasa?" le pregunto a shoujo "no lo se el siempre sale con la escusa de que esta ocupado los fines de semana" vegeta estaba algo curioso, "donde se reunirán?" le pregunto vegeta a shoujo "frente al monumento a karin, a las 8" dice expectante "los veré allí" y así vegeta se fue…

Vegeta se alisto y se reunió con los otros frente al local, entonces todos los chicos entran por la puerta VIP, gracias a las influencias de estar con el príncipe vegeta, ya estaban en una mesa muy bien ubicada tomando algunas bebidas, vegeta encontró esto aburrido, estos sujetos solo hablaban de chicas, ropa, entrenar y pleitos escolares, los últimos 2 no le molestaban mucho pero en general estos sujetos eran aburridos… por lo menos cuando estaba con el grupo tortuga y sus allegados (juu, y Chi).

siempre se reía de las tonterías de Goku, las travesuras que hacían, los pleitos y riñas de la escuela, además de que la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba vencidas de pulso con Goku, además de entrenar un poco, insultaba y buscaba pleitos junto con krillin a los odiosos de la escuela, discutía, reñía y debatía con su adorada ONNA como el la llamaba, para el era lo mas divertido de todo, había veces que la quería moler a golpes y otros ahogarla en caricias, lo había aceptado, estaba prendado de la diosa de cabellos color aqua y de peligrosa boca.

Entonces las luces se posaron en el escenario y salio el dueño del local "queridos espectadores, tengo el placer de presentarles esta noche un espectáculo de lo mas grandioso… con ustedes LOS DRAGON STARS" y todos los jóvenes gritaron como locos al oír esto, vegeta estaba de lo mas expectante, de pronto el lugar se lleno de humo y figuras aparecieron en escenario, aprenderse las luces las chicas y jóvenes gritaron de lo mas emocionados, eran sus ídolos…

El cantante y guitarrista: pelirrojo de cabellos parados hacia arriba con una bandada verde en la frente, ojos color negro, bestia en la parte superior solo un chaleco color verde cuya tela simulaban escamas brillantes, traía un pantalón de la misma tela y en el cuello un pendiente esférico color ámbar, y en sus pies botan negras militares, tenia una larga estola color dorada amarrada en la cintura con el nudo por detrás simulando una larga cola.

El pianista y segunda voz: era una chica cabellos color lavanda sujeto en una coleta de lado con un gran tupe cubriendo la mitad de su rostro (se veía muy sexy) traía un TOP de una sola manga y una minifalda, ambos de la misma tela que la ropa del guitarrista, y traía unas botas largas color dorado que combinaba con la estola dorada que también traía en las caderas simulando una cola.

El baterista y tercera voz: un sujeto de cabellos parados, rubio con una bandada roja y unos lentes oscuros con relieves dorados con punta media en pico que cubría ligeramente el lugar de su nariz, bestia una camisa negra de manga corta con el chaleco verde igual que el cantante encima, y tenia los mismos pantalones.

Todos tenían al cuello un pendiente esférico que se movía al son de sus movimientos y la música… empezaron tocando una canción llamada "I THINK I CAN" (original de THE PILLOWS)

Al sonar de la música el cantante se paseaba por el escenario mocionando al publico a hacerle el coro, debes en cuando se acercaba a la chica del teclado y contaban juntos o bailoteaban pegaditos sexymente, después el se iba y se acercaba al de la batería y cantaban justos, en el solo el se ponía en el centro del escenario y se ponía a tocar con fuerza y con movimientos sexys… todas las chicas estaban babeando, termina la canción y ellos le agradecen al publico "GRACIAS QUERIDO PUBLICO, ALGUNA PETICION" .

Entonces "CRUSHHHHH" gritaron las chicas, el sonrío y miro a la chica del teclado, ella sonríe y desencapsula una guitarra teclado, la música comenzó y ella se acerco tomando el micrófono y empezó a cantar (CRUSH de paramore) ella empieza a bailar entonces brinca en la mesa cercana a la pista y empieza a cantar y bailar allí, todos los chicos babeaban e incluso vegeta sentía su corazón agitado, ella se parecía tanto a…a?...BULMA… pensó vegeta, la voz la forma de moverse todo era tan similar…dios el en verdad estaba prendado de la onna gritona.

Paso la noche y siguieron las canciones, cerraron con una llamada (LAND OF CONFUSION de disturbed) cantada por el baterista, el espectáculo termino y la banda se despidió, el quería hablar con la banda…eso en su cuello, parecían esferas del dragón, movió sus influencias y logro llegar a los camerinos pero el grupo ya no estaba, el miro por la ventana y vio un auto alejarse a toda velocidad… "QUIENES SON?" se pregunto en voz alta vegeta, "nadie lo sabe en realidad, esa vestimenta era en realidad un disfraz cada evento en que salen usan uno distinto" dice el dueño del bar.

La noche termino y vegeta regreso a su hogar, "tuvo buena noche príncipe vegeta" dice Domoni su guardaespaldas y mayordomo, "aceptable…quiero que investigues a una banda llamada Dragón stars todo lo que puedas saber de ella" y así el se fue a dormir dejando a su guardaespaldas perplejo "que tramara?".

O0o0o0o0o0o0

En otra parte de la ciudad tres misteriosas figuras se detenían en un bosquecillo, bajaron del auto y tiraban todas sus ropas a éste, luego lo encapsulan y salen corriendo en dirección a un pequeño templo, "fue genial" dijo la primera voz, era masculina y alegre "cariño fuimos la bomba" dijo una voz femenina y sensual "lo dudaban?, somos la ley" dice una voz algo recia y burlona. Corren por el bosque y al llegar al templo saltan el muro que lo protege, solo para ser descubiertos por un anciano que tomaba el te a la luz de la luna.

"les fue bien pequeños?" dice el anciano mirándolos con ternura "SI ABUELO" dicen los 3 jóvenes que salían de las sombras revelando su identidad, "deben irse a dormir niños ya es tarde" dice el anciano "es culpa de estos 2 abuelito son muy lentos" dice la chica acercándose a el anciano "bulma-Chan tubo la culpa" dijo el joven mas bajo de estatura "no es cierto abuelito, fueron Goku y krillin los que no dejaban de haraganear" dice ella abrazando al anciano que solo reía "eso es soborno BLUE" dice Goku, y ella solo le saca la lengua…

Así todos se van a dormir… sin saber que una sombra os había estado siguiendo… " lo tengo todo en video..esta vez me las pagaras chica lavender" dice la sombra en los arbustos…cuando alguien de pronto lo golpea con un tronco y cae desmayado "lo siento mucho bobo pero eso no podrá ser" dice un sujeto gordo y de abundante cabello desaliñado, el se marcha con el tape en el bolsillo y el joven desmayado a cuestas…

O0o0o0o0o0

A la mañana siguiente los 3 jóvenes estaban somnolientos y cansados, al igual que todos los que asistieron a la fiesta del club, vegeta ojeo sospechosamente a Goku y los demás mientras almorzaban "y ustedes que tienen?" dice curioso sin demostrarlo en su voz "larga noche" dice Goku "ayudamos a bulma a mover algunos muebles en su casa, esta remodelando su habitación" dice krillin "toda la noche?" dice Chichi "no has visto su habitación…es enorme" dice krillin exhausto "es casi tan grande como 2 canchas de tenis" dice Goku "cállense, no se quejaron cuando ordenamos pizza y vimos películas" dice ella

"y por que no me llamaste? Te hubiera ayudado con eso cariño" dice seximente junna, lo que hizo a los chicos retorcerse el estomago del asco…mas a vegeta… "es que no me dejan invitar a gente ajena a la casa si no están mis papas que los autoricen…recuerda que vivo en un edificio de corporación capsula, la seguridad es muy estricta" dice bulma tratando de salvar el momento.

"no es justo" dice junna besando la mano de bulma para luego besarle la mejilla y dirigiéndose rumbo al cuello "basta sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso" dice ella, pasa el almuerzo y las clases también…

Los días pasaron y la relación de bulma y junna se había vuelto mas extraña, junna empezó a sugerirle a bulma como vestir en sus citas, la llevaba a lugares que el frecuentaba, e incluso le pedía que faltaran a clases para poder estar a solas, e incluso la apartaba de los demás como el almuerzo, horas libres y tiempo de estudio… bulma no entendía que estaba pasando, junna se había vuelto mas enérgico con ella, incluso trato una vez besarla en la boca en publico, lo que ella respondió con una bofetada… "NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVERTE A PASAR DE FRESCO ENTENDISTE?" le dijo y se marcho llorando.

Los días pasaron y después de su disputa junna no asistió a clases los siguientes días, según juu el se había ido con su tío, bulma sintió que todo era su culpa, Goku quien tenia ganas enormes de romperle la cara a junna, calmo su ira al ver lo feliz que bulma se puso el día que junna volvió y le pidió disculpas, pero vegeta no se trago el chiste de que el lo sentía y lo hizo por que la amaba mucho… y krillin tampoco se lo creyó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAE EL TELON PRIMER ACTO

EL DESENGAÑO EL COMIENZO DE LA GRAN AVENTURA

Bulma desde muy temprano se había dedicado a incursionar en el closet de su habitación… había invitado a Chichi y a juu, para que la ayudaran a elegir un vestido especial para esta noche especial… junna la llevaría a salir a una romántica velada, cena, baile y un romántico paseo por el campo a la luna llena, todo seria perfecto, estaban celebrando sus 3 meses de novios… y al día siguiente bulma presentaría a junna ante sus padres y su abuelo roshi… ella estaba tan feliz de que el quisiera tanto dar este paso en su relación que acepto salir con el toda la noche….

Los chicos no estaban felices con esta decisión pero ellos deberían tragarse su opinión o arriesgarse a enfadar a bulma… vegeta no soporto mas, y un día antes de la cita tan esperada exploto… le dijo una sarta de reproches a bulma que ella le grito en la cara "quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?, yo Hare lo que me plazca entendiste así que trágate tu machismo y no me fastidies" dice dejando aun muy enojado príncipe…

"tu le gustas" le dijo juu a bulma "que?" dice bulma no creyendo lo que escuchaba "creo que sinceramente le gustas" "el es un tonto cabeza de roca, además el es un Sayan de la realeza, jamás se fijaría en una simple humana" dice bulma "eso no le importa, se ve por la forma en que contiene sus ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a junna solo para no hacerte infeliz" dice ella "el siempre mira mal a todos en especial a mi..El no me soporta".

"te equivocas, lo se por su mirada que el en verdad te aprecia, yo se una mirada de odio y desinterés a una de amor… ya que yo… siempre fui mirada con esa clase de mirada" y diciendo eso deja a bulma sola con sus pensamientos… el tiempo paso y ya era la gran cita, "bueno chicas ya me voy" dice ella partiendo rumbo a la entrada.

"bulma espera" dice juu "si?" "no vallas por favor" "QUE?" "solo confía en mi no vallas, mi hermano no te conviene, créeme cuando te digo que esto terminara mal" "TU TAMBIEN ME VENDRAS CON ESO? PRIMERO FUE VEGETA ESTA TARDE POR VIDEO TELEFONO Y AHOR ATU SU PROPIA HERMANA…Déjennos EN PAZ" y así ella salio de la casa rumbo al auto de junna que la esperaba…

"lista para una noche inolvidable?" dice el mirándola predadoramente "si" dice ella sintiéndose repentinamente indispuesta. Y así ambos parten en el deportivo negro de juuna rumbo a un lugar incierto en las oscuras calles…. Como si el mundo sintiese que algo malo fuera a pasar repentinamente empezó a nublarse y rayos pudieron escucharse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

5 horas atrás centro de entrenamiento Sayan…vegeta estaba quemando su ira interna, -no lo puedo creer que MI ONNA SE FUERA CON ESE INVECIL- entonces cayo en cuenta con lo que pensó…- mi onna?- pensó mas profundamente, no era no era suya… y nunca lo seria… el era realeza ella nunca podría ser suya, nunca podrían estar juntos… además si la tomaba como pareja que dirían sus padres… no le importaba tanto la opinión de su padre, pero si de su madre… además existían 2 grandes obstáculos que los separaban, mas bien eran personas… y no se trataba ni de junna, ni de Goku y los demás… una en su hogar y otra era alguien que estaba en el espacio… la persona a quien el mas detestaba en este mundo.

Vegeta salio del cuarto de entrenamiento y miro a Goku el cual estaba prácticamente mutilando a golpes a un muñeco, el se acerco a Goku y simplemente le dijo "hola" Goku lo miro y le dijo solo un "hola" y siguió mutilando los restantes sacos de practica; vegeta le sostuvo el saco, Goku lo miro y le sonrío y siguió golpeando ahora mas centradamente los golpes.

"enojado?" dijo vegeta "no" dice Goku "y?" dice vegeta, "nervioso" dice Goku dejando de golpear mirando a la ventana "por?" dice vegeta algo preocupado (no mucho ese no es su estilo) "va a llover" dice mientras va a la banca y guarda sus guantes de golpeo y su toalla "gracias" simplemente le dijo a vegeta y se empezó a marchar vegeta lo vio y se iba a ir al spa para meditar cuando hoyo un murmullo "vegeta?" el miro y vio a Goku ahí parada dándole la espalda "que opinas de bulma?" vegeta se ahogo "por que me preguntas eso?"Dice todo nervioso… molesto y algo nervioso con un enorme sonrojo en su mejilla "te agrada?" dice Goku sin voltear a mirarlo "no digas tonterías es apenas tolerable esa onna gritona para mi" dice el "HUMP" dice Goku con una sonrisa, "me lo imaginaba" dice volviendo a caminar "espera son-san, a que demonios vino eso?" "nada geta-san" dice dándole un adiós con la mano mientras se marchaba.

Vegeta quedo en silencio y miro por la ventana como las nubes pasaban… "la verdad es que ella es mas que eso para mi… pero solo son tontas ilusiones que nunca podrán ser" susurra sin darse cuenta de que Goku estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y del otro lado de la habitación en la puerta de entrada principal estaba otra persona… alguien que sin querer marcaría el inicio de una gran pesadilla por venir…

Pasaron varias horas casi la hora de la cita de bulma, vegeta solo quería tomar una relajante ducha con su estero a todo volumen para no pensar en nada… cuando vegeta llego a su casa miro que en su celular había un mensaje de un numero desconocido, lo miro algo curioso y lo activo…

MENSAJE: _si te interesa el bienestar de la chica brief trata de impedir que salga con Juuna Android o se convertirá en su próxima victima… abre tu correo y revisa el archivo de nombre juuna…-vegeta va a su laptop y revisa su correo abrió el archivo y vio un video de juuna forcejeando a una chica para entrar en su auto … entonces miro un archivo llamado fotos y miro fotos de juuna con varias chicas de su escuela e incluso con fotos de chicas de escuelas vecinas…_

Vegeta inmediatamente llamo a bulma… pero como se vio bulma no creyó nada, el trato de convencerla e incluso le envío las fotos a su correo pero ella se negó a hacerle caso y se ufano de estar a punto de marcharse con el… vegeta quedo como fiera y estuvo dando vueltas por su habitación como fiera enjaulada, entonces decidió in a donde vivía Goku y krillin.

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: segundo acto, sale el gato del costal… cae la gran bomba… "El mundo gira en un a espiral"…_

5


	7. El mundo gira en espiral

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes… /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Segundo Acto, Sale El Gato Del Costal… **

"**LA VIDA GIRA EN UN ESPIRAL**

Bulma y juuna estaban llegando a un muy alejado de la ciudad club nocturno, mas bien era una residencia que los amigos de juuna rentaron para la fiesta… Bulma estaba vestida con un vestido de coctel color blanco y una estola color azul claro… mientras que juuna vestía un traje color gris... Bulma y el entraron a la mansión y a Bulma la abrumo el olor a cigarro de tal manera que no pudo ni siquiera apreciar bien como estaba arreglado el lugar… juuna la llevo al bar y le pidió que ordenara sus bebidas mientras el hablaba con algunos chicos, ella no estaba segura de quedarse sola pero el no le dio tiempo de reprochar pues se esfumo, Bulma miro el lugar nerviosa, todo estaba oscuro con velas y luces fluorescentes solo para iluminar el lugar, y muchas personas estaban fumando y bebiendo…

Totalmente Bulma estaba al 100% fuera de si… ella deseaba tanto irse pero no quería dejar mal a juuna además esta era su oportunidad de mejorar su relación… pero por kami que ella sentía ganas de salir corriendo… se sentía tan sola… juuna volvió y la presento con sus amigos y ellos actuaban como si Bulma no estuviese allí, hablaban cosas de ella pero todas se las decían a juuna casi como si ella fuera solo un accesorio de el… ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato… no desde que era niña en las reuniones de sus padres, bailes y banquetes… se sentía como muñeca de exhibición, un ser inanimado solo dispuesto a estar quieto y ser admirado.. La única persona que la hacia sentir viva y una persona de nuevo era su hermano… su protector... Su único amigo, guía y consejero… su única luz en una gran oscuridad…

Ella estaba cerca de una ventana mirando como la lluvia arreciaba… a ella no le gustaba la lluvia… pues fue en un día lluvioso en el que trunks se fue…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 en otro lugar tres varones se encontraban totalmente exasperados…

Dos de ellos un joven de cabello negro y corto junto con un anciano estaban tratando de mirar televisión mientras que un joven Sayan se encontraba totalmente paranoico paseándose por el pasillo afuera de la sala de un lado a otro cerca de el teléfono, "vamos hijo ella llamara en cuanto se termine la fiesta y en cuanto llegue a su casa" dijo el anciano, "es que no estoy seguro" dijo el mirando a la ventana como la lluvia y los truenos empeoraban cada segundo… "seguro de que?" dijo krillin "siento algo malo, siento que algo va a pasar" dice volviendo a pasearse por el pasillo "déjalo krillin, a Goku no se le quitara esa preocupación hasta que la linda Bulma aparezca" dijo el pero el también presentía algo malo, al igual que krillin….De pronto al sonar un trueno y al venir el relámpago dieron paso al sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta…..

30 minutos antes….

Vegeta estaba tomando algunas de sus pertenencias y poniéndolas en su saco de pelea, tomo la capsula de un auto obsequio de uno de los tantos aduladores de su familia y salio por la ventana de su habitación, se escapo caminando por las cornisas y saltando a un árbol cercano se fue oculto por los árboles hasta la barda de su jardín donde escalo la muralla por la enredadera y salto fuera… sin que el lo supiera 3 pares de ojos veían todo aquel escape, 2 masculinos y uno femenino…

En la actualidad…

Vegeta estaba frente al templo hogar de Goku y krillin, y empezó a azotar la puerta… cuando Goku abrió la puerta lo que vio lo impacto, era un vegeta totalmente empapado… "VEGETA?" dijo el y krillin grito un que desde la sala… (Me parece aburrido relatarle con detalles lo que paso así que lo diré a grandes rasgos) después de que vegeta llegara y Goku y krillin le ofrecieran ropa seca mientras la suya se secaba en la secadora, el les relato de la llamada anónima y utilizando la laptop de krillin observaron el correo… Goku y krillin conocían a las chicas de las fotos y la mayoría no eran chicas de fiar… Goku subió hecho una fiera a su habitación y bajo todo cambiado, listo para salir en el inclemente clima, traía una chaqueta de corredor de autos roja con blanco y unos pantalones jeans, krillin al verlo solo le dijo.. "dame 5 minutos" y el subió a cambiarse, ninguno sabia exactamente a donde iría Bulma pero sabían quien si tendría una idea, fueron donde Chichi, sabiendo que ella tenia la noción de donde juuna y juu Vivian, pues el celular de Bulma no contestaba ni el de juuna y juu.

Llegaron donde Chichi y a grandes rasgos le contaron todo, Chichi se exalto tanto que casi se desmaya y exigió que la llevaran con ellos, no estuvieron muy de acuerdo pero ella dijo que si juu los veía no diría nada así que lo aceptaron muy a regaña dientes… al llegar al apartamento de juuna y juu, ella por el video fono miro a Chichi y la dejo entrar… cual seria su sorpresa cuando en cuanto quito el seguro la puerta casi es tirada abajo por vegeta y Goku…

"que hacen todos aquí?" pregunto nerviosa juu, quien se cubría el rostro con el cabello, "vinimos a buscar a tu hermanito" dijo vegeta muy venenosamente, conteniendo su furia, la casa de ellos tenia un gran bar, y la mayoría precia la casa de un chulo… "juu dinos donde fueron Bulma y tu hermano" dijo Goku tratando de no sonar amenazador "no lo se" dijo ella acomodando su cabello para que no descubriera la mitad del rostro, "NO JUEGES CON NOSOTROS" dijo vegeta y ella de instituto de cubrió el rostro, krillin la vio "por que te cubres el rostro?" dijo krillin, todos la miraron y Chichi se le acerco "juu te pasa algo?" ella sin pensar mas se echa a llorar, mientras krillin le descubría el rostro…

Un enorme golpe marcaba su delicada mejilla además de que su ojo estaba totalmente oscuro, "el te hizo esto?" dijo krillin, ella solo se le lanzo a sus brazos y lloro a lagrima abierta… "ESE MALDITO BASTARDO" gruño vegeta "dinos por favor donde esta Bulma?" dijo Goku, "hay 3 lugares que el frecuenta… deben apurarse por favor" dijo ella tratando de calmarse, "que pasara contigo" dijo krillin los otros 3 la miraron "lo de siempre al no salirse con la suya se desquitara con alguna de sus mujerzuelas o conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa triste "OLVIDALO VIENES CON NOSOTROS" dijo krillin… "ella puede quedarse en mi casa, ven juu toma tus cosas y te vienes conmigo" dijo ella, "nos detendremos en la comandancia y le pondremos una denuncia" dijo krillin "NOOOO POR FAVOR EL SE ENTERARA Y ME CULPARA… VE MANDARA LEJOS DE NUEVO" dijo asustada.

Ellos la miraron alarmados "quien te enviara lejos?" dijo Goku "juuna es el único que me protege de mi tío, el ya intento propasarse una vez conmigo pero juuna me defendió, el sabe que juuna es el heredero de la compañía de papa y sin el no tendrá su amado imperio de TECNO GERO" dice ella "pero el se aprovecha de ti" dice vegeta "sin el me mandara al internado y juuna es quien lo evita, el me protege" "eso no es proteger te esta chantajeando, te tiene bajo su merced eso no es quererte juu, eso es tener una concepción enfermiza" dijo krillin "juu, todo saldrá bien ya veras ven iremos a la estación y declararemos violencia domestica" dijo Chichi "no enseñare la evidencia que tengo para que solo lo hagan tomar rehabilitación, pero si vuelve hacerte esto no mas vegeta amable" dijo el sin mirarla.

Así krillin y Chichi fueron a la estación de policía mientras que vegeta y Goku se adelantaban cada uno a alguno de los puntos que juu les dijo, el club cascada, el club Ash del hotel Empire y la mansión rocosa… lugar donde actualmente Bulma estaba, krillin después de llevar a Chichi y juu a casa de Chichi se fue al club cascada, Goku al hotel Ash y vegeta a la mansión (Que sorpresa verdad?)

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0en la mansión

Bulma estaba conversando con las chicas de la fiesta y como se lo imagino todas tenían cerebro de aire… Barbie sin voluntad que solo hacían lo que se le dijera, entonces mira como juuna coqueteaba con algunas chicas enfrente de ella, ella no lo creía.. Entonces algunos chicos se le empezaron a repegar y a decir cosas como ven linda o que tal si dejamos este lugar juntos, o cosas como eres un pedazo de carne de la mejor calidad… Bulma quería vomitar del asco… uno incluso la toco de mala manera y ella respondió arrojándole una bebida al rostro y gritando un rompe oídos "PERVERTIDOOO" y se fue hecha una fiera rumbo a la puerta principal, juu salio detrás de ella…

"que paso Bulma pensé que te la estabas pasando bien" dijo el claramente algo ebrio, "ser abandonada por mi cita en un lugar repleto de extraños EBRIOS PERVERTIDOS Y MANO LIBRE para que me MANOSEARAN no se considera PASARLA DEL TODO BIEN" dice ella caminando lejos de el, el se canso de que esta chica le hablara así "OLLEME BIEN NIÑITA NADIE ME HABLA DE ESA MANERA –le dice mientras la empuja hacia un árbol- … entendiste?" ella se sintió abrumada de la impresión por el momento y de estar aterrorizada paso a ira pura "QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA IDIOTA" dice ella pateándolo y tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero el tomo cada una de sus manos y las luso contra el árbol y puso su pierna entre las de ella para mantenerla quieta "basta sabias a que era a lo que veníamos" "a ser tu juguete y el de tus amigos … ESTAS LOCO O QUE POR QUIEN ME TOMAS POR UNA PERDIDA" "no seas tan recia es lo que toda niña buena desea experimentar un poco de peligro y rebeldía o no?" "una cosa es vivir una aventura y otra es vivir un infierno" dijo ella.

"cálmate te gustara" dijo el, "NOOOOO" entonces ella le pega un rodillazo y el sin quererlo le torció la muñeca activando un extraño brazalete que al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo encendido… "lamentaras esto" dijo el lanzándosele encima, aprisionándola en un abrazo, "no… tu serás el que lo lamente" dijo ella y de pronto de su cuerpo unas especies de mini descargas empiezan a salir…

0o0o0o0o a lo lejos un auto se estacionaba enfrente de la mansión…

De pronto las puertas de la mansión, y un muy furioso sayajin entro haciendo temblar el lugar con su presencia "DONDE ESTA JUUNAGUIO ANDROID?" grito y todos los ebrios empezaron a temblar "se fue siguiendo a la chica con la que vino" dijo una chica a su lado, "A DONDE?" "al bosquecillo cerca del estacionamiento" dijo un chico detrás de la chica…. Vegeta salio del lugar rumbo al dichoso bosquecito.., fue cuando escucho un gran "NOOOO" seguido de algo parecido a un rayo que venia del lugar…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

El agua caía ella se encontraba en el suelo podía sentir la lluvia sobre de su cuerpo de antemano húmedo, a su lado podía ver a un chico que tambaleantemente se levantaba y al mirarla le dedico unos ojos de fiera enfurecida… ella quería moverse pero no podía… "me las pagaras maldita mujerzuela" le dijo mientras se le acercaba y sujetándola del cuello del vestido, cuando ella cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, sintió como su propio cuerpo caía de nuevo al piso para ser atrapado por dos calidos brazos, ella entre abrió los ojos y vio un par de ojos negros que la veían con una gran ternura y preocupación… "ve..geta.." susurro ella "todo estará bien onna, solo descansa estas a salvo" dijo mientras dejaba el lugar, llevo a Bulma al auto y la cubrió con una manta "espérame aquí entendido?" "no me dejes" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos "solo debo ocuparme de algo de acuerdo?" dijo acariciándole una mejilla y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

En el bosque juuna trataba de levantarse mientras vegeta se le acercaba… "listo para aprender como se debe tratar a una dama?" dijo vegeta con una sonrisa maniática, y se podían oír hasta el estacionamiento los gritos provenientes del bosque…

Bulma estaba nerviosa pero todas sus preocupaciones se desaparecieron al ver a su vegeta entrando al auto, el le sonrío mientras ella delicadamente utilizaba un extremo de la manta cara secarle el rostro y un poco de su melena de Ebano… el la atrajo hacia el y permanecieron unidos en un abrazo que ambos deseaban que fuera eterno…

"te llevare a tu casa" dijo el "no quiero que mama me vea" dijo ella toda triste "con la chica ox entonces?" dijo el "no… no quiero que ninguno de los chicos me vean…" ella se quedo callada "llévame a un hotel, estaré bien" el la miro furioso "ESTAS LOCA NO PIENSO DEJARTE SOLA" dijo el entonces se puso rojo como tomate "vendrás conmigo" dijo en vos casi nula, ella lo miro "no quiero que digas nada onna, se ara lo que diga… as caso por primera vez en tu vida" dijo el, dijo acercándola a el mas fuerte… "esta bien… solo no me sueltes" dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado, mientras vegeta la abrasaba con un brazo y con el otro conducía…

"deberíamos llamar a son-Kun y a los demás" dijo el "no hay recepción aquí esperamos hasta entrar a los limites de la señal" dijo ella adormilada… el la llevo a su casa y escurriéndose por el mismo trecho por donde se escapo entro a su cuarto… claro que tuvo muchísimo cuidado con su preciosa carga… al final ambos llegaron a su habitación y el le permitió bañarse en su baño privado mientras el usaba el del cuarto de huéspedes… le presto unas pijamas, que le quedaron grandes… vegeta no pudo esconder una sonrisa, se veía adorable…

Bulma le hablo a Goku que estaba totalmente exaltado y preocupado a morir, ella le explico todo y después fue el turno de vegeta de hablar con el, le dijo que ella dormiría en su casa y que todo estaba bien que no se preocuparan que ella no había sufrido ningún daño, solo que lucia como un espanto del día de brujas por su maquillaje arruinado y el cabello alborotado… lo cual gano una reprimenda de Bulma y unas carcajadas de krillin y Goku… ella después llamo a Chichi donde la comunicativa de Chichi le dijo que encontraron a juu golpeada por su hermano cuando fueron a preguntarle por ella… Bulma pidió hablar con juu, ambas lloraron juntas por el teléfono y juu le pedía perdón a ella… "juu tu no tienes la culpa solo eres una victima mas de ese idiota, no te preocupes después decidiremos que hacer"… así Bulma termina sus llamadas.

Entonces se sentó con vegeta en la orilla de la cama… "dormirás en mi cama yo usare el sofá, lamento no poder ofrecerte una habitación pero no puedo ni imaginar lo que pasaría si mi madre o el estupido de Domoni te vieran" dijo el todo abochornado. Ella lo ve "siento causarte tantas molestias" dice derramando algunas lagrimas, el inmediatamente la abrasa "no llores… odio verte triste y aun mas llorar" dice el abrasándola "vegeta…" ambos como Bulma se encontraba sentadaza en la cama ambos terminan abrasados y recostados en esta "no me sueltes vegeta por favor" dijo ella, el no quiso pensar en nada "esta bien" el los cubre a ambos con la cobija y mirándose fijamente Bulma por instinto le acaricia con su mano el rostro.

A vegeta nadie lo había tocado de esa manera tan delicada solo su madre y solo cuando el era un niño muy pequeño antes de que empezara su entrenamiento y antes de irse con…, el recuerdo lo hace hacer un gesto el cual Bulma interpreta como signo de molestia así que deja de hacerlo, pero antes de que ella pudiera retirar su mano vegeta la toma "lo siento si te incomode" dijo Bulma, pero lo que pasa después la hace abrir los ojos.

Vegeta le coloco la mano en su corazón y Bulma pudo notar lo fuerte que estaba latiendo "que me estas haciendo onna?" dijo mientras la abrasaba mas fuertemente contra el "desde que te conocí… no he podido apartar tu recuerdo de mi mente" ella empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas "eres molesta, exasperante e impredecible… y apasionada, dulce y sobre todo" dice mirándola a los ojos "siento que estamos conectados y no se por que…" dijo el y sin pensarlo mas ELLA lo beso, el se quedo paralizado, no sabia que hacer, así que hizo lo normal, la beso y este beso duro hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Vegeta se encontraba sumergido en un profundo estado de relajación total, nunca había sentido esta paz tan profunda antes, se sentía en el cielo, un aroma y una presencia calida lo envolvían llevándolo al máximo de la felicidad, ese sentimiento solo lo podía producir una persona… "bulma" susurro, el se encontraba abrasado a un objeto suave envuelto en ese maravilloso aroma, el sonrío y lentamente abrió los ojos "despierta mi pequeña onna" dice vegeta quitando las cobijas del bulto al que estaba abrasando, entonces abre los ojos como 2 platos y con la boca hasta el suelo, era una almohada…sentía ganas de gritar cuando escucho un sonido de agua corriendo en el baño.

Rápidamente volvió a acomodarse debajo de las cobijas mientras ojeaba a su pequeña presa saliendo del baño, se veía totalmente adorable, perfecto ejemplo de la pureza e inocencia… Bulma tenia el cabello un poco desajustado, la ropa era por lo menos 3 tallas mas grande y le quedaba muy suelta, tenia los ojitos adormilados y venia bostezando de nuevo hacia la cama, fue cuando miro el reloj de buró de vegeta, y al verla hora que era gruño y dijo un "ah no es justo" dice acostándose de nuevo tomando una almohada para ocultar su cabeza debajo de ella…

"AAAHH" grito cuando dos bazos la jalaron hacia el mundo de sabanas que adornaban la cama… entonces se topo con un muy sonriente Sayan… "quien te dio permiso de dejar la cama?" Ella lo vio fijo, y le devolvió una sonrisa picara, "no creo que hubieras apreciado que dejara marca en tu cama… verdad?" dijo ella "Onna vulgar" dijo vegeta sonriendo mientras la abrasaba, "vegeta…." Dijo ella en ronroneo… eso le gusto a el "si onna" "debo irme" el pelo los ojos y la miro entonces le sonrío y apretó su agarre "no" dijo mientras le empezaba a lamer la mejilla y descendía lentamente hasta el cuello.

Bulma estaba tentada a quedarse en ese lugar por siempre… "vegeta hablo en serio" dijo ella, el gruño "no" dijo sin dejar de brindarle sus atenciones… ella sonrío malévolamente y se posesiono sobre de el, el la miro perplejo y ella lo beso tiernamente, y mordisqueaba sin piedad sus labios, "aaahhhg..Ahh Bulma…" dijo el entonces ella lo miro y le susurro sexymente mientras atacaba su oreja mordisqueando su lóbulo "di mi nombre de nuevo" el sonrío "onna" dijo el riendo "dilo o sino" "sino que?" el sonrío "me detendré" dice atacando su oído bajando hasta su cuello.

mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su rostro bajando por su cuellos hasta sus hombros, vegeta estaba hecho una masa temblorosa, jadeante y ronroneadota… y de improviso ella se detuvo, "dilo" dijo ella susurrándole en el oído, el no se podía contener… entonces ella le mordió el lóbulo "BULMAAAA" grito de la impresión, ella sonrío mientras callaba su aullido con un besote… el juego de carisias y besos continuo hasta que la alarma de el celular de ella sonó, fue cuando ella brinco fuera del agarre de vegeta y de la cama.

"a donde vas?" dijo el todo conmocionado "es DIA de clases tontito y yo no tengo mi uniforme, en casa de Goku deje uno de repuesto así que debo irme…" "por que con son no baka?" dijo vegeta enojado y celoso?, "por que somos amigos desde la infancia y a veces me quedo a dormir allí" dijo ella "QUEEE?" "cállate vegeta te oirán" .

"Como que te quedas a dormir?" "si incluso me he quedado por meses enteros, mira te lo explicaremos mejor después los chicos y yo de acuerdo… y ni se te ocurra pensar lo equivocado, Goku es mi hermano menor en lo que respecta a crianza, al igual que krillin así que si piensas por un segundo que me he atrevido ah…" vegeta callo a Bulma con un gran y apasionado beso, "lo se, se la clase de chica que eres y se que no te atreverías a tal cosa o habrías hecho lo indebido con ese bastardo" dice con gran ira y ese fue el turno de Bulma para besarlo "calla tontito" le dice entre mini besitos…

Así Bulma llamo a Goku que la vino a recoger en su motocicleta, vegeta le presto un abrigo y ella se fue vistiendo la pijama de vegeta y le pidió a vegeta que se deshiciera del vestido el cual ella jamás lo quería volver a ver… toda esa mañana vegeta estuvo de muy buen humor lo que asusto a todos incluso a su mayordomo y a su madre, "príncipe vegeta se siente bien" dijo Domoni "si lo estoy, por que?" dijo sin mucha atención, "por nada" dijo el, entonces vegeta fue por su mochila al estudio y encontró a su madre leyendo un libro al revés –curioso- pensó el y ella parecía estar nerviosa "hola mi príncipe como pasaste la noche" el sonrío "tranquila" simplemente dijo entonces su celular sonó.

"si" "VEGETAAAA BUENOS DIAAASS" grito Goku "MALDICION INSECTO NO ME GRITES" entonces se percato que seguía en presencia de su madre, "discúlpame debo atender esta fastidiosa llamada" le dijo saliendo del estudio y la reina rápidamente pego su opiado a la puerta una vez que vegeta la cerro "que quieres son-baka?" "QUE MALO ERES YO QUE TE LLAMO PARA DECIRTE QUE NOS VEMOS EL COFFE COLISEUM PARA TOMAR UN RAPIDO POST DESAYUNO" dice el todo en berrinche "cállate te puedo oír a la perfección, y no me molestes" "Bulma se molestara si no vas ella lo propuso" dice Goku tratando de calmar su risa pero krillin que se oía en el fondo.

Y un insistente es vegeta pásamelo pásamelo, "SU MAJESTAD DESEA HABLARTE" lo que termino con un OUCH por parte de Goku por que Bulma lo golpeo "VEGETA TRAE TU PERESOSO TRASERO PARA ACA DE INMEDIATO" "A QUIEN LLAMAS PERESOSO ONNA IRRESPETUOSA" la reina casi se cae de espaldas su hijo hablando de una manera tan familiar con alguien y ese alguien era una chica… increíble… "SIIIIII ven te quiero conmigo siiii" el gruño y en un suspiro "esta bien iré pero ya cállate eres insoportable" "Y TU UN TERRIBLE GRUÑON Y MALHUMORADO" "NO ME PONGAS SOBRE NOMBRES IRRESPETUOSA QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?" "SOY LA REINA DE LA ESCUELA y tu eres mi Veggy-Kun" dice en tono lindo y se puede oír las riza de los otros atrás "NO ME PONGAS NOMBRE Y MENOS DIMINUTIVOS" "entonces vendrás?" "no lo se acaso su majestad aceptaría que este humilde plebeyo se encuentre en su presencia?" dice burlón.

La reina casi se vuelve a caer, estaba su hijo acaso manteniendo una conversación amena con una fémina y estaba bromeando con ella… totalmente increíble… "Veggy…" dice ella con suspiritos "de acuerdo iré… donde queda?" "lo único que tienes que hacer es salir estamos estacionados afuera" "QUE ESTAN AQUI AFUERA?" la reina corrió a la ventana y miro un auto estacionado enfrente con un grupo de escandalosos chicos gritando el nombre de su hijo, "YA ME VOY" grito vegeta desde los pasillos y lo próximo que vio es a su hijo corriendo por el frente de la casa, … su hijo corriendo para ver a alguien… la reina estaba en shock, y unas lagrimas empezaron a brotarle "mi vegeta esta por fin… recuperando su esencia" dijo ella cayendo de rodillas…

Los días pasaron y el grupo se empezó a conocer mejor… juuna fue enviado a estar con su tío y juu se quedo con Chichi el padre de Chichi hablo con el tutor de juuna y juu y acordaron que juu se quedara con ellos… ellos estaban todos conversando en el techo mientras comían unas pizzas que ordenaron a escondidas "lo raro es que el aceptara" dijo juu "papa dijo que parecía nervioso" "te dije que mi plan funcionaria" dijo Bulma "onna tuviste algo que ver con esto?" dijo vegeta "si y solo pedí un favor a alguien" "cuando Bulma dice que ella se encarga ella lo cumple" dice Goku comiéndose 4 pedazos de un bocado "asco hermano cuida los modales frente a las chicas…" dice krillin mientras le ofrecía un pedazo de pizza a juu, "me huele a romance" dice Goku que recibió un golpe por parte de Bulma y krillin "yo no diría eso si fuera tu … o que piensas Chichi?" dice Bulma y Goku la mira y ella y el se abochornan…

los días pasaron 2 semanas para ser exacto y el grupo tortuga y sus 3 amigos la pasaron fabulosamente, fueron a la playa, al parque de diversiones, al cine, incluso de camping, vegeta se sentía abrumado, el jamás había disfrutado de tales actividades, nada le había importado excepto el entrenamiento y ahora se había vuelto un fan de las salidas pero solo con sus amigos del escuadrón… incluso la triada del escuadrón les dijo que los volverían miembros solo que se debía planear su novatada… esta consistía en 3 eventos será algo muy divertido.. Según ellos…

Pero quien diría que todo acabaría tan pronto para vegeta.. Un día llegando a su casa se infarto al ver a una persona sentada en la sala con su madre "tu…" " es un placer estar de nuevo en su presencia príncipe vegeta, se que el tiempo por venir será sumamente placentero" dijo la persona frente a vegeta..

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: …_**Cae La Gran Bomba. Empieza el infierno… DESTINO INCIERTO**


	8. Cae la bomba

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**CAE LA GRAN BOMBA…**

Un día que empezó bellamente soleado… día que inspira alegría en los corazones…. Era como un día sombrío de invierno dentro de los corazones del grupo tortuga… Goku y krillin desde el salón cruzando el pasillo miraban fijamente por la ventana del salón continuo… mirando fijamente a su ángel el cual tenia sobre de ella un aire frío y una nube negra sobre su siempre iluminados ojos soñadores…

Y todo gracias a cierto individuo cuyos ojos no podían dejar de mirarla… ella podía sentir su mirada… podía sentir como sus ojos se clavaban en ella… pero su mente y corazón estaban en un estado nulo… no estaba triste… ni enojada… ella ya había sufrido muchísimo antes… solo se sentía sucia… no quería volver a sufrir como antes… no quería volver a vivir ese tormento y estado patético en el que una vez se sumergió por una singular alimaña.

Todos los alumnos se podían percatar del ambiente denso y la sensación de incomodidad del ambiente… todo el salón estaba en silencio, eran 15 minutos de repaso antes del termino de la clase y todos se suponían que se encontraban leyendo… nuestra linda Bulma se encontraba haciendo notas ocupada y ayudando a Chichi a formular las suyas, Chichi estaba actuando bastante nerviosa… "Chichi deja de temblar pareces gelatina" "Bulma-san yo…" pero Bulma le puso su dedo en los labios "pero nada, el examen es la próxima semana y no quiero pasar mi fin de semana arriándolos a todos ustedes para que estudien así que anótalo de una vez" dijo volviendo al libro, ella evitaba a toda costa mirar hacia atrás y cuando alguien de los sujetos de la parte de atrás le preguntaba algo ella evitaba mirar en la dirección de esos ojos negros que no dejaban de verla.

La campana sonó y Bulma de antemano había hecho a Chichi guardar sus útiles por lo cual en cuanto toco la campana salieron del salón… siendo seguidas de cerca por un familiar chico Sayan que desde lejos las miraba… ella lo sabia muy bien y Chichi estaba prendada de su brazo sin soltarlo actuando de una manera muy rígida… "Chichi anímate dios actúas como si te apretaran los calcetines" "Bulma… no te entiendo" "vamos Chi, ya deberías conocerme" dijo resollando… fue cuando vieron a juu tratando de abrir su casillero pero este estaba atorado…

Entonces Bulma se acerco y de un puñetazo el casillero se empezó abrir lentamente… todos saltaron al oír el estruendo del golpe y de la marca de golpe en la puerta "Bulma te lastimaste?" dijo Chichi "claro que no ya saben que esta lata siempre se atora, todo fue gracias a que Goku una vez le metió tantas cosas que ahora esta chueco el cerrojo" (recuerden Bulma, Goku y krillin gustan de compartir sus casilleros e invitaron ahora a las chicas a compartirlos) "juu saca mi almuerzo lo guarde esta mañana ahí" "Bulma san no esta aquí" dijo juu "que?... pero si aquí lo deje con mi bolso" "yo te compartiré del mío" dijo Chi "ese no es el problema.. El problema es que yo lo hice y lo deje aquí, además era mi favorito" "y que era?" dijo juu "sándwich de queso, tomate cereza y carnes fría…..Ss." entonces Bulma paso de su cara de molestia a una de enojo "GOKUUU" grito tirando su mochila al suelo y saliendo rumbo al final del pasillo.

En otro lugar Goku estaba comiendo un sándwich tratando de aminorar su dolor de estomago "quieres?" le dijo a krillin y el tomo uno "si, necesito calmar mi estomago" dijo krillin. "entraras con sachimu?" "SIP", y cuando iba dando la vuelta Goku para dirigirse a los laboratorios se vio frente a frente con ese sujeto que estaba brindándole un horrible rato a su ángel, el lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa y siguió su camino con vegeta detrás… Ya en el salón vegeta fue literalmente arrastrado a los asientos de enfrente ya que su acompañante exigía que ambos estuvieran al frente de todos estos inferiores y que fueran capaces de verlos juntos… de vez en cuando vegeta miraba hacia atrás para ver si Goku lo miraba pero el estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana…

En clase de educación física vegeta tuvo ocasión de despegarse de su invitado pues este personaje no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto y todo aquel que se le acercara era en el acto alejado por la comitiva de Sayans que se había formado…. Quien dirán ustedes es aquel que ha convertido el cuento de hadas de Bulma y vegeta en una novela trágica… pues veamos una semana antes de este día … el día en que un día de revelaciones que daría paso a una unión, dio el inicio a una separación…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las 2 semanas que siguieron de la ruptura y partida de juuna de la escuela unieron mas a Bulma y vegeta… eran prácticamente inseparables… peleaban mas de eso no había duda pero por otra parte todo tenia un tono de reto e indirectas coquetas… momentos especiales surgieron en esa semana para vegeta y Bulma y estaban mas embelesados el uno en el otro, mas que nunca… lo cual hizo a vegeta tomar una gran decisión un día que pasando por una joyería miro un pendiente doble, era el símbolo de Jin y Jan el cual podía dividirse en 2 dijes… y totalmente se dejo llevar por el momento…

Al día siguiente vegeta llego muy misterioso a la escuela, actúo misteriosamente muy arisco con Bulma todo el día lo cual termino por hacer que Bulma explotara en un gran enojo… "QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POR QUE ME HAS IGNORADO TODO EL SANTO::::MMMM::" Bulma fue callada por un vegeta besándola… ella prontamente se dejo llevar y ese beso se volvió una bacanal de caricias y besucones…. Cuando se separaron por aire, vegeta tenia un sonrojo bellamente mostrado en sus mejillas, Bulma se sonrojo también al ver eso, y de su bolsillo vegeta saco el pendiente mostrándose a Bulma, ella dejo escapar una lagrima de felicidad y le ofreció su cuello para que el se lo pusiese pero claro vegeta se contuvo su instituto le decía que se lo mordiera… fue ahí cuando cayo en cuenta de que realmente era esta pequeña y frágil onna molesta y salvaje la que el quería a su lado…

Los días siguieron claro no fue una declaración pero fue caramente un acuerdo no verbal de que eran algo mas que amigos sin ser compañeros… era viernes y los chicos se fueron de paseo por el parque antes de irse a sus casas… esa tarde fue particularmente divertida para vegeta ya que Goku derramo helado de CHOCOLATE en la FALDA NUEVA de Bulma… eso era suicidio… se la pasaron correteando a Bulma quien correteaba Goku jurando que lo estrangularía con su propia cola…. (El chocolate no se desmancha fácilmente de la ropa)… así que vegeta estaba de un humor súper feliz… para el alivio de todo el que se topaba con el… vegeta y Goku se fueron al centro de entrenamiento para desahogar energía por unas horas y después se separaron para irse a sus respectivas casas…

Al llegar a su casa vegeta fue llamado por su madre a la sala principal… el al entrar sintió su mundo romperse en pedazos, mil veces hubiera preferido que un enemigo de su imperio lo volase en pedazos… era… (Si creen que es freezer pues NOOOOOO) frente a vegeta una joven Sayan vistiendo una armadura femenina de la fuerza real del arca se mostraba brindándole sus respetos… "tu…" dijo vegeta "príncipe vegeta es un placer volver a estar en su presencia… espero que los días por seguir sean placenteros para ambos"…

Momentos después en su habitación vegeta tenia el berrinche más grande de su vida "NOOOO POR QUE TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO? PREFERIRIA SER VOLADO POR FREEZER POR QUE TENIA QUE VENIR Y ARUINAR MI…" el recordó a Bulma… su Bulma… su onna, su diosa, que seria de ella y el… ya no podría ser eso.. Ya no podría ser ella y el , ya no mas "veo que la presencia de la señorita Celery no es muy grata para usted" dijo su guardaespaldas, mayordomo, chofer y confidente "POR QUE DOMONI QUE ASE ESO AQUÍ?" "señor… su padre fue informado de la relación que usted estaba entablando con una joven humana…" "QUE RELACION? ELLA ES SOLO LA HERMANA DE CRIANZA DEL SAYAN CON QUE ENTRENO EN EL CENTRO Y ADEMAS SON COMPAÑEROS DE CLASES MIOS" dijo furioso, "lo se mi señor" "quien se lo dijo?" "no lo sabemos mi señor, pero me asegurare de averiguarlo"…

Vegeta miro alrededor de su habitación y decidió sacar sus precioso recuerdos con su onna y el escuadrón… miro en el compartimiento de su escritorio y… "donde están mis fotos?" dijo mirando a su alrededor… busco su diario y la capsula seguía en su lugar, escondida en el porta retrato de su madre… busco su cofre de recuerdos de un compartimiento detrás de su escritorio… estaba igualmente intacto… que paso con sus fotografías, eran las que tomaron el día que fueron al parque de diversiones, las del día en la playa, y la caminata al parque central… vegeta volteo prácticamente su cuarto de cabeza pero no las encontró…

Desafortunadamente era fin de semana por lo cual no se vería con los chicos tortuga hasta el lunes… pues misteriosamente todos los fines de semana se veían ocupados en un evento especial ultra secreto según ellos… ese lunes fue el día mas oscuro para Bulma… era temprano por la mañana Bulma y los chicos esperaban a vegeta en el punto habitual pero este nunca llego, el timbre de entrada sonó para que ellos entraran al edificio por lo cual entraron algo preocupados por vegeta, pero ya en los corredores Bulma lo vio, "VEGETA POR ACA" dijo Bulma cuando de detrás de vegeta salio una chica Sayan vistiendo un uniforme especial de la armada "quien es ella Ouji-sama?" dijo ella mirándola como si fuera basura, el la miro "ella es nadie"… eso le causo a Bulma un infarto… Bulma lentamente se dio media vuelta y cerrando su casillero se marcho….

Desde ese momento Bulma actúo de una manera totalmente diferente a la normal Bulma… activa como si nada hubiera pasado incluso… como si nunca hubiera conocido a vegeta… esto desconcertó tanto a los chicos… incluso los chicos de los grados superiores y de los otros salones se empezaron a alarmar… como es que con yamcha había hecho estremecer de miedo a la escuela entera debido a su furia… pero ahora actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado como si vegeta ni siquiera existiese…

Una semana paso… y durante esta Bulma y los demás fueron testigos de la relación de vegeta con la fémina Sayan llamada Celery… esta fémina era ciertamente una belleza entre las Sayan pero su carácter era muy despreciativo… veía a todos hacia abajo como si fueran basura y a todas las especies las consideraba basura… Vegeta recordaba el por que es que Celery estaba aquí, según su padre era para que Celery siendo la hembra aspirante a ser la consorte real del príncipe vegeta y siendo una guerrera invicta era la mas apta para ser la futura compañera de vegeta… y debido a que celery tenia muy mala disposición con los terrícolas lo mejor era que se fuera relacionando…

Vegeta estaba sentado en uno de los ventanales de la biblioteca mirando hacia fuera, podía ver al trío tortuga descansando en el patio central bajo el llamado "abuelo roble" Goku se había apoderado de ese punto de la gran arboleda pues le recordaba a un árbol que había en su hogar en las montañas, Goku estaba recargado en el tronco con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, Bulma descansando a su lado mientras el la tenia tomada de la cintura por su cola… vegeta miraba esa mano fijamente y sobre todo miraba donde krillin tenia la cabeza… pues el la tenia sobre las piernas de Bulma mientras dormitaba un poco, Bulma estaba sonriente mientras la cola de Goku estaba enroscada en su cintura ella la acariciaba y con su otra mano acariciaba la cabellera de krillin…

Vegeta estaba tan descorazonado… desde que celery llego vegeta volvió a ser el arisco antisocial de antes… sus calificaciones bajaron… y para empeorar las cosas su avance en el entrenamiento empeoro… llego el tiempo en que el rey vegeta llegaría a la tierra y esperaba un reporte completo de sus hombres sobre los avances de vegeta… ya que los últimos lo hicieron tomar la decisión de que celery fuera a la tierra a reunirse con vegeta…

_**Por una semana vegeta no asistió a clases y el día que llego seria un día funesto…**_

Bulma se encontraba caminando por el pasillo cuando la tal celery le tiro los libros al pasar "OLLE FIJATE DISTRAIDA" dijo Bulma empezando a juntar sus libros pero celery se los pateo "quien te crees humana para hablarme en ese tono?" "tu quien te crees para hablarme a mi en ese tono?" dijo Bulma, en eso llego vegeta y tomando a celery del brazo la jalo un poco lejos de Bulma "basta celery…." "por que te preocupa tanto esa basura humana" "BASTA CELERY" le grito vegeta… "por que ella te es tan importante ella no es nadie…." en eso llego Chichi "vámonos Bulma" "has le caso a la mocosa, que aunque sea una sangre sucia parece ser mas lista que tu…" PAAFFFFFFT se escucho… y todo el pasillo quedo en silencio pues Bulma le había prodigado una bofetada clasificación SUPER-OUCH…

Celery se quedo en shock y vegeta también…. "puedes insultarme… tirar mis libros… e incluso herirme físicamente… pero lo que no te soportare será que te metas CON LOS QUE CONSIDERO FAMILIA" le dijo en tono desafiante… "INDIGNA BASURA HUMANA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A GOLPEAR A LA FUTURA REINA DE LOS SAYAJIN?" "ME ATREVI, Y ME VOLVERE A TREVER LAS VECES QUE SEAN NECESARIAS PARA QUE TE ENTRE LA IDEA EN LA CABEZA DE NO METERTE CON MIS AMIGOS" dijo furiosa… "BASTA CELERY NOS VAMOS" dijo vegeta jalándola… "ALEJATE DEL PRINCIPE HUMANA"…

"acaso la gran sayajin pura Celery esta celosa de una pobre y débil, humana" "por que debería estar celosa de ti?" "será por que a donde quiera que vegeta va sus ojos buscan a alguien entre la multitud y esa persona soy yo…" Celery se quedo atónita al igual que vegeta y todos los presentes "estas celosa por que el nunca te mirara de la forma en que me mira a mi… tal vez te sea permitido estar a su lado pero su mente siempre estará conmigo" dijo Bulma… celery se alejo furiosa junto con vegeta y Bulma al verlos partir se dio la media vuelta y se marcho…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**En el arca hace 2 meses: oficina real del rey vegeta…**_

Este se encontraba leyendo unos papeles cuando un Sayan de cabello fletap (como gohan de DBZ) de piel morena, sin un ojo y con un gran bigote llego, "mi señor he vuelto de la tierra" dijo con una reverencia, "Daijuki dame tu reporte de mi hijo" "me temo que tengo preocupantes noticias" "es que acaso vegeta no se ha adaptado?" "ese no es el problema mi señor" "sus calificaciones?" "excelentes mi señor" "entonces cual es el problema?" "el problema es que se ha sobre adaptado…"

"QUE?" "mire mi señor" dijo mostrándoles unas fotos… _en una era vegeta pasándosela recostado en la grama del parque central haraganeando con los chicos… otra de ellas era vegeta de clubing… otra era vegeta en el centro de entrenamiento platicando con Goku, otras eran de la cámara de seguridad, una de la hora de entrada y otra de salida, solo 3 horas… pero la que lo conmociono mas fue una de SU HIJO BESUQUEANDO A UNA CHICA HUMANA EN UN CALLEJON PUBLICO…_

El rey ojeo unos papeles a su lado eran los reportes de las asistencias al centro… eran totalmente un secándolo, las primeras 2 semanas fueron totalmente aceptables(cuando recién llego), las 2 que siguieron bajaron de nivel pero seguía siendo aceptable (cuando se empezó a juntar con Goku)… las siguientes 2 semanas vegeta la asistencia fue casi total (cuando Bulma se junto con juuna), eso lo alegro, pero las mas actuales lo alarmaron vegeta máximo solo asistía de 3 a 4 días a la semana y a veces eran por 3 horas… eso era alarmante… y esa relación con la humana era peligrosa, su hijo no podía tener de pareja a alguien tan débil, seria peligroso para vegeta en muchas maneras… el rey ojeo por la ventana al espacio y miro una estrella lejana brillando de color rosa…

"que debo hacer?" dijo mas para si mismo que para el hombre a su lado "si me permite le tengo una sugerencia" el rey lo vio mientras el hombre ocultaba una sonrisa y un brillo algo sospechoso en el ojo… "el príncipe necesita volver a recordar lo que es estar en el arca y que mejor que enviar a alguien a que se lo recuerde permaneciendo a su lado" "y a quien tienes en mente?"….( y ya saben el resto)…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vegeta se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando escucho la voz de Goku, "Bulma…. Ven con nosotros por favor" dijo el en tono de preocupación y ruego "no Goku ya lo discutimos, mi padre esta en la ciudad y sabes que cuando el esta debo permanecer en casa…" "pero solo serán unos días Bulma, pídele permiso" "krillin entiende el ya me dio permiso de quedarme hoy y mañana con ustedes, para despedirlos, no le pediré mas" dijo Bulma mirando con un puchero a krillin… "pero estarás sola Bulma, no solo nosotros nos iremos si no que Chichi y juu se Irán a arreglar unos asuntos con el tío de juu-Chan" dijo Goku, vegeta pelo los ojos la onna estaría sola en la escuela prácticamente a merced de cualquier varón que se sintiera con suerte…

"mira las chicas se Irán por la semana de clases y volverán para el fin de semana, ustedes por una semana a lo mínimo…, en que problemas me podría meter en tan poco tiempo?" krillin y Goku empezaron a llorar de la preocupación y a sudar la gota gorda al imaginar todas las cosas malas que podrían pasar, "BAKKAAASS" dijo Bulma golpeándolos con su raqueta de tenis, "ya dejen de hacerme enfadar debo ir a practicar" dijo Bulma mientras seguía de largo por el pasillo… con 2 muy golpeados en la cabeza chicos preocupados… Vegeta los miro irse…. Esta semana seria larga y sabia que no podría controlarse….

Así a los 2 días Goku y krillin se fueron, debían ir junto con roshi a encargarse de unos asuntos relacionados con el dojo y sobre el maestro de su maestro… el gran mutaito… claro solo Bulma sabia la verdad… para los demás seria que ellos debían ir a arreglar unos asuntos legales sobre unas propiedades y debido a que su tutor era anciano debían ir con el…. A Goku lo subieron arrastrando al avión, pues no quería dejar a Bulma…

En la escuela…. "no puedo creer que son-Kun se agarrara de la puerta del avión para no subir sin ti" dijo juu "eso fue totalmente adorable" dijo Chichi "los tengo muy malcriados en especial a Goku, a el no le gusta dejarme, debieron verlo el día que me fui de viaje en las vacaciones pasadas se escondió en el compartimiento de equipaje para venir conmigo pero krillin lo bajo" dijo Bulma y las otras 2 chicas se empezaron a reír… a lo lejos vegeta trataba de escuchar ignorando a la molesta Sayan a su lado… "Bulma no queremos irnos" dijo juu "la extrañaremos" dijo Chichi "cálmense, nos mantendremos comunicados por celular, y si no contesto es porque Goku de nuevo no quiere colgarme…" y se echaron a reír las 3, "no se preocupen, estaré bien…" Y dos días después Chichi y juu se fueron también…

Se fueron un jueves por lo que el viernes Bulma se la paso terriblemente sola y como lo Temio vegeta muchos chicos intentaron acercársele, claro que Bulma los bateo a todos (significa que los rechazo) pero la soledad era mucha, en sus tiempos de ocio ella abría su laptop y se ponía a chatear con su amigo por correspondencia, llamado Daimaku666, (significa algo como diablo maligno) era su amigo por correspondencia desde hace mucho tiempo, el era de namek, así que era obvio que era muy difícil que se conocieran en persona… se juraron mantenerse en contacto por e-mail, y nunca mostrarse una foto si se conocerían algún día seria en persona…

Se hizo su amigo la primera vez que rompió con yamcha a la edad de 11 años, quien diría que yamcha la conoció como Bulma brief y después de unos 4 años la olvido y solo con otro nombre el intento otro movimiento con ella… que termino peor que la primera vez… bueno el se volvió su confidente le contaba cosas que ni siquiera le decía a Goku, el conocía el lado oscuro de Bulma, sus mas profundos y oscuros pensamientos, al igual que ella los de el , ella se hacia llamar KuroiNoTenshi666, (significa ángel oscuro) ella se sentía identificada con el ambos eran personas importantes, que sobre salían en la sociedad y conocían la soledad que esta traía consigo.

Bulma salio temprano de casa y mientras iba de salida una sirvienta le entrego su correo ella se había quedado dormida pues se desvelo platicando con su padre, ella adoraba las historias de su padre… ella en realidad adoraba a ese hombre…

Era un bello sábado por la mañana y ella debía ir a algunas juntas con los clubes de deporte, y para su disgusto vegeta y su querida celery estaban en los alrededores, pues se celebraría pronto el "TAMAKASHI" una festividad Sayan y como todos los años se realizaría un pequeño torneo y el ganador seria coronado rey y la ganadora reina… claro que del festival… Goku nunca participaba, sabia que ganaría y no quería tener que pasar todo el día con una chica Sayan relegándosele…

Bulma tolero la junta y llevo los resultados a la dirección, y después de dejar las ideas del festival se escapo de la escuela, vegeta también aprovecho que celery estaba disfrutando siendo venerada por las féminas Sayan que no noto a vegeta escaparse igualmente…

Bulma estaba caminado tranquilamente por el parque y se sentó debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos en flor, su árbol, fue aquí donde el chico que mas amo le dio su primer beso… no fue vegeta, ni yamcha y menos Goku o krillin,… fue trunks… (Eran niñitos comprendan).

_FLASH BACK_

_Bulma y trunks estaban jugando a la princesa cerezo, Bulma con una corona de flor de cerezo y trunks tenia una de sus espadas de kempo, el era su samurai protector… "trunkski te amo mucho mi trunks" dijo la pequeña niña de 5 años… "yo te amo también mi princesa, mi diosa, mi inspiración, tu eres todo mi mundo" dijo el chico de 12 años entonces el se entristeció "pero algún día tu ya no me amaras y amaras a alguien mas" "no yo jamás amare a nadie mas que tu, tu eres mi hermanito trunksky te amo" "Bulma te quiero tanto, que me dolerá mucho cuando algún chico llegue y me robe tu corazón, tu alejaste mi soledad el día que naciste, es por eso que eres mi tesoro de luz" "y tu mi príncipe trunks, mi guerrero guardián" dijo abrasando a trunks "trunks…" "si mi azura no tenshi" (mi ángel de la flama azul) "me besas?" "que?" "ningún niño lo ha hecho antes y yo quiero que tu seas el primero, así será con alguien que realmente ame y no terminara como en esas novelas que a mama le gustan, donde los hombres son malos y mentirosos" "será un honor para mi, mi ángel" y así trunks poso delicadamente sus labios en los de su hermanita… (Fue de piquito) y el resto de esa tarde se quedaron debajo de ese árbol abrazados…_

Bulma decidió ver su correo, cu cuenta de celular….sin comentarios…. Su tarjeta de crédito…. Sin comentarios…. Invitaciones a fiestas y a eventos de gala…. Aburrido…. Y miro algo… una carta de su amigo DAIMAKU… estaba apunto de abrirla cuando el viento se la llevo, Bulma tomo su bolso y salio corriendo tras la carta… vegeta caminaba por la orilla del lago cuando del otro lado miro a Bulma corriendo con las manos en el aire como tratando de atrapar algo, cuando ella choco con 2 sujetos… uno era un hombre gorila y el otro era un chico lizardy… "que tenemos aquí creo que esto es tuyo o no bombón?" dijo el gorila atrapando la carta, "si" dijo Bulma extendiendo su mano para que el le entregara la carta "que tanto la quieres?, tanto como para salir con nosotros?" "eso ni en un millón de años así que por favor dénmela" "lastima aun así vendrás con nosotros… la pasaremos bien" dijo relamiéndose los labios.

vegeta corrió a tratar de darle vuelta al lago, "DEJENLA" le grito y eso hizo que los 2 bravucones voltearan a lo que Bulma aprovecho para tomar la carta y salir corriendo, cuando el lizardy la agarro del bolo forzándola a soltarlo, ella les sonrío malévolamente "no debiste hacer eso, a puarien no le gusta que la toquen" dice ella "quien?" dijeron los maleantes cuando un rugido surgió del bolso y este se transformo en un enorme tigre colmillos de sable de color azul con plateado.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" gritaron los maleantes mientras la bestia los perseguía entonces vegeta les corto el paso formando dos esferas de energía y los bobos saltaron al lago, unos momentos después fueron sacados por la seguridad del parque… vegeta vio a la bestia quien hizo un sonido de miau… vegeta pelo los ojos… "PUAR CARIÑO VEN CON MAMI" y el animal corrió directo a Bulma y le salto encima y en el aire puff se transformo en un gato azul verdoso, un color similar al de Bulma solo que un poco mas oscuro, y unos ojos azul zafiro hermosos, (quise que tuviera ojos anime se ven mas lindo) y el rostro vientre, patas y punta de su cola color plateado, y callo delicadamente en los brazos de Bulma.

Ella miro a vegeta quien se acercaba con rostro sorprendido, "estas bien?" "si, no debiste molestarte" dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza al gato "es un metamorfus o copycat verdad?" "si, se llama puarien, puar de cariño" dijo ella, vegeta le acerco la mano y la gata miro a Bulma y vegeta miro a Bulma "adelante" dijo ella y vegeta le acaricio la cabeza "considérate afortunado, eres una de las pocas personas que la han acariciado sin perder un dedo a lo mínimo" dijo ella sonriéndole malévolamente, el le sonrío, entonces el rostro de Bulma se oscureció "debo rime y será mejor que tu también lo hagas, seguro ella te estará esperando" dijo dándose la vuelta, vegeta la tomo del brazo y la giro para que estuvieran frente a frente, pecho a pecho… dios Bulma extrañaba tanto estar a su lado, sentir esos musculosos brazos.

Ese calido aunque duro pecho contra el suyo… y para vegeta no fue distinto, instintivamente empezó a rodearla con sus brazos, y Bulma reacciono para el infortunio de ambos, prodigándole una bofetada "no me toques…" dijo soltándose de su agarre entonces una brisa fría soplo y Bulma que solo traía un chalequito se abrazo así misma para cubrirse del frío, "toma mi chaque…." "NO, no es necesario, será mejor que aquí nos separemos, adiós" dijo Bulma… "Puar, Transform." dijo ella y la gatita quien estaba sentada en el piso a su lado salto y se transformo en una gabardina, "ya llegaron por ti" dijo ella y se empezó a marchar… vegeta miro detrás y miro a Celery acercándose con Domoni… Vegeta no durmió esa noche el recuerdo de la onna en sus brazos era demasiado…

Bulma tenia similares pensamientos… estaba sentada en el ventanal de su habitación mirando hacia fuera vistiendo unas pijamas color blanco… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña gatita con una carta en el hocico, "casi me olvido de mi carta… gracias puar" la gatita le dio un miau y se le recostó en las piernas. Bulma leyó la carta y grito de felicidad despertando casi a toda la corporación… "no puedo creerlo el vendrá por fin vendrá siiii" dijo ella… y la carta cae al suelo mientras Bulma bailaba con la tatita, en la parte de debajo de la carta de podía leer…..

_Mi dulce kuroi no tenshi666, te informo que prontamente iré a la tierra, lo siento si no te lo he dicho por Chat pero quería que fuera una sorpresa… ansío conocer a la persona quien comparte un poco de mi alma, te entiendo, se que has tenido muchos cambios últimamente y yo también… mi padre a decidido que será mejor que vivamos en la tierra, no diré que extrañare a namek, pues nunca lo sentí mi hogar… pero extrañare los bellos lugares… pero por lo menos no me sentiré tan solo… cuando me asiente en mi nuevo hogar en la tierra te escribiré para contarte como voy y espero por fin acercar con esto el día en que nos conozcamos… atentamente, DAIMAKU666… postdata, salúdame a tus hermanos el chico "te comerás eso?"" y al chico "no toques mi cabello"…_

Bulma durmió algo mas calmada y alegre ese día, ella le había hablado de el a Goku y a krillin y ellos en realidad lo deseaban conocer… para ellos el ya era un miembro de la familia… Bulma durmió llevando sus pensamientos hacia namek… mientras tanto una nave espacial aterrizaba en el aeropuerto espacial… y de esta empezaron a bajar personas usando ropajes tipo árabes y uno de ellos miro a la luna y sonrío "por fin estoy aquí"….

_Elenahedgehog: _si lo se no se parece mucho al puar real pero así es mas bonito…

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … _UN NUEVO VIEJO AMIGO… hola chico verde


	9. Nuevo Viejo amigo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes… ni soy dueña de cualquier otra seria que use de referencia para mis escenas o elementos de mi historia….

/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**UN NUEVO VIEJO AMIGO… hola chico verde**

Era lunes… Bulma se la paso el domingo entero analizando lugares lindos a donde llevar a su adorado DAIMAKU666 de paseo… no se molesto en pensar si era chico o chica… o de que especie era… ella sabia sus gustos… lugares con bella vista… tal y como a ella le gustaban… el parecía ser una persona muy intelectual… seria genial ir a sus lugares favoritos… pero eso si… no era de esos que se imponían… ella le preguntaría a donde le gustaría ir…

Así llego el lunes… ese infernal lunes… Bulma se sintió terriblemente sola… claro Bulma tenia personas con las cuales platicar pero no era lo mismo… se sentía bastante sola… Bulma se encontraba guardando unos libros en su casillero cuando el chico llamado dende llego a su lado… "señorita lavender que bueno que la encontré" "que pasa dende?" "el sábado por la noche llegaron unos estudiantes de intercambio de namek supuestamente no entrarían a clase sino hasta la próxima semana pero hubo un cambio de planes e iniciaran hoy, debemos ir a recibirlos recuerde que usted es la presidenta estudiantil" "si lo recuerdo" dijo con tono de fastidio…

Rápidamente los maestros arreglaron todo para recibirlos… Bulma estaba con su uniforme oficial al igual que todo el comité… se sentía tan aburrida por lo menos con Chichi a su lado pasaba el aburrimiento pero ahora con quien hablaría?...de pronto un vehiculo se estaciono frente al colegio y de este bajaron un grupo de nameks todos utilizando un vestuario original de su planeta (eran como los de los niños namek, ya saben esos que parecían vestidos sin turbante) pero Bulma pudo divisar 3 que usaban ropa distinta… 2 de estos usaban pantalones blancos y camisa blanca de manga larga con chaleco, y turbante, mientras que el tercero solo diferenciaba ya que en lugar de blanco usaba negro y el chaleco era morado y el turbante era negro con morado…

la asamblea fue tediosa y Bulma como presidenta, junto con Tien y shoujo dirigieron un discurso de bienvenida… dende lo tradujo a namek por lo que duro mas de lo pensado… que fastidio pensó Bulma… así los 4 tuvieron que iniciar la guía turística por la escuela… al final dende y el comité nameku de la escuela los llevo a los vestidores a cambiarse… todos se cambiaron al uniforme escolar y 2 de los individuos vestidos diferente se diferenciaban ya que dejaron su turbante… solo el de prendas oscuras no se cambio…

Pasaron 2 horas y el día de Bulma dio un giro mas divertido…para ella por lo menos… Bulma corría por el pasillo huyendo de su maestra mas detestada y archienemiga en la moda… era la encargada del equipo de costura y el club de modas y creía que era muy fuera de lugar que Bulma usara una versión femenina del uniforme de los varones… ya que ella diseño el uniforme de las chicas… _elenahedgehog_: recuerden que el uniforme es como el de fruits basket, así que el uniforme de Bulma era parecido al de revolutionary utena, el oscuro no el blanco… el blanco era su uniforme especial del consejo)_

Bulma estaba feliz de usar su uniforme y las normas decían asistir con uniforme de la escuela… no decían que estilo… "SEÑORITA LAVENDER VUELVA SOLO QUIERO VER COMO SE LE VE" "SUEÑE MAESTRA ROUGAN NUNCA…." Dijo corriendo y acelero para evitar incomodidades cuando cierto Sayan dio la vuelta en la esquina y venia caminando por el pasillo "SEÑORITA LAVENDER VUELVA" "JAMAS PRIMERO DEBERA ATRAPARME" acelerando para pasar rápido por donde estaba vegeta, al final del pasillo estaba el chico de ropa oscura mirando por la ventana y Bulma le grito "OYE… LA VENTANA…" el joven la miro y vio que venia corriendo directo y entendió, el abrió la ventana pero no entendía para que pero sus ojos casi se le salen del rostro cuando Bulma salta por la ventana… vegeta que lo vio prácticamente aventó a Celery y corrió a la ventana… la maestra y los demás del pasillo corrieron para veer…

Y un gran respiro de alivio se hoyo resonar en la escuela… cuando vieron a Bulma sobre una pila de colchonetas… el equipo de atletismo estaba limpiando la bodega y Bulma sabia que las colchonetas estaban ahí… "HAHAHAHAHAHA" se podía ver a Bulma reír mientras era aplaudida por los espectadores y ayudada a bajar por el equipo de atletismo… (MMMMM CHICOS EN MALLAS)…. Bulma le dio un besito en la mejilla a los 2 que la ayudaron y huyo del lugar "ADIOS MAESTRITA MEJOR SUERTE PARA LA PROXIMA" la maestra estallo en ira y lagrimas "ALGUN DIA LAVENDER ALGUN DIA" dijo mientras era ayudada llegar al salón de maestros por unos maestros…

Bulma sabia que tardaría un buen tiempo en reponerse de ese susto por lo cual la dejaría en paz por un largo rato…ya era la hora del almuerzo y Bulma estaba tomando un capuchino mientras escribía felizmente en su cuaderno…, cuando termino su almuerzo y guardo sus cosas, ya se estaba levantando de la mesa con el resto de su café en su mano, cuando un chico la empujo e hizo que su café cayera en su chaqueta, afortunadamente estaba frío "IDIOTA MIRA LO QUE HICISTE DISTRAIDO" el chico volteo y la miro fijamente… era el mismo chico nameku de ropa oscura, solo le dio un Hump y se disponía a seguir cuando Bulma lo jalo del respaldo de su ropa y prácticamente lo hizo caer en uno délos asientos de la cafetería… mas bien lo aventó… "ADONDE CREES QUE VAS, ME DEBES UN CAFÉ Y UNA GRAN DISCULPA" el se levanto furioso y se puso cara a cara con ella "quien te crees que eres humana para decirme que hacer, no es mi culpa que seas tan estupida para…." PAAAFFFT toda la cafetería se quedo en silencio cuando Bulma le estampo su mano en el rostro.

"NADIE ME LLAMA ASI Y SALE SIN REPLESALIAS" dijo "COMO TE ATREVES?" "ME ATREVI, Y ME ATREVERE DE NUEVO SI TE VUELVES A PASAR DE LISTO CONMIGO" "NO SABES QUIEN SOY" dijo en total ira y en cierta forma un poco de desconcierto "NO y me podría importar menos" "no deberías meterte con gente que no conoces chiquilla no sabes que estas sobre terreno peligroso" dijo venenosamente "eso a sido toda mi vida así que un peligro mas o uno menos no me interesa… tu deberías cuidar mejor tus modales… MOCOSO" dijo ella con igual veneno en el habla…

"ERESSSSS" "SIIII Y TU LO ERES MAAAASS" le grito en la cara y ambos se vieron a los ojos… ira pura… y entonces sonó la campana de clases, pero nadie dejo la cafetería estaban centrados… "será mejor que bajas a clases niña" "tu primero chiquillo" y ambos se fueron lado a lado sin dejar de mirarse furtivamente… "esto no ha terminado mocosa" "lo mismo te digo aun me debes un café y mi disculpa, y si yo soy mocosa tu eres vejestorio" y se fue sonriente por el pasillo, y el chico la miro perplejo, se fue furioso por el pasillo pero a sus adentros una sonrisa calida se formaba…

Pasaron unas clases y en clase de matemáticas la cual compartía con vegeta se llevo una muy entretenida sorpresa… el chico nameku entraría de oyente… y al ver que el asiento de ella estaba vacío hizo como si no quisiera la cosa y se sentó a su lado "si te acercas lo lamentaras" "huy pero que deseosa estoy de estar cerca de ti VEJETE" "TU…" "SI YO…" "LAVENDER, KAMI, tienen algo que compartir" "nada señor Haakon solo dándole la bienvenida" dijo sonriéndole al chico nameku… pero una sonrisa malévola…

La clase entera se la llevaron susurrándose insultos… pero no fue si no al final de la clase que se dieron cuenta de que trabajaron perfectamente bien juntos… al principio el chico olvido sus útiles en la cafetería debido al incidente y Bulma le presto unas hojas y un lápiz, luego debido a que un chico la molestaba picándole la espalda para llamar su atención, al principio fue para preguntarle del trabajo y luego era para invitarla a salir por lo que ella lo ignoro, pero era molesto, y el chico nameku en uno de sus intentos para picarle la espalda el le agarro la mano y se la doblo… el chico fue sacado del salón por gritar… claro que no diría nada ya que se delataría en el hecho de molestar a Bulma… debido a que el bobo la estuvo molestando Bulma no apunto unos cálculos del pizarrón y el chico nameku se los paso…

Al final de la clase el miro el papel de sus clases… y gruño algo a Bulma ella lo ojeo y el le enseño el papel, no sabia donde eran… ella sonrío y tomo la hoja, Bulma sonrío, el levanto la ceja, "por lo que veo tal vez nos veamos en otra clase juntos, tenemos en su mayoría las mismas clases" el la miro y levanto la ceja aun mas pero con una cara seria algo juguetona… entonces se hoyo la campana "según se los oyente pueden entrar a cualquier clase con su pase mientras que sea la materia indicada" susurro Bulma, y se levanto y se fue…

Camino calmada por el pasillo y se detuvo en su casillero para tomar algunos libros, y cuando cerro su casillero estaba tras la puertita el rostro de el chico, "entonces creo que en verdad nos veremos mucho el día de hoy" dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa "eres muy dulce" dijo Bulma con sarcasmo "tu también" dijo el no pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa mas tiempo, "me llamo Bulma y tu?" "Piccoro" dijo el y juntos caminaron por el pasillo… siendo ojeados por un muy perplejo Sayan… mas todos los que los veían, mas los nameks…,

El día transcurrió y Bulma noto que algunos nameks actuaban asustados cuando Piccoro estaba cerca y al parecer querían hablar con ella… entonces en hora libre Bulma esperaba a Piccoro sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela, cuando dende acompañado de los 2 chicos del turbante se pararon junto a ella… "Bulma san debemos hablar con usted" en esos momentos Piccoro estaba apunto de llegar cuando los vio acercarse a Bulma, entonces se oculto tras un árbol, sabia lo que iba a pasar pero algo le dijo que debería quedarse y comprobarlo… "siempre es lo mismo" se dijo para el mismo….

"que paso dende?" "señorita debemos pedirle que mantenga distancia del joven kami" "es recomendable que no interactúe con el" dende retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y los chicos namek vieron el porque la mirada de Bulma era totalmente mortal… "y se puede saber por que debería de hacer tal cosa" Piccoro miro atentamente de detrás del árbol, "señorita vera, en la raza namek nos dividimos en 3 clases esencialmente, la real, que son los patriarcas, los recolectores y los criadores, pero a veces se producen la clase a la que pertenecemos… la guerrera..." Bulma parecía interesada…

"Así que Piccoro es de la clase guerrera" "así es pero el no es igual que nosotros…. Vera señorita le pediré que sea prudente con la siguiente información" dijo el de chaleco rojo "el maestro kami es el ultimo hijo del viejo patriarca de namek, el supremo patriarca" dijo el de chaleco azul "entonces quieren que me aleje de el por que soy una chica corriendo eso me quieren decir" le gruño en la cara, Piccoro estaba perplejo, y los otro dos guerreros también, pero dende la conocía bien…

"señorita Bulma cálmese usted no es el problema" "de que hablas dende?" "señorita el asunto es que el joven Piccoro es peligroso" "por que? Por ser fuerte, que no les dijiste dende que mis 2 hermanos son muy fuertes, se como manejarme con los guerreros así que no se preocupen" "señorita lo que pasa es que el maestro Piccoro nació en un mal momento para namek… el nuevo patriarca que acababa de nacer había sido influenciado por energías negativas e iba a perecer, solo había 2 alternativas, acabar con su sufrimiento o pasarle las energías a otro ser compatible" "y eso que?..." "así es señorita el también había nacido con influencia negativa pero no presentaba ningún malestar, así que se decidió transferirle las del nuevo patriarca" dijo el de chaleco azul "que clase de gente hace eso?" "fue un riesgo señorita, pero el sobrevivió y es el guerrero mas fuerte pero es muy impredecible" dijo el de chaleco rojo.

"Así que dicen que por mi bien me aleje de una persona tan supuestamente peligrosa como el?" "el ya hecho cosas terribles, y es casi incontrolable es por eso que nosotros vinimos con el. El patriarca pensó que un nuevo ambiente le sentaría bien" dijo el de azul "le pedimos por seguridad que mantenga distancia de el" Bulma cerro los ojos y puso cara de preocupación "o dios no lo sabia… claro que me mantendré lejos…" Piccoro se sintió decepcionado pero lo que escucho después casi lo hace caerse estilo anime "PERO DE USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS" ellos se quedaron perplejos menos dende… "si vuelven a hablar de este asunto con alguien mas les juro que desearan que sea Piccoro el que les de una paliza y no yo… ustedes no tienen derecho a hablar esas cosas de una persona, claro que va actuar así si eso es lo que esperan de el… son la peor clase de persona que he conocido, váyanse de mi presencia, y mas les vale ser ustedes los que se alejen de MI PICCORO" dijo Bulma…

Piccoro no lo podía creer y menos lo que dijo "-mi Piccoro, me llamo su Piccoro-" "pero señorita" "CALLENSE, y será mejor que se larguen de una buena vez por que el no tarda en llegar y seguramente su presencia le dará las mismas nauseas que me están dando a mi… y no se preocupen por el de ahora en adelante yo me encargo de el… es mejor que este conmigo que con gente como ustedes" le dijo picándole en los pechos a cada uno con un índice, "dende lindo nos vemos después, pero la próxima podrías ahorrarme el disgusto y decirle sus verdades tu mismo, me esta dando migraña" "si señorita lavender, maestros Akai, aoi debemos irnos" ellos se fueron jalados por dende, estaban totalmente en shock nervioso, ella los había asustado…

"idiotas, pelmazos, basuras sin corazón…Hugh como odio a ese tipo de gente" "de que tipo hablas" dijo una voz a su lado, "valla miren lo que por fin se digno el aparecer" dijo divertida "acaso me extrañaste, pero que dulce" "oye te molesta si vamos a la enfermería tengo unas nauseas y un dolor de cabeza horrible" "lo que su majestad ordene" dice el burlón, recibiendo un golpe de ella en el hombro "bakka" dijo ella enojada y sonrío para sus adentros cuando el cargo su mochila por ella.

El día siguió Piccoro actuaba como si lo del día anterior hubiera sido una mentira… estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la escuela contemplando a la gente pasar como si fuesen insectos caminando por el suelo… (No como si fuesen inferiores si no como hormigas, en una faena sin fin) cuando un par de delicadas manos le cubrieron los ojos de antemano algo entre cerrados y una dulce voz le susurro "quien es?" "la única persona lo suficientemente fuera de si para realizar semejante acción" "y esa es?" "la peliazul gritona" PACK Bulma le pego un sape en la nuca y se fue caminando hacia la entrada de el edificio mas cercano, con un Piccoro sonriéndole malévolamente detrás…

Las clases siguieron y Bulma realmente estaba disfrutando estar con Piccolo, y por su parte el estaba mas que sorprendido por la actitud confianzuda de la chica… nunca nadie lo había tratado así… como a un igual… no le desagradaba en realidad, pero no sabia como actuar, y cuando Bulma se la arrimaba o se pasaba de lista con el, el explotaba en ira… estaban en clases de electrónica cuando Bulma fue llamada por el director… acababa de pelearse con Piccoro debido a que ella lo llamo picco-Kun… totalmente denigrante para alguien que siempre llamado maestro, sama o san y ahora ella una débil humana se atreve a llamarlo así de una forma tan humillante… Bulma fue a la dirección con respecto a las averiguaciones del festival así que como presidenta tuvo que ir y usar su encanto para lograr que aceptaran las sugerencias del consejo de estudiantes… (Manipuladora)

Cuando volvió al salón, Piccoro y ella no se hablaron… Bulma aprovecho el tiempo en silencio para continuar una de sus cartas a Daimaku666 de extensión de 3 a 5 paginas… era una chica que siempre tenia mucho que decir… mientras que vio a Piccoro trabajando muy arduamente en algo también… Piccoro también la ojeaba y la veía muy entretenida… al final de la clase Bulma debía irse a reunir con Tien para discutir unas cosas así que le dijo "me voy, nos veremos después" con tono de enfado, el simplemente le gruño y se quedo allí juntando sus cosas, "encantador" dijo ella… ya era hora de salida por lo cual no se vieron mas ese día…

Bulma esa tarde se la paso chateando con sus muy adorados amigos que estaban lejos… por las faltas de ortografía se podía notar que era Goku el que estaba tecleando… Bulma extrañaba tanto a sus tontitos… no podían hablarse debido que donde estaban era muy adentro de las montañas así que no podían hablarse por teléfono y el centro de chat mas cercano estaba a 12 hrs. de camino claro que para Goku eso era un tur corriendo de 3 horas… pero aun así era algo muy trabajoso…

Mientras que con sus otras 2 amigas eso era la vida de no soltar el celular…. Bulma de pronto recibió un mensaje por su correo… era su muy amado daimaku666…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Conversación por chat:**

"_querida kuroi no tenshi, te escribo para decirte que ya he llegado a la tierra" "me alegro que hayas llegado con bien…dime como te ha parecida?" "es bastante ruidosa, y la gente es bastante frívola, pero por lo menos fingen no tenerme miedo como en casa" "reaseguro que no toda la gente es así" "si lose, ya he encontrado a alguien bastante peculiar quien me trata extrañamente como un igual"_

"_se lo que sientes uno siempre debe abrirle las puertas a nueva gente, sin importar que tan rara nos parezca, como yo ahora que me estoy haciendo de un muy gruñón nuevo amigo" "arisco?" "si, pero creo que le doy un poco de miedo" "por que?" "por que le soy una persona bastante amigable con aquellos que les veo una gran chispa interna" "y crees que este sujeto la tenga?" "tanto como se que tu también la tienes" "eres la única persona que creer que tengo algo bueno en mi… crees que esta persona también vea algo bueno en mi?" "si no lo ve entonces esa persona se lo pierde"_

"_tu siempre reconfortas a mi dolida alma" "tu también reconfortas a la mía, alejas un poco esa nube de soledad que se cierna sobre mi" "y tu la mía, ansío conocerte en persona" "espero que no te decepciones i no soy lo que te esperas" dijo Bulma "jamás… ya que es de tu alma de la que me cautivado no de tu físico" "lo mismo viene para mi, se que serás otro miembro de mi familia una vez que nos encontremos"_

"_tus hermanos estarán de acuerdo?" "bromeas, ellos ansían conocerte" "espero volverme a contactarme contigo pronto, y espero ansioso tus cartas son mi pilar de fuerza en este lugar" "sin importar que sean casi un árbol completo en hojas?" "muy divertido" "cuando lleguen mis hermanos podríamos arreglar una reunión te gustaría?" "ciertamente…hasta nuestra siguiente platica…"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Al día siguiente Piccoro vio a su fastidiosa peliazul sentada en una banca escribiendo cuando unos chicos se le acercaron, ella de inmediato cerro su libro y lo medio metió en su bolso, y se marcho siendo seguida por los chicos, Piccoro noto que el libro se le callo… pensó en dejarlo ahí pero lo pensó un momento, seria la manera adecuada de darle una disculpa sin hacerlo realmente…así que lo recogió, no la vería sino en la segunda clase así que lo guardo en su mochila…

Bulma caminaba por los pasillos cuando dende se le acerco "Bulma-sama, podría pedirle un favor?" "que pasa dende?" "esta carta se le callo a Piccoro-sama podrías entregársela?" "esta bien, no te preocupes" ella vio en esto una oportunidad de disculparse con el sin en realidad hacerlo…. (Los orgullosos se parecen…)

En clase Piccoro que ya había terminado el trabajo ojeaba su mochila… y algo que no normalmente ocurre sucedió, le dio curiosidad, tomo el cuaderno de la chikiujin molesta y miro adentro, era algo parecido a un diario de notas, algunas eran una clase de poemas y otras canciones y entonces noto unas hojas de papel color azul…. Lo cual hizo sus ojos abrir verdaderamente amplio, las observo eran idénticas a las que usaba…. El ojeo el cuaderno y encontró escondido entre las páginas… un sobre… "no puede ser…"

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba en clases, al igual que Piccoro ella ya había terminado el trabajo y estaba aburrida y al buscarse una pieza de goma de mascar en su bolsillo se topo con la dichosa carta de Piccoro… ella es totalmente curiosa pero respetuosa así que la vio y si estaba cerrada por supuesto que no la abriría… pero si estaba abierta le echaría un ojito…, Bulma vio la carta mas de cerca y sus ojos casi se le salen del rostro era una de sus… cartas…, vegeta quien ojeaba hacia atrás pudo percatarse del rostro pálido de Bulma… al acabarse la clase vegeta se le acerco "te sientes bien" "si gracias, debo irme" y se fue dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa con lo que parecía un sonrojo…

Bulma salio corriendo del salón… dirección la biblioteca…. Piccoro también salio apresurado… dirección la biblioteca… ese era su punto designado de reunión, cuando ambos dieron vuelta al pasillo se encontraron cara a cara, "TU" "TU" se dijeron y Bulma dejo escapar unas lagrimas y se le arrojo a los brazos Piccoro se quedo perplejo unos segundos y para asombro de todos le regreso el abrazo estrechándola entre sus brazos… "parece un sueño" "no… es el destino" dijo Piccoro acariciándole el cabello, entonces Bulma se percato de la multitud formándose para observarlos… "será mejor que vallamos a un lugar mas privado" dijo ella Piccoro no dijo nada, solo siguió a esa criatura la cual ante sus ojos tomaba una forma angelical….

Vegeta se quedo perplejo por lo que paso… su onna… abrasando de una manera tan familiar a ese sujeto… ya en el jardín Bulma lo llevo a una de sus partes favoritas una banca semi-vieja cerca de las flores… ambos abrasados, "aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando" dijo Bulma "los dioses querían nuestro encuentro" "soñé tantas veces con conocerte y ahora aquí estas…" entonces Bulma se retira un poco y lo mira con refunfuño "entonces esa persona peculiar y extraña era YO?" dijo algo molesta "y ese sujeto gruñón y arisco era yo?" ambos se miraron con ojos de enojado pero una sonrisa no se pudo contener… "decepcionada?" "ni un solo segundo… te dije que tenias chispa" "si, si lo hiciste…" "espera a que los chicos te conozcan",.

Piccoro la abrazo contra el "dime quien es ese chico que me miraba con desprecio en el pasillo?" "quien de todos?" dijo burlona "el de cabello de flama, un Sayan con cara de pocos amigos" Bulma se puso triste "te lo contare… o mejor léelo en tu carta" dijo semi sonriente… "sabes que no hay nada en este mundo que no puedas decirme" "lo se, pero duele el decirlo" dijo ella derramando algunas lagrimas… al salir de clases Bulma llevo a Piccoro al parque, claro que no bajo el árbol de su hermano ese era un lugar sagrado que solo una persona estaba permitido ir ahí… solo Goku podía ir y siempre y cuando fuera para ir por ella…

Llevo a Piccoro a uno de sus escondites secretos ella tenia muchos, era al final del parque cerca del canal de agua de un puente que llevaba a los suburbios… este era el atajo a casa que usaban los chicos para cuando salían tarde y debían llegar a casa pronto… tenia una hermosa vista al atardecer… y Bulma bajo esa hermosa vista de un sol rojizo confeso su alma a Piccoro… el no podía creer que alguien se atreviera ha hacerle una cosa así a alguien tan especial como su ángel…

"Bulma… no puedes juzgarlo sin conocer sus motivos y si el es la clase de persona a la cual pertenecemos un poco, no dirá nada si le preguntamos de frente debe salirle por enojo" "o tal vez eso ya paso" dijo Bulma "Piccoro quiero que me hagas un favor de acuerdo?" "esta bien" "tengo un plan para sacarle las verdad, no será con ira realmente sino con otra cosa igual de explosiva"…." Y que es?" dijo sonriéndole malévolamente "celos"… dijo mirándolo de igual forma…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … los celos llevan a revelaciones_


	10. Celos y revelaciones

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimers: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes… y menos de las bandas o canciones mencionadas…así que les pido que si quieren escucharlas las busquen de manera legal…/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**LOS CELOS LLEVAN A REVELACIONES**

Jueves un día de lo mas divertido para Bulma, hoy usualmente saldría con sus 2 hermanos de paseo al centro comercial, era día de rebajas y que mejor que 2 chicos fuertes para ayudarla a comprar… pero sus hermanos no estaban y no creía que Piccoro quisiera… así que se resigno a no ir de compras… entro a clases sintiendo esa mirada penetrante de siempre… cuando aprendería… se pregunto Bulma… Bulma desearía que en esa clase estuviera Piccoro pero eso no era así… se sentó… no, no sola ya que las mismas pestes de siempre se le arrimaban pero algo paso que la sorprendió…

Tien se le acerco "Bulma te importaría si te hago compañía?" "claro" dijo ella dándole una sonrisa triste "veo que tu popularidad a aumentado estos días" "eso no me interesa mucho..." "los extrañas verdad?" "aun cuando estuvieran aquí ellos no están en esta clase" "entonces no te importaría si nos sentamos juntos… por un tiempo si no te molesta"… Bulma lo miro sorprendida "no, no hay problema, pero que pasara con?" Tien miro hacia abajo "no me lo digas, te decepciono verdad?" el solo asintió, "quédate conmigo Tien a mi no me molesta tu compañía" "siempre pensé que me odiabas" "no te odio Tien… solo que me desilusione de ti, pero no eres el único y no serás el ultimo que me ha desilusionado" dijo Bulma y vegeta dio un golpe con su puño en el escritorio, no fue fuerte pero si lo notaron bastantes…

En clase Bulma y Tien actuaban como viejos amigos pero no de la manera en que Bulma usualmente actuaba con sus amigos, era mas bien en forma respetuosa… se acabo la clase y Bulma salio con Tien a su lado "fue agradable estar contigo Bulma-san" "igualmente Tien" y así se separaron… Bulma se reunió con Piccoro para el almuerzo, "toma picco-Kun te traje el almuerzo" los que estaban comiendo a su lado se ahogaron… lavender cocinándole un almuerzo a alguien que no fuese del escuadrón era una locura… ella odiaba cocinar…

"sabrás que los nameks no necesitamos de comer solo con agua pura nos saciamos" "lo se pero también se que disfrutan de comer pescado y algunos vegetales y frutos así que te callas" dijo ella dándole una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo… el la desenvuelve y la mira, se veía muy bien… era sushi… como es que ella sabia de sus gustos, el sushi era una de sus comidas favoritas del planeta tierra… "como lo supiste?" "solo me pregunte que alimento me gustaría comer si solo comiese agua y algunas otras cuantas cosas, y pensé que sushi, por que tiene el pescado deliciosamente preparado" dijo ella sacando su almuerzo, eran unos sándwiches y algunos panecillos al vapor… ella lo miro que el se quedaba mirando al almuerzo "no te gusta?" "no es eso" "crees que cocino mal?" "nunca dije eso" "esta bien para que no sufras solo" dijo tomando los palillos del sushi y tomando un rollito le dio una mordida.

"a mi me saben bien, y si te enferman, pues será a los 2" dijo ella ofreciéndole el resto del rollito, el se sonrojo, lo quería acaso alimentar?... entonces miro a vegeta romper el cubierto que tenia en su mano de la impresión y el lentamente acepto el bocado que Bulma le ofrecía… el sabia que ella no lo estaba usando para darle celos a vegeta ella no era de esa clase de personas, para ella era simplemente un esfuerzo de formar un lazo con el, pero el si quería darle celos a vegeta lo haría pagar por hacer sufrir a su ángel, sabia muy bien que Bulma no obtendría esa reacción actuando de esa forma con sus hermanos, pero el seria otro asunto… aun a sabiendas que era un namek…

Mas tarde en los lockers masculinos Piccoro se estaba cambiando después de haberse aseado por el duro entrenamiento, cuando unos chicos se le acercaron "demonios kami-san tienes suerte" dijo un humano "si puedes estar al lado de una de las chicas mas lindas sin ningún peligro" dijo un Demi, "es un desperdicio que alguien como tu este con ella sino la sabe aprovechar" dijo un Sayan vegeta estaba cerca "será mejor que sierren sus indignos agujeros de voz antes de que les arranque sus cuerdas vocales" dijo Piccoro con una cara de terrible y indomable ira."Cálmate amigo solo decimos que como eres namek ustedes 2 no podrían ser nada" "pero si los somos y soy mas para ella de lo que jamás ustedes podrán ser" dijo el cerrando de golpe su casillero

"y no por ser namek significa que no pueda entablar una relación con ella o con alguien mas, los nameks somos físicamente iguales a un varón humanoide" dice caminando a la salida "que no necesitemos de una pareja para reproducirnos no significa que no podamos poseer una" dijo el dándoles una sonrisa malévola a ellos dejándolos boca abiertos… Bulma estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana y el viento movía delicadamente su cabello, Piccoro se acerco ella a lo cual ella reacciono parándose, Piccoro la tomo del talle y se fueron juntos por el pasillo, si decir nada, Bulma solo recargo un poco su cuerpo en el de Piccoro entre cerrando los ojos… ella había extrañado tanto el contacto con alguien… mientras Piccoro daba una sonrisa malévola a vegeta mientras bajaba y subía su mano del talle a la cadera de Bulma… vegeta tenia ganas de explotar… Ese día vegeta tuvo un humos fatal y los días que siguieron no seria diferente según los demás Sayan…

O0o0o0o Ya era viernes un día bastante rutinario para Bulma cambio a ser uno bastante divertido y terminaría siendo conflictivo…. Bulma miro a Piccoro dejar algunos libros en su casillero cuando uno se le callo al piso, ella lo recogió y lo estuvo observando unos segundos, luego su mirada se fijo en Piccoro que la miro fijamente "entrégalo" estableció simplemente, ella levanto una ceja y le sonrío traviesamente retirándose con el libro de Piccoro, "entrégalo Bulla" "bulla?" "si, si tu sigues insistiendo el llamarme picco, yo te diré bulla" dijo desafiante "adiós" dijo ella yéndose con su libro "devuélvemelo molesta mocosa" "no lo creo" y así inicio una persecución por los pasillos, Bulma era bastante rápida y debido a su gran practica en huir en esta escuela sabia como aprovechar loa atajos y moverse entre la gente…

Vegeta estaba metiendo algo en su casillero cuando al mirar al otro lado del pasillo miro a 2 chicas bastante familiares acercándose… ellas lo vieron y solo le dedicaron una sonrisa triste, "buenos días" dijeron y el asintió, entonces escucho la voz del namek… parecía estar gritándole a alguien y parecía bastante molesto… entonces escucho la inconfundible voz de Bulma riendo…. "hahaha, eres muy lento picco", entonces al final del pasillo apareció Bulma corriendo, "BULMA-SAMA" gritaron las chicas y corrieron hacia ellas Bulma las vio y las 3 chocaron en un abrazo…. "CHICAS LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHO" "Y NOSOTRAS A TI" empezaron a platicar cuando Juu ojeo los brazos de Bulma "no sabia que estudiaras botánica" ella recordó entonces "OH-no" dijo "BULLA SAN" dijo un namek furioso apareciendo al final del pasillo…

Bulma miro hacia atrás y un Piccoro furioso se acercaba corriendo "chicas las veré después espérenme en la biblioteca des pues de la segunda clase" dijo echándose a correr "VUELVE ACA CHIQUILLA, ERES MIA" "SOLO SI ME ATRAPAS PICCO-KUN, SERÉ TUYA SOLO SI ME ATRAPAS" dijo riéndose felizmente ignorando a un vegeta con el rostro pálido… -no podía ser cierto, que su onna lo haya olvidado y menos que ya lo haya reemplazado-… vegeta no se sintió bien y por el resto del día se ausento…

En la biblioteca Bulma les presento a Piccoro, "chicas quiero que conozcan a Piccoro es un amigo, el llego este lunes a la escuela y digamos que nos entendimos desde el primer día" ellas no lo creían "y los chicos saben de el?" "les hable de el y quieren conocerlo" "uno me dijo que si le hago algo me arrancaría la cabeza, otro me dijo que si quería seguir vivo no le robara su almuerzo, y que mantuviera a los estorbos fuera de su espacio" dijo el analizando el mensaje "ese debió ser krillin" dijo Juu "y lo del almuerzo Goku, ya que el siempre se lo come" dice Chichi…

_**O0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Residencia de la familia real de los sayajin…**_

Vegeta entro y camino directo a su habitación prácticamente cerrando la puerta de una patada… el por completo ignoro a sus padres que lo llamaban y especialmente a la chica Sayan que lo molestaba… "DEJENME EN PAZ SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO EN MI HABITACION O ES QUE ACASO TAMBIEN ESO ME VAN A QUITAR" grito vegeta… después de haber prácticamente arrasado su habitación en su berrinche se quedo finalmente sentado en la cama mirando la mitad de su dije y pensando si ella aun conservaría el suyo…

El rey y la reina se fueron al estudio del rey mientras que Celery se fue a su cuarto…. En el estudia la reina ignoro al rey y se sentó en el sillón y empezó a leer un libro "que demonios le pasa al mocoso, no lo entiendo" ella gruño y lo miro enojada "por que demonios me vez con esos ojos?" "te gusta ignorar tus faltas verdad, disfrutas hacer la vida de nuestro hijo un infierno" dijo ella arrojándole el libro "que demonio hice?" "NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE HICISTE" "ILUMINAME" "ARRUINASTE LA VIDA DE TU HIJO EN EL ESPACIO Y AHORA TAMBIEN SE LA ARRUINAS AQUÍ" "a que te refieres" dijo en susurro "vegeta era feliz, tu hijo estaba recuperando su esencia, un poco de esa chispa que se extinguió hace años y TU LO ARRUINASTE" "DE QUE HABLAS VEGETA BAJO EN SUS ASISTENCIAS AL DOJO Y SOBRE FRATERNISABA CON HUMANOS, NO LO NIEGES, ACASO NO SABIAS QUE SALIA CON HUMANAS"…

"de que hablas" "mira estas fotos" dijo el dándole el informe… la reina lo miro… "este no es el informe que te enviamos Domoni y yo" dijo ella "cual informe?, este informe se lo encargue a Dairuki debido a que no he recibido el de ustedes" "QUE?, CADA SEMANA TE ENVIAMOS UN REPORTE DE VEGETA" dijo ella "DE QUE HABLAS? NO HE RECIBIDO NADA?" "DOMONI" grito la reina, el llego presuroso "si mi reina" "tienes copias de los últimos reportes?" "si su majestad" "tráeselos a su majestad, a ver si así abre un poco los ojos"… Domoni llego segundos después con el reporte del primer mes de estancia del príncipe….

_Primera semana, era lo mismo, vegeta se la vivía en el dojo, pero había reportes de interacción con el Sayan llamado Goku son, y fotografías de ambos entrenando después de clases en el dojo escolar, además del joven humano llamado krillin kirlian, también había fotos de ellos yendo a la biblioteca para estudiar siendo asesorados por la chica humana llamada Bulma lavender…. En el reporte había los perfiles de ellos, Goku son Sayan de alto nivel de entrenamiento, krillin kirlian, humano nivel bastante avanzado para un humano, Bulma lavender nivel de pelea indeterminado, habilidades atléticas sobresalientes para un humano, y nivel académico de conocimientos nivel científico…_

_La segunda semana, miro como la relación de vegeta en cuanto a la practica en el dojo era mas intensa junto con su compañero de spar, los niveles de energía y nivel de pelea aumentaban día con día…Tercera semana inclusión en circulo de amistades de vegeta Chichi ox Satán, Demi-Sayan, nivel por encima del promedio, nivel intelectual excelente, Juu androide, nivel de pelea superior al promedio, nivel académico excelencia…Los resultados de los progresos de fuerza en comparación a los anteriores, superiores…_

"pero el reporte decía que faltaba mas al dojo y vagabundeaba mas con esos terrícolas" dijo el rey en susurro" "eso es por que con los 2 varones entrenaba mas arduo e intenso que antes por lo cual terminaba su régimen antes, además entrenaba en el dojo escolar y el tutor de sus compañeros es dueño de un dojo por lo cual tu hijo se pasaba las tardes entrenando con ellos, y el tutor no es otro que el llamado roshi un respetado Maestro en artes marciales, tu hijo a incrementado en agilidad y táctica desde que entrenaba con el" dijo ella…

"esto no lo decía el reporte" "a y es cierto si entablo una relación afectiva pero solo con una humana en particular, la llamada Bulma ya que en carácter ella es agresiva, dominante, altiva y suspicaz" el la miro "hay humanas así?" "si y debido a que ella prácticamente le grito a tu hijo desde el primer día el se empezó a interesar en ella… mira esto y dime que es mas importante… tu ego o tu hijo" dijo arrojándole unas fotos… las fotos que extravío vegeta ella las había tomado…

_El rey miro era su hijo en el patio de la escuela entrenando siendo animado por sus amigos, luego otro de el con la humana en el parque de diversiones ambos discutiendo, otra era una foto de todos en parejas, Juu con krillin, Chichi con Goku y Bulma con vegeta la primera era normal, la otra ellas los besan en la mejilla y en la tercera ellos correteándolas… había una serie de fotos que le llamaron la atención, (son esas tiras que se toman en las cabinitas, primero eran los 3 chicos fingiendo pelear, luego eran las chicas en pose sexy, otra los chicos brincándoles encima y al final todos revueltos y en todas vegeta sonreía… y una en especial totalmente le llego al corazón al rey… era el día de la fiesta en la playa vegeta estaba sentado en estilo indio sonriendo con una chica sonriente en sus brazos…_

"ahora que Haras su majestad, piénsalo pues de eso depende de que tu hijo vuelva o no a sonreír" "por que el reporte que recibí no tenia esto, y que demonios paso con los de ustedes?" "a quien le dijiste que recogiera los informes?" "a Dairuki" "el no es acaso el tío de Celery?" el rey abrió los ojos… esto estaba planeado… "que debo hacer?" "no puedes enviar a Celery a caso pues seria una ofensa, debemos esperar que vegeta finalmente haga algo al respecto, el respeta tu opinión pero no puedes decirle nada directamente o se sentirá insultado es igual de orgulloso que tu"… el rey le gruño "pero ella aun sigue siendo una débil humana" "y eso que si queremos que se de la integración que mejor que el mismo príncipe ponga el ejemplo, además puedes ponerle de condición que si su pareja es débil el deberá entrenar aun mas" le sonrío "que aria yo sin ti reina mía?" "seguir metiendo la pata rey mío"… no se dieron cuenta pero una figura femenina los escuchaba tras la puerta…

_Mientras en su habitación vegeta no toleraba ni respirar el mismo aire que ellos ni un segundo más así que se escapo por su ventana y se fue a caminar sin rumbo…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la escuela las 4 chicas y el namek se fueron al centro comercial de compras donde se toparon con Tien y el se les unió, Piccoro estuvo agradecido tanta platica de chicas lo estaba matando… los 5 se la pasaron muy bien juntos y al parecer Tien y Piccoro se empezaron a llevar muy bien, a ambos le gustaba la botánica y la música folclórica e instrumental… Bulma los ojeaba de vez en cuando y podía ver un pequeño rubor formarse en las mejillas de Tien debes en cuando… el día termino y todos se despidieron y mientras Bulma caminaba hacia su casa los faroles de la calle se estaban iluminada…

Bulma decidió cortar el camino por un atajo cerca de un puente viejo, recordó que este era la ruta de atajo de vegeta que Goku le enseño para que no se le hiciera tarde la llegada a casa… estaba oscuro y Bulma podía ver corporación capsula unas cuantas cuadras adelante, decidió juguetear en el puente por lo cual se fue caminando por el baranda cantando un poco de una de sus nuevas canciones… llamada "HOT and COLD" (original de KATY PERRY, no soy dueña de las canciones).

En el otro extremo del puente alguien se detuvo al oírla y camino hacia donde ella estaba bailoteando en el barandal manteniéndose oculto en las sombras… entonces ella graciosamente salto hacia el centro del lado iluminado e hizo algunos giros como bailarina, para terminar al mismo tiempo que terminaba de cantar… entonces ella se hizo una reverencia y escucho unos aplausos… ella miro a su alrededor y vio a… "deberías dedicarte al espectáculo onna eres bastante talentosa" ella no sabia si molestarse, sentirse alagada o triste así que opto entre triste y enojada…

"Es de mala educación el no anunciar tu presencia y andar espiando" dijo ella con tono de indignación, el le sonrío dulcemente, Bulma casi pierde la compostura cuando ve esa reacción "que pasa sin palabras? Eso debería ser la primera vez…" el dijo acercándose a ella, ella lo miro a los ojos eran unos ojos tan llenos de sentimiento de necesidad, transpiraban soledad y tristeza… "no, había otras veces, solo cuando eso pasaba" dijo estando parado frente a frente a ella "eso que?" "esto" dijo abrasándola rápidamente y besándola con pasión desmedida, tanta era la desesperación del contacto por ambas partes, vegeta la recargo en el poste más cercano y obteniendo esa estabilidad se dedico a descargar sus frustraciones en su diosa….

Bulma estaba en un torbellino de sensaciones, era el cielo… ella lo sabia… sabia muy bien que vegeta aun la amaba, pues el nunca se comporta con Celery en publico por lo menos como el lo hacia con ella… o solía hacerlo… su paraíso se derrumbo al recordar imágenes de ella con yamcha… cuando se suponían que eran una pareja y el día que Bulma lo descubrió todo amoroso en el parque con otra chica… ese día se suponía que el se había ido con sus padres y ahí estaba con otra… otra… la otra… ser la otra… la reacción de Bulma ante esto no le fue nada grata a vegeta.

Ella le mordió el labio, lo cual causo que vegeta dejara sus labios y una bofetada fue lo que recibió de Bulma… "yo…" susurro vegeta "su esencia" dijo ella "que?" "tienes la esencia de ella en ti…" dijo Bulma empezando a derramar lagrimas "yo…" ella levanto la mano hacia el haciéndolo callar, "no quiero" dijo Bulma, el la miro sorprendido y su corazón se paro al Bulma levantar el suyo, sus ojos su rostro desbordando, enojo, tristeza y un dolor enorme expresado en un sinfín de lagrimas "ya viví ese infierno una ves vegeta" "a que te refieres?" "no quiero volverlo a repetir y menos causarle ese dolor a otra persona" "de que hablas?" ella lo vio con rabia y el retrocedió un paso…

"SER LA OTRA VEGETA…ES UN INFIERNO, NO PIENSO VOLVER A ILUCIONARME CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SERA MIO" le dijo estallando una vez mas en lagrimas "QUE NO LO ENTIENDES ERES TU A LA QUE QUIERO" "ESO DE NADA SIRVE SI ESTAS CON ELLA" le dijo Bulma, "vegeta por favor, ya no me hagas sufrir… entiende yo no estaré con alguien que no sea solo Mio" "y que hay de ti y los demás?" dijo el un poco enojado "no puedes comparar el amor que yo tengo por ellos, con el que tengo por… tenia por ti…" dijo tratando de calmar su frustración

"lo vez tu sientes lo mismo" dijo tratando de acercarse a ella, quería confortarla, quería hacerla sentir a salvo… /a salvo de ti mismo/ dijo una voz en su cabeza "olvida lo que hubo y podría haber sido vegeta… yo no pienso volver a sufrir ese infierno jamás" dijo ella y delicadamente del cuello se retiro un collar, vegeta se quedo sin palabras era una esfera del dragón y a su lado el colgante que el le dio… ella quito el colgante del Yan de su collar y se lo coloco en su mano… "dáselo a quien estés dispuesto a mantener a tu lado vegeta… y espero que seas feliz con la persona que has elegido para ser tu corazón…" dijo ella y se marcho dejando al príncipe ahí perplejo… lo que no sabían es que alguien los había visto…

Bulma corrió a casa no paro hasta llegar y ya adentro se derrumbo en un sillón de la sala y empezó a llorar, desde la cocina salieron algunas personas sonrientes diciendo "Bulma" "HOLA Bulma" las risas se callaron al verla desecha llorando su alma en el sillón, un joven corrió a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos "Bulma" el la abrazo contra su cuerpo casi como si quisiera protegerla de todo mundo "Goku será mejor que la llevemos a su cuarto" dijo otro joven "Goku, krillin…. No me dejen sola" dijo Bulma, "JAMAS" dijeron los 2 chicos… esa noche durmieron con ella en la misma cama incluso abrasándola cada uno por un lado… aminorando su soledad…

La mañana siguiente Bulma se levanto algo adolorida, no solo de la cabeza y los ojos por lo de ayer sino del cuerpo… lo sentía pesado y cuando trato de moverse se vio atrapada entre unos fuertes brazos que la tenían aprisionada, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor… y lo que vio la hizo sonreír… sus 2 pequeños traviesos dormidos prácticamente sobre de ella, "niños tengo que ir al tocador" susurro, ellos lentamente la dejaron levantarse, al tratar de hacerlo ellos la jalaron para debajo de nuevo y ambos le susurraron algo al oído "que?... dios si que son consentidos" dijo ella, y así les dio un besito de pajarito a ambos en su labio superior… _(Beso de piquito estilo de novela, así se besan los de las novelas en el labio inferior o en el superior)_

Bulma por fin libre se fue a refrescar… mas tarde ellos bajaron ya bañados a desayunar… decidieron escaparse las primeras 2 clases… que Bulma tenia con vegeta… así todos estaban juntos en el desayuno, Bulma, Goku, krillin, roshi y la mama de Bulma… pues el padre de Bulma no estaba en la ciudad… "oigan chicos y por que se adelantaron tanto en su llegada, según ustedes seria en 4 días" dijo Bulma curiosa "debido a estos 2" "que yo no tuve la culpa fue Goku" dijo krillin "ustedes 2 también solo que yo si explote" dijo Goku… "de que hablan lindos" dijo la señora Brief "tía Bunny ellos quieren culparme de quererme venir antes por que extrañamos mucho a Bulma… y a ti también tía b" dijo Goku sonriéndole a las 2 chicas que se ruborizaron.

"dios es tan lindo cuando hace eso" dijo la Sra. B a Bulma "lo se no puedo evitar derretirme por esa sonrisa de monito" dijo Bulma… así siguieron platicando hasta que llego la hora de ir a la escuela.. "chicos recuerden sean amables con Piccolo… entendieron?" "si Bulma" dijeron os 2 como niños regañados… "las chicas se van a desmayar cuando los vean… oigan se ven mas fuertes y lindos" "entrenamos duro" dijeron haciendo poses de físico culturistas para hacer reír a Bulma…

Ya en la escuela se encontraron en el almuerzo a las chicas y al tan famoso Piccolo "chicos el es Piccoro, Piccoro estos son Goku y el es krillin" "hola" dijo Goku "que onda" dijo krillin, conversaron en el almuerzo y en esa media hora Goku y krillin decidieron que el les agradaba… en primera no discutía con ellos la comida… no comía mucho… en segunda era divertido ver como el y Bulma discutían… y en tercero el había protegido a su Bulma de las pestes que se aprovecharon que ellos no estuvieran…

Las chicas y Piccoro les informaron que vegeta no asistió ese día a clases y que celery se la paso en el dojo peleando con toda chica Sayan que fuera de nivel alto de la escuela… "veo que esta desquitándose de la falta de vegeta con algo de spar" dijo krillin, el rostro de Bulma se oscureció y antes de que sus hermanos lo notaran Piccoro ya la estaba abrasando… "Bulma?" dijeron y ella tenia unas lagrimas saliendo de sus bellos ojos "no le des la satisfacción" dijo Piccoro y ella se calmo, "gracias" dijo ella…

Los chicos decidieron que el estado de Bulma ya era demasiado grave por lo que decidieron darle una intervención… "chicas, Goku ustedes lleven a Bulma al confesionario yo y Piccoro debemos hacer algo" dijo krillin Piccoro solo lo siguió "por que me pediste a mi ir contigo y no alguno de los otros" "por que lo que aremos es algo drástico y Goku y las chicas son demasiado sensibles" el lo miro "te arrepientes de venir conmigo?" "no, si lees mi expediente sabrás que lo que sea que hagas no me va a sorprender" "un tipo duro… eres un poco parecido a mi, solo que yo era del tipo conflictivo altanero y burlón y no del que da miedo como tu" dijo el, a Piccoro le salio una gota en la frente…

"le iremos a sacar la sopa a la única rata que sabe todo de este lugar lo bueno y lo malo… iremos a ver a yajirobe" "el informador?, y por que entonces me necesitas?" "por que el me irrita demasiado y en serio necesito a alguien que le saque la sopa por que créeme perderé los estribos con ese tipo" dijo el empezando a temblar del enojo "parece que lo adoras" "si pero ver su cara en mi puño" dijo el "sabes kirlian me agradas" "dime krillin o K-san… si me dices K-Chan te mato" dijo el mirándolo sospechosamente a lo que Piccoro solo sonrío malévolamente…

Llegaron a las antiguas bodegas de la escuela y krillin pateo la puerta de la oficinita "te mataría tocar o entrar como alguien civilizado alcornoque descerebrado" "mira bola de grasa no vine a oír basura de tu maldita boca, vine a sacarte información y no me iré hasta hacerlo" dijo… y como le prometio a Piccoro esos 2 se agarraron bastantes veces a pleito y Piccoro tuvo que salvar a yajirobe bastantes veces… Piccoro finalmente saco a krillin de la oficina y se quedo a solas con yajirobe "mira solo queremos saber…" "lo se, y si ese idiota no fuera tan agresivo se las hubiera dado, veras… el y yo somos medio hermanos… nuestro padre era un hombre bastante liberal tenia mujeres aquí y allá, y el día que nos conocimos lo defraude, solo diré eso… y desde entonces nos llevamos como perros y gatos, el fue el que me consiguió cupo en la escuela gracias a Bulma-sama, el me saco de las calles"

"si el cuida de ti porque se tratan así" "por que a ambos nos gusta desahogar nuestras frustraciones… solo que para mi desgracia el es mas fuerte" dice sonriendo, "y entonces" "les diré todo hazlo pasar" "OLLE TU PASA… pero empieza otra pelea y desearas haber traído a otra persona entendiste" "si, si pareces Bulma con un demonio" dijo krillin…"y bien" " bueno así están las cosas….." _(Si desean saber esa información deberán esperar pues es mejor oírla de quien en verdad debería decirla no es verdad?)_

Krillin y Piccoro regresaron con los demás y les soltaron la sopa…. Bulma se quedo perpleja… "chicos debo irme, debo ir a un lugar fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, nos vemos el lunes OK?" ellos no lo entendían "esta bien Bulma-san, ten cuidado en tu viaje y no te preocupes por nada" "gracias, ahí te encargo a mis niños Piccoro… pero antes de irnos… que tal si nos pinteamos el resto del día, ya solo quedan 2 horas de clase" "DE ACUERDO" así todos se van a comer pizza a marios pizza plaza…

Así Bulma partió es misma tarde con el permiso de su madre a villa Conkal, que se encontraba a medio día de camino…. en la ciudad de Conkal, un hombre sentado en una oficina estudiaba los planos de una especie de biosfera submarina, cuando alguien toco a su puerta "doctor Brief alguien llego a verlo" "quien?" "yo papito", el doctor prácticamente aventó todos sus papeles y corrió sonriente y un poco perpleja abrazar a su hija… "mi cariño, mi princesa, mi musa, mi inspiración…" "mi papito lindo, mi rey precioso, mi niño consentido" ambos eran demasiado empalagosos entre los 2, el asistente se tuvo que ir eran demasiado dulces palabras y melosidades para cualquiera…

"mi princesa, extrañabas a papi tanto que decidiste venir?, pero si estuve en casa hace 3 días" entonces Bulma empezó a sollozar, al señor Brief le cambio el semblante, de uno tontito e ingenuo a uno serio y pensativo… (Su rostro cambio al de Bulma cuando estaba en modo de seriedad, ahora sabemos de donde lo saco Bulma) "algo malo le paso a mi princesa?" dijo a sabiendas de que eso debía ser "si" el se sentó en su sillón y se palmeo las piernas "ven con papi y el vera como puede ayudar a su princesita" "gracias papito" dijo escapándosele una lagrimita "ya, ya, todo estará bien, ahora dime que es lo que pasa"…. Así Bulma le contó todo con respecto a vegeta y a lo de celery y lo que acababa de descubrir, incluso lo que había pasado la noche anterior…

El señor Brief tenia la vena hinchada de la frente, (mas parecía el rostro de vegeta enojado que nada) el respiro hondo y encendió un habano… Bulma se asusto… un dulce significaba cosa sencilla sin problema, un chicle significaba que no tenia ni idea, un cigarro que era de pensarse y que se había alterado un poco, pero el habano era la alerta roja, su papa, su dulce y tranquilo papa estaba furioso… ella se acurruco mas en su regazo y lo dejo ahí disfrutar de su habano… no era inteligente distraerlo en su proceso de pensamiento… de pronto el reloj electrónico a su lado exploto por una sobre carga y en el edificio se vino un apagón momentáneo, era ya muy noche y la oficina quedo a oscuras con solo la luz de luna entrando por la ventana….

El señor Brief finalmente dio una bocanada de humo formando una nubecita, luego apago su puro y dio un suspiro hondo, "lamento el susto linda" dijo el acariciándole la cabeza y la luz en instantes se reactivo… "lo lamento papi" dijo Bulma "no, es normal… Mm, bueno cariño he analizado la situación y concluyo…. QUE ESE VEGETA ES UN IDIOTA" dijo el enojado "PAPI" dijo Bulma sorprendida "no te asustes querida no me refiero al joven vegeta si no a su padre… yo lo conozco querida, y e escuchado rumores de la vida de su hijo, todo esto es culpa de el rey y no del joven, mira cariño ese joven solo esta confundido, y esta en una gran confusión… solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar a que el solo entre en razón… solo deberás aprovechar la oportunidad cuando venga" "pero papi, acaso no conoces las leyes Sayan?" "las conozco, pero tu no conoces las leyes de un padre sobre los hijos aun querida… los hombres somos seres confusos y los Sayan al parecer lo son mas" "papi el problema no es el, es ella" "bueno querida al final deberás hacer lo que tu madre hizo por mi" dijo sonriente….

"papi eres un travieso…" "pero sabes lo que significaría eso verdad?" dijo el doctor "si papa solo espero no tener que hacerlo" "ven cariño busquemos algo de comer y a la cama… mañana que tal si acompañas a papito al trabajo, me encanta presumir a mi linda hija con todos los anticuados de este lugar" "papi travieso" dijo Bulma comiéndole la mejilla a besos….

Así Bulma se queda con el doctor el fin de semana entero y el lunes temprano volvió a la escuela… los chicos no estaban en ningún lugar y Bulma estaba en los casilleros esperando a las chicas…. Cuando una muy molesta chica Sayan llego y le aventó los libros…. "Que te pasa?" "tu" dijo ella y se alejo… eso era indicio de que algo iba a pasar ese día y Bulma acariciándose el cabello temía que lo que no quería iba a pasar…O0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … revelación del pasado… decisión para el futuro…_


	11. REvelaciones y un futuro

A/N: continuamos….Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes… /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**REVELACIONES DEL PASADO… DECISIONES PARA UN FUTURO**

Vegeta estaba destrozado… tan grave era su estado que se reuso a salir de su habitación… solo estaba ahí en su cama acostado mirando el pendiente que Bulma le devolvió… ella si lo había conservado… aun había esperanza, el problema era el mismo… _-/eres un cobarde vegeta, tienes miedo de quedarte sin nada si luchas por lo que quieres/_- dijo una voz en su cabeza… el se sintió rabiar… de pronto alguien toco a su puerta, "lárguense" dijo casi en susurro, bueno para su tono normal de voz… "príncipe vegeta quiero avisarle que celery no se encuentra en casa, la reina salio de paseo y su padre esta encerrado en su despacho… por lo cual creí oportuno traerle un visitante" "no quiero ver a nadie" "ni siquiera a…" "MIAUUU" se hoyo un sonido vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par y se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta de un golpe… un gato negro salto de la cabeza de Domoni a los brazos del Sayan frente a el "hola Kuroi no Akuma" (demonio negro) el gato le maúllo y se puso sobre su hombro…

"príncipe creo que seria bueno que saliera al jardín hace un buen día y usted necesita aire fresco y el también" dijo el mirando al gato, "cállate no me digas que hacer" dice pero aun así sale de su habitación y se dirige al jardín… Domoni lo ve y se dirige disimulando su destino… el estudio del rey, al pasar unos 30 minutos vegeta después de hacer un poco de calistenia en el jardín con Kuroi transformado en una replica de el, a vegeta le parecía divertido que su mejor amigo fuera un gato… aunque antes lo era un humano… vegeta últimamente desde que regreso a la tierra ha pensado mucho en el, según el era normal, el era de ese planeta, pero desde que conocía a Bulma lo había soñado aun mas…

Súbitamente su gato se transformo en una pantera negra y se recostó a unos cuantos metros de vegeta, era extraño pensó vegeta el nunca se transformaba en pantera mas que cuando… "disfrutando del buen tiempo príncipe vegeta" dijo una voz recia con cierto tono de amabilidad "lo estaba" dijo casi en susurro, dijo sentándose cerca de las escaleras de la entrada donde el gato estaba y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza… "parece que ese animal solo te soporta a ti, en la nave solo salía e su escondite para comer y arruinar mis capas con sus garras" a vegeta le pareció divertido y se le salio un Hump con una sonrisa…

El rey se sentó a su lado, "vegeta creo que debemos hablar" dijo el rey "que es lo que quieres de mi ahora?" dijo vegeta, "mira vegeta, quiero que entiendas que lo que he hecho lo he hecho pensando en lo mejor para ti" el solo asintió… pero aun así lo odiaba… "vegeta se que no estas muy feliz con las decisiones que he tomado por ti, y… lo siento" dijo el mirando hacia otro lado, vegeta no lo podía creer… su padre el ejemplo del señor siempre orgulloso se disculpaba… "quiero que seas feliz vegeta pero temo por tu futuro, es por eso que me esfuerzo tanto por lograr esto de la fusión entre la tierra y nuevo vegeteasei, quiero darte lo que tu abuelo no me dio a mi… un futuro a seguir" dijo el mirando al cielo…

"de que hablas padre?" "veras vegeta, yo tenia tu edad cuando nuestro planeta exploto, mi padre estaba mal herido y mi madre había fallecido… y debía convertirme en rey lo antes posible, mi padre solo me decía que ya era hora de que yo tomara las riendas de el destino de nuestra raza, que consiguiese una pareja, que tuviera descendencia que buscara como ayudar a nuestra raza… el se enfoco en dejarme todo el trabajo después de perder vegetasei" "el antiguo rey te dejo todo a ti?" "así es… mi padre inicio un torneo entre las hembras para que yo eligiera a la mas fuerte como mi futura consorte… todas eran ante mis ojos maniquís sin rostro desfilando ante mi… ninguna me llamaba en particular la atención… solo me enfoque en su fuerza" dijo el mirando al cielo, vegeta encontraba eso lógico… y le dolía… "todas buscaban mi favoritismo y un día me arte, Salí corriendo sin rumbo y pegue de choque con una persona recuerdo muy bien era una chica, una chica Sayan que jamás había visto"…

FLASH BACK…._Estaba sentado en el piso sobandome la frente pues choque contra algo bastante duro… cuando abrí los ojos mire frente a mi a la criatura mas delicada que mis ojos hubieran visto, cabello negro largo lacio con solo las puntas enroscadas, era extraño para una Sayan, y lo que vino después me dejo aun mas perplejo, "QUE TE CREES IDIOTA FIJATE POR DONDE VAZ" ella se atrevió a gritarme, en mi mente me preguntaba quien demonios era ella y como no sabia quien era,, de pronto se oyeron unas voces, eran de los guardias, las conocía bien "SE FUE POR ALLA ATRAPENLA" "gracias bodoque por tu culpa me van a alcanzar" dijo empezando a correr "ESPERA RAPAZ DEBES ENTRAR AL TORNEO ES ORDEN DEL REY" "PRIMERO MUERTA A QUE ME OBLIGUEN A PELEAR POR ALGUIEN QUE NI SIGUIERA ME GUSTA" dijo ella… solo los vi pasar ante mi… todo fue muy rápido…_

_Ese día me la pase pensando en ella… mejor dicho días enteros hasta que oí a uno de los guardias quejarse de su hija… "esa chiquilla, no la entiendo, es una gran guerrera pero aun así no quiere participar en el torneo" "eso si que es raro la mía no deja de decir lo emocionada que esta" "el otro día por fin la convencí de entrar pero solo lo acepto para patearle el trasero a una chica que se burlo de ella" "solo por tener la oportunidad de golpearla entro?" "si ella no le agrada mucho… pero mi hija es así, no tendrá mucha fuerza física pero es muy hábil en aprovechar todas sus virtudes en combate" "lo se, aun la recuerdo golpeando a mi hijo mayor por tocarle su cola" "HAHAHA" se rieron esos 2 enclenques "y donde esta ahora la pequeña salvaje?" "escondida de los guardia encargados del torneo en los observatorios, la dejare descansar"..._

_Salí corriendo a los observatorios y ahí estaba sobre algunas cajas de almacenamiento mirando por el ventanal al infinito espacio "maldita mi suerte" dijo ella… "nos volvemos a ver" dije con tono seguro, ella me ojeo y me dio un Hump… a mí el príncipe y futuro rey… "que quieres cabeza de granito?" me dijo sin siquiera verme … "vengo a que me des una disculpa onna" "yo a ti jamás" dijo ella sin verme pero por el movimiento de la cola podía decir que se estaba enfadando "es que acaso no sabes quien soy? Eso si que me extraña, casi todas las Sayan tienes fotos mías en sus habitaciones" dije seguro de mi.._

_Ella bajo de la pila de cajas donde estaba, se sacudió sus pantaloncillos y camino lentamente hacia mi, se detuvo justo enfrente y cara a cara conmigo… solo tenia que bajar unos milímetros y nuestros labios podrían haberse unido "se perfectamente quien eres… ERES MI DOLOR DE CABEZA EN ESTE MOMENTO Y EL CAUSANTE DE UNA FUTURA MIGRAÑA" me dijo y dándose la media vuelta se fue hacia otro observatorio como se atrevía es que en realidad no sabia quien era?... corrí tras de ella y la vi tocando su flauta sentada en el diván de un ventanal, yo me senté del otro extremo y me quede allí solamente contemplándola hasta que la suave melodía me adormito… cuando desperté se había ido…_

_Pasaron 3 días y seguí escurriéndome a los observatorios con el fin de verla, pero ella no se apareció, era obvio que como la había descubierto no volvería…. Entonces vi a ese guardia el que parecía ser su padre con otro corriendo por los pasillos "apúrate tu hermana esta por iniciar su combate" "ya voy padre" tome un atajo al lugar del torneo y escondiéndome detrás de unos aparatos de entrenamiento la vi… peleando con otra Sayan que yo sabia que era bastante fuerte… ella recibió una gran paliza pero de alguna forma le gano… la llevaron a recuperación, mas tarde ese día se escapo de ahí y lo se ya que hoy a su padre buscarla, ya se había vengado de la chica, era con la que había combatido el día de hoy, así que ya no tenia deseos de pelear…_

_Recordé a mi abuelo decirme cuando yo era mas joven que había lugares en la nave que servían como refugios anti invasiones, como si fueran escondites, me había dicho de uno cerca de los observatorios y algo me dijo que ella estaría ahí… y así era… allí estaba vendada y algo mal herida, solo algunos golpes superficiales y arañazos… "que quieres?" me dijo sin muchos ánimos "por que te fuiste de la enfermería aun sigues herida" "que te importa a ti, es mi problema" "por que?" "que molesto… mi padre le ordeno al idiota de mi hermano que me recogiera al terminar la curación para llevarme a las habitaciones de las peleadoras del torneo… ni crean que seré su perro de pelea" dijo ella furiosa "no veo a otras mujeres enojadas con lo del torneo" "descerebradas hienas buscando pescar poder" dijo molesta…_

"_y tu no?" "acaso me vez babeándote encima? … PRINCIPE VEGETA" me quede atónito "sabias quien era?" "por el amor a koran claro que lo sabia, quien no conoce al pomposo hijito del rey que se pasea por los pasillos regocijándose cuando los demás le huyen espantados o las mujeres babean por el" dijo ella tratando de arreglar una venda de su brazo "por que?" "por que no me interesa" "por que?""No es tu problema" "por que?""Nunca te callas?" "no" ella resolló y cerrando los ojos se masajeo entre ellos "por que yo soy una chica de espíritu libre, no me la pasare como una muñeca de porcelana siendo una conejita de la cual presumir, a mi no me gusta que me digan que hacer, yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiera y donde quiera, no seré la esclava de nadie" dijo ella mirando por la ventana "que idealismo tan raro" "que te importa a ti?" me dijo dedicándome una mirada enojada con un puchero burlón "ahora vete quiero descansar aquí hasta el momento de que me encuentre uno de los guardias y deba patearle el trasero" dijo ella recostándose en una pila de cosas cubiertas de una manta…_

"_te importa si me quedo contigo?" "por?" "yo tampoco quiero estar allá afuera" "has lo que plazcas es un refugio libre…" dijo ella buscando en una de las cajas pero su mano le impedía tomarla bien "permíteme" "gracias… te importa si pongo música… me aburro" "no hay problema" así nos quedamos ahí haraganeando todo el día… escuchando música, conversando, asta que el hambre llego "ya es hora de cenar, deberíamos irnos" "vete tu si quieres yo iré por un bocadillo" "que?" "si ven, los elite siempre guardan comida en su cámara de entrenamiento este túnel de acá te lleva al lugar, así cada vez que me escondo aquí no tengo que salir por comida" "eres bastante peculiar" "lo tomare como un cumplido"…_

_Los días que siguieron nos fuimos conociendo, fue casi mágico.,, por lo que supe su padre le prometió que si llegaba alas finales la dejaría en paz, así que entro, mi padre noto que particularmente solo asistía a ver el torneo cuando ella salía….mi padre noto que ella poseía cualidades pero no era de alto rango y no era tampoco la mas fuerte… era una guerrera de tercera categoría con grandes habilidades…_

_(Para este momento vegeta lo estaba mirando fijamente… su padre y el no eran tan distintos…) _

_Nunca lo creímos posible pero lo mas desafortunado paso… la hembra con la cual se enfrentaría en el torneo era una de las chicas elite y ambos sabíamos que no acabaría bien, mi padre desde hacia días había empezado a invitar a la chica elite a cenar con nosotros e incluso a entrenar conmigo… era muy propia y tenia grandes habilidades en el combate, y era realmente bella, era realmente la figura de la perfección Sayan… estaba en un conflicto… por una parte estaba ella quien me comprendía, era mi confidente, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga… y por otra la mujer de la cual se podía esperar que se convirtiera en la ganadora del torneo y mi futura consorte… _

_Ese día fui a los vestidores y la vi a ella sentada arreglándose para el combate… "no tienes que pelear con ella" "lo se" "entonces por que lo haces" "por mi" "no te entiendo" "si lo haces… siempre lo has hecho" ella me beso y salio a pelear "no lo hagas" le dije, ella me vio y sonrío "adiós vegeta" me dijo y desapareció por el pasillo… el torneo termino ese mismo día y yo elegí a mi futura consorte… y no volví a mirar a ninguna otra fémina__**. END FLASH ::::**_

El rey y el príncipe se encontraban mirando al cielo "vegeta yo se como te sientes…. Olvide que yo también fui joven… solo quiero que seas feliz…" "lo se padre, are lo mejor para nuestra gente sin importar…" "NO; no vegeta, lo que es importante es que nuestra gente tenga un rey cuya mente este fija y que no este en el estado en que te encuentras tu ahora, ellos necesitan que su príncipe sea feliz… vegeta tomes la decisión que tomes pregúntate esto… serás capaz de no mirar atrás después de tomar una decisión" vegeta se quedo mirando al suelo "se lo que esperan de mi padre… y no se que hacer" "sigue tu corazón vegeta y haz lo que te dije… pregúntate esto, al pensar en tu decisión… serás capas de no mirar atrás?" vegeta se quedo callado "padre solo tengo una pregunta…" "si vegeta?" "volviste a verla?" "a quien?" "a la chica del observatorio" "claro que si vegeta… en este momento la miro reflejada en ti" "QUEEEEE" "HAHAHAHA" se río el rey mientras entraba a la casa "DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO CHIQUILLO TONTO… VE Y RECUPERALA" le dijo….

Vegeta subió a su habitación a arreglarse para la escuela, cuando bajaba las escaleras miro a su mama llegar de sus compras "hola cariño, tuviste un buen descanso?" "si madre…" cuando la paso en las escaleras, se dio la vuelta "madre?" "si vegeta?" "dime que pensaste de padre cuando lo conociste en persona?" ella lo vio curiosa y después sonrío, lo cual remplazo por un gesto de dolor tocándose la frente "QUE TENIA LA CABEZA MAS DURA QUE HUBIESE GOLPEADO" dijo ella sobandose la frente "gracias madre" dijo riéndose y corriendo a ver a su onna… sin importar nada el la recuperaría, aunque significara enfrentar a SON-KUN y los demás…

Cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con Tien quien le dijo que ellos se habían marchado… el estaba algo descorazonado pero no se daría por vencido, camino por la ciudad pero no se encontró con nadie… fue a la casa de Goku y krillin, el toco la puerta y fue recibido por el anciano roshi… "buenas noches joven vegeta" "buenas noches maestro… están ellos en casa?" "lo siento hijo pero se fueron a despedir a Bulma al aeropuerto" "QUE?" vegeta se preocupo "si, ella debía llevarle unos papeles a su padre así que se marcho, pero creo que para el lunes ella estará en casa" vegeta se empezó a marchar "sabes? Ellos en realidad te estiman, y te extrañan" dijo roshi, el lo miro y asintió "ahora debes irte aun debes hablar con alguien mas, antes de que hables con alguno de mis hijos" "con quien?" "con aquella persona cuyo corazón se ve envuelto entre tu y a quien amas" vegeta supo quien era… así pues partió…

Vegeta regresaba a casa y cuando entro a su habitación encontró que su puerta estaba abierta… se asomo a su área de dormitorio y vio a una fémina en su cama… usando el pendiente del Yan… "buenas noches mi príncipe" vegeta se quedo perplejo, ella estaba usando la pijama que el guardaba junto con el pendiente… la pijama que el le había prestado a Bulma y su pendiente… "COMO HOZAS USAR MIS PRENDAS Y AUN MAS TOMAR MIS COSAS SIN PERMISO" grito el, ella se sorprendió "supuse que era para mi, vi el pendiente junto con este atuendo, y este dije es la mitad del suyo por lo cual…" "POR LO CUAL ESO LE PERTENECE A ALGUIEN PERO ESE ALGUIEN NO ERES TUUUU" ella se sorprendió,"se que estas molesto por lo de esa humana que te ha estado molestando, déjeme borrar su desagradable presencia en usted" dijo ella acercándosele sexymente, vegeta dio unos cuantos pasos hacia tras "de que hablas?" "se que ella trato de seducirlo el otro día, eso debió ser realmente desagradable" "no lo entiendes verdad?" dijo el mirándola con un ceño de enojo y poca tolerancia "mi príncipe relájese, no tiene por que seguir actuando tan distante al fin y al cabo somos" "NO SOMOS NADA" dijo vegeta arrancándole el dije del cuello… "lárgate de mi presencia celery… nuestro arreglo nupcial jamás se dará, no deseo proclamarte mi futura consorte… no me agradas, no te tolero… métetelo en tu cabeza… no te deseo…" ella salio corriendo llorando a su habitación…

Esa noche celery paso la noche pensando y supo la razón de este cambio en su príncipe "esa infernal criatura…. No te preocupes mi príncipe te liberare de ese demonio que infecta tu ser…" dijo antes de dormir con una sonrisa diabólica adornando su rostro… Vegeta y celery no se hablaron por el fin de semana… pero vegeta pudo ver en esa sonrisa diabólica que adornaba su ser que algo tramaba… y eso no le gustaba…

**O0o00o0o0o0 … ACTION REESTABLECER CONECCION::: LINEA TEMPORAL ACTUAL:::**

"estoy harta de ti" dijo Celery "perdón?" dijo Bulma levantando una ceja "te reto humana a un duelo…" dijo celery "no tengo por que pelear contigo no tengo nada que demostrar" dijo Bulma tomando sus libros del casillero… "me has hecho vivir la peor de las vergüenzas" "de que hablas?" "has tratado de seducir al príncipe vegeta y no lo niegues" "no negare nada ya que no he hecho tal cosa…" "hay testigos que los vieron besarse" "en primera yo no lo bese… el me beso y en segunda lo abofetee por eso… no seré plato de segunda mesa para nadie... no salgo con chicos con pareja" dijo Bulma empezando a caminar, celery la tomo del brazo.

"exacto… es por eso que el rompió su compromiso conmigo… no desea que este mas a su lado y es tu culpa" "mi culpa?, no es mi problema que te ilusionaras con alguien sin siquiera preguntarle si en realidad le gustabas, no puedes esperar decir al mundo entero que son pareja si quien se supone que lo es ni siquiera te lo ha dicho" dijo ella mirándola algo triste "siento mucho si vegeta te hirió, pero no me culpes de algo que tu misma te buscaste… lo siento" dice y empieza a caminar lejos de ella…

En otra parte de la escuela vegeta estaba corriendo por los pasillos cuando de golpe se topo con Piccoro, "fíjate por donde vas namek" "tu fíjate por donde voy Sayan" ellos se gruñeron pero vegeta se contuvo… "donde esta la onna?" "por que debería decirte?" vegeta se tenia que controlar "mira… debo hablar con ella" "no.. primero debes hablar con son-Kun y kirlian-san" "por que debo" "por que si ellos no la convencen de hablarte lo único que causaras al ir a verla es volver a discutir"… vegeta lo miro fijo pero asintió… "necesitas practicar lo que les dirás?" "si no te importa?" "adelante"... después de un rato… "entonces eso te dijo Bulma?" "si" dijo el con voz desganada "y que piensas hacer?" "ya le dije a celery que no me importa lo que diga mi padre, al final seré yo quien tome la decisión final de a quien elegiré para ser mi compañera, además aun falta mucho para eso…" "y?" dijo buscando que continuara "a quien yo quiero es a …Bulma?" dijo vegeta viendo como era Bulma empujada contra un casillero sujetada del cuello… "Bulma" grito Piccoro, y en segundos vegeta estuvo a su lado y empujo a celery lejos de ella…

"príncipe vegeta?" dijo celery mirando como el sujetaba en sus brazos a la humana que trataba de recuperar el aliento…. "esto es el colmo… HUMANA TE DESAFIO A UN DUELO" vegeta la vio "CALLA CELERY ALEJATE DE MI PRESCENCIA" le grito vegeta… "no importa lo que usted diga mi príncipe, en el arca yo estoy declarada su futura compañera y solo hay una manera en que se deshaga esa aclaración" "CALLA CELERY" dijo vegeta… "como…?" dijo la voz rasposa de Bulma… "con un duelo, la ganadora será nombrada la nueva futura consorte de vegeta, si tu ganas me iré al arca y si gano tu dejaras la escuela y nunca mas volverás a dirigirle la palabra al príncipe o acercarte a el jamás" ella la miro fijamente, "TONTERIAS CELERY NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIDIR ESO" dijo vegeta furioso…

"Ella te esta infectando con su debilidad" dijo Celery "que?" dijo el perplejo "ella y todos sus patéticos compañeros te están volviendo débil" "de que hablas?" "fue por eso que el rey me envío para acá… para alejar a las pestes que te obstaculicen el camino para que seas el súper sayajin" dijo empujándolo y dirigiéndose a Bulma de nuevo… Bulma se levanto y la miro fijamente…. "acepto tu desafío" "QUEEEE?" dijeron los presentes "será en 3 días en la explanada del viejo puente a las afueras de la ciudad" "disfruta estos últimos días humana" Bulma solo la miro inexpresiva y se marcho… con vegeta y Piccoro detrás de ella…

O0o0o0o0

Goku y krillin venían comiéndose unos panes al vapor que Chichi había cocinado en clase de cocina, "están ricos" dijo Goku "en serio?" "si Chichi están deliciosos" dijo krillin, entonces llego juu corriendo "chicos han visto a Bulma?" "NO" dijeron los 3 "se supone que la vería en la biblioteca y no estaba" "tal vez se detuvo a buscar a Piccoro" "no ella dijo que me vería en la biblioteca" "si ella dijo que estaría, lo estaría" dijo Goku "entonces por que no llego?" se pregunto krillin… entonces escucharon los gritos de vegeta… "OH NOOO" gritaron los 4 y salieron corriendo….

Goku iba corriendo a la cabeza siguiendo el rastro del aroma de Bulma y cuando la encontró, la vio discutiendo con vegeta… "POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICISTE ACASO ESTAS LOCA" "CALLATE NO ERES NADIE PARA METERTE EN MIS ASUNTOS, TEMES QUE TU PRECIOSA CELERY ARUINE SU REPUTACION POR ENSUCIARSE LAS MANOS CONMIGO" los chicos iban a intervenir pero Piccoro se paro frente a ellos y suavemente les dijo "callen y solo miren" dijo apuntándoles una pared, ellos se recargaron en esta y miraron la discusión… "ME IMPORTA UN COMINO CELERY QUIEN ME IMPORTA ERES TU" dijo enojado "PUES VALLA MANERA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE SOY YO QUIEN TE IMPORTA AL TRATARME COMO BASURA" "ACASO ERES CIEGA, TE IGNORE Y TE TRATE MAL PARA EVITAR ESTO" dijo apunto de jalarse el mismo el cabello.

"Que?" dijo algo curiosa y mas calmada "mira onna, los Sayan tradicionalmente elegimos pareja por status y nivel de pelea, celery y yo no somos pareja y nunca lo hemos sido, es solo que por ser ella la mas fuerte joven Sayan del arca se dio por hecho que ella se convertiría en mi consorte" "entonces por que darle ilusiones" "no fui yo fue mi padre quien le dijo que yo me alegraría de tenerla cerca" "entonces tu no la querías contigo?" "CLARO QUE NO, NO LA SOPORTO" "ENTONCES POR QUE LA TRATABAS TAN CIVILISADAMENTE Y A MI ME GRITABAS Y ME TRATABAS TAN GROSERO?" "ME EXASPERAS… QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ES POR QUE ME GUSTAS… DEMONIOS ONNA DESDE EL PRIMER DIA QUE TE VI ME GUSTASTE" Bulma se sonrojo.

"no es agradable bromear de ese modo vegeta" "Y QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA BROMEANDO ONNA, CON UN DEMONIO LA RAZON POR LA QUE TE IGNORE TODO ESTE TIEMPO FUE PARA HACERLE CREER A CELERY QUE NO HABIA NADIE QUIEN ME INTERESARA, ASI SE LARGARIA, QUE NO SABES QUE LOS SAYAN SON TERRITORIALES, CUANDO 2 SAYAN TIENEN UN MISMO INTERES EL DUELO ES INEBITABLE" vegeta callo de rodillas.

"no quería que te pasara nada por mi culpa, no quería que ella te hiciera daño, jamás me lo perdonaría" dijo el casi sin fuerza… (El confesar tu alma causa mucho cansancio) ella empezó a llorar pero con una sonrisa "entonces yo aun te gusto?" el la miro mientras el mismo se quitaba una lagrima del rostro "tonta onna, jamás dejaste de gustarme" ella le sonrío y se arrojo a sus brazos y ambos terminaron en el suelo con Bulma sobre vegeta, en un fuerte abrazo.

Unos aplausos y chiflidos los despertaron del trance "que hermoso" "parece telenovela" "que romántico" "exhibicionistas" "tengo hambre" (juu, krillin, Chichi, Piccoro y Goku: es el orden en que hablaron)… Bulma y vegeta se separaron y rápidamente se pararon, "imprudentes" murmuro vegeta "bueno alguien nos dirá lo que paso?" dijo krillin, "esta bien pero es algo largo" dijo Bulma… y así ella les contó todo… "y eso paso" dijo sentada aun lado de vegeta y vegeta con su cola alrededor de la cintura de Bulma…

Goku y krillin veían a Bulma de manera preocupada "pero Bulma san en que te has metido?" "Bulma que vas a hacer?" dijeron Chichi y juu, "no puedo retractarme" dijo Bulma "no pero yo are que celery olvide esta tontería, esperen a que lleguemos al palacio" Goku tomo la mano de Bulma "Bulma debemos hablar… en privado" vegeta sintió un tono de voz en Goku que jamás pensó… acaso el estaba enojado?... "después Goku…/sonó la campana del almuerzo/ ya es hora de almorzar" dijo mientras se levantaba… todos se marchaban pero vegeta se quedo parado en el lugar "no bienes?" dijo krillin "debo irme… debo volver a casa" "vamos vegeta siii?" dijo Goku, "tal ve en otra ocasión" dijo vegeta algo aliviado de que le hablaran… "llámame" dijo Bulma "lo are" dijo marchándose…

Esa tarde Goku le pidió a las chicas y a Piccoro que por favor los dejaran solos… debían hablar del asunto con los padres de Bulma y no seria bonito… ellos aceptaron… pero la verdad es que ellos fueron directamente a casa con el maestro roshi… allí Bulma le contó todo a el maestro y este se quedo sentado… en su cojín… ellos se encontraban en el dojo del templo, "Bulma san has tomado una decisión" "si maestro" "aceptaras el reto?" "si maestro" dijo Bulma, el anciano se levanto y se le acerco, y acariciándole el cabello la miro fijamente "entonces será mejor que partas de una vez y pagues tu penitencia" dijo el sacando de su tunica una llavecita, poniéndola en su mano, ella la miro y la apretó en su puño "si maestro… Esa noche Bulma partió, pero no sin antes ver a alguien…

Ya era de noche, y había empezado a llover… Vegeta había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus padres sobre modales y como tratar a las hembras… claro que el sabia que solo era un show para no hacer sentir tan mal a celery, claro que como reyes ellos no podían intervenir en el duelo y este se debía llevar a cabo, solo podrían si Bulma no hubiera aceptado, pero ella ya lo hizo y no había remedio… vegeta miraba por la ventana cuando Kuroi salto a esta y la empezó a rasguñar como loco "que te pasa gato loco?" el gato se transformo en pantera y de un golpe abrió la ventana y salio por ella corriendo por el jardín, vegeta salio por la ventana y lo miro allí, a Kuroi gruñéndole a un arbusto, detrás de este salio un tigre blanco con franjas azules, "puari?" dijo vegeta.

Lentamente la lluvia se detuvo, la bestia se acerco, de pronto Kuroi dejo de gruñir y empezó a ronronear, vegeta se acerco al felino y este para la sorpresa de vegeta hablo "sígueme geta-Kun" dijo puar, vegeta no lo creía su voz era como la de Bulma, puar empezó a correr con vegeta y Kuroi detrás…, de un salto brinco la barda y vegeta y Kuroi también… ella se detuvo abajo de una lámpara de la calle y bajo su luz se transforma en gata de nuevo, y caminado dio la vuelta a la esquina, Kuroi junto con vegeta caminaron sigilosamente a la luz y miraron a la vuelta de la esquina… allí estaba Bulma usando una gabardina blanca, con el cabello algo mojado… "buenas noches vegeta" dijo Bulma…

Vegeta no se contuvo y corrió y la abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos… la gatita salto de los brazos de Bulma al piso, salvándose de morir asfixiada por vegeta… entonces la gatita se percato de la pantera que se le acercaba, Bulma estaba disfrutando del abrazo cuando hoyo un miau, el cual no era de su puar "quien?" dijo ella, vegeta sonrío, "preséntate Kuroi" dijo vegeta, el animal se transformo en su apariencia real, un gato negro, el cual lentamente se acercaba a la gatita "bueno eso explica por que sabias de los metamorpsh" dijo Bulma mirando como el gatito se arrimaba lentamente y con cautela a la gatita que lo miraba curiosa "veo que heredo tus dotes de conquistador" dijo Bulma, a lo que vegeta gruño "puari saluda" y la gatita lamió el rostro del gato a lo cual el gato reacciono quedándose paralizado, vegeta no pudo evitar reír "y vea que ella heredo los tuyos… OUCH" dijo al recibir un pisotón de Bulma..

Ellos se quedaron abrazados, sentados sobre la motocicleta de Bulma, mientras que los 2 gatitos mas en confianza se encontraban tajándose mutuamente mejilla contra mejilla "quien diría que teníamos tanto en común, además del carácter" dijo Bulma "y tenemos aun mas" dijo vegeta sacando su pendiente u mostrando su esfera del dragón "tu también" dijo Bulma sorprendida "así es mi onna" dijo y antes de que sus labios se fusionaran en un beso vegeta miro hacia otro lado "que pasa?" "no quiero que combatas con celery… ella te ara daño" ella lo miro, trato de controlar su enojo, u por un milagro lo hizo… "vegeta?... confías en mi?" vegeta la miro, y perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos azules… "con mi vida" dijo abrasándola "entonces confía en mi cuando te diga que todo saldrá bien…" dijo ella fundiendo sus labios con los de el…

Ambos fueron llevados al cielo, los labios de Bulma ágilmente succionaban los de vegeta, el cual tímidamente recorrió con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Bulma, ella lentamente hizo contacto con la suya propia con la de vegeta y sin precio aviso ella profundizo el beso introduciéndosela a lo mas recóndito de la boca de su Sayan… vegeta estaba en la gloria, lentamente recorrió con sus manos la espalda y talle de Bulma, hasta su cadera, un leve gruñido le advirtió que si iba mas abajo se metería en problemas… Bulma por su parte jugo sucio, empezó acariciar la melena de vegeta, bajo por sus hombros hasta su espalda hasta que una de sus manos toco la base de la cola de vegeta, el soltó un rugido ahogado, el cual fue suprimido por los labios de Bulma y por su propio incesante ronroneo… ella le estaba aplicando dulce tortura… el no se controlo y descendió sus manos hasta las firmes posaderas de Bulma, la cual hizo lo mismo con su mano libre…

El juego de besos y caricias continúo por varios minutos hasta que la suave lluvia los despertó del trance... "debo irme" "pasa la noche conmigo" entonces Kuroi le gruño "debería decir pasen la noche con nosotros" ella sonrío, la lluvia empezó a arreciar "no puedo, aun no eres mío, y te lo advertí" "y lo que acaba de pasar?" dijo el mirándola curioso "es solo una prueba de lo que tendrás cada vez que yo quiera" dijo ella empezando a reír "así?" dijo el empezando a besarla, unos segundos después se separaron, "debo irme, antes de que esto empeore" "a donde vas" "a ver a alguien… te lo presentare una vez que esto pase… pues vegeta aun hay cosas que debes saber de mi, y con el tiempo te las iré diciendo, una a una" "esperare paciente a que sea así" dijo vegeta, el sabría esperar… pues el estar con ella valía la pena… así Bulma partió rumbo a lo desconocido con su acompañante, dejando a los 2 enamorados en la lluvia… vegeta miro al gato que lo miraba, "tu que me vez" y el gato gruño como diciendo lo mismo "parece que estamos flechados" y el gato maúllo en forma de aceptación… y así volvieron al palacio, con paso ligero… vegeta durmió como un bebe esa noche… el mejor sueño desde hace mucho tiempo…

7


	12. Peleando por un futuro

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**.**

**UNA PELEA POR UN FUTURO **

_Y el comienzo de una oscura venganza…_

Era una noche oscura en ciudad capital las calles se veían atiborradas de actividad de aquellos individuos cuya vida era nocturna… a las afueras de la ciudad en un territorio mas calmo las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles bajo la vigilancia de una luna que yacía llena en el cielo… de pronto el silencio sepulcral de la ciudad fue interrumpido por el rígido de una familiar súper motocicleta que hacia volar chispas por las calles, atraviesa el territorio hasta llegar a un punto lleno de árboles y se detuvo frente a un enrejado que tenia un letrero que decía "Angels garden" ella entro y se dirigió a un punto al final del lugar, todo parecía un jardín solo que con monumentos repartidos aquí y allá, ella se detuvo en un risco cuya saliente daba vista al mar… ella bajo de la motocicleta y se dirigió al monumento que estaba bajo un gran árbol… ella callo de rodillas y aun que sonriente derramo algunas lagrimas "tanto tiempo sin venir aquí pero sigues igual de bello" le dijo al monumento, el cual tenia la forma de una nave espacial apuntando al cielo _(se parecían a las naves del juego de Star fox: no soy dueño de este juego o de nada relacionado con el _)….

"te he extrañado" dijo acariciando el retrato que adornaba al monumento "mi adorado trunks mi amado onisan" dijo inclinándose para besar el retrato de un joven con cabello lavanda que se veía sonriente y alegre… ella saco de su bolsillo la llave y la coloco en una hendidura en la base del monumento, este activo una compuertita abriendo un compartimiento secreto, de este Bulma saco una cajita, ella la abrió y adentro habían 3 coletas de cabello, 2 color lavanda y una color aqua, además de una daga hecha de oro puro… "recuerdas nuestra promesa de jamás mentirnos o faltar a una promesa bajo la pena de perder nuestra cresta de familia?" dijo ella tomando una coleta color lavanda, "esta fue la primera vez que faltaste a una promesa, la cual fue ir a mi recital de baile cuando éramos niños…recuerdas"…

FLASH BACK: _un pequeño había salido tarde de una reunión de accionistas haciendo acto de presencia en lugar de su padre, lo cual había causado que llegase tarde a un mas importante asunto, se podía ver como el chico de 12 años corría como loco por los pasillos de una instalación y al abrir las puertas del salón principal podía ver como el telón del escenario iba cayendo y en el centro del escenario se veía a una niñita con un ramo de rosas llorando pero no eran lagrimas de felicidad… el corrió prontamente a lo que eran los camerinos y allí la vio, en el tocador llorando, el se acerco y la tomo en brazos "perdóname mi amor, te falle, y no hay escusa para haber llegado tarde" "no se pudo evitar, por lo menos llegaste por mi" dijo ella tratando de controlar sus lagrimas "no es excusa, te falle y merezco un castigo" dijo el y a su lado miro en el tocador unas tijeras "Bulma te gusta mi cabello… verdad?" "si es el mas bonito del mundo" "córtamelo" "que?" "ese será mi castigo, córtame mi cabello el cual me he dejado crecer con tal de parecerme a ti, córtamelo como castigo por haber llegado tarde, y cada vez que falte a una promesa o te decepcione me lo cortaras" dijo el entregándole las tijeras "no puedo" dijo tirandolas lejos" "si puedes y lo harás" "solo si prometes que si yo también te decepciono o falto a una promesa me harás lo mismo" el lo pensó y estuvo a punto de negarse "si dices que no, entonces no te cortare el cabello y no te perdonare" dijo con un puchero, el finalmente accedió "lo are" dijo entregándole una daga con la insignia de la familia brief que el siempre portaba… y siendo así ella le corto la cola de caballo que tenia, dándole un estilo de cabello corto hasta los hombros…. Mas incidentes pasaron uno de ellos donde ella se peleo con una chica y la mando al hospital por lo cual rompió su promesa de no mostrar sus poderes de peleadora y pago el precio, y el tercer mechón lo pago el un día que casi se accidenta al probar una nave experimental, pues falto a su promesa de cuidarse se fracturo varios huesos por lo cual no pudo asistir al cumpleaños de su hermanita… END FLASH_

El cielo se cubrió por unas nubes de tormenta y mientras el cielo resonaba por los truenos y relámpagos la chica miraba fijamente el contenido de la caja… Bulma tomo un listón que había en la caja y con el se hato el cabello en una coleta mientras lentamente la lluvia empezaba a caer y tomando la daga procedió a colocarla cerca de cu coleta y cuando sonó un trueno can su relámpago ella de un solo tajo se corto el cabello… cu cabello callo al piso y mientras tanto ella colocaba los instrumentos en la caja, y así tomo lo que era cu cabello la cresta de su familia y mirando a la foto le dice "con esto pago la falta a mi promesa de no pelear mi amado trunks y así te prometo que por esta falta que he pagado no seré derrotada… te lo juro" dijo colocando su coleta en el compartimiento y después de guardar la caja se retiro del lugar para volver a su hogar…. A enfrentar la prueba que el destino le había puesto….

** de vuelta en casa o0o0o0o0o**

Vegeta estaba girando sobre su cama, era el día del duelo, y según la madre de esta ella ya había vuelto solo que se había marchado con roshi y los chicos a uno de sus retiros… vegeta no entendía que pasaba, es que acaso ella huyo?...no… ella no era de las que le da la espalda a un reto… ni siquiera las chicas sabían donde estaba el escuadrón tortuga, vegeta quería un consejo pero de quien?... de las chicas… no, ellas son demasiado melodramáticas… entonces se le vino a la mente… el namek… así salio rumbo a donde se encontraba la colonia de namekus… fue fácil que le dijeran donde estaba, vivía en la casa principal y todos sabían quien era… el fue hasta allá y miro a Piccolo sentado en el jardín meditando y cerca de el los 2 sujetos fastidiosos que siempre lo seguían…

"durmiendo la siesta chicharo sobre crecido?" dijo vegeta en tono burlón "cállate primate evolucionado" dijo el dejando de levitar y poniéndose de pie, "a que debo el honor?" "a mi desesperación" "ya veo, ven vallamos a aquel kiosco es la única manera en que esos 2 no nos siguán" "por que?" "es que es un nulificador de Ki, ahí no se puede usar el Ki, por lo cual no temerán que te mate o algo así" "por que demonios pensarían eso?" "por que soy Dark-Namek, un namek nacido bajo influencias negativas, por lo cual a veces hago cosas inadecuadas y no siento el menor remordimiento, es por eso que creen que algún día llegare a convertirme en una especie de monstruo asesino si ellos dejaran de vigilarme" dijo el caminando hacia el kiosco, el lo miro y vegeta tenia la cara perpleja.

"acaso bulla no te lo dijo?" "claro que no cuando crees que algo así saldría en una conversación?" "tienes razón… además es por ella que esos 2 ya no se me acercan en la escuela" "que?" "ella los amenazo con hacerle algo mil veces peor de lo que podrían imaginarse que yo les haría si se atrevían a decirle lo que acabo de decirte a alguien mas, por lo cual ellos se quedaron traumados" dijo el sonriendo al recordar, "esa onna será siempre así?" "Desde que la conozco a sido así?" "solo ha sido como 2 semanas" "prometes no decir nada si te lo digo?" vegeta lo miro curioso pero asintió "sabes que Bulma tiene un amigo por correspondencia verdad?" "su amado Daimaku666, cualquiera que la conozca sabe eso, según lo que oí el sujeto esta en la tierra… creo que venia…" "de namekusei…" dijo el sonriéndole maliciosamente… vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par…

"tu eres?" "si, pero no se lo digas a nadie, Bulma quiere que los otros 2 cabezas duras desarrollen su juicio de mi persona antes de decirles que yo soy el" "es por eso que actuaban tan unidos desde el principio?" "no… no sabia que ella era kuroi no tenshi666, hasta que sin querer al tomar uno de sus cuadernos le vi el manuscrito de una carta hacia mi" dijo el "y se lo dijiste?" "no tuve que hacerlo alguien le dio una de sus propias cartas hacia mi que se me perdió aquel mismo día" dijo el… "que jugarretas marca el destino" "así es… y dime que me vienes a confesar?" "que?" "es obvio, soy el único que no se burlara de lo que sea que me digas o no te dará una respuesta tonta o cursi al respecto" dijo el afirmativamente "ya veo por que le agradas tanto a la onna" "bueno por que crees que ella me agrado tanto eh" le dijo sonriendo… después de hablar un buen rato y de quejarse de sus amigos del escuadrón… ellos 2 se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan desagradables… "Así que aun no vuelve?" "no… y no quiero pensar que tal vez Celery ya le hizo algo y no me lo quieren decir" dijo mirando sus manos cerrándolas en un puño mientras trataba de alejar esas imágenes caóticas de su mente, piccoro lo vio y dio un hump "no lo creo, tranquilízate, si bulla dijo que todo saldría bien saldrá bien…entendiste, o es acaso que no confías en su palabra?" vegeta lo vio y sonrío, "tienes razón pero no puedes culparme por preocuparme"…

Mas tarde vegeta cuando volvió a casa Celery lo estaba esperando, "nos vamos ya?" dijo ella usando un atuendo de batalla , el no le dijo nada y subió a su cuarto, ella sonrío y se marcho al punto de reunión… _En otro lugar un trío de personas se encontraban dirigiéndose al lugar corriendo a máxima velocidad por el bosquecillo a las afueras de la ciudad, los 3 usando un familiar GI uno de color rojo, otro naranja y uno de color azul…_

****

Celery junto con alguna comitiva Sayan llego al lugar todos listos para presenciar a su futura reina deshacerse de la distracción de su príncipe… "ella no vendrá Celery, será mejor que nos vallamos" "lo se dandaru, pero quiero que vea el príncipe que su amada humana no es nada si no una cobarde" "pues mira quien llega si no es nadie mas que tu amado príncipe, Celery" dijo una Sayan, vegeta ojea a los mirones, eran varios de los chicos que llegaron del arca que estudiaban en ciudad capital, pero del otro lado del campo el cual parecía ser el lado del retados están sayans, como shoun, mirash, divaly, y algunos demys y por supuesto Piccolo, juu y Chichi, e incluso Tien y yajirobe… el llamado tabaki estaba del lado de Celery y por supuesto que su lado no permitia ningun demy o humano por ser de bajo status entre la consideración de los chicos del arca… era lo mas obvio… vegeta se quedo en el medio pues no podia mostrar favoritismo por ningun bando, aunque ojeaba al bando de su onna… pasaron varios minutos, "se acobardo" "es una gallina" "los humanos son bocones y faltos de palabra" empezaron a decir algunos Sayan del lado de Celery.

"lo vez mi príncipe, tu amada humana no ha venido por miedo a mi" dijo Celery acercándose a vegeta, entonces una bola de Ki callo a sus pies… vieron sobre el puente al trío tortuga, el que había arrojado la esfera de Ki había sido Bulma, lo extraño es que nadie sintió la presencia de ninguno de los 3 y menos del ataque "será mejor que ni se te ocurra tratar de tocarlo" dijo Bulma mientras los 3 se acercaban a la zona del duelo… todos no podían creerlo, los 3 estaban vistiendo trajes de peleadores, y Tien se quedo boca abierto el diseño era igual a de "los GI del clan dragón" dijo el… todos se quedaron estupefactos, incluso los Sayan conocían las leyendas de ese clan de peleadores, pues eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero se suponía que ya no había peleadores de esa secta…

"veo que viniste con tu pijama humana" "y yo que tu viniste con tu disfraz del día de brujas" dijo ella levantando una ceja sin mucho interés, a Celery no le gusto nada que tratara de humillarla frente a vegeta, "empezamos?" "como desees" todos notaron el cabello corto de Bulma, y por la mente de quienes la conocían corrió un ¿Por qué demonios?... y así todos los espectadores se subieron al puente, mientras que de un extremo estaban Goku, krillin y Bulma, del otro estaban Celery junto con 2 guerreros Sayan y justo a un costado estaba vegeta… y así Bulma y divaly empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la arena, "lista chikiujin" "para tu desgracia" y así Celery se le lanzo encima a toda velocidad mientras Bulma solo se encontraba de pie como si nada…..

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_(No soy buena narrando batallas, y no voy a prolongarla mucho así que les pido me disculpen, si alguien quiere ayudarme a mejorar la pelea envíenme su batalla a mi correo o por reviw)_

Celery estaba sobre Bulma y ella solo movió un poco su cuerpo inclinándolo a la derecha, lo cual hizo que Celery se fuera de largo y casi perdiera el balance, "como demonios?" dijo ella rabiando, Bulma solo se dio la vuelta para no darle la espalda, Celery se le arrojo encima y empezó a lanzarle una serie de golpes y patadas, y Bulma con habilidad desmedida esquivaba cada uno de los ataques, todos estaban perplejos menos Tien y el dueto tortuga… juu y Chichi se quedaron boca abiertas y Piccolo y vegeta con una gotota de sudor de la impresión, nadie lo creía… la humana estaba mostrando mayor habilidad que Celery, entonces Celery se arto se estaba cansando y Bulma se veía tan fresa como una mañana… entonces ella le sonrío y arrojo una esfera de Ki justo a donde estaban las amigas de Bulma, ella volteo lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Celery de tomarla desprevenida, pero el golpe no noqueo a Bulma, ella ya se dirigía a donde estaban las chicas algo desequilibrada pero krillin estaba frente a ellas y de un golpe con la mano desvío el ataque…

Celery aprovecho la distracción de Bulma y le empezó a dar un combo de golpes, vegeta estaba furioso, ella había usado un truco sucio, algo indigno en un Sayan, los demy y los Sayan de la tierra empezaron a gritarle cosas como tramposa y juega sucio… pero Bulma les ase una señal de basta "parece que te gusta jugar rudo, no es así Celery?" dijo Bulma limpiándose la sangre que le salio de un costado de los labios, Celery le sonrío diabólicamente, "no quería tener que ser dura contigo pero intentar dañar a mis amigos no se lo perdono a nadie" dijo Bulma y torció su muñeca, divaly noto que algo debajo de su muñequera brillo, y sin poder reaccionar Bulma ya estaba sobre de ella dándole un supremo combo de golpes y patadas… (Si alguien lo viera sentiría lastima por Celery…casi)… fue entonces que una de las Sayan que acompañaba a divaly le arrojo a la espalda una esfera de Ki, vegeta en segundos estaba sujetando la mano de la chica, "vuelve a tratar de interferir en el combate y me encargare personalmente que seas severa mente castigada por romper las reglas del combate de vegetasei, y lo mismo va para cualquiera que interfiera" grito vegeta furioso…

"crees que me engañas humana con tus trucos" "que?" "aquí tienes un aparato en tu muñeca que te permite aumentar tu fuerza verdad?" Ella se giro tomando la muñeca de Bulma rompiendo la muñequera exponiendo el brazalete metálico, "NO LO HAGAS" gritaron Goku y krillin pero Celery de un tiron lo rompió… "que has hecho?" dijo Bulma en susurro.. "ahora veras" "suéltame no sabes lo que acabas de hacer…TODOS ALEJENSEEE" dijo Bulma alarmada "por que humana?" "no entiendes Celery suéltame" Celery la golpeo y al su mano entrar en contacto con su cuerpo, provoco que una serie de descargas del cuerpo de Bulma empezaran a brotar… "corre" susurro Bulma… "CUBRANCE" grito Goku, y el y krillin hicieron que su bando se acostara pecho a tierra… el cuerpo de Bulma empezó a brillar color azul y miro con sonrisa de lastima a Celery… "lo siento por ti" dijo y entonces lo único que se pudo ver fue una gran explosión eléctrica y un grito desgarrador….

Cuando el brillo se despejo los espectadores pudieron ver a Bulma ahí parada tambaleante mientras suavemente caía de rodillas, y a su lado una semi frita Sayan… (No la mate, no se asusten, solo esta algo tostada), "te lo advertí" le dijo en susurro a la inmóvil Sayan, Goku corrió sacando de su bolsillo un brazalete metálico como el que Bulma tenia… se lo arrojo y ella lo atrapo… lentamente se lo volvió a colocar, y las chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo desaparecieron… Bulma estaba por caer al piso pero en segundos vegeta estaba ahí atrapándola y tomando la en sus brazos…

shoun se acerco al centro de la arena y declaro, "LA GANADORA ES LAVENDER SAN" los Sayan del arca miraron perplejos como su campeona había sido literalmente tostada por la humana… Bulma miro a vegeta a los ojos y antes de que el la besara le dijo traviesamente en susurro "me debes algunas explicaciones onna" "pues hay varias cosas de mi que aun desconoces geta Kun" "y las conoceré poco a poco" "así será" y se besaron… entonces Bulma ojeo a Celery, "vegeta llévala a tu casa" "que? Pero" "no la humilles mas de lo que ya ha sufrido, solo déjala en tu casa… sabes donde estaré" dijo ella dándole otro besito en los labios "eres demasiado sentimental" "bakka" dijo ella, entonces Goku se le acerco a vegeta y este renuentemente entrego su preciada carga a Goku… así vegeta se hecho sobre un hombro el cuerpo de celery y abordando su limosina donde Domoni lo esperaba entro aventándola al asiento trasero, y antes de abordar le hecho una hojeada al escuadrón tortuga que se marchaba rumbo al hogar…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **_**en la mansión Sayan**_

El rey y la reina esperaban inquietos en la sala principal, "que crees que allá pasado?" "algo similar a lo que paso cuando fue el torneo" dijo ella, "si vegeta supiera el resto de la verdad" "se la diremos mas tarde" dijo ella y el ruido de un vehiculo estacionándose sonó en la entrada… ellos se levantaron de brinco y sintieron su corazón pararse cuando vieron a su hijo entrar con Celery en brazos, acaso el?... vegeta los miro y dio un hump, entonces Celery se fue despertando y al mirar a vegeta cargándola sonrío "sabia que tomarías la mejor elección" "así lo hice" y pasando a sus padres la arrojo a un sillón "no puedo dejar a mi pareja sin mi protección, fue por eso que te traje" "eso significa?" dijo el rey perplejo "si" el rey y la reina se sintieron infartar pero vegeta dio una sonrisa malévola "no pude dejarte ahí tirada Celery" dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa cínica "pues mi pareja pensó que no seria apropiado dejar a la invitada de mis padres tirada como basura… además mientras mas rápido te cures mas rápido te iras" dijo el y se dio la media vuelta.

"Tal vez no venga a dormir en unos días, envíen a Domoni a dejarme ropa después" dijo el retirándose "príncipe vegeta a donde Vaz?" dijo Celery "a donde crees? Pues a estar a lado de mi pareja" dijo el saliendo por la puerta principal, fue ahí que noto a una motocicleta estacionada y a un familiar son-Kun esperándolo "la señorita lavender ordeno tu presencia inmediata o presentara una escena de S.U.B." "que es eso?" "un súper ultra berrinche" dijo el riendo "bueno no queremos que eso pase, verdad?" dijo subiéndose a la moto y así ambos parten dejando a toda la casa real perpleja…..

_** en el templo**_

Bulma se estaba quejando mientras Piccolo le vendaba las heridas "con mas cariño lindo, me duele" "eso debiste haber pensado antes de ir a que te patearan el trasero" dijo piccoro sin mirarla mientras le ponía desinfectante a una herida en el brazo "oye pero gane" "si pero aun así te patearon el trasero" "malo" "si así soy" dijo el sonriendo al mirar el puchero de Bulma, mientras el maestro hablaba por teléfono con la madre de Bulma, krillin estaba buscando mas vendas y fomentos para limpiar las heridas de Bulma, Chichi y juu estaban cocinando la cena… el anciano entro a la habitación y acariciando la cabeza de bulma le dijo sonriendo "b-chan, tu mama dijo que debiste ser mas cuidadosa y que no te preocupes que ella le hablara a tu padre" bulma dio un resuello de alivio.

"que bien, no quiero que ella me vea tan maltratada, le daría un infarto, si cuando me corto y me sale una gota de sangre se pone en pánico imagínense como se pondría al verme así" dijo mientras todos soltaban una risita callada, entonces una presencia detrás de ella se le acercaba lentamente "le podría dar un infarto pues te vez algo fatal" dijo una voz recia y burlona "así que piensas que me veo fea?" dijo enojada sin mirar atrás "nunca dije eso, solo dije que te vez bastante golpeada… pero…nunca te viste mejor ante mis ojos" dijo vegeta acercándose predadoramente a Bulma, ella sonrió antes de que vegeta le robara un beso "podrían esperar a que terminara de curarla antes de empezar con su sobre fraternizaje" dijo Piccolo con algo de asco…

Bulma le saco la lengua y vegeta renuentemente dejo que Piccolo y krillin que terminaran de curarla, mientras juu estaba tratando de evitar que goku se comiera la cena antes de estar lista… todos se reunieron juntos a la mesa a comer, y fue como si siempre hubiesen compartido estos momentos… el anciano roshi contemplo a todos los chicos, bulma a lado de vegeta, goku al lado de chichi, juu al lado de krillin, y piccoro sentado justo a su lado, ambos eran los únicos no haciendo un desorden a la hora de servirse, esto se sintió realmente natural…. Después de comer la tarde paso rápidamente… tuvieron una tarde agradable, platicaron y todos regañaron a Bulma… "desde cuando eres peleadora onna?" le dijo vegeta a bulma, "no soy peleadora… solo entreno un poco para mantener mi linda figura" dijo ella haciendo una pose de modelo, las chicas se pusieron a reír mientras los chicos miraban perplejos a bulma…

"mis niños ya se esta poniendo tarde será mejor que llamen a casa si quieren quedarse" dijo el anciano que se asomo por la puerta "si maestro" dijeron los chicos, "veamos no esperamos hospedar a tantos, ¡como arreglamos los cuartos?" dijo krillin "simple, las chicas en el cuarto de krillin, vegeta y piccoro en mi cuarto, krillin con el maestro y yo duermo con bulma" dijo goku sonriendo a lo que todos… menos bulma y krillin dijeron "NOOOOO" "olvídalo son, no permitiré que duermas con mi onna" "¿Por qué no?" dijeron goku y bulma, "como que porque?, no ven que bulma es una señorita" dijo chichi y juu reafirmo asintiendo con la cabeza "boberías, goku y yo hemos compartido cama desde que éramos unos chiquillos" dijo bulma, dejando boca abierta a todos, "incluso nos bañábamos juntos hasta que a bulma séle empezó a hinchar el cuerpo" dijo goku apuntando a sus atributos…. Krillin se soltó a reír cuando vegeta le dio un golpazo en la cabeza a goku… y bulma con el, "no me hinche idiota, mi cuerpo maduro" dijo ella jalándole la orejota (todos ellos son unos orejones), "goku no creo que vegeta quiera separarse de bulma" dijo krillin, "ya se preguntémosle al maestro el siempre sabe que hacer" dijo goku y salio corriendo a buscar al maestro que estaba sentado en el porche con su acostumbrada pipa mirando al cielo…

Momentos después goku entro corriendo a la salita donde estaban los chicos, "dice que vegeta duerma con bulma, las chicas en el cuarto de krillin y los demás en mi cuarto" dijo goku, "me parece bien" dijeron, vegeta se sintió algo extraño al dormir con bulma una vez mas pero al sentir la mano de bulma estrechar la suya se relajo… "solo que hay algunos asuntitos con eso de dormir juntos" dijo bulma, "como que?" dijo vegeta, "si, goku ronca como tren?" dijo krillin "OLLEEEE" dijo goku lanzándosele encima, y los 2 empiezan a forcejear "y tu krillin hablas dormido" dijo Bulma "y tu eres sonámbula… pero una muy peligrosa" dijeron goku y krillin " a que se refieren" dijo chichi "si, si te la encuentras en la noche y esta sonámbula no te le acerques por que reacciona con un puñetazo" dijo krillin mientras el y goku se sobaban la mejilla… "cállense idiotas" dijo bulma dándoles un golpazo, lastimándose de nuevo su golpeada mano… "incluso despierta lo es" dijo krillin…

Eran como las 10 de la noche cuando piccoro dijo que se tenia que marchar "quédate picco siiiiiiiiii" dijo bulma con su carita de la lindura mas fuerte de su arsenal "no puedo" "por que?" dijo goku "por que si me quedo esos sujetos… (Contuvo su rostro de enojo)" "háblales y diles que te quedaras aquí" dijo juu "no puedo, si saben que me fui a ver una pelea pensaran lo peor, y no me dejaran volver sin dar batalla" dijo el tronándose los dedos "vamos chico piccoro, quédate" en eso un coche se estaciono frente a la casa… "piccoro kun, unos jóvenes vinieron a verte" dijo roshi que iba entrando con algunos bocadillos… "maldición son esos sujetos" dijo piccoro con cara de odio y frustración, "los de la escuela?" dijo bulma con tono molesto, el solo gruño y tomando su mochila se fue rumbo a la puerta…

Bulma se paro lo mejor que pudo y miro a vegeta "si no me ayudas me iré yo sola caminando" dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, "vamos" dijo vegeta cargándola llevándola hacia la puerta con los demás detrás de ellos… en la puerta esos 2 sujetos estaban forcejeando con piccoro para meterlo a una limosina negra… "Kami san, por favor ya entre" "déjenme idiotas he dicho que me quedare aquí, volveré el lunes al centro" dijo el golpeando a uno en el estomago, entonces cuando uno lo iba a golpear, su mano fue sujetada por la mano fuerte y recia de goku, mientras que el otro sujeto era tomado del cuello por una llave aplicada por vegeta, y el tercer sujeto que salio del auto para ayudarlos fue hecho tropezar por el pie de krillin el cual descanso después en su espalda… "piccoro se quedara con nosotros, así que váyanse ya" dijo bulma quien bajo para estar al lado de piccoro… "picco-kun es nuestro así que márchense" dijo abrasándolo a lo que el reacciono tomándola de la cintura para evitar que ella se cayera….

Entonces un anciano namek bajo de la limosina, "basta de juegos" dijo el con voz recia "vamos piccoro, es hora de volver" dijo el, piccoro no quería moverse pero su agarre en bulma se estaba soltando , entonces cuando la estaba soltando, sintió una mano en su hombro… "niños esta no es manera de comportarse con los relativos del maestro kami-kun" dijo el mirándolos, goku y krillin obedecieron de inmediato al maestro soltando a los nameks y vegete renuentemente soltó al que tenia sujeto "debe disculpar a mis niños, pero pensaron que piccoro san estaba en problemas, vamos niños discúlpense" vegeta no se disculpo solo hizo un gesto pero goku y krillin si lo hicieron, una orden del maestro no se cuestiona, "lo sentimos", el namek miro al maestro fijamente y de pronto trago saliva muy duramente con una expresión de asombro, piccoro también pero al ver a su dorozu nervioso (dorozu es una palabra que invente cualquier parecido con alguna existente es mera coincidencia, esta significa en mi fic… padrastro o tutor) "no creo que aya algún problema si le permite a piccoro san quedarse por el fin de semana, todos los chicos en verdad desean que el se quede" el namek solo asintió y le ordeno a los otros 3 entrar a la limosina "piccoro sama, mañana pasaran a dejarte tus cosas te esperamos el lunes en el templo" dijo y así ellos se marcharon…

Piccoro se le quedo viendo al anciano roshi… su dorozu jamás había cedido a la petición de algún extraño antes… roshi lo vio y sonrió "bueno niños mañana es viernes ultimo día de escuela antes de pasar un agradable fin de semana, será mejor que se vallan a dormir" dijo caminando a la casa sin mucho revuelo, y sin preocuparse por la cara de perplejos de todos menos del grupo tortuga… "que demonios paso?" dijo vegeta "el abuelito tiene un muy grande poder de convencimiento" dijo bulma tomándolo del brazo al tiempo que tomaba a piccoro del otro, vamos adentro tengo frió" dijo y todos se fueron a la caza…

**O0o0o00o0oen los cuartos o0o0o0o0o0**

Chichi y juu durmieron cómodamente en el cuarto de krillin estaba decorado de cosas de rockan rol, posters de películas y elementos de pelea pero a grandes rasgos estaba ordenado, ambas compartieron la cama… en el cuarto de bulma también 2 personas compartían la cama, vegeta estaba sonriendo sinceramente con sus ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de la cabellera de la delicada cabeza de la pequeña onna que tenia en sus brazos, "buenas noches mi geta-kun" dijo ella sonriendo, "buenas noches bulma no tenshi" dijo el abrasándola contra su pecho mas fuertemente, entonces su chaqueta se empezó a mover desde la silla que estaba en el escritorio, ellos voltearon a ver y callo de su bolsillo una pesa de mano "que es?" dijo bulma y la pesa se transformo en kuroi, el cual se fue directo al ventanal donde un peluche de osito azul se transformo en una familiar gatita, "parece que el también quería pasar la noche aquí" dijo bulma sonriente "bueno no puedes esperar que si yo vine a pasar la noche con mi pareja el no haga lo mismo… después de todo dijiste que se parecía a mí" dijo atrapando los labios de bulma y ambos se dedicaron a mostrarse cuanto se amaban por medio de besos y caricias, las cuales no duraron mucho pues estaba exhaustos sobre todo bulma y ambos quedaron dormidos abrazado, y sobre la cobija a sus pies igualmente terminaron dormidos en una especia de bola azul y negra 2 igualmente enamorados gatitos….

Goku estaba durmiendo en la cama mientras krillin en un saco de dormir y piccoro en otro… bueno el trataba, los nameks tienen el oído muy sensible, los sayan también menos cuando se encuentran en un sueño profundo… y goku era del sueño súper pesado… el ronquido y balbuceo de los 2 lo estaban volviendo loco por lo que decidió irse a dormir en la sala… se dejo guiar por el sonido del silencio y cuando bajo las escaleras miro que la puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta, se asomo y vio al anciano roshi sentado mirando al cielo estrellado el se le quedo mirando, "no puede dormir joven piccoro?" dijo el sin mirar atrás dedicándose a tomar un trago de te "si" dijo el "gusta una taza de te?, siempre me relaja antes de dormir" dijo el sirviéndole una taza de te "gracias" ellos se quedaron allí compartiendo de un agradable y calmado momento, lentamente piccoro se empezó a sentir relajado y sin quererlo quedo dormitando sobre el hombro de el maestro… roshi lo vio y le sonrió… cuando piccoro despertó se encontró con la cabeza sobre las piernas de roshi y este tenia su mano en su hombro "lo siento" dijo levantándose apresurado "ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir" piccoro en realidad no comprendía que paso… el jamás se había sentido tan relajado con alguien y menos con un extraño… pero el le inspiraba una seguridad que nadie le había provocado…

roshi se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina "si no le molesta compartir la habitación con un anciano puede dormir en mi habitación, creo que será mas tranquilo que el lugar donde estaba durmiendo" dijo riéndose al imaginarse a los escandalosos… piccoro solo asintió y lo siguió a su cuarto, era claramente mas limpio y organizado, parecía la replica de un dojo pero en pequeño, piccoro coloco su saco de dormir a un lado del futon del anciano y se acomodo… pocos momentos entro roshi y piccoro lo vio curioso "solo fui a asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, desconecte la alarma de krillin de su habitación pues es muy escandalosa y no creo que a las niñas les gustaba levantarse con música de rock al máximo volumen, después fui a colocarle las cobijas a krillin y goku, esos niños siempre las patean, luego fui a apagar el computador de la recamara de bulma y a desactivar su alarma" dijo el sonriendo "tenga le traje un vaso con agua" le dijo poniéndole el baso a un lado, este se levanto y se lo bebió tranquilamente, piccoro lo vio fijamente "como hizo que dorozu aceptara dejarme?" "solo le transmití tus deseos de quedarte eso es todo" dijo el acomodándose en su cama "buenas noches joven maestro" "dígame piccoro, por favor" dijo el con un bochorno, "esta bien piccoro-kun" dijo el al tiempo que extendía su mano y le palmeaba suavemente la cabeza, piccoro no lo creía nadie jamás se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa y menos que el no allá reaccionado al contacto… piccoro se sintió por primera vez en su vida a salvo… siempre había tenido que dormir con un ojo abierto en su propio hogar, pues siempre se sentía vigilado y hostigado… por primera vez durmió tranquilo y sin sueños llenos de caos y tormento… simplemente sueños tranquilos…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … Los dragón stars en vivo_

7


	13. Dragonstars en vivo

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video… ni de las canciones que se mencionen dándole su respectivo crédito a sus cantantes y compositores. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**LOS DRAGON STARS EN VIVO…**

Vegeta despertaba de un sueño pesado y profundo, sintió tanta paz, algo que nunca antes había sentido... no…. Eso no era verdad… si lo había sentido antes… solo una vez… y eso fue cuando en su cama el resguardo a aquel ángel… entonces sintió un bulto moviéndose debajo de las cobijas… un bulto al cual por cierto estaba abrazando… el suavemente quito la cobija y pudo observar que o mas bien quien era aquella criatura… Su ángel estaba allí en sus brazos respirando tranquilamente… se veía tan adorable y vulnerable, tan delicada tan pura, como una frágil avecita atrapada en sus poderosos brazos... *-* resistirse es inútil no eres tan fuerte *-* pensó vegeta y con una sonrisita picara descendió lentamente sin poderse contener y la beso tiernamente en su frente, entonces escucho un murmullo

Se acerco y distinguió algo como ###mas abajo ### el sonrió y la beso en la ceja ella volvió a murmurar, el beso su mejilla, y dijo ### mas a la izquierda ### el sonrió y prácticamente le beso todo el rostro hasta quedar solo un lugar… ### ultima oportunidad ### dijo bulma aun con los ojos cerrados, pero vegeta podía observar que estaba conteniendo una sonrisa que se quería escapar. "¿donde podría ser entonces?" dijo vegeta con cariño, "será tal vez…aquí" dijo posando sus labios sobre los de bulma, pero para la molestia de bulma el no lo profundizo, Vegeta escucho un suave quejido de inconformidad, y sonrió en los labios de bulma, ella lo sintió sonreír y dejo salir un gruñidito de gato enojado.

Vegeta despego sus labios y entre abrió sus ojos para mirarla "que demoniommgghgg…" dijo vegeta al ser tacleado por Bulma quien decidió lanzársele encima para capturar sus labios en un salvaje y apasionado beso…. Vegeta solo pensó una cosa °°°° GLORIA °°°° esto era la gloria. "eso es un buen beso de buenos días" dijo bulma quitándosele de encima a un muy desorientado y en la luna vegeta, que solo tenia la cara abochornada y lela del gusto… "buenos día veggy chan" dijo con pequeños besitos, el la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo tierno y amoroso "buenos días mi chibi onna" dijo ronroneándole en el oído. Allí acostados Bulma y vegeta permanecieron abrasados en la cama compartiendo caricias, besos y abrazos.

Fue entonces que se hoyo un golpe suave pero solidó en la puerta "niños hora de despertar, el desayuno" era la voz de roshi, "será mejor levantarnos, antes de que goku se coma todo" dijo bulma, vegeta la sujeto y la volvió a colocar en la cama… delicadamente, aun seguía herida "no" dijo el simplemente "acaso ¿no tienes hambre?" "si… pero de ti" dijo el empezando a besarla, fue entonces que un golpeteo aun mas molesto llego "BULMA, BULMA A DESAYUNAR, EL ABUELO HIZO PANQUEKAS" era la voz de goku.

"lo siento veggy pero son mis favoritas y yo si tengo hambre de comida además de… esa otra hambre" dijo sonriéndole sexymente… "esta bien onna pero de mi no te escapas" "y quien dice que quiero" dice ella con una sexy sonrisa, bulma entro primero a su baño privado, y cambiándose a unos pants deportivos con una camisa de una sola manga color verde, que combinaba con sus pants grises… salio para cederle su turno a vegeta…

Claro que antes escondió cualquier cosa que pudiese ser vergonzosa… (Olvidar alguna prenda sucia o dejar elementos de higiene femenina al descubierto… eso si que seria vergonzoso…claro no es que lo hiciera ella, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar), cuando salio vegeta se encargo en ayudarla a colocarse nuevos vendajes, para la sorpresa y alivio de vegeta solo eran algunos raspones, y sus marcas de golpes ya habían desaparecido por completo.

Después de ayudar a su tan amada chibi onna, vegeta tomo su turno en la ducha, como no poseía ropas propias por el momento, krillin le presto algunas de sus ropas mas flojas, vegeta era un poco mas grande que krillin pero no mas que goku, prefería ropa apretada que ropa floja… le quedaron bien, krillin tenia buen gusto para la ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa desmangada negra, la cual complemento con una chaqueta de mezclilla azul.

Ya todos abajo estaban desayunando juntos, todos comían animadamente, conversando, (sentados de la misma manera que la vez anterior…) goku, quien estaba vestido con unos pants color naranja con blanco, camisa de manga corta azul y una chaqueta naranja… junto con vegeta, se atragantaban de hotcakes y los ahogaban en jarabe, miel, mermelada y frutillas, era algo un poco desagradable de ver…

Krillin traía unos pantalones militares con camisa de manga corta negra y un chaleco militar… mientras que chichi vestía unos pants deportivos rosas con su chaqueta que hacia juego, bulma se la presto… la pobre veía perpleja como inhalaban esos machos sayan su alimento, aun para chichi que era mitad sayan resultaba perturbador, pero para bulma, krillin y roshi ver a goku respirar su alimento era normal, "goku si te vuelves a comer uno de los cubiertos te abriré en dos para sacarlo" dijo bulma algo molesta… ambos se calmaron un poco pero seguían comiendo.

Piccoro solo se comió uno con frutas y miel, traía un cambio de goku que se parecía a un traje japonés antiguo, pantalones negros y la camisa de manga larga negra con vistas color blanco (si recuerdan la ropas de yaqui Sun la identidad secreta del maestro roshi esas son), mientras que juu traía un TOP desmangado amarillo y unos pantalones pescadores color café caqui, los cuales bulma le presto…. Al terminar se fueron con roshi a tomar el te en el pasillo exterior…

"QUE RICO COMI" dijo goku después de haberse comido 37 hotcakes, y vegeta 25, no era tan tragón como goku… (Si… claro) salieron a tomar el te matutino con roshi todos en familia… "¿que hay para el día de hoy mis niños?" los chicos lo pensaron "que tal si saliendo de clases nos vamos a acampar en el bosquecillo detrás de la escuela" dijo krillin, bulma y goku estuvieron de acuerdo, seria divertido, "¿que tiene de especial?" dijo juu "cerca de ahí esta uno de nuestros lugares de camping favorito" dijo goku "nadie va allá por que dicen que esta embrujado" dijo con voz lúgubre bulma.

"que tonterías" dijo vegeta "claro que no esta embrujado, pero nosotros hacemos que parezca así" dijo krillin sonriendo malévolamente "¿como?" dijo chichi "S:E:C:R:E:T:O" "¿por que?" dijo piccoro "por diversión, hace mucho que no vamos así que no recordamos muy bien que le hicimos al lugar" dijo goku rascándose la cabeza "entonces que tal si vamos?" "no lo creo onna tu aun estas bastante lastimada" "vegeta tiene razón bulma san" dijo juu "bueno… hump… pero que tal una semana, ¿entonces si?" "no veo por que no" dijo el anciano sorbiendo su te y agregando "tus heridas se curaran en 4 días por completo y estarás en optimas condiciones para entonces" el tema se concluyo.

La razón por la que vestían ropas normales aun siendo día de escuela, es por que el viernes y el sábado se tomarían como días libres de cualquier actividad para enfocarse en arreglar el festival del solsticio, como era temprano se fueron a caminar por ahí, vegeta tenia a bulma tomada por el talle y ella a el, goku y chichi lado a la do y juu, krillin y piccoro juntos atrás del grupo, juu venia caminado a lado de krillin pero el venia discutiendo con piccoro sobre lo mas aburrido de desperdiciar un bonito día en la escuela, en la escuela no pudieron dar crédito a lo que veían…

Entonces krillin soltó un gruñido casi sayan de disgusto, allí enfrente de ellos estaba yayirobe, sinceramente no lo soportaba, ¡que quieres bola de grasa?" "no es asunto tuyo pelmazo, no vengo a verte a ti, vengo a hablar de negocios con la princesa" dijo mirando a bulma, bulma parpadeo inocentemente y dijo "¿yo?" "si tu", ella dejo ir a vegeta y se retiro algunos pasos con yayirobe, susurraron alunas cosas y ella de pronto salto feliz al recibir de yayirobe un papel y ella salto feliz dándole un abrazo y un beso rápido "QUIERES QUE EL CABEZA DE GRANITO ME MATE… YA SUELTAME" dijo el pobre sabia que el que ella lo tocara era su muerte…

Ella lo dejo ir "te dejare tu comisión en el lugar de siempre" le dijo bulma sonriéndole maliciosamente "espero que todo salga bien" "así será" dijo bulma sonriendo y se fue a reunir con los demás, vegeta prontamente la atrajo hacia el y le gruño a yayirobe… mientras piccoro y goku dejaban ir a krillin pues tuvieron que sujetarlo para que no fuera a golpear a yayirobe… "que fue eso onna?" "después" dijo ella y le guiño el ojo a krillin y goku y ellos sonrieron…

Para su disgusto los reunieron a todos en el atrio y los separaron en equipos y para su molestia quedaron en cierta forma separados, pues los allegados quedaron en un equipo y el grupo tortuga en otro… goku bulma y krillin estaban designados a colocar las guirnaldas y pancarta, mientras que los otros ayudaban a colocar los puestas con otros equipos, chichi miro como bulma, goku y krillin se escapaban hacia atrás de un gimnasio, rápidamente chichi les dijo a los otros y se escaparon para ver donde estaban…

Siendo observados por yayirobe, el saco su celular y contesto una voz femenina, "¿si?" "los vieron y van hacia allá" "ya terminamos lo esencial ahora vamos por la operación crema congelada" "de acuerdo, de esa también espero mi comisión" "la tendrás" dijo la chica y colgó… se pudo ver que bulma guardaba su celular, "crees que sean un problema?" dijo krillin "no lo creo, podemos usarlo como una prueba de su iniciación" dijo bulma "esta bien yo creo que será divertido" dijo goku sonriendo traviesamente, "bueno ya esta todo listo para esta tarde?" dijo bulma mirándolos con reproche, "SI BCHAN" dijeron como niños de colegio, "ya llevaron ya saben que a ya saben donde?" "SI BCHAN", krillin le hizo una señal de ojos a bulma y ella supo que los demás los estaban espiando.

"bueno todo esta listo para el día "X" entonces?" dijo bulma "si bulma, ya me encargue de las herramientas y las puse donde me dijiste" "y yo me encargare de el asunto de esos sujetos antes de iniciar las clases mañana" dijo krillin con cara de malévolo "esta bien ahora volvamos antes de que yusikito venga y me fastidie" dijo bulma "quien es yusikito?" dijo goku "goku, es ese tonto que es el lambiscon particular del director, el que siempre le pelea el premio de estudiante mas condecorado y alumno modelo de la escuela" dice krillin terminando con gestos de asco, los cuales hicieron reír a bulma.

Fue entonces que recogieron disimuladamente sus cosas y se dirigieron a reunirse con los demás, cuando le dieron vuelta al edificio allí estaban reunidos todos… menos piccoro, el cual estaba ayudando a tien con la iluminación del escenario… "donde estaban Onna?" dijo vegeta con reproche, ella le sonrió "haciendo cosas" dijo sonriendo, el se le acerco y la tomo del talle "¿que cosas?" dijo susurrándole seductoramente en el oído "eso lo sabrán después" dijo sonriendo ante la cara de reproche de los demás.

"TENGO HAMBRE" dijo goku con un enorme puchero… todos rieron, "creo que ya será el almuerzo" dijo juu, "que tal si nos damos a la fuga temprano y vamos a almorzar?" dijo krillin, "me parece bien" dijo vegeta "por mi esta bien" dijo juu y chichi asintió, "OK, voy por picco y nos vamos" dijo bulma caminando hacia donde el estaba… momentos después los alcanzo en la barda oriente de la escuela, "donde esta el duende verde?" dijo vegeta recibiendo un zape en el hombro por parte de bulma "grosero… decidió quedarse, en la biblioteca le prometieron unos libros de su interés y al terminar los ira a recoger, dijo que nos vería en casa" krillin volteo a verla y bulma solo le sonrió calidamente "bueno yo tengo hambre" dijo el escalando la barda y tendiéndole la mano a juu para subir, bulma no necesito ayuda y vegeta y ella brincaron rápidamente, goku cargo a chichi en su espalda para ayudarla a brincar y así todos partieron al centro comercial…

Allí, ellos se fueron a un MCDonalds y los chicos se atiborraron de mega hamburguesas mientras que las chicas se comieron solo dos termino medio…bueno chichi se comió 4, era sayan después de todo… y krillin solo se comió 6… y de las normales… luego se fueron a caminar para bajar el almuerzo, lo cual aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras… en especial las chicas… luego se metieron en un arcade, donde jugaron a todo tipo de juegos, los de motocicleta, de surf, los de disparo y en especial el de baila… la pareja ganadora fue bulma y krillin, eran expertos en ese juego…. Vegeta se negó a bailar y goku estaba vetado de ese juego por que en un raund dio un giro que destrozo con su patada la consola…

Mas tarde se reunieron en la casa del grupo tortuga, y piccoro aun no había llegado, entonces se alistaron y volvieron a la escuela, "que fastidio volver por la tarde a esta cárcel" dijo vegeta "amen por eso" dijo krillin "no están malo, por lo menos no son clases" dijo goku "aunque aun soportamos maestros "dijo juu, lo cual consiguió un pulgar arriba por parte de krillin, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara…

En eso llego piccoro "bulla, tien me dijo que te diera esto" dijo sin mucho interés dándole un sobre "no me digas bulla… PICCOOOO" dijo ella en tono burlesco, a lo cual solo gruño "¿Qué son onna?" "son boletos para los dragón stars este domingo en la presentación que darán al medio día en la plaza principal del nuevo centro comercial" dijo con tono de alarma "SIIIIIIIII" gritaron chichi y juu emocionadas, "dijo que eran un obsequio del comité" krillin los vio y el y goku se empezaron a ojear nerviosamente "solo son 4 dijo" bulma en susurro, "no puede ser, y las entradas ya se agotaron" dijo chichi en lamento "podría tratar de conseguir algunas" dijo vegeta, "no serán necesarias" dijo bulma en tono triste "goku, krillin y yo tenemos asuntos a la misma hora" dijo en decepción "entonces no tiene el caso ir" dijo piccoro y los demás asintieron "no… ustedes vayan seria un desperdicio, y cuando acabe el concierto los veremos en el parque de diversiones cercano a la plaza" dijo bulma prontamente "es cierto, vamos será divertido" dijo krillin "será perfecto es buena oportunidad para que ustedes convivan y nos veremos en la salida para divertirnos ya todos juntos" dijo goku, muy a su pesar aceptaron.

Al día siguiente los chicos pasearon juntos por la plaza hasta que fue hora de que los chicos tortuga se fueran y los demás se fueron a buscar buenos lugares, vegeta logro los mejores en la línea de enfrente… cuando empezó el concierto el lugar estaba a reventar… era en el medio del centro comercial… justo debajo de la cúpula de cristal… de pronto la cúpula se cerro y todas las luces se apagaron, y del escenario luces color verde fluorescente empezaron a brillar y se empezó a oír que empezaba la canción (Real World – the all Americans) y de entre un humo espeso del escenario se empezaron a percibir las figuras de la banda y conforme esta se disipaba las luces se encendían y cuando se escucho al cantante empezar a enfatizar el "WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD NOW" se pudo ver a la banda y el coro de aplausos y gritos de los admiradores casi cubrían la música.

Estaban vestidos tema punk, la chica falda de mezclilla negra, TOP rosa fucsia, chaqueta de cuero negro con varias cadenas, medias de red negras hasta la rodilla y botas negras de motociclista, su cabello era rosa fucsia en dos coletas, los dos varones vestido con pantalones negros con múltiples bolsillos y cadenas plateadas, botas de motociclistas con incrustaciones metálicas, el cantante tenia una camisa desmangada negra con la palabra slayes en plateado y una marca de arañazo, su cabello era plateado con una cinta negra alrededor de la frente, y el baterista tenia cabello azul cobalto lacio que le cubría la mitad del rostro y tenia lentes oscuros, no tenia camisa solo un chaleco negro de cuero, la segunda canción comenzó y el ambiente se empezó a poner al máximo (Shadow – burden brothers) interpretada por el baterista, la tercera canción (the veronicas – hook me up) a cargo de la cantante que empezaba a bailotear subiendo a un chico para bailarle y al pobre lo bajaron desmayado con sangre saliéndole a chorros de la nariz, rojo como tomate… y así se dio el medio tiempo…

Vegeta no podía ocultar sus deseos de querer arrancarle la cabeza al chico que se llevaron desmallado en la camilla, "vegeta-san, ¿Por qué se enoja, ni que fuese ella bulma?" dijo chichi "aunque se le parece" dijo piccoro, "ahora que lo pienso si tiene un aire familiar" dijo juu "no es solo eso, es su aroma, es parecido" dijo vegeta tratando de controlarse, "desde acá puedo olerla y se parece al olor de ella demasiado", en eso un hombre usando gabardina, sombrero y gafas oscuras, parecía un espía, pasa por un lado de la multitud y le da la mano a los hombres del palco principal, entonces se le cae el sombrero cuando el dueño del centro comercial le agita demasiado su mano, los ojos se le salieron a los chicos, "¿es yayirobe?" entonces el se escurre atrás del escenario y vegeta se dirige rápidamente junto con los demás al dueño, "buenas tardes señor HANON" dijo vegeta "su majestad, espero que este pasando un buen rato" "bastante agradable, me puede decir quien era el hombre que estaba aquí antes?" "OH ese era el representante de los dragón Stars, fue muy difícil conseguirlos" "es una muy buena banda" "le gustaría pasar tras vestidores, es cierto que esta prohibido llevarlos a camerinos pero si por casualidad llegan a extraviarse no dudo que puedan pedir direcciones a alguien por los camerinos" dijo el presidente, me sentiría honrado de que me mostrara como funciona el mando acá atrás" y así se colaron tras vestidores.

Las primeras en desaparecer por ahí fueron las chicas y después vegeta con piccoro, se dividieron parejas por cada lado del lugar, entonces piccoro miro al hombre gordo en gabardina "vete por allá y yo por acá" dijo vegeta y mientras esos dos emboscaban al gordo, las chicas encontraron su destino, los camerinos, cuando un enorme guarda espaldas las descubrió y correteo por el lugar, en otro lugar el gordo ya descubierto por yayirobe salio corriendo perseguido por vegeta y piccoro…

Dentro del camerino, bulma estaba sentada en el tocador retocándose el maquillaje "no soporto la comezón" dijo goku quitándose su peluca, "eso te pasa por no quererte teñir el cabello como yo" dijo krillin pasándose un peine por el cabello, "es una molestia lavarte tanto la cabeza después" dijo el con un puchero "cállate, te dije que te pusieran la redecilla en tu cabello para que no te molestara la peluca" dijo bulma quitándose la suya para retocarle el peinado, "pero parezco trabajadora de la cafetería" dijo el con berrinche "eres un bebe" dijo krillin, entonces escucharon gritos, "que pasa allá afuera?" dijo bulma "no lo se pero si hay problemas nos salimos por la puerta trasera del camerino" dijo bulma "ABRANMEEEEEEE" se escucho el grito "era el idiota?" dijo curioso krillin, y en cuanto goku iba a abrir, se escucho el grito de dos chicas y el de "chep" el guarda espaldas, "ese era chep?" y en cuanto goku abrió, entro yayirobe siendo tacleado al piso por vegeta, y del otro lado chep que se estrello con la puerta cuando chichi del susto lo golpeo…

El tiempo se detuvo cuando las miradas de todos se encontraron… "ge… ta?" dijo bulma "o…nna?", "chi…?" "go…ku…?" "juu?" "kri…llin?" "el gato se salio de la bolsa" simplemente estableció piccoro "todo esta bien chep, puedes irte" dijo yayirobe, "que pasa aquí ONNA?" "no es obvio" dijo piccoro "¿tu sabias?" dijo juu "claro, bulla me hablo de este jobi suyo desde antes de conocernos en persona, simplemente no me dijo que banda" dijo el simplemente "¿por que no nos dijeron?" dijo chichi con una lagrimita "no llores Chi" dijo bulma abrasándola, "no es que no nos agradaran o no confiemos en ustedes, es solo que…" "que la experiencia nos a mostrado que mientras menos gente sepa de esto mejor" dijo krillin "es que ya alguien se entero de esto y casi nos mete en problemas" dijo goku.

"verán es por bulma, al ser hija de un científico de corporación capsula, su familia no puede ser tan publica, se imaginan el escándalo que se armaría, en la escuela no nos dejarían en paz" dijo krillin, "se los íbamos a decir, pero aun no, lo siento mucho chicos" dijo bulma lagrimeando "no llores bulma, se te arruinara el maquillaje" dijo juu, secándole las lagrimas con su pañuelo "lo sentimos no quisimos ser malos" "pero algo es cierto, si que son traviesos, sin nosotros" dijo bulma "colándose tras el escenario" dijo goku "metiéndose con seguridad y correteando gente" dijo krillin, los otros se pusieron colorados.

"ya vamos a empezar, vallan a sus asientos y después del concierto podremos seguir divirtiéndonos" dijo bulma mientras abrasaba a vegeta por la cintura y le daba un besito en los labios "alguna petición para el final?" dijo krillin a juu, sentándose a su lado en el sillón poniendo una mano alrededor de su hombro, juu se sintió soñar, "lo que ustedes gusten" "en realidad no gustas ninguna en particular "tal vez… la que tienes en tu despertador?" krillin sonrió, "lo que pida mi dama, se lo cumplirá su caballero" dijo krillin en tono de burla pero para juu eso significo mucho… y en realidad krillin lo dijo en serio. Ellos salieron y se colocaron en sus asientos, y el resto del evento paso sin cuidados la cuarta y quinta canción (Control – metro station y Teenagers – my chemical control) y cerraron con una ultima petición (supermasive black hole – muse) los cuatro espectadores esperaron a la salida del estacionamiento a sus 3 CANTANTES, para irse todos juntos de fiesta…

"Así que esto era todo aquel misterio de por que nunca iban a algunas reuniones o eventos" dijo vegeta mientras abrazaba a su chica por la cintura, "lo siento getita" "NO ME LLAMES ASI ES RIDICULO" "GETITA GETITA GETIIIITAAAAA" "OOOOOONNAAAAA" y así vegeta salio detrás de bulma que corrió al túnel del amor "pero que bobo callo justo en su trampa" dijo krillin "oye chichi ¿quieres subir?" dijo goku "¿que?" "bueno es que se que te gustan los peluches y allí te regalan el que quieras al pasear" ella acepto "además será divertido subir y escuchar las discusiones de aquellos dos, vayamos también juu" "¿quien yo?" "claro chica no creerás que yo subiría con piccoro o ¿es que no quieres subir conmigo?" dijo el mirándola de reojo "SIII… digo claro que subiré contigo" dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, "oye y piccoro?" dijo goku mirándolo "no crean que subiré con alguno de ustedes, iré a caminar cerca del estanque de los peces koi, los veré allá" dijo marchándose…

Cuando piccoro llego busco un buen lugar para descansar y meditar… por que demonios acepto venir, esta clase de eventos es para parejas y el no tenia tal cosa… claro no es que necesitara, ventaja y desventaja de ser un namekiano… cerro los ojos y empezó a divagar en ese pensamiento y se pregunto si el tuviera una pareja como seria, ¿seria?... ¿seria como…? "igual que yo" piccoro abrió los ojos de par en par y a su lado estaba tien sujetando una bolsa de comida para peces koi "¿que dijiste?" dijo piccoro alarmado, en su mente el pensamiento de… ·· acaso hable en voz alta o ¿me leyó el pensamiento?·…

"digo que al igual que yo elegiste un buen lugar para meditar" dijo mientras arrojaba alimento a los peces… "he tenido muchas cosas que pensar" dijo con voz llena de tristeza, oculta tras una sonrisa… piccoro lo observo… gracias a su sexto sentido podía sentir la vibraciones de la gente y al intentar conectarse con el vio una imagen en su mente, era la de yamcha, y el estaba sobre de el con la mano empuñada mientas ambos estaban en una cama… sin camisa…

Piccoro sintió una rabia que jamás había sentido antes surgir, aun mas grande que cuando se entero que vegeta le rompió el corazón a su bulma… piccoro hizo que tien volteara su cara y miro en su rostro un enorme golpe entre el ojo y la mejilla, "OH te preguntas por esto, bueno no es nada es frecuente al entrenar" "en especial con el ¿verdad?" tien se le quedo mirando "no es necesario que me ocultes este tipo de cosas, no soy nadie para juzgarte" dijo colocándole una mano en su hombro "tal vez creas eso pero en realidad valoro lo que piensas de mi, si se que es raro apenas te conozco, pero acaso las amistades no comienzan así… pero que estoy diciendo, casi ni convivimos, es una tontería… solo estoy molestándote será mejor que me valla" dijo levantándose y caminando nerviosamente se alejo de el.

Cuando dio estuvo bastante lejos se detuvo y al voltear miro que a su lado estaba piccoro y este salio presuroso de ahí… Piccoro se harto de su conducta y tomándolo del brazo lo empujo al piso y tien tratando de librarse de su agarre le mete el pie y cae sobre el… cuando tien abre los ojos después del impacto… se arrepiente… justo frente a el esta el rostro de piccoro con una mirada predatoria y molesta… "bájate de mi, déjame ir" dice forcejeando para sacárselo de encima, pero piccoro lo tenia bien sujeto debajo de el… "déjame ir por favor" dice molesto "no hasta que me digas la razón real de por que te molesta tanto mi presencia ahora y sobre todo mi proximidad" "¿QUEEE?" dijo estupefacto.

Piccoro le sonrió malignamente a lo cual el se sonrojo "en ocasiones anteriores has buscado mi proximidad, e incitado la interacción verbal, como en la escuela durante el arreglo del festival e incluso como hace unos momentos, se que me seguiste hasta el estanque y esperaste hasta que estuviera un momento de relajación pacifica" su sonrisa maligna se incremento al verlo ponerse aun mas colorado y sin habla "contesta" dijo acercando aun mas su rostro "no… yo…" "contesta" "noo... noo…" "con…tes…ta" tien no aguanto mas, lo tenia frente a frente un milímetro de distancia y reacciono… esta vez piccoro quedo mudo… mas que nada por que los labios de tien se pegaron a los suyos…

Piccoro soltó su agarre y se quedo allí, no lo empujo pero tampoco se movió… tien ato sus brazos al cuello y profundizo el beso, se dejo empujar, tien estaba en automático empezó a empujarlo hasta que estuvo sobre de el y lo beso con desesperación como si necesitara robarle el aliento… cosa que piccoro sentía que lo hacia… lentamente tien se separo y con lagrimas en los ojos se separo de el y huyo de el lugar al son de miles de lo siento… piccoro se quedo allí tirado un buen tiempo y así lo encontró bulma… "que haces allí picco-Kun?" "viendo cuantos ingenuos vienen y me lo preguntan hasta ahora va uno" en eso llego goku "¿que haces allí piccoro san?" "ahora van 2" dice el levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

Caminaron a casa y mientras goku y vegeta discutían la mejor técnica para ganar en el juego de disparan en el Arcade, y krillin, chichi y juu hablaban de lo divertido del carrusel, en especial cuando krillin golpeo con una lata de soda el control de velocidad y dio al máximo de velocidad… incluso algunos niños salieron volando…

Bulma aprovecho para caminar junto a piccoro "¿que te paso en realidad?" dijo bulma ya que estaban solo atrás "fui atacado oralmente" dijo simplemente, bulma parpadeo estupefacta "alguien ¿te beso y a la fuerza?" "no se considera a la fuerza si uno no actúa en contra del acto" "quieres decir que alguien te beso y tu te dejaste" "en pocas palabras si" "¿te gusto?" "¿acaso importa?" "mucho" "no sabría decirlo, jamás me habían besado" "y ¿tu lo has hecho?" "soy un namek nosotros no besamos eso fue un gesto adquirido y solo eso del beso en la mejilla y entre los crios" dijo el sin mucho interés "y ¿conozco al trasgresor?" "si" "¿es hombre o mujer?" "¿importa?" "no mucho, solo que si es una chica me sintiere bastante celosa" "no sientas tu ego herido, tu siempre serás la única fémina para mi" "bueno solo espero que sea lindo tanto por fuera como por dentro" "de que hablas, soy un namek nosotros no tratamos relaciones afectivas como ustedes, eso es innecesario" "lo dijiste los nameks, pero tu eres tu, que no lo practiquen no significa que no puedas, no esta prohibido solo no es necesario, ¿VERDAD?" piccoro la vio escéptico y decidió olvidar el tema.

Cuando llegaron a casa se dedicaron a entrenar un poco antes de cenar… después de la cena se reunieron todos con roshi en el salón familiar a ver la tele… una película de terror, bulma se acurruco con vegeta, juu y krillin estaban risa y risa con las escenas de mutilación "ese sujeto no lo vio venir" dijo krillin entre risas"¿a quien se le ocurre ocultarse en la cochera con tantas herramientas letales?" dijo juu calmando su respiración… chichi estaba aterrada y escondía su rostro en el pecho de goku y este a su vez la abrasaba ocultando su cara contra su cabeza y cabello al pasar los desmembramientos y charcos de sangre… piccoro solo lo veía perplejo, entonces volteo a ver a roshi que estaba leyendo un libro de novelas de misterio, roshi lo vio observándolo y sonriendo le pasa uno, y le muestra que trae audífonos, le pasa uno y este tiene música clásica y ambos se ponen a leer y a escuchar música clásica mientras los otros son bañados en palomitas cuando bulma le brinca a goku al son de "SOY LA CHICA DEL GARFIO Y QUIERO TU ALMA" y este avienta el tazón al cielo…

Después de ver la saga completa de destripamiento en la calle 13·· se quedaron dormidos… profundamente cada uno en sus propios pensamientos sin saber que tal vez el día de mañana podrían ya no estar juntos nunca mas…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … la novatada_

6


	14. La novatada

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**La novatada**

Estaba oscuro, una fogata era realizada justo en medio del bosquecillo de bambú detrás del hogar del escuadrón tortuga, "que molesto, mañana a la escuela" dijo krillin sentado y juu a su lado recargada en el… "tienes toda la razón" dijo juu disfrutando de su proximidad a krillin, "oigan chicos?" dijo goku "si" dijeron todos "les gusta andar con nosotros?" dijo el mirando la fogata mientras asaba unos malvaviscos "claro""si" "por supuesto" "si, claro" "si no esta mal" dijeron todos.

"chicos… les gustaría ser parte permanente de nuestro grupo?" dijo goku, se quedaron todos atónitos "no lo parecerá, pero el cabecilla del grupo en realidad es goku, ya que es el mas fuerte, pero nuestro maestro es el líder… en realidad nos agradan mucho pero para entrar al grupo aun deben pasar algunas cosas" dijo krillin "y bien que dicen?" dijo bulma "yo entro" dijo juu muy decidida "yo también" dijo chichi, vegeta miro hacia otro lado y piccoro igualmente se quedo pensativo

"sabes que yo no puedo" dijo piccoro "no te preocupes por esos tontos, ellos lo que quieren es que tu ganes control… verdad?, ellos detectaron que tan fuerte es el abuelo, y que mejor que tu entrenando con nosotros para lograrlo?" dijo bulma "lo considerare" "OK, si tienes miedo podemos decirle al abuelo que hable con ellos" dijo goku…. Piccoro solo asintió. "y tu vegeta?" "hay cosas de mi que no saben, y no me gustaría arrastrarlos a mas problemas como los que pasamos con celery" dijo el "por dios quien podría ser peor que ella?" dijo juu "ella era la menor de mis problemas en el espacio" dijo vegeta mirando al cielo "vegeta ya no estas solo para lidiar con esa gente… nos tienes a nosotros y en especial a mi" dijo bulma abrazándolo, el sonrió "que diablos digo que si" dijo vegeta y bulma lo beso.

"esta decidido, mañana empezamos con la novatada inicial, la primera parte de su iniciación" dijo krillin sonriendo malévolamente, "novatada?" dijo piccoro, "no te preocupes no es como eso en la tele donde los hacemos pasar ridiculeces" dijo bulma "esto es para medir su nivel de amistad, aremos tres cosas en equipo y veremos si pueden con la presión" dijo bulma "será muy divertido" dijo goku… los demás solo tenían una gotota en la cabeza…

_**DIA LUNES::: La broma de la cafetería…******_

Bulma caminaba ojeando el reloj… era la tercera hora, tiempo antes del almuerzo… todos se habían escabullido al techo del edificio del gimnasio "están todos?" dijo bulma "GOKU; CHICHI; PICCORO; KRILLIN; JUU; VEGETA?" dijo bulma "PRESENTES" "OK este es el plan…" (Lo narrare en escena conforme lo narro va pasando…)

"goku, vegeta y piccoro entraran a la cafetería y se sentaran en la mesa cerca del final de la línea de servicio… mientras yo y chichi nos colaremos por los túneles de ventilación, los cuales abriremos con las herramientas que escondiste goku, y entraremos a la bodega para lograr llegar a nuestro objetivo…" se puede ver dos enormes puertas del refrigerador, ellas lo abren y hay "PASTELILLOS DE HELADO" dijeron chichi y bulma al verlos.

"aquí es donde entran ustedes chicos, deberán crear una distracción, una simple pelea de comida servirá…" y aparecen ellos arrojando comida por los aires, los chicos ponen una mesa de barricada cerca de una ventana que da al patio, mientras seguían arrojando basura, piccoro aprovecho la ocasión y salio cerrando la puerta quemando la cerradura con ki para que nadie pudiese entrar o salir.

"luego yo y chichi los colocaremos en la bolsas térmicas especiales que escondiste krillin cuando coqueteabas con las chicas del servicio social" eso obtuvo una mirada molesta de juu "después las dejaremos ir por el túnel del incinerador, aquí es donde krillin entra" una vez que la pelea de comida comience, krillin activara la alarma de incendio, así el incinerador se apagara como medida de protección y se activara su guardilla de sellado, por lo cual todo lo que caiga en ella dará al compartimiento exterior… donde tu krillin podrás recogerlo sin ningún problema, mientras las alarmas se activan los chicos que serán inundados por el agua de los aspersores de la cafetería podrán escapar por la ventana mientras piccoro activa la sirena de terremoto que hará que los maestros se pongan como locos y olviden el asunto de la cafetería" dijo mientras se veía a piccoro salir corriendo del lugar…

"entonces chichi y yo saldremos por la misma ventana como los demás, y mientras todo se desmorona acá abajo, nosotros disfrutaremos de nuestro premio" y se puede ver a todos ellos en el parque municipal comiendo los pastelillos helados… "la victoria si que es dulce" dice bulma "onna, como es que ustedes saben de estos dulces si no están en el menú?" el trío sonríe, entonces aparece yayirobe "vine por mi parte y la de nuestra fuente" dijo y goku le da dos paquetes de helados, "el cerdo estaba en esto?" dijo piccoro y krillin se rió "basta, ya se que es algo duro de tratar pero es lindo a su manera" dijo bulma "si claro, como dije, es como un cerdo" dijo piccoro y todos se rieron "bulma san? Quien era la fuente?" bulma solo sonrió…

Cuando cada quien ya se iba a su caza después de un fin de semana y lunes de clases juntos, pasaron por la escuela y vieron al profesor UNNIO en su carro saliendo del estacionamiento "UN PASTEL HELADO" en su boca… el solo les sonrió y guiño el ojo… "los helados son ordenados para el salón de maestros pero su minibar se descompuso" dijo goku ojeando a bulma "por una pequeña sobrecarga eléctrica del sistema" dijo krillin ojeando a bulma, todos se le quedaron viendo "bulma Brief… tu ideaste esto?" dijo chichi y todos la miraron fijamente "QUEEEE acaso no fue divertido?" dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

Cada quien se fue a su casa y el trío se dirigió a su templo "que les pareció el día de hoy? Dijo krillin "estuvo genial" dijo goku "esos chicos no saben lo que les espera" dijo bulma sonriendo malévolamente "cuando será?" dijo krillin "pronto" dijo sonriente "cuando?" "el …."

**MIERCOLES::: La piscinaza a media noche…******

Era miércoles y había sido un día cansado y caluroso a mas no poder… a los sayan les gusta el calor pero este calor era del estilo húmedo y hasta a ellos les parecía desagradable… eran las 10 de la noche, vegeta estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando recibió una llamada, miro perezosamente el buró y vio al infernal aparato sonar una y otra vez… gruño y tomo el celular con ganas de destrozarlo, pero cuando miro quien lo llamaba "ONNA?" contesto entre admirado, alarmado, molesto y dormido "que demonios pasa por que me hablas a esta hora?" "Vegeta te espero en una hora en el parque central" dijo ella y colgó, el trato de marcarle pero el teléfono aparecía fuera de servicio.

Vegeta se alisto y se escurrió por la ventana, el patio y rumbo al parque, mientras se escurría por la ciudad se encontró a piccoro y al llegar a la entrada del parque se encontraron a chichi y a juu "la Onna también las llamo?" "a mi krillin, a mi goku" entonces al caminar por el parque evitaron a los guardias… chicos de esa edad solos y de noche no era nada bueno, entonces recibieron un mensaje de texto todos… "la fuente del mirador, tienen cinco minutos" estaba lejos pero no tanto y salieron corriendo, al llegar vieron en la punta de la fuente un globito, dentro de el tenia un mensaje "botes del parque 10 minutos" eso estaba lejos asi que se deslizaron por la colina, vegeta cargo a chichi y piccoro a juu, ya que se negaron a bajar deslizándose por que estaba oscuro y era peligroso… asi que ellos las cargaron a caballito… al llegar debajo de la colina las dejaron ir y salieron corriendo.

Al llegar a los botes vieron unos puentes sospechosamente escondidos debajo del puentecillo del lugar… al llegar al puente vieron una notita que decía… "salten" y asi lo hicieron, abajo estaban escondidos del otro lado del puente justo en una especie de entrada de drenaje "por aquí", ellos saltaron de bote en bote y se metieron por el drenaje "onna esto es desagradable" "deja de quejarte, no es un alcantarillado, esta coladera es un túnel para liberar el exceso de agua del lago cuando llueve mucho, además este bebe nos llevara rápida y divertidamente a nuestro objetivo" dijo ella sonriendo y sacando un paquete amarillo de la mochila…

Goku lo activa y era una balsa inflable " cual es el propósito de todo esto?" dijo piccoro "DIVERTIRNOS" dijeron trepándose encima de la balsa "veggy conmigo en la parte de atrás" dijo bulma y arrastro a vegeta y también a piccoro "picco también conmigo" dijo ella, "yo al frente chichi siéntate conmigo" dijo goku, "juu nos toco juntos al medio" sonrió krillin y ella se subió rápidamente "ahora hay que esperar" dijo krillin "a que?" dijo vegeta "YA VERAN" dijeron los tres, en eso sonó un ruido que hizo estremecer las cañerías "SUJETENSE LOS CALCETINES" dijo goku y una enorme hola los empezó a empujar por todo el túnel "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH" decían todos y después se convirtió en risas…

"GOKU ACTIVA LA BALBULA DEL SIGUIENTE RECODO" grito bulma por el ruido "SIIIII" dijo el y al llegar a un recodo el jalo una cuerda que tenia una válvula y un portón enorme sucio cerrando lentamente el paso de agua… después de un rato la balsa se detuvo "estuvo genial" dijo krillin "que interesantes actividades realizan onna" dijo vegeta sonriéndole a bulma "sip" dijo ella dándole un besito "te gusto chichi?" "estuvo aterrador pero emocionante" "y tu juu?" "fue excitante" dijo emocionada "picco que te pareció?" "entretenido" dijo ocultando su sonrisa… no muy bien.

Bajaron de la balsa y se subieron por un túnel a lo que parecía ser una guardilla de algún edificio después el trío les hizo la señal de silencio y salieron a lo que parecía ser un lugar restringido "que es este lugar?" dijo chichi "es un lugar de pruebas para astronautas" dijo goku "que? Que demonios hacemos aquí bulla?" dijo piccoro perplejo "divertirnos" "siempre venimos aquí en noches calurosas" dijo krillin, se escurrieron por el lugar evadiendo trampas, guardias, perros hasta llegar a su objetivo… en el patrio central había una ENORME PISCINA… "AAAAAHHH" dijeron perplejos los novatos.

"lindo verdad?" dijo krillin "como hallaron este lugar?"Dijo juu "bulma vino aquí siendo niña y examino los planos del lugar… ella tiene memoria fotográfica asi que una vez que ve algo lo memoriza" dijo goku, "debieron decirnos no traemos trajes de baño" dijo juu y chichi asintió… pero se quedaron perplejos al verlos quitarse la ropa hasta estar en ropa interior… "QUE HACEN?" dijeron los otros cuatro "cállense los pueden oír" dijeron los tres "onna que te propones?" "nadar" dijo y se metieron a nadar en ropa interior, goku traía unos pantaloncillos azules con relámpagos plateados, krillin unos naranjas con palmeras y bulma una lencería roja con encaje "métanse de una vez" dijo krillin "chichi, juu el agua esta deliciosa" dijo bulma "acaso los dos guerreros orgullosos tienen miedo de mostrarnos su ropa interior de conejito" dijo burlonamente krillin.

Juu se quito la ropa y traía una lencería amarilla con patrones de flores "lindo" dijo krillin sonriendo "hecha" dijo bulma dándole un golpe, y de un salto juu entro y krillin fue a recibirla… "vamos la ropa interior es casi como los trajes de baño, pero no impermeables" dijo bulma siendo lógica, "diablos ninguna chiquilla me deja a mi como miedoso" dijo vegeta quitándose la ropa, piccoro lo siguió, vegeta con un bóxer negro con flamas rojas y piccoro unos morados con la palabra evil escrito en negro, "que esperas Chi, el agua esta deliciosa" dijo bulma " no me animo" dijo ella apenada "yo me quedo contigo Chi, si no te quieres meter" dijo goku saliéndose y sentándose a su lado…

Mientras los otros nadaban y se tiraban clavados del trampolín chichi los veía allí felices jugando juntos "siento mucho el no ser valiente" dijo chichi "si lo eres, no te preocupes, nadie piensa nada malo de ti, lo comprenden eres reservada" dijo el aun en pantaloncillos pero pataleando en la orilla de la piscina… "es que me da pena mi ropa interior" dijo ella "por que? Tiene algo malo?" chichi se abochorna y le susurra algo en su oído "eso es todo por dios eso no es nada bulma tiene uno igual" dijo goku "tengo uno igual que?" dijo ella acercándose "un" y se lo susurra en el oído "es eso… por dios chichi, si eso te preocupa la próxima vez me los traeré y ambas nadaremos igual, incluso talvez juu los tenga" "que cosa?" "unos" "siii, si los tengo"…

"vamos chichi anímate" chichi respiro hondo y se desvistió… traía un conjunto rosa con… hello kitty" "AAHHH son tan lindos…" dijeron juu y bulma "onna tu tienes unos?" dijo vegeta perplejo "claro que si… también tengo la colección dark kitty" dijo sonriendo "en especial la sección de lingeris" sonriéndole sensualmente…. Siguieron nadando y bulma surgió algo divertido, "lancémonos todos juntos de la plataforma mas alta… a chichi le dio miedo "no te preocupes, sujetare tu mano" dijo el sonriendo, y todos tomados de las manos en una línea salieron corriendo "POR EL ESCUARON TORTUGA" Y SALTARON, goku primero luego chichi, después piccoro, bulma, vegeta, juu y krillin al final… "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH…SPLASHHHHH"…

Al salir del agua aun tenían las manos tomadas "ESO FUE GENIAAAAALLLLL" dijeron exaltados "OIGAN USTEDES QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ::: SUELTEN A LOS PERROS" y asi el grupo tortugas sale huyendo en ropa interior, con sus prendas en brazos y saltando la barda huyendo por las calles solitarias… con una Enorme sonrisa en sus cara y al son de Miles de Carcajadas… esa noche volvieron a sus casas y durmieron… tranquilos, cansados y refrescados…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … la venganza_


	15. La venganza

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**La venganza**

Era de noche cuando nuestro amado grupo tortuga con nuevos integrantes se encontraba placidamente dormidos en sus camas… no sospechaban que tres sujetos se veían en medio del techo de la escuela estrella naranja… dos eran los llamados tabaky y yamcha… "donde esta ese sujeto?" dijo tabaky "dijo que no tardaría"… en eso apareció "mis estimados compañeros es un placer que viniesen" dijo mostrándose ante ellos… no era nadie mas que jukishito… "como es que tu deseas ayudarnos en nuestra venganza contra los tortuga?" "cualquier cosa que destruya a bulma Lavender será un placer para mi" ellos sonrieron malévolamente.

"y donde están esos videos que has tomado?" dijo yamcha "pues si, son muchos pero cada vez que los tomo ese sujeto aparece y me los quita" dijo enojado (imagínense joven tao paipai y así es el ) "y quien es ese sujeto?" dijo tabaky tronandose los dedos "el mismo que nos esta espiando ahora" dijo apuntando a un edificio cercano… un sujeto en gabardina corre lo mas que puede, pero tabaky y yamcha lo atrapan y le dan una paliza… lo descubren de su disfraz y es "hola yayirobe"… los dias siguientes el desaparecio… según el rumor estaba en el hospital por una paliza mayor… todos culparon a krillin y ademas no era la primera vez que le pasaba… krillin tenia cuartada por lo que se quito la sospecha de el…

Nadie se imaginaba que un día tan bello terminaría en un final tan trágico… todo comenzó normalmente para ellos… reunirse en la entrada todos, entrar juntos a clases, pasear en la hora libre, ir a la biblioteca, comer el almuerzo en la cafetería, todos debían ver el boletín especial e los eventos en clases a la hora normal por el canal oficial de la escuela… la maestra ya había sacado el monitor, cada grupo reunido en una sala audiovisual por grado…

Los chicos eran del mismo grado así que todos estaban juntos y cual seria su sorpresa cuando el show de la cafetería fue interrumpido por un show hacheado en la red… eran tres jóvenes con mascara hablando del trío tortuga "USTEDES CONOCEN REALMENTE AL TRIO TORTUGA? PUES MIREN ESTO" era un video de bulma bajando de una limusina elegantísima y llegando con maletas a la casa de os chicos tortuga… otro video de todos recién levantados tomando desyugo juntos…

Otro de bulma acostada en las piernas del anciano mirando la televisión, mientras los chicos estaban de haraganes acostados a su lado… todos se quedaron mudos y mirando a bulma "QUE HACE LA AMADA SEÑORITA LAVENDER DURMIENDO EN CASA AJENA CON HOMBRES?" todo vieron recriminatoriamente a bulma "QUE MIRAN BASURAS?" dijo vegeta abrasando a bulma ella conteniendo las ganas de gritar…

"PERO EN REALIDAD SOLO ESE ES UNO DE SUS SECRETOS::: MIREN ESTO" era un video de un concierto de los dragonstars cuando se ve que se fugan por la puerta de atrás a uno se le cae la peluca… y ese era Goku… todos lo voltean a ver, entonces todos miraron varios videos donde se veía a bulma saliendo y entrando de corporación capsula a horas sospechosas y la mas terrible era donde bulma estaba frente a la tumba de trunks brief colocando flores… goku tomo a bulma en brazos y la saco del lugar con krillin detrás de el después de haber volado de un ki blast el generador de luz…

Todos huyeron y fue cuando el trío tortuga fue llamado a la dirección… al final del día los tres salieron con las caras pálidas… "ONNA QUE PASA?" dijo vegeta "lo llamaron… lo llamaron y el vendrá" dijo llorando un mar de lagrimas" todos los estudiantes que lo vieron estaban aun mas perplejos el trío tortuga estaba llorando "es la ruina, es la ruina" dijo krillin jalándose el cabello "jamás podremos volver, jamás los volveremos a ver" dijo goku abrazando a chichi… "DE QUE HABLAS" en eso llego la mama de bulma y el abuelo de goku "QUE PASO?" dijo la mama "nos descubrieron… mostraron videos de mi… por la televisión e Internet… ya todos lo saben" dijo bulma llorando "LO LLAMARON MAMA, LLAMARON A PAPA" dijo ella jalándose el cabello y se lanzo a su mama llorando. "no… por favor dios no" dijo el abuelo roshi.

"QUE PASA AQUÍ ONNA?" "quería decirte la verdad vegeta, queríamos decirle la verdad a todos pero a su tiempo… pero ya es tarde ya es muy tarde y ahora no te volveré a ver jamás" dijo ella llorando con mas fuerza… "JAJAJAJAJA esa es nuestra venganza para ustedes… y ahora sufrirán" dijo yamcha, tabaky, y jukijito el asistente del director y segundo alumno de honor "TUUUU" goku se le lanzo encima y casi lo muele a golpes, se armo un pleito enorme cuando un gran numero de patrullas llegaron al lugar… el trio salio corriendo y entraron a la escuela… "que haremos bulma?" dijo krillin "si nos vamos lo aremos con estilo" dijo goku "te apoyo lindo" dijo bulma y fueron al salón de música…

Una limusina se estaciona frente al colegio con las siglas de corporación capsula… el director y los maestros y los alumnos… todo el cuerpo estudiantil bajo a ver… de la limusina bajo nada mas y nada menos que, THEODOR TRUNKS ALEXANDER GRAHAM BRIEF… el director se acerco tímidamente "su excelencia cual es honor de su visita?" el se quito los lentes y los limpio "usted me llamo lo recuerda?" se quedaron perplejos, "yo solo llame a…" todos quedaron con cara de ahhhhh "así es vengo a ser notificado sobre mi hija BULMA LAVENDER BRIEF" , dijo el, y su esposa salio de entre la muchedumbre seguida del anciano roshi "hola cariño" dijo ella, "que bueno que están aquí, y ahora ustedes, que tal si empezamos con el asunto" así pasan a la dirección…

En la direccion, los tres transgresores se presentaron ante el señor Brief, el escucho atento a todo cuanto dijeron maestros director y los tres idiotas, en eso unnio se hizo presente "como es que esto paso Unnio, te habia dejado a cargo" dijo el señor brief "QUE SIGNIFICA ESO UNNIO?" dijo el director "soy el comandante HAXAVIER UNNIO encargado de la proteccion y seguridad de la señorita lavender, encargado de la seccion de seguridad nacional"…. "que?"….. "la señorita brief esta bajo proteccion a testigo ya que ella fue victima de intento de asesinato, por lo cual se desidio pasarla por una alumna hija de un trabajador de corporación capsula" dijo Unnio "PERO ESO NO EXPLICA TODAS ESAS COSAS QUE HACE?" grito yamcha…

El señor brief le lanzo una mirada asesina "ustedes jovencitos que no han causado demasiado daño?... el señor roshi es un miembro de la casa de Brief, bulma, goku y krillin se han criado juntos desde la infancia, yo he estado consiente de todo, creen que una persona como yo dejaria a mi hija en manos de cualquiera, ustedes han desprestigiado a mi amada princesa, su frágil corazon ha sido herido Y ESA AFRENTA SERA SALDADA SE LOS JURO" dijo ferosmente y las cosas electricas titilaron "EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SACO A MI HIJA Y A MIS DOS AHIJADOS DE ESTA ESCUELA Y RETIRO TODOS LOS FONDOS DE DONACION QUE DESTINE A ESTA INTITUCION" dijo y tomo a su mujer y se marcho… afuera vio a sus hijos bajando por la escalera de incendios desde el techo de la escuela…

*-*-*-*- EN EL TECHO DE LA ESCUELA MIENTRAS SUCEDIA LA REUNION EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR…

Todos uan afuera se escucha una musica proveniente del techo y goku toma un micrófono con una guitarra "BUENO SI YA SABEN QUIENES SOMOS QUE MAS DA, HAREMOS TEMBLAR COMO DESPEDIDA ESTA ESCUELA CON EL PODER DE LA MUSICA"…. "ADIOS ESCUELA ESTRELLA NARANJA"…

Tocaron inicialmente una rítmica para subir el animo (All star weekend – not your birthday) los chicos aun algo abrumados por la verdad de ellos y ahora la de Bulma se quedron mas perplejos pero la music abuena le llega a todos… y goku canto con pasión… nadie podía creer que un sayan cantara de semejante manera pero como se equivocaron… luego siguió krillin con una de sus favoritas (Taio cruz- breaks your heart) canto con el alma y Bulma bailo con Corazón y goku canto desde el alma… lego canto bulma (kesha - take it of) y todas las chicas le hicieron coro… pero la ultima canción… esa fue realmente su culminacion (Match box –how far we've become) al final todos lloraron y ellos bajaron al final por la escalera de incendios…

"lindo concierto hijos míos" dijo el "el de despedida padre" dijeron los tres y se fueron todos y los chicos solo dijeron adiós a sus amigos y con una ultima mirada dijeron adiós a esa escuela… los días siguientes nadie escucho de ellos y el grupo dragonstar desapareció y el trío tonto de yamcha, tabaky y jukishito fueron expulsados… tien se volvió el cabecilla de los humanos y por su parte sembró conciencia de la vida de los chicos y shoujo con los sayan… incluso mirash pateaba el trasero de toda chica que dijese algo malo de bulma… extrañaba a su rival…

Que le deparara al grupo tortuga?...

_Elenahedgehog: les recomiendo las canciones … me encantan…_

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … destino incierto_


	16. Destino incierto

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Destino incierto**

La escuela se encontraba totalmente abandonada… se sentía una soledad enorme sin esos chicos en ella… los alumnos aun estaban en shock al enterarse que lavender vivía con son y kirlian, y que esta era nadie mas que Bulma BRIEF, además ellos eran los conocidos Dragón stars… cuantos secretos podían guardar… Chichi, juu, vegeta y Piccolo, habían quedado solos… ninguno había podido contactarse con Bulma ni los demás… la casa del maestro roshi estaba sola… lo mas probable es que estuvieran en corporación capsula.

Era la hora del almuerzo y los 4 chicos estaban comiendo solemnemente en la mesa donde antes compartían grandes momentos con el grupo tortuga… entonces las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de un golpe haciendo resonar el golpe en la inmensidad del silencio sepulcral del lugar…"NO CREERAN LO QUE VI, ES HORRIBLE" dijo una demy que entro corriendo a la cafetería "que pasa Shirla" dijo otra demy sayan "vi al escuadrón tortuga cuando fui hacer un encargo al profesor yacko" "Y QUE PASO…COMO ESTAN…. COMO LOS VISTE… DONDE?" dijeron la multitud en la cafetería que iba en aumento "IBAN VESTIDOS CON UNIFORMES DE SAINT CLEAR" todos se quedaron callados, vegeta, juu y Piccolo miraron fijamente a Chichi que se quedo pálida, varios de la cafetería se desmayaron, unas chicas lloraron incluso chicos…

"QUE DEMONIOS ES ESE LUGAR" dijo vegeta… tien se le acerco "Saint clear es un internado… todo el que entra ahí sale como si su cerebro fuese lavado, parecen robots sin voluntad…" "NUESTRA LINDA Bulma… SON-KUN EN ESE LUGAR?... NUESTRO KRILLIN EL MAS DIVERTIDO EN ESE INFIERNO NO ES JUSTO… LOS VOLVERAN ZOMBIS… DIOS ES HORRIBLE" todos estaban en shock, en media hora toda la escuela estaba enterada y todo el alumnado incluso los docentes estaban en una profunda depresión…

Vegeta insistió en ir a cooperación capsula e incluso uso las fuentes de su padre pero aunque logro entrar no encontró a nadie… todos habían desaparecido, entonces encontró a juu llorando en el parque "que te sucede?" "VI A KRILLIN Y SOLO ME DIO UN BESO Y ME DIJO ADIOS" dijo volviendo a llorar… el clima en la escuela era abrumador… hasta que un día se esparció un rumor que unnio los quería ver en una junta para traer a los chicos de vuelta… todos asistieron…

La junta fue enorme todos absolutamente todos los de la escuela e incluso maestros, los maestros se encargarían del papeleo de ellos pero como traerlos de vuelta eso seria duro…

Era una mañana particularmente soleada… en una calle vacía, tres chicos con un uniforme negro y corbatín negro con camisa blanca esperaban el autobús… los tres tenían los ojos casi nublados por un velo de trance zombi…

Goku, Bulma y krillin esperaban el autobús que los llevaría a Saint clear… ellos miraron al autobús acercarse y se tomaron de las manos "otro día en el agujero del infierno" dijo krillin "pero mientras estemos juntos lo superaremos" dijo goku "siempre juntos sin importar nada" dijo bulma… el autobús se detuvo y cuando la puerta se abrió fueron jalados al interior… literalmente… "QUE DEMONIOS" dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo, y vieron que dentro del autobús estaba, el consejo escolar, y juu, Piccoro, Chichi y vegeta…

"que rayos pasa aquí?" dijo krillin "chicos que hacen aquí?" dijo goku" "debo estar alucinando por el sol" dijo bulma… el que manejaba era el ahora subdirector unnio "pensaron que se escaparían de nosotros tan fácilmente" dijo vegeta que tomo a Bulma y abrazándola la beso pasionalmente… a krillin y a Goku les fue igual , pues Chichi se arrojo a Goku y ambos se empezaron a besar y juu le salto a krillin y cayeron al piso del autobús entrelazados…

"no esperen que yo los bese de acuerdo?" dijo Piccoro a lo que todos se rieron… "que esta pasando?" dijo Goku abrasando a chichi, "los venimos a llevar a casa" dijo vegeta… el autobús se detuvo en la escuela y Goku, Bulma, y krillin, miraron el lugar asustados "están locos? Por que rayos nos traen aquí?" dijo goku con alarma "nos harán polvo" dijo krillin "todos nos odian" "bajen y sabrán" dijo unnio bajaron siendo recibidos por confeti cayendo del techo de la escuela, la banda escolar tocando una melodía, y todos gritándoles saludos, sosteniendo pancartas y letreros de bienvenidos, los extrañamos, no nos vuelvan a dejar, y como tardaron en volver…

Bulma se soltó llorando cuando la mismísima mirash le entrego un ramo de flores "no te vuelvas a marchar lavender o brief o lo que seas… sigues siendo Bulma… y eres quien nos mantiene la vida interesante aquí… tu y todo el resto del escuadrón tortuga…" así siguió una gran fiesta en el auditorio, donde todos festejaron, claro que les pidieron que se quitaran esos uniformes, ellos se pusieron sus queridos uniformes de la escuela y se hizo una gran fogata y un baile y en ella arrojaron los uniformes de Saint clear... al son de la música de su banda particular la cual los puso a bailar (Tokio drift y animals de nickelback y Santana –into the nigth)

En la noche los chicos volvieron a corporación capsula… no a la que conocemos… sino a una localización donde hacían pruebas súper secretas… por lo cual nadie sabia su localización… y en la sala vieron a el abuelo roshi tomando un te… la señora brief tejiendo y al doctor brief leyendo el periódico… "y bien como les fue?" dijo el doctor "tenias razón papa, en efecto no tomaron muy bien que nos cambiaras a Saint clear" "y que paso pequeños?" dijo roshi "nos secuestraron… tomaron el autobús de Saint clear y nos llevaron a la escuela…" dijo goku "el director dice que empezamos el lunes" dijo krillin "o eso debió ser divertido" "lo fue tía Bunny" "y los chicos los perdonaron?" dijo el doctor brief "si prácticamente ahogarte en besos es un te extrañe y un te perdono entonces si" dijo krillin, lo que hizo ahogarse a los 2 hombres adultos y a la señora brief reírse sonrojada.

"papito querido mañana podemos salir con los chicos?" "no, mejor invítenlos a una parrillada, o mejor inviten a toda la escuela a una parrillada, y tiraremos fuegos artificiales…" "SIIII" gritaron los 3 y se fueron a sus cuartos… o más bien al de Bulma… los 3 durmieron en la cama de Bulma que era ENORMEEEE… Bulma en el medio y cada uno en un lado…

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se pusieron sus viejos uniformes… salieron juntos de la casa… decidieron ir a pie… por el camino se encontraron a piccoro, luego a juu… siguieron caminando y al llegar a la cuadra donde estaba la escuela, estaban vegeta y chichi, conversando con tien y yayirobe… tien dándole un zape a yayirobe, que parecían discutir amenamente… "te lo digo aun deberías estar en el hospital" "cállate las palizas que el cabeza de bolo me da son peores…" piccoro al ver como conversaban amenamente sintió un enojo notable… pero eso lo confundía, cuando ellos los vieron amos se retiraron "no los van a saludar?" dijo chichi "EN OTRA OCACION" dijeron y se fueron rápido… yayirobe no quería empezar pleito con krillin y tien no podía debido a ese asuntito entre el y piccoro… y aun estaba en shock…

Al llegar a la escuela fueron recibidos de forma normal… como si nunca se hubiesen ido… solo que había algunos maestros nuevos y algunos alumnos faltantes… jijijiji… los chicos se reunieron en el viejo árbol o como goku lo llamaba el abuelo árbol… allí bulma les contó la verdad de su vida… "creo que es hora de que lo sepan desde el principio me refiero… como sabrán ahora, yo soy hija del famoso científico brief… por lo cual siempre fui cuidada sobre protectoramente, hasta los 5 años cuando decidí quedarme en la capital en lugar de viajar con mis padres y poder vivir con mi hermano… trunks prácticamente me crió en la infancia… hasta su accidente, trunks y yo tenemos una habilidad electromagnética que heredamos de mi padre , y en su transmisión final yo recibí un mensaje eléctrico a mi cerebro" dijo empezando a llorar "no llores bulma" dijo goku abrasándola "vi lo que el estaba mirando, el quiso que viera… y que viera quien fue el causante… lo vi y jamás lo olvidare… ese rostro…" dijo furiosa "y se lo dijiste a las autoridades?" dijo vegeta "ellos no me creerían… además me guardo yo misma para el día que lo encuentre" dijo ella no mirándolos… en sus ojos había una promesa de muerte que ellos jamás pensaron que ella tenia…

Vegeta se acerco y le acaricio la mano "se lo que sientes… pues yo también me entreno para afrontar algo similar" dijo y bulma lo abrazo… el sabia mejor que nadie lo que era cargar con una promesa de muerte… la de bulma no tenia mas que rostro pero la de el nombre y rostro… y temía que ese demonio lo siguiera hasta acá… "yo tengo un demonio propio bulma y temo que el aparezca un día y arrase con mi vida aquí como lo hizo en el espacio" dijo mirando al cielo "eso no pasara por que nos tenemos entre nosotros no tendrás que lidiar con eso solo" dijo ella "como le prometimos a bulma cumplir con su voto hacia su hermano, lo haremos por cualquier miembro de la familia y tu vegeta eres familia ahora… como todos ustedes" dijo goku "así es hombre, le patearemos el trasero al mundo entero si es necesario" dijo Krillin…

"yo tengo que decirte algo onna, yo conocí a trunks cuando estuve entrenando de niño aquí en la tierra" "en serio?" "si, el siempre hablo de ti, dijo que nos llevaríamos bien si algún día nos conocíamos" "y muy bien" dijo abrasándolo y besándole la mejilla… "pero por que pasar por otra persona?" dijo juu "por que papa temía que alguien intentara herirme a mi, el sabe que no fue un accidente y teme que venga esa misma persona por mi" "deja que intente venir y lo haremos polvo" dijo piccoro "que afortunada soy tengo mucha gente que me quiere mucho" y ella sonríe… "bueno creo que esto es demasiado, mañana será otro día y le toca a otro" dijo krillin "que cosa?" dijo vegeta "decir sus secretos" dijo goku y se van a clases…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … volvemos a las andadas_


	17. volvemos a las andadas

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Volvemos a las andadas… llega el gran torneo**

El festival de orgullo sayan estaba en pleno apogeo, vegeta paseaba orgulloso e imponente en el carruaje de la escuela estrella naranja… era el mas magnifica pues por supuesto debía serlo para tener allí al príncipe de los sayajin… pero no era del todo feliz… los sayan mas fuertes de la escuela adornaban el carruaje y a su lado la fémina sayan mas poderosa… mirash… vegeta hubiera deseado que fuese mejor bulma… pero no se pudo… pues debía ser una sayan

Los dragonstars tenían carruaje propio…estaban vestidos con armadura de batalla sayajin e interpretaban el TOP 10 favoritas de los Saiyans encuestados (Real World, not your birthday, break your heart, good girls go bad, how far we become, hot and cold, take it of, tokio drift, animals, Supermasive black hole) estaban al máximo todos los amaban…

Claro había mas carros y por supuesto otras escuelas tenían sus propios carros… todas menos Saint clear… al final se reunían en el centro de la ciudad y se realizaba un pequeño torneo…, había otras competencias y muchos juegos pues traían ferias, circos y demás atracciones… pero nadie tenia al príncipe sayajin y a los dragonstars… era obvio el ganador… Los días pasaron y nadie podía creer que bulma fuese la gran bulma brief… que el trío tortuga fuesen los dragón stars y que tal vez fueran descendientes del clan dragón… pero de eso nadie sabia nada… y ellos no querían comentarlo…

Después del desfile, los chicos fueron abordados por admiradores y el festival continuo… todos se reunieron y se fueron de paseo emparejados… a excepción de piccoro quien iba solo… bulma como toda cupido, les contó a los chicos que piccoro había sido "atacado" por alguien en la feria… "que clase de chica seria?" dijo juu "y si no fuese una chica?" dijo bulma "crees que fue un chico?" dijo krillin "no estoy segura, pero como no soporta a la mujeres no creo que no me lo hubiese dicho para yo ponerla en su lugar" dijo ella molesta "ósea, que si es un chico no te molesta?" dijo juu "me da igual, pero si fuese chica me sentiría como la hermana súper celosa que soy" dijo ella "además ya les dije que si no soporta a los varones menos a las chicas" "crees que sea de la escuela?" dijo chichi "talvez, y talvez por eso no lo dice" dijo bulma intrigada, "ya dejen al nameku en paz, a nadie le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos de pareja" dijo vegeta mirándolos acusadoramente.

"vegeta no seas así, solo queremos que si alguien le gusta sepa que lo apoyamos" dijo goku "además será divertido ver que clase de sujeto esta lo suficientemente loco como para arriesgarse a besarlo y no temer que le arranque la cabeza" dijo krillin, los demás rieron y vegeta solo soltó un resoplido… los días pasaron y piccoro actuaba como si nada pasara "bulla, deja de espiarme, es molesto" dijo finalmente "y dile a los insensatos que dejen de molestar" "vamos picco, dime" "no" "anda" "no" "porfa" "…..no" "malo" "no me importa" "súper malo" "poco me interesa" "no dejare de fastidiarte" "quien dijo que quiero eso" "me refiero a este asunto" "que terca eres" "lose….dime" "es obvio… solo mira quien es la única persona que se abochorna al verme y uye" bulma dio un saltito feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo deja leer su libro en paz…

Los chicos se dieron a la tarea de ver las reacciones de la gente… pero todos le huían con cara de espanto, sin ningún bochorno delator… vegeta caminaba por el patio después de salir de la pista de carreras, cuando vio a tien mirando lelamente el patio de baisbol y un enorme bochorno estaba en su rostro cuando piccoro bateo un honron fuera del campo… el volteo y al ver a vegeta mirándolo huyo…. Con un ENORME BOCHORNO en la cara… vegeta quedo perplejo… seria tien?.

Piccoro estaba saliendo de las duchas y miraba a su alrededor por si alguien lo esperaba "bulma y los chicos están en el tejado esperándonos" dijo vegeta que estaba aun lado de la puerta "no pensé que te arrastraran a sus boberías" dijo molesto "no lo hicieron, me entere de quien es tu admirador por accidente" "de que hablas?" "ese bobo no sabe disimular el que se le caiga la baba al verte" dijo el con bochorno el cual hizo a piccoro abochornarte "si les dices te mato" "es tu vida a mi no me concierne" caminaron juntos "y que piensas hacer?" "nada, soy un namek nosotros no necesitamos pareja para reproducirnos, además solo los elder pueden hacerlo" dijo renuente.

"sabes que entre especies dos masculinos o dos femeninos se emparejan verdad?" "es su gusto y a mi que?" "por que tu no hacerlo?" "que?" "si te gusta el sujeto as lo que te plazca" dijo el, y ambos permanecieron callados el resto del camino… piccoro decidió decirles por sugerencia de vegeta pues no lo dejarían en paz… bulma al día siguiente, en la hora de descanso al ver a tien le grito "TU… DATE POR MUERTO…" y salio detrás de el, el estaba seguro del por que de su enojo, se había enterado… lo correteo por toda la escuela y a piccoro no le importo nada, pasaron corriendo a un lado de el y tien lo miro con ojos de suplica por su ayuda pero el solo levanto una ceja y dijo "te ira peor si la haces correr mas" y se fue… al final lo acorralo en una de las bodegas, "bulma san , lo siento mucho, ya me disculpe con el, en serio fue algo…" y bulma lo cayo abrazándolo, "esta era la única forma de hablar tranquilos sin que nadie sospechara.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre una pila de colchonetas "te gusta?" el solo se abochorno "o es algo pasajero?" "CLARO QUE NO" y al darse cuenta que le grito se puso colorado "lo siento" "jijiji esta bien tendría que matarte si solo buscabas jugar con el" el se quedo pálido del susto "ve por el" "que?" "el cree que por ser namek es innecesario tener alguien especial y créeme todos necesitan a alguien especial" "pero somos ambos…" y se quedo callado "el es namek solo parecen varones, además que importa mientras ambos lo quieran que mas da" "no puedo hacerlo serian crueles con ambos por este asunto, no podría dejar que lo trataran así, no se lo merece" "a que te refieres?" "bulma… yo fui quien te llamo la noche que yamcha te fue infiel para que te dieras cuenta" "QUE?" "no lo había hecho antes por que yamcha sabe cuales son mis preferencias y por que…" "a ti te gustaba yamcha…" "no solo eso…" "YAMCHA ES BI?" "no es eso, solo que cuando esta con ganas o ebrio y no tiene a nadie cerca buscaba con quien desahogarse y una noche el…" "POR DIOS QUE ASCO DE SUJETO TE BRINCO ENCIMA SOLO POR ANDAR DE CALIENTE?" "si" tien empezó a llorar.

"lo siento tien" "el me dijo que si le decía alguien me haría la vida un infierno… y que era lindo" "tien?" "siempre habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños, siempre me gusto pero solo me usaba cuando quería e incluso…" "te golpeaba…" "pero para eso están los amigos o no? En las buenas y en las malas" "ESO NO ES AMISTAD ESO ES CARIÑO ENFERMIZO" "lose pero el me cuida, muchos saben de mis gustos y yamcha los amenaza si se atreven a algo" "entonces te tiene amenazado si le fallas?" "no tengo a nadie mas bulma, no tengo familia, he vivido solo desde los 12 años y trabajando desde los 10" "como es eso posible tien" "mis padres murieron en un accidente y no tengo parientes vivos, he sobrevivido del seguro de vida de mis padres y de un trabajo de medio tiempo en una florería de una anciana que fue amiga de mi abuela, solo ella me tendió la mano pero su familia no acepto que ella se encargara de mi, así que solo trabajo para ella" "tien, perdóname" "no hay nada que perdonar, te falle bulma, no supe ser un buen amigo y te falle" "si me cuidaste, me abriste los ojos ante tal cucaracha que yamcha es" "era lo menos que podía hacer" se quedaron callados y bulma le dijo traviesamente "tienen rosas en esa florería?" "claro" "me harías un favor?" "si, claro"…

Tien llevo un ramo de rosas de color amarillo a la dirección que le dio bulma, el mismo las selecciono eran las mas bellas, al llegar fue recibido por un namek vestido con túnicas "buenas tardes paquete para Daimaku666?" dijo el, recibió una mirada perpleja del namek y lo hizo pasar, lo guió por la gran mansión hasta un patio y en el centro del jardín había un kiosco de mármol con runas escritas por todas partes y en el centro de este, estaba piccoro meditando, "que pasa aquí?" dijo pero el namek se fue corriendo, el volteo y piccoro ya estaba frente a el "que fue eso?" "me teme y no quiere estar presente si te mato" "QUE?" "todos esperan que me vuelva tarde o temprano un asesino un DAIMAKU engendro oscuro" dijo el mirándolo fijamente "bueno yo solo vine a entregar este ramo y esta notita" piccoro solo tomo la nota "feliz aniversario de tres meses en la tierra disfruta tu regalo y con bono extra" dijo el mirando a tien "te juro que no se de que habla" "lose" y tomándolo de la mano lo lleva al kiosco, "que es este lugar?" "mi cama" "QUE?" "es un templo purificador, saca las vibras negativas de mi cuerpo aquí es el único lugar donde ellos no nos interrumpirán por temor a que te mate" dijo colocando las rosas en una vasija de una estatua.

"por que temen que me mates?" "por que soy un dark namek, un nameku nacido con influencias negativas y por que de infante mataba a todo ser que me molestase por el simple placer de hacerlo" "que?" "eso esperaban que hiciese y eso hacia, por eso tenia esos guardaespaldas en la escuela, era para evitar que le hiciera daño a alguien, el patriarca pensó que otro ambiente me sentaría bien y mi odozu solo espera que a que mate a alguien pronto para volver a namek o que por lo menos hiera alguien de muerte" diciendo eso se acerco a el, tien a cada paso retrocedía uno, entonces en milisegundos se vio contra un pilar y piccoro con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza "dime que es lo que quieres de mi tien" dijo acercando su rostro a el suyo "yo" no dijo mas y lo beso.

Cuando lo dejaba ir esperaba un golpe, algún daño, pero lo que recibió fueron los labios de piccoro estrellándose contra los suyos y sus manos aprisionando su torso estrellándolo contra el suyo… tien ato sus manos al cuello de piccoro, las piernas de tien flaquearon pero el estaba siendo sostenido por piccoro… "dime que es lo que deseas" dijo piccoro cuando libero sus labios "a… ti" dijo sin aliento con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando como un perro sediento "bien…" lo dejo sentado en el piso y sentándose frente a el saco una especie de punta de cristal y se corto la mano "que haces?" dijo tien sacando un pañuelo cara cubrir el corte, piccoro le toma la mano y le entrega el cristal, tien no entiende y se corta la mano, entonces piccoro le ofrece su mano cortada "si colocas tu mano con la mía, tu sangre se mezclara a la mía y estaremos ligados… algo así como los sayan al casarse" "quieres decir?" "los nameks lo llamamos hermandad solo los raza guerrera lo hacen a otro namek, es como si nos volviésemos su guardián permanente, usualmente seria con un patriarca o un jefe de clan, los nameks guerreros somos como regalos a los nameks de mayor clase algo así como un perro guardián, aoi, akai y hiken son de mi odozu, el espera poder algún día domarme para ser el guardián del joven nuevo patriarca ya que el y yo somos hermanos de sangre, así que dices?"

Tien puso su mano sobre la de piccoro y mientras la sangre de ambos se mezclaba, verde con rojo, a tien le salían lagrimas y su rostro tenia la sonrisa de bobo mas grande que podía lucir "soy un preciado obsequio… cuídame bien" dijo piccoro y tien le dio un beso en su mano y luego los labios de ambos se unieron… lejos los nameks en el palacio veían la escena perplejos y el odozu Nipan no estaba complacido…

Al día siguiente en la escuela tien llego y al ir a su casillero lo encontró lleno de insultos pintados en todas partes… y estaba totalmente vació, supo quien había sido… yamcha se entero y esto era su consecuencia, entonces de la nada apareció goku, "hola tien" dijo brincándole encima, "son-san?" dijo perplejo "oye si que tu antiguo casillero quedo destrozado" dijo sin mucho interés "mi antiguo casillero?" "si hombre-t, vamos por tus cosas o entraremos tarde a clases" dijo krillin que paso a un lado de ellos, "que esta pasando?" dijo algo sorprendido "bulma saco tus cosas ayer y están en tu nuevo casillero, parece que acertó al hacerlo" dijo krillin, tien los siguió y de tanto en tanto disminuía su paso hasta que quedo atrás y fue cuando fue estrellado a unos casilleros por algunos chicos.

"miren es la rata del otro bando" dijo un chico lizardy, "la nena llorara?" dijo un sayan "miren creo que mojara sus pantaletas" pero tien lo golpeo justo en el rostro… "creo que olvidan que también soy un guerrero, yamcha no les informo de mi fuerza verdad? Pues quiero que sepan que incluso soy mas fuerte que el" dijo furioso y los agarro a golpes, en eso se unieron mas del grupo de yamcha, todos fueron llevados a la dirección… se ganaron dos horas de detención después de clases… tien regreso a clases justo a tiempo para laboratorio, goku estaba con vegeta y bulma estaba sola "tien te guarde un asiento" tien se sentó a su lado "que significa esto?" "ahora eres de la familia, pero si quieres ser del grupo tendrás que pasar por una iniciación" dijo bulma burlonamente "hablas en serio?" "claro si tú quieres" dijo bulma, tien le estrecho la mano y una vieja amistad volvía a forjarse…

Todo el día estuvieron los chicos con tien, un una clase donde solo estaba el, era su miedo en esa clase la mayoría era del grupo de yamcha, justo cuando la clase iniciaba entro piccoro con un papel "el joven kami entrara a esta clase con nosotros de ahora en adelante" dijo y piccoro se sentó con tien… tien lo miro perplejo y abochornado "que haces aquí?" "no podía dejarte solo con ellos, además es la misma clase con otro maestro donde me encuentro solo sin ninguno de esos bobos molestándome y ya me acostumbre a tener un bobo a mi lado" dijo el, tien se abochorna y entonces siente que piccoro le toma la mano por debajo del escritorio compartido… se abochorna pero sonríe…

En el almuerzo tien s sentó en una mesa solo, cuando fue abordado por los chicos de yamcha y yamcha en persona, "hola tien" "si?" dijo tien, "no me gusta que estemos peleados tiene" dijo el sonriéndole mientras le quitaba la gaseosa y la abría para beber un trago "por eso he decidido perdonarte para que volvamos a estar todos juntos" dijo el, pero tien golpea la mesa para llamar su atención "en primera yo soy quien esta molesto contigo, en segundo no tengo deseos de volver a ser tu juguete y en tercero" dijo quitándole de un golpe la soda de la mano… Yamcha se enfurece "MIRA MALDITO MARICON TE DARE UNA LECCION" dijo molesto y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa "SOLO TE ATREVES CON TUS GUSANOS APOYANDOTE NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE PARA HACERLO SOLO" dijo el agarrándolo de la camisa, pero los otros lo sujetan y en eso del otro extremo de la mesa suena que alguien estrella su bandeja "esta fiesta es privada o todos pueden participar?" dijo bulma mientras todos ponían sus bandejas en la mesa y sonreían malévolamente…

"no siempre estarás con ellos tien, tu no eres nadie sin mi" "mejor ser nadie, que ser la mugre en tu zapato como el resto de tu escoria" dijo tien, y así yamcha se marcha con sus seguidores, "vaya si que será divertido estar contigo tien" dijo goku sentándose a un lado de el "que?" dijo admirado "si hombre será divertido patearle el trasero a estos patanes hasta que entiendan de no meterse con una de la familia" dijo krillin "ya basta de esto alguien dígame que significa esto de la familia?" dijo el algo perturbado "bueno lindo déjame ponerlo así, mientras tu seas el cariñito de picco kun eres de nuestra propiedad, pero si quieres ser del grupo deberás pasar la novatada que te hemos estado preparando" "hablan en serio?" "así es, así que te sugiero que te rindas y afrontes lo que estos cabeza de chorlito te prepararon y te resignes" dijo piccoro comiendo su suchi.

"oye tien si van a salir deberías trabajar en su actitud" dijo krillin y piccoro le arrojo su lata de soda justo en la cabeza "CALLATE BOBO" y empieza una disputa divertida, tien jamás se había sentido tan a gusto en su vida, esto era realmente una familia, disfuncional, divertida, pero unida… vegeta y bulma se decían insulto y se retaban pero era con doble sentido y siempre en coqueteo, krillin actuaba altanero y burlón con aires de galán con juu y ella solo lo miraba como debatiendo en si golpearlo o besarlo así que sonreía, chichi le daba a goku a probar varios de los refrigerios que cocino en clase de cocina y este se los comía feliz elogiando su habilidad como cocinera y ella se sonrojaba feliz.

Luego se armo una discuta cuando vegeta quiso probar y goku se negó a darle y krillin y el intentaron quitárselos entrando en un una disputa mientras las chicas hablaban de lo bobos que son los chicos y piccoro, pues el se sentó aun lado de tien y puso su libro de herbolaria en la mesa para que ambos pudiesen leer, mientras se tomaban de las manos… eso fue hasta que la disputa se prolongo por toda la mesa al caerle jarabe de fresa a juu en el cabello y las chicas se unieron a darles una paliza y todos se vieron envueltos incluso tien que repartió algunos golpes y tirones y recibió algunos también… al final… chichi salio victoriosa y como castigo a todos le dibujo un monito sacando la lengua en la frente, a vegeta se lo puso en el brazo, era demasiado humillante… solo tenían que usarlo por tres horas.

La tarde llego y tien se quedo solo en detención con la escoria de yamcha… eso creía hasta que vio a krillin entrar… pues tuvo una riña con yayirobe, los dos se pusieron a pelear en la hora libre y golpearon en su disputa a dos maestros… "estas en mi puesto" dijo krillin al que estaba sentado al lado de tien y este corrió, "que haces aquí?" dijo tien "me pelee con la enorme albóndiga y me trajeron aquí, al albondigon lo dejaron para cumplir su castigo mañana, no quieren arriesgarse a incapacitar a mas maestros" dijo sonriendo… terminaron de escribir sus planas de no debo reñir en la escuela y salieron…

Afuera krillin desapareció y cuando tien iba a casa yamcha y sus esbirros lo abordaron, "no escaparas GAYBOY" dijo el, sus gusanos saltaron sobre tien "eso veremos" dijo tien el cual se defendió de varios haciéndolos puré… a lo lejos el grupo tortuga admiraba "no crees que es cruel?" dijo chichi mirando como se defendía solo "debe vencer sus demonios" dijo vegeta, fue entonces que mas basuras empezaron a golpearlo a traición "ya es suficiente" dijo goku con los otros varones… las escorias se retiraron pero vegeta tomo a yamcha del cuello y lo arrojo cerca de tien "esto será mejor que lo arreglen ustedes dos y si alguna mas de estas basuras se acerca a intervenir estamos nosotros para ayudarlos a desahogar sus ganas de pelear" dijo tronándose los nudillos y todos se acobardaron…

Tien y yamcha estaban frente a frente "no eres capaz de retarme por tu cuenta gusano" "eso seria mejor que lo dijera yo maldito doble cara" dijo tien (me aburre relatar peleas así que lo are rápido)… yamcha se lanzo sobre tien, enfocándose en los puntos mas heridos de su cuerpo gracias a los patanes que lo golpearon antes, "tal vez después de que termine contigo, siga con tu nuevo noviecito" dijo el… GRAN ERROR… tien le dio un golpe justo en la quijada y tien empezó a reír "siempre te burlaste de mi por tener tres ojos yamcha, y me decías que me quitara el tercero pues siempre lo tengo cerrado, ahora veras el por que de eso" una aura emanaba de tien y al momento de tien abrir el tercer ojo su cuerpo se encendió de ki, se lanzo en milisegundo sobre el dándole un combo infernal de golpes y al final de uno justo en la quijada lo mando a volar…

Lentamente la escoria se fue retirando y los chicos se le acercaron "un momento no se acerquen…" tien empezó a concentrarse y su ojo lentamente se cerro "POR DIOS HERMANO ESO FUE GENIAL" dijo krillin, "tien eres muy fuerte" dijo goku dándole una palmada en la espalda, "no exageren, pero no estuvo mal" dijo vegeta "nos vemos después chicos, estaremos en el club, las chicas ya se adelantaron" dijo krillin y así se fueron dejando a piccoro solo con tien… "quieres que te lleve a un hospital" dijo sin mucho interés "no, mejor iré a mi casa no esta lejos" "te llevo, no quiero que termines tirado por ahí" "que amable" dijo tien… sabia muy adentro que el no era sentimental así que era mejor solo apreciarlo…

Llegaron a un viejo edificio y subieron por una escalera muy vieja y al llegar al departamento era la parte superior que daba al tejado… el apartamento era algo amplio, lleno de libros y muchas plantas, la casa era como una gran habitación dividida por algunas divisiones, solo el baño era privado y había una escalera aun lado de la pares que llegaba al techo y allí llevaba aun tragaluz del cual entraban algunas ramas de una enredadera, la luz daba justo sobre un futon que era su cama…

"es pequeño y humilde pero es confortable" dijo tien mientras piccoro lo acostaba en la cama, "en el baño hay un kit de primeros auxilios, podrías pasármelo?" "claro" tien se recostó mientras piccoro entraba al baño que era muy amplio, tenia tina, regadera y área de lavado, detrás del espejo miro el kit y lo llevo con el, atendió con cuidado las heridas de tien y este termino colorado como tomate "gracias, se esta haciendo tarde, deberías ir a casa este barrio es peligroso de noche" dijo tien, "acaso no puedo pasar la noche aquí?" tien se quedo totalmente abochornado "claro… si claro, pero solo hay una cama" "no veo el problema" dijo piccoro y tien se abochorno… cenaron una sopa instantánea y se fueron a la cama, tien no podía dormir estaba nervioso… ***tranquilo tien, piccoro es la persona mas madura que has conocido el no te hará nada*** así se relajo, eso es hasta que sintió la mano de piccoro atar su mano en su cintura "tiemblas por mi presencia, tu ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado y puedo sentir como tu presión sanguínea aumenta" dijo volteándolo para afrontarlo "lo siento pero no soy de roca y claro que mi cuerpo reacciona de esta manera, en especial cuando estas tu conmigo" dijo tien echándose la cobija sobre la cabeza.

"tien, yo no se como proceder en esta relación que deseamos formar, así que debes decirme los pormenores del asunto, pues una empatia hacia ti ya la tengo, admiración hacia tu físico la tengo, pero como se procede eso no podría yo saber como proceder" tien se abochorno "quieres que te diga como debemos actuar?" "eso seria adecuado" tien lo pensó "podríamos abrasarnos?" dijo tien mas como pregunta que como sugerencia "me parece factible" y piccoro la resguardo en sus brazos, "sabes abrazar muy bien" "lo practique con bulma lo básico" "como eso de tomarnos de las manos" "si" "pero esto de besar créeme que solo lo he hecho contigo" y así quedaron abrasados, piccoro lentamente beso su tercer ojo y tien lo abrazo fuertemente.

Los siguientes días piccoro paso muchos días en casa de tien, pasaban horas en el jardín del techo de tien lleno de rosas, gardenias y demás flores… los chicos admitieron a tien a su hogar el templo e incluso lo invitaron a vivir con ellos pero el se negó, "yo vivo sobre la florería de la anciana Minnu para ayudarla a cuidar su establecimiento" por lo que ellos aceptaron eso… al principio las visitas de tien a la casa de piccoro eran mínimas pues piccoro pasaba mas tiempo fuera de casa que nada, por lo que muy a su disgusto el Odozu Nipan le dijo era bienvenido, piccoro dudo de las intenciones de su odozu pero mientras tien estuviese con el era lo demás aceptable…

Así el amor de todos se dio graciosamente bulma y vegeta , piccoro y tien, goku y chichi era un amor informal pero estaba ahí, mientras que juu y krillin eran pareja no formal pues krillin ni siquiera había establecido algo, juu era la única en cuyo corazón había duda y un gran secreto.

_Elenahedgehog: carruaje es carro alegórico…._

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: … no puede ser… friezer llego a la tierra_


	18. friezar llego a la ciudad

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**No puede ser Friezer llego a la tierra**

Los jóvenes alumnos de el colegio estrella naranja no lo podían creer la famosa banda de los dragón stars no era otra que el grupo tortuga, no lo podían creer… era totalmente sorpresivo… vegeta miro a la banda, goku era el guitarrista, krillin en la batería y bulma en el teclado… todos estaban en trance, pero al pasar del tiempo y gracias al grandioso ritmo de la música empezaron a despabilarse y a empezar a bailar y a hacerle coro a la música….

La noche siguió y muchos empezaron a solicitar peticiones de canciones, entonces bulma vio a yamcha y decidió falsificar una petición, "esta canción se la dedicamos a un miembro del publico departe de su exnovia con todo su aprecio" y así la canción empezó con bulma cantando y goku y krillin haciéndole coro (gloria trevi: 5 minutos)… bulma ojeaba a yamcha que tenia el ceño fruncido en tal magnitud que parecía que iba a derretir a bulma con la mirada, a ella no le importo e inclusive todas las chicas del bar empezaron a hacerle el coro a la canción, bulma dejo el teclado y tomando el micrófono se paseaba por las mesas guiñándole los ojos a los chicos que babeaban por ella… al final volvió al escenario en el momento en que termino de cantar…

Después apagaron la luz del escenario y pusieron un dj, pues la banda tomaría un descanso, los chicos dejaron sus instrumentos y se fueron a los camerinos detrás del escenario, "estuvo genial" dijo krillin lavándose la cara en el lavamanos "somos un rotundo hitazo" dijo bulma (hitazo significa éxito o algo grande) "chicos notaron a quienes estaban en el publico?" dijo goku algo nervioso "si algunos de la escuela" dijo krillin "que haremos?" dice intranquilo.

"cariño, es fin de semana y esto lo hacemos con un permiso firmado de nuestros tutores, y mientras esto no afecte nuestro promedio escolar nadie puede decirnos nada, así que cálmate yo preví todo cariño así que relájate" dice bulma abrasándolo y dándole un besito en la mejilla a goku "bueno por lo menos los chicos disfrutaron del show" dice goku "quien no disfrutaría de ver este galán?" dice krillin "de eso quiero hablarles, cuando demonios van a declarársele a las chicas eh?" dice bulma, los chicos se abochornan "crees que le gusto a chichi?" "por dios la chica no hace mas que derretirse encima de ti" dijo krillin "pues juu ya se esta cansando de ver si te decides a declarártele" dijo bulma

Así salen a tomar unos refrescos al bar, y son recibidos por grupos de compañeros y alumnos de otras escuelas con discos de su álbum titulado seven stars, que autografiaron alegremente, ya después de ser liberados un poco de la muchedumbre se van a la barra y ordenan algunos refrescos "3 cervezas de raíz por favor" dice goku "ala orden son" dice el cantinero, entonces bulma siente dos brazos atarse en su cintura "que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí".

Ellos voltean y ahí estaba vegeta, bulma se giro y ato sus brazos al cuello de vegeta "hola geta" dice bulma sin mucha sorpresa "hola hombre V" dice krillin "hola vegeta" dice goku algo apenado "ocupados?" dice mirándolos "para ti nunca" dice bulma tomándolo del brazo prácticamente jalándolo a la barra mientras que empujaba fuera de su asiento a goku el cual se sentó a lado de krillin.

"y las chicas?" dijo goku "en el baño, y los otros dos no vinieron" dijo tomando un trago de su bebida, las chicas llegaron y todos se fueron a la pista a bailar, chichi estaba algo apenada por que todas las chicas la miraban con rencor, "te pasa algo chichi?" "no es nada solo que me pongo algo nerviosa, jamás había bailado antes" dijo ella, goku le sonrió y la tomo del talle, "es fácil, yo te guió" bailaron pegaditos "chichi hay algo que te he querido decir" "si?", "chichi, yo te gusto?" ella se puso colorada "yo, este… si… digo … claro… digo yo" se quedo colorada y muda de la vergüenza, goku le beso la frente, "tu también me gustas chichi, quieres ser mi novia?" dijo el sonriéndole "si goku san, si quiero ser tu novia" y se dieron un beso tierno en los labios…

En otro lugar a krillin no le fue tan bien, mientras bailaban se puso de coqueto con unas chicas y juu se fue enojada hacia uno de los palcos del antro, krillin la siguió "que pasa juu" "nada, que no te interrumpa yo de estar con tus amiguitas" "vamos juu sabes que soy muy amiguero, eso es malo?" "tienes razón" juu entro y se fue directo a donde estaban unos chicos y empezó a bailotear y ellos la rodearon y empezaron a bailotearla y krillin llego como bólido y los despacho jalando a juu al palco "por que demonios hiciste eso?, dijiste que no tenia nada de malo juguetear y de amiguear" dijo ella enojada y sus lagrimas empezaron a llorar "dime que demonios te pasa juu?" "que tu me gustas krillin, me gustas mucho, y que significas mas para mi de lo que imaginas y actuo como tonta por tu culpa y a ti no te interesa en lo mas minimo por que solo soy una amiga para ti" dijo ella furiosa consigo misma.

"juu… yo ya estoy loco por ti, desde antes de lo que pudieses imaginar tu ya estabas en mis pensamientos" "de que hablas?" "juu yo tambien tengo excelente memoria sabes… si te recuerdo" "de que hablas?" "juu no te hagas la ingenua, o deberia decir CHARLOTE" dijo riendose… "lo recuerdas?" "así es"

FLASH BACK…_ cuando krillin era un niño pandillero un dia encontro a una chica siendo asaltada por un grpo de malviventes, se trato de defender pero eran muchos, entonces el entro en su auxilio y entre los dos les patearon el tracero, despues de eso krillin le devolvio su cartera y el les robo a los malvivientes y cuando se marchaba se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguia._

"_y tu que quieres?" "lo siento pero no se donde estoy" "bueno ya es muy tarde y la estacion esta muy lejos, puedes pasar la noche en mi guarida" dijo el "pero no quiero problemas entendiste" ella sonrio y lo tomo del brazo "olle no me arrugues la chaqueta" "lo siento tengo frio" el resollo y le dio su chaqueta ella se la puso y así llegaron a lo que parecía ser una oficina de un viejo almacén, "como te llamas?" "krillin y tu?" "este.. charlote" dijo, pues no quería agradarle por razones equivocadas "lindo nombre" dijo y ella se abochorno… durmieron en unos sofás pero cuando krillin estaba soñando con unas nenas y de que estaba abrasado y estrujando una, sintió el sueño demasiado vivido cuando abrio los ojos juu estaba en sus brazos, el estaba con sus manos en los pechos de ella._

"_QUE RAYOS" dijo el todo alarmado "yo lo siento" dijo juu toda abochornada "COMO RAYOS PASO" "me dio frió y miedo y me acosté contigo y te oí soñar, me acurruque a ti, me abrasaste, te abrase y me…." Dijo abochornada… "lo siento" "no fue tu culpa" "mira si quieres dormir conmigo abróchate mi chaqueta y dormiremos espalda con espalda" "a mi me gusto que me abrazaras" "ok, pero no intentes nada conmigo chica, y no dejes que yo intente nada" dijo el, pero la abrazo…_

_A la mañana siguiente krillin la llevo a la comandancia, "bueno princesa aquí estamos, creo que aquí nos despedimos, por que en verdad yo voy de paso por la ciudad" "entonces… un recuerdo para que nunca me olvides" y lo beso en la boca antes de entrar corriendo a la comandancia…END FLASH_

"crees que olvidaría mi primer beso ni de la cara de quien me lo dio, oiste roba besos, que chica tan traviesa" "si te acordabas de mi, pero porque no dijiste nada?" "y quedar como bobo si esa chica no fueras tu? Claro que no" juu se puso a su lado y ambos miraban al firmamento "entonces eso significa que somos novios?" dijo juu "creo que somos mas que simples novios pero podemos dejarlo así" dijo krillin tomándola del talle, juu aunque mas alta que el, lo abrazo y recargo su cabeza sobre la de el… después de un rato entraron y vieron a goku todo meloso con chichi y vegeta y bulma besuqueándose…

Entonces se paro la música y las luces empezaron a iluminar el escenario "UPS nos llaman para el segundo tiempo, debemos irnos" dijo goku palmeando la espalda de vegeta, para que soltara a bulma, "nos vemos vegeta" dice krillin haciendo le una señal de amor y paz "nos vemos geta-chan" dice bulma dándole un besito en la mejilla, vegeta se quedo con la quijada al piso "mujer insolente" le dijo mientras ella se iba riéndose traviesamente, por su parte las chicas estaban como bobas…

*-*-*-*-*-*-* En ciudad capital*-*-*-*

Una nave espacial era recibida con toda gloria… era una familia alienígena de inmenso poder la cual había venido de visita a la tierra… "BIENDENIDO SEA EMPERADOR COLD" dijeron los de la comitiva… la familia real bajo… eran enormes seres similares a los lizardy pero de vista mas estilizada y de un color dominante de blanco, con azul y morado… una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en el joven de ojos rojos como la sangre y piel blanca como la nieve pero fría y dura como el hielo…. "ya estoy aquí mi pequeño monito" dijo para si mismo…

*-*-*-*-*-*- EN LA CIUDAD DEL OESTE 10 DIAS DESPUES******

Vegeta estaba paseando por el puente que estaba detrás de la escuela, era un punto clave de sus atajos pues pasaba pos su casa y servia de unión a la escuela… sonrió al recordar el dia que bulma estaba bailoteando en el puente en una noche en que el sintió que casi se le destrozaba el corazón… "pero ahora es mía" dijo para si mismo, y al mirar al baldío contiguo decidió bajar a este… bajo a la ladera del rió por el cual el puente cruzaba… nunca olvidaría este lugar… el lugar donde ella lo proclamo como suyo… "solo mía, solo tuyo" dijo vegeta "de quien hablas bomboncito" dijo un sujeto con un gorra, y una pañoleta cubriendo parte de su rostro y lentes oscuros, chaqueta color naranja, deportiva y muy grande y pantalones militares muy notoriamente enormes.

Vegeta miro al sujeto pero la brisa llevo un aroma que lo hizo sonreír "y ese atuendo onna?" ella descubrió su rostro "bueno ya era hora de que me notaras" "eso no me contesta mi pregunta" "bueno, desde que se supo quien soy en realidad, los paparazzi no me dejan en paz" dijo acercándosele a vegeta "esa ropa no te luce" dijo vegeta acercándose igualmente "que esperabas es ropa de goku… quien sospecharía de una persona de aspecto tan andrajoso de ser una chica tan linda" "y tu me dices egocéntrica" bulma le saco la lengua "no me tientes onna" dijo el relamiéndose los labios.

_Ninguno de ellos noto una limusina negra que se había detenido cerca del lugar y alguien de ojos rojos brillantes como las llamas del infierno miraba la escena expectante y con un gruñido feroz…_

Vegeta se acerco a bulma y la tomo del talle "acaso te parece atractivo besar a un sujeto andrajoso?" dijo bulma sonriéndole "no… pero si a una onna traviesa vestida de andrajoso" "pueden pensar que besas a un varón" "que me importa, lo único que me interesa en este momento es saborear tus labios" "entonces ven a mi, mi poderoso príncipe sayajin" con el ego inflado la llevo hacia abajo del puente donde la tlaqueo al piso y la empezó a estrujar y a besar, bulma estaba sobre el y el con sus manos en el talle y bajaba a sus caderas y a sus… "vegeta" susurro ella y vegeta sonrio "me encanta que susurres mi nombre" dijo el volviendo a atacar sus labios …

Entonces bulma sintio algo "VEGETAAAA" dijo ella y lo empujo y ella salto de su abrazo, justo cuando una bola de ki era arrojada a su direccion "QUE DEMONIOS" grito furioso, y su rostro se volvió palido "fri…ezar…" susurro al ver quien estaba alli "hola lindo monito te extrañe mucho" dijo el acercandose, vegeta tomo a bulma del brazo y salio corriendo del lugar a la mayor velocidad pero zarbon le corto el paso con un golpe certero al rostro y bulma salio volando "no puedo creer que prefieras estar con estos seres tan horribles que conmigo" dijo el entonces salieron dodoria y carbona darle una paliza a vegeta quien estaba aun en shock por la presencia de bulma mientras guinui sostenia a bulma "SUELTAME SAPO MORADO" decia bulma…

"callate insecto" "este es tu nuevo interes vegeta pero que poco gusto refinado tienes" "coo se vera con el rostro explotado" dijo guinui "te lo adverti" dijo bulma y solto un ataque "ENTE SPARK" dijo y electrocuto a guinui y este callo al pizo. Entonces de la nada aparecio goku que de una patada alejo a dodoria de vegeta y el aprovecho para acestarle una patada al estomago a zarbon, "pero que desagradables son" dijo krillin que apraecio para levantar a vegeta "vegeta no puedo creer que prefieras a estos sujetos que estar conmigo" dijo molesto.

"como puedes preferirlos a ellos y sobre todo aaaahhh" se quedo mudo pues al voltear a ver a bulma, la vio quitandose la chaqueta chamuscada y la gorra… zarbon, dodoria miraron perplejos a la bella criatura "no se debe tocar a una dama de esa manera" dijo bulma ahora biendo bien a friezar y un odio recorrio su cuerpo… esa imagen ese sujeto se parecia… a esa imagen telepatica que le envio trunks… pero el ki no conincidia… se parecia a ese ser a quien bulma juro eliminar a toda costa incluso de su vida… al causante de su mas grande desgracia… el asesino de su hermano…

En segundos friezar estaba frente a bulma tomando su mano y besandosela "perdona la brusquedad de mi intrusión mi bella joya, pero me encontraba molesto y ofendido por la partid de mi buen amigo vegeta y me ofusque… espero que esto no interfiera en nuestra amistad" dijo buscando besarla, pero en segundos vegeta se lanzo a bulma y goku empujo por institnto a friezar lejos de bulma… los ojos de goku estaban plañidos y tenian una furia nunca antes vista… bulma estaba en shock, vegeta trato de despertarla… estaba paralizada…

De la limusina bajo un androide y dijo "señor friezar debemos retornar" "humo, nos interrumpen, bueno después nos veremos vegeta y a usted mi bella dama, hasta la próxima" y partieron… "BULMAAA" grito goku quien corrió a ver a bulma, friezar le hizo un conjuro paralizador, alo cual goku decidió quitar el brazalete de bulma, una propia descarga la despertó… "demonios ese bicho raro casi me besa" "perdoname bulma, sigo trayéndote peligros" "quien era vegeta?" dijo krillin "ese, es friezar, el hijo menor del emperador icejin , cold."

Ellos sabían quien era, nadie era tan tonto para no conocerlo, el era problemas y bulma sabia mejor que nadie que tantos… el ya había conocido a un icejin… el cual fue el causante de la muerte de su hermano… bulma calo, pero goku conocia esa mirada de odio profundo que estaba detrás de ese brillo en sus ojos y el tambien lo sintio.

Regresaron a casa y bulma durmió con goku… no quiso que nadie la tocase… no queria saber nada, solo durmió con goku… y vegeta no dijo nada… "krillin, por que la onna esta así?" "por que ese sujeto se parece a alguiena quien bulma juro eliminar" "QUEEEE?" dijeron todos "si, aun a costa de su vida, bulma tenia un hermano mayor, saben?" "Trunks verdad?" "así es, todos creen que fue un accidente su muerte, pero lo que nadie sabe es que bulma recibio un mensaje telequinetico de su hermano, no para que bulma vengase su muerte, sino para que ella se cuidara de el… del sujeto que fue el causante de su muerte, pero bulma ya la conoceny diganme que harian en su lugar, de conocer la imagen del asesino de la persona que fuese todo su mundo" dijo el…

"como es que goku san puede reconfortarla tanto" "por que ambos se deben la vida…"….CONTINUARA…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: EL SURGIMIENTO DE UNA NUEVA FAMILIA…_


	19. UNA FAMILIA

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

**Como se vuelven familia**

Un pequeñín estaba sentado en el pasillo exterior de un viejo templo… un anciano lo veía… el niño estaba cansado, pálido, con hambre, frio y sobre todo con el corazón roto… "pobre pequeño… lo ha perdido todo" dijo un hombre de traje… el anciano releyó la carta en su mano:

"estimado maestro roshi, perdóneme de no escribirle a usted tan a menudo… como ha de saber por mi abogado… que yo posiblemente ya he muerto y si ese es el caso he dejado a mi nieto para que usted haga de él todo un guerrero como lo hizo conmigo… el niño está solo, no tenia mas familia que yo pues lo encontré de bebe en las montañas… mi maestro… hui de su lado para no ser una carga de usted con mi enfermedad y ahora le pido que cuide de mi única familia después de usted…mi padre… cuide a mi goku…"

El anciano miro al niño y se acerco a el "no te preocupes pequeño, el destino tiene un lugar para todos en este mundo y si el tuyo es a mi lado, así será, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu abuelo, tu padre, tu familia" el niño lo miro y empezó a llorar… goku son, nieto de gohan son… huérfano de padres acaba de ser otorgado en custodia a Muten roshi por gracia de su abuelo y tutor…

La pequeña heredera de corporación capsula estaba corriendo en su motocicleta por la ciudad cuando un carro la embiste… al caer ella es rápidamente metida a una camioneta la cual se la llevo lejos de la ciudad… la pequeña finge desmayo y esta atenta a su alrededor… puede oír lo básico… rapto, dinero, y diversión…. Y eso no le pareció nada divertido… bulma espero cuando la van se detuvo después de tres días de viaje… y lanzo de su cuerpo una especie de descarga poderosa que destruyo el lugar y a algunos de sus captores… ella aprovecho y corrió del lugar…

"para empeorar" dijo ella al mirar al cielo y ver la lluvia… su más odiado momento de la naturaleza… el llover y peor una tormenta…. Los ojos se le nublaron y empezó a caminar por el lugar como una zombi escuchando a lo lejos las voces feroces de las bestias que la seguían…

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Goku caminaba chapoteando por los charcos a través del cementerio y de un viejo templo a un dios andante, decidió esperar debajo de su pagoda a que pasara un poco la lluvia… cual sería su sorpresa al ver a un hada del agua a punto de saltar al rio….

Para que luchar?, para que vivir?, ya no tenía a nadie especial, ya no era especial para nadie… por que seguir sufriendo… bulma camino por una colina hasta llegar a un cementerio que era dividido por un rio… camino por el puente y miro su reflejo en este… la corriente era tan rápida… que borraba su imagen… así de fácil sería el borrar su existencia?... se subió al barandal y mirando al cielo una última vez… salto…

Podía sentir como su corazón parecía gritar… espera un minuto si era un grito lo que escuchaba… "NOOOOO LO HAGAAAASSSSS, ESPERAAAAA" bulma abrió los ojos y vio a una sombra borrosa correr hasta el puente, ella estiro su mano a ella en un último esfuerzo antes de sentir como la corriente la arrastraba, pensó que tal vez esa fue su última ilusión para vivir… cerró los ojos y después sintió como algo se ataba a su cuerpo y la jalaba, abrió los ojos y se topo con unos ojos negros como el ébano…

Goku no pensó en nada al verla saltar corrió a ella e intento alcanzarla y al verla caer a las aguas el salto… no la dejaría morir no podría jamás vivir con eso… no sabía porque pero esos ojos de tristeza y dolor… lo llamaron no la perdería fuese quien fuese ahora que la había encontrado… al entrar a las aguas embravecidas salió como loco tras de ella… y al alcanzarla se topo con los ojos mas bellamente azul verdosos… como una pieza de hade…

Rápidamente la llevo al templo, allí inicio un fuego con un poco de ki… busco a su alrededor y miro algunas viejas mantas… ella estaba congelándose, como brindarle calor, así que hizo lo que su abuelo una vez hizo con él, le quito las prendas mojadas y él se quito las suyas y después de sacudir las mantas los arropo juntos… poco a poco concentro su energía y produjo una aura de ki que los mantuvo calientes mientras sus ropas se secaban al fuego…

Bulma abrió los ojos y se sintió dolorida del todo el cuerpo pero no con frio… sentía un calor agradable y una libertad y sensación desconocida… BINGO… estaba desnuda con alguien abrasándola, levanto la manta y vio a esa ilusión en el rio… si había vista a alguien corriendo hacia ella atenderle la mano, si había sido sacada de su muerte fría por este pequeño niño…

Los ojos de él se abrieron y la miraron fijo, se veía tan pequeño y cansado, ella le sonrió y lo abrazo y el mientras le sonreía volvía a dormitar… así ambos pasaron la noche juntos… sin pensar que su vida a partir de ahora iba a cambiar para siempre…

Al día siguiente se podía oír el suave murmullo de la lluvia caer, el cantar de las ranas y el chapotear de los peces koi del estanque… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ese sonido a los oídos de bulma no le molestaba… es mas… le era relajante… bulma miraba la ventana y podía apreciar la suave lluvia caer como inicio de un nuevo día… y eso no le molesto, miro en sus brazos a ese pequeño niño el cual le había salvado la vida a riesgo de la suya… tan pequeño, tan tierno, tan lindo… era una ternurita ver como se aferraba a ella…

Lentamente el pequeñín abrió los ojos y se miraron fijo, "buenos días" "buen día" dijo él y se estiro como un gatito y se volvió a acurrucar, "se encuentra bien?" "si, mejor que nunca, pero tengo una pregunta" "si?" "por que estamos desnudos?" "la ropa estaba mojada y tú estabas congelándote, así que hice lo que mi abuelito hizo conmigo un día que me caí en un lago congelado" dijo goku con carita emocionada.

Ella le sonrió y se quedo mirando al techo "debería tener más cuidado, es peligroso subirse a la baranda de un puente que esta mojado para ver el rio" "no subí a ver el rio" el, la miro perplejo "subí a hacer exactamente lo que me viste hacer" se quedo mirándola incrédulo "por qué?" "ya no tengo nadie por el cual vivir, mi amor se fue y me siento muy sola en este mundo, así que me quise ir al otro" "LA VIDA ES PRECIOSA NO DEBERIAS HACER ESO, MI ABUELITO ME DIJO QUE SI LA VIDA TE QUITA ALGO , ALGO POR IGUAL VOLVERA A TI, JAMAS DEBER PERDER LA FE Y MENOS EN LA VIDA" dijo el llorando.

"no llores por favor" dijo bulma abrasándolo "se que es feo estar sola pero la vida es muy preciosa por favor no rompa el regalo de la vida" dijo llorando, bulma lo vio, "que puede ser eso que te tiene al borde del llanto?" "se que es feo, estar solo, mi abuelito murió hace unos meses y quede solito, pero él me dijo antes de irse que la vida es preciosa y que la de el aunque breve fue hermosa porque le permitió llegar a vivirla conmigo y que ahora la vida que se acababa a su lado daría comienzo a otra para mí en un nuevo lugar y ahora tengo un nuevo abuelito, pero estoy muy solito este lugar me da miedo" bulma lo vio y lo abrazo fuertemente "cómo te llamas?" "goku, son goku" "goku? Te gustaría compartir esa vida conmigo también?" el, la miro ilusionado "si?" dijo bulma llorando poquito "¿si, hablas en serio?" dijo el llorando, "si".

El la abrazo y quedaron allí "mi hermano mayor murió y quede sola pues mis padres nunca están conmigo, y me dije que jamás aceptaría tener a nadie conmigo, pero creo que si el destino me dio un hermano mayor una vez, ahora podría darme un hermano menor oh no?" "siempre quise un hermano, y ahora tengo una hermana" dijo goku "cómo te llamas?" "mi nombre es bulma" "que lindo nombre" así se quedaron juntos, hasta que sus ropas se secaron "creo que están listas" dijo el empezando a vestirse y bulma se quito la cobija y el la miro "creo que te golpeaste tan duro que te salieron dos golpes en el pecho y creo que perdiste tuuu:::AUCH" dijo pues bulma le dio un coscorrón "TONTO, ESTO ES NORMAL EN EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER" dijo enojada "lo siento, pero yo jamás he visto el cuerpo de una mujer, es mas jamás había conocido una mujer en persona, yo vivía solo en las montañas con mi abuelito" dijo él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bulma y goku salieron del templecito y aun seguía lloviendo, se sentaron en el porchesito y contemplaron la lluvia, del cuerpo de bulma una chispas empezaron a salir "te sientes mal, estas brillando" dijo alarmado "no es nada, es algo que todos los de mi familia hacen, es algo llamado mana electromagnética" "es como el ki?" "algo parecido, pero de la fuerza del mana no solo dependo yo sino del ambiente que me rodea, soy como una batería mientras más fuerza electromagnética haiga mayor será el poder de mi mana" "por que te ves triste?" "odio la lluvia" "por qué?, yo creo que es bonita, después de la lluvia el mundo parece tener más vida" bulma lo vio y en realidad lo considero "puede que sea así para ti, pero para mí la lluvia solo indica desgracias" "por qué?" "siempre me han pasado cosas malas en la lluvia y además cuando llueven truenos tengo miedo de morir por causa de uno, mi energía los atrae y si no tengo cuidado puedo morir por causa de uno" bulma dejo salir unas lagrimas "perdí a alguien que quería mucho en un día de lluvia" "yo también" dijo el sonriéndole, bulma lo vio fijo, "el día en que mi verdadero abuelito murió estaba por llover, dijo que se tenía que ir y que él no quería dejarme triste, así que me pidió que mientras la lluvia durara yo llorara lo mas que pudiese" "por que te pidió eso?" "dijo que cuando terminara de llover yo dejara de llorar y saliera a ver el cielo, vi una hermosa mañana y un arcoíris, el abuelo siempre decía que después de la tormenta siempre viene la nueva vida, que la lluvia es vida". Dijo sonriendo

Bulma lo abrazo de improviso "yo… perdí a mi hermano… él era todo mi mundo, mi mejor amigo, el era todo para mí, pero yo no quede desvalida, y tú que perdiste a tu única familia puedes sonreír tan sinceramente" "el abuelito dijo que no estaría solo por mucho, que me conseguiría otro abuelito para cuidarme y así es, vivo con mi nuevo abuelito, cerca de aquí" de pronto el estomago de ambos gruño "creo que tenemos algo de hambre" "vallamos con mi abuelito roshi el cocina rico" "no se molestara si voy" "no, porque él me dijo sal y has nuevos amigos, que los amigos son tan buenos como la familia" dijo el pequeño goku sonriendo.

Así salieron caminando por detrás de la colina y bulma lo tomo de la mano "perdóname pero es que no me siento tranquila, la lluvia aun me pone nerviosa y no me gusta estar sola cuando llueve" "esta bien, te prometo no dejarte sola" dijo el apretando su agarre, entonces llegaron a un riachuelo con una balsita para cruzar, "sube yo la manejo" ella no quería dejar la mano de goku pero el debía usar ambas para manejar la pequeña góndola "tal vez no pueda tomar tu mano, pero si te puedo sostener" al subir bulma fue ayudada por un miembro del cuerpo del niño el cual no había visto "tienes cola" "así es, es bonita verdad?" "eres un sayan?" "que es eso?" "los sayan son gente del espacio que tienen cola" "pues no se, mi abuelito no tenia, y mi nuevo abuelito tampoco tiene, pero dijo una vez mi abuelito que mi madre tenia, pero ella se fue al cielo cuando yo era un bebe" bulma lo miro y en realidad considero que este niño era especial.

Conversaron y jugaron todo el trecho, hacia mucho que bulma no había sentido esta paz, "hace años que no me reía tanto y ni siquiera me importa que este lloviendo" "ES DIVERTIDO… NUNCA HABIA JUGADO CON OTRO NIÑO ANTES" " bueno técnicamente soy una chica y yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho" se sonrieron, bulma iba tan entretenida que resbalo con un charco, pero goku la tomo de la mano… ella le sonrió agradecida y él le sonrió; ambos se perdieron en las mutuas sonrisas… ninguno se dio cuenta o no quiso decir nada pero siguieron su camino sujetados de las manos ambos con la sonrisa más linda y el bochorno más tierno, pero sin decir ninguna palabra solo risitas delatoras de su felicidad incomprensible de estar juntos.

Cuando caminaban por un puente de intersección veían la corriente y bulma dudo un poco pero goku apretó su mano y cruzaron juntos, "creíste que podías escapar tan fácil chiquilla?" justo cuando llegaban al medio unos sujetos aparecieron en el otro extremo, bulma los reconoció, jalo a goku y del otro salieron mas sujetos cortando su escape "no nos subestimes chiquilla" bulma miro algún medio de darse a la fuga pero no encontraba ninguna, estaban atrapados "maldición" dijo bulma, que podría hacer?, no había salida, no quería volver al agua y lo peor de todo, que sería de su nuevo amigo, jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño "si quieren dinero se los daré pero solo déjenos ir" "no se puede princesa" "por lo menos déjenlo ir a él, el no tiene que ver en esto" "no se puede, el ya nos vio, así que despídete de tu amiguito por que será la última vez que lo veas" el sujeto con la cicatriz en la cara la tomo jalándola lejos de goku mientras otro sujeto lo agarraba.

"NOOOOO POR FAVOR" pidió ella "bulma que está pasando?" dijo temeroso, estaba muy confundido, por que se llevaban a bulma así, porque decían que jamás se volverían a ver, y lo más importante…. Por que se atrevían a hacerla llorar? "bulma esta gente es tu amiga?" "NO, SON MONSTRUOS PERVERSOS QUE ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO" aprovechando la oportunidad bulma le aventó con una patada su zapato al sujeto que sostenía a goku, dándole justo en la cara "CORREEEE GOKUUU CORREEEE Y NO MIRES ATRAZ" dijo ella, pero goku solo se retiro un poco "bulma? Ellos son gente mala?" ella se le quedo mirando "QUE ESPERAS CORRE?" "bulma te enojarías conmigo si me deshago de ellos?" bulma lo miro y el tenia una cara triste "me tendrías miedo si me deshago de ellos para siempre?" dijo él, bulma lo miro y sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo, "no sé que me estas pidiendo… dijo temblando…. Solo… solo no los mates de acuerdo" ella no sabía cómo pero tenía la seguridad de lo que él estaba pidiendo…

Bulma se sentía en otro mundo, la lluvia caía suavemente sobre ellos, bulma podía ver los rastros de sangre en el piso siendo lavados por la suave lluvia… ella vio los pies de alguien frente a ella, el tenia sus manos e incluso cara cubierta de sangre… "me odias ahora?" dijo goku… bulma tenía pequeños flashes de lo sucedido, goku los elimino uno a uno, peleo como algún tipo de bestia salvaje entrenada en artes marciales… fue feroz… fue lo único que le vino a la mente… bulma tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso tiernamente… "jamás podría temer a la persona a la que le debo mi vida" dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de cariño maternal… "goku… quédate a mi lado por siempre" dijo ella abrazándolo de la cintura… el pequeño no se contuvo y abrasándola fuertemente lloro como nunca antes… la felicidad no le cavia en el pecho… la lluvia paro y como si fuera una celebración del cielo…

Goku llevo a bulma al templo donde la presento a roshi... como bulma fue secuestrada no tenía nada consigo con lo cual subsistir así que se quedo con ellos mientras sus padres vinieran por ella… ella se negó rotundamente a irse con algún enviado de sus padres pues ella alegaba que podrían ser nuevos secuestradores… en realidad ella solo decía media verdad, ya que no quería irse… se sentía en casa… jugaba todo el día con goku e incluso lo acompañaba mientras entrenaba… roshi ofreció entrenarla y ella gustosa… mientras más tiempo pasara con goku mejor… goku por su parte amaba tener a bulma todo el día y noche… dormían juntos, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos e incluso se bañaban juntos… (Claro eso fue hasta que bulma descubrió que goku era solo 2 años más chico que ella… entonces se bañaban juntos con traje de baño (~o~)

Los padres de bulma tardaron un mes en venir a verla, cosa que les reprocho roshi… bulma y goku jugaban en el jardín mientras los adultos hablaban y después de que los padres de bulma vieron lo feliz que era su hija con el niño quisieron adoptarlo a lo cual tanto goku como roshi se negaron… así que ellos optaron por otra solución "aceptaría usted ser el guardián legal de bulma mientras no estamos?" dijo el padre de bulma… fue allí que la identidad de bulma brief como bulma lavender nació… y la vida de ambos como familia fue asegurada…

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: un kirlian para llevar…_


	20. KIRLIAN PARA LLEVAR

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

_**Un kirlian para llevar…**_

Krillin miraba al cielo desde el pórtico de la casa… "un lindo dia de nubes" dijo el sonriendo para sus adentros…

************* 5 años atrás…. En la ciudad de HIZENKO frontera de la región central y del oeste…

Un joven de mohicano negro miraba al cielo mientras iba en la parte de atrás de una vieja camioneta… "estúpidas nubes… espero que no llueva" dijo el… "jovencito yo debo irme ya a hacer mi entrega a DIFEYI a donde iras?" "déjeme aquí, oiga que ruta es esta?" "este camino lleva a HIZENKO, un lugar peligroso con muchos maleantes, te aconsejo no ir" "gracias por el dato, será un buen lugar para entrenar" y asi el joven dejando a un atónito hombre allí en medio de la carretera el parte hacia un camino peligroso… sin saber que eso marcaria su vida de por vida….

++++++++++++++verano de hizenko "hora 11:45"

Unas sombras corrían por la ciudad… una grupo numeroso de personas de mal ver vestidas de cuero negro y mezclilla con cadenas corrían todos gritando por las abandonadas calles… toda alma con deseos de vivir cerraba con cerrojo sus puertas y hacia oídos sordos al estruendo… todos con la idea leve de que por la mañana en los periódicos se anunciaría una nueva columna de obituarios…

Un joven era quien lideraba la enorme multitud… un joven cuyos minutos de vida estaba contados si sus perseguidores lo alcanzaban… "Kussooooo" dijo al mirar para su terror un camino sin salida… había llegado a un baldío y se encontraba tratando de escalar la pared pero esta era demasiado lisa y su pie estaba algo mal herido como para saltarla… "di tus últimas palabras gusano enclenque" el joven se recriminaba el haber hecho tantas estupideces, desde que llego se había dedicado a patearle el trasero a todos se autodenomino como un héroe anónimo, pero en lugar de recibir agradecimientos recibió el odio de todos, le recriminaron el que ellos vendrían buscando venganza y todos se verían afectados… nadie le tendio la mano, lo habían marcado, era alerta roja para el y todo mundo estaba detrás de el, este seria el fin de su vida?...

"CORREEEEE GOKUUUU LLEGAREMOS TARDEEEEEEEE" dijo una voz y se pudo ver que de atrás de la cerca salto una jovencita de trajecito rosa y minifalda, con una coleta de caballo, salto sobre la barda aterrizando en la cara de unos maleantes…. "lo siento" dijo simplemente sonriéndoles "GOKUUUUU APURATEEEEE" dijo gritando y todos perplejos "escúchame mocosa como te atreviste a patearme en la cara?" dijo uno de los rufianes con la huella del tenis de la chica en la cara "no te patee, yo solo salte y tu desafortunadamente estuviste en mi área de aterrizaje" "como te atreves INZOLENTE" "BULMAAAAAAAA ESPERAMEEEEE" dijo el joven cayendo justo enfrente del sujeto delante de la chica.

"bulma que mala eres, debiste esperarme" "tardas mucho comiendo y sabes que solo nos quedas AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH SOLO NOS QUEDAN 14 MINUTOS PARA EL TOQUE DE QUEDA!" dijo bulma alarmada "PAR DE IDIOTAS VAYANSE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE ESTOS SUJETOS LOS MATEN" dijo aquel chico de corte mohicano algo largo "de que hablas?" dijo bulma y ella y goku miraron a su alrededor "podrían dejarnos pasar se nos hace tarde y nos meteremos en problemas, así que por favor háganse a un lado y déjenos pasar" dijo bulma haciendo una reverencia "por favor" dijo goku haciendo una reverencia.

Los maleantes se empezaron a reír "lo siento preciosa pero vinimos aquí por una pelea y la tendremos, pero contigo nos divertiremos y si sobrevives podrás irte" dijo un rubio mohicano asqueroso lambiéndose los labios "asco… no eres mi tipo todos ustedes dan asco, así ninguna chica los va a querer" "y huelen horrible, parecen ratas de drenaje y para mí su olor es peor porque mi olfato es como el de un perro" dijo goku tapándose la nariz "MORIRAAAAAANNNN" dijeron y se lanzaron unos cuantos sobre de ellos y en un parpadear cayeron al piso… todos se quedaron perplejos "eso es todo?" dijo bulma "que aburrido" dijo goku "goku se nos hace tarde y desperdiciamos tiempo" dijo bulma mirando su reloj y mitro al chico en el piso "hey…. Eres amigo suyo?" "CLARO QUE NO; ACASO NO VEN QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR?" dijo furioso… "mmmmmh no hay remedio, goku llévatelo nos vemos en el puente" "ok" y goku lo carga y se va "QUE ESTAS LOCO LA MATARAN" dijo el joven alarmado al verla allí parada "debemos alejarnos mi niña hará boom" dijo goku sonriendo y desde lo lejos se escucha a ella gritar "RAIDEEEENNNN HIEJINNNN" y rayos eléctricos recorrieron el lugar y las luces titilaron.

Ya en el puente goku miraba nervioso el reloj "SOLO QUEDAN 8 MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIA NOCHE" dijo alarmado y allí se vio a la chica llegar algo despeinada "SOLO NOS QUEDAN / MINUTOS EL MAESTRO NO FUSILARA" dijo el a bulma "LOSEEEEEEEEE" "que haremos bulma y ni siquiera sabemos dónde queda el centro fujiyita" dijo goku alarmado "yo…se…" dijo el joven mirándolos perplejo, ambos lo miran y ponen cara de gatito lindo "y nos llevarías?" dijeron muy lindamente "claro pero esta muy lejos no creo que en 5 minutos lleguen" "eso déjamelo a mí" bulma desencapsula una moto "suban y sujétense hasta los calcetines, tu guía" dijo bulma "derecho hasta llegar a un edificio de cristal muy grande y luego por el puente hasta llegar a un camino cruzado de ahí a la derecha por 10 cuadras después sigue el bulevar y el desnivel a la derecha, es un edificio blanco en forma de huevo no hay pierde" "está bien guíame por el lugar" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" la moto arranco y y salieron volando como a mas de 2000km por hora.

"SOLO FALTAN 30 SEGUNDOS NO LLEGAREMOS" dijo goku "ALLA ESTAAAAAAA" dijo el joven, "HAGARRENSEEEEEE" y saltaron del desnivel a la desviación que llevaba justa enfrente del lugar" 5... 4… la primera campanada 3…2…la segunda campanada 1…0 la tercera campanada de la media noche se acompaño con un chirrido de motocicleta… justo cuando se quitaban los cascos un anciano salía del edificio… "oh valla mis niños, espero no haberlos hecho esperar tanto mi reunión duro más de lo que pensé" dijo el anciano "no te preocupes abuelito, pero creo que debemos ir al hospital nuestro amigo esta algo herido" dijo bulma apuntando al chico "oh vaya" dijo mirándolo, el joven se quedo estupefacto "maestro mutaito?" dijo mirándolo y se desmaya…

El sol brillaba, el viento suave movía las blancas cortinas rítmicamente, y el canto de las aves se escuchaba trinar…. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se encontraba en un ambiente distinto al habitual, salto de sobresalto y se vio en una cama, su cuerpo estaba todo vendado y su cabello trenzado a la cabeza, se miro en el espejo, "no está mal" dijo pero miro a su alrededor y en la mesa de noche vio la foto de un anciano con 2 jóvenes, una chica y un chico familiar…

se trato de levantar pero estaba muy cansado, en eso tocaron levemente a la puerta y un anciano entro "veo que ya te levantaste, el desayuno está listo, crees poder caminar?" el trato de levantarse pero cayó hacia atrás "creo que no" dijo con vergüenza y una gota de sudor en la cabeza por la pena, "no te preocupes yo te ayudare a bajar" roshi lo ayudo a bajar y en la mesa goku se encontraba con la cara en la mesa quejándose "mjjuuuugh… bulmaaaa tengo hambreeeee hmmnjuuu" "CALLATE BOBO, YA CASI ESTA, CIELOS" dijo bulma desde la cocina.

El anciano rio "buenos días niños" dijo él "BUENOS DIAS ABUELO" dijeron ambos, "buen día" dijo krillin "hola, como dormiste?" "bien gracias" "debiste estar casi muerto de cansancio para haber podido dormir con los ronquidos de goku" dijo bulma llegando con una bandeja de wafles "bulmaaaaa que malaaaa" dijo goku y todos se rieron… el desayuno transcurrió y los cuatro s sentaron en el pórtico a tomar el te… platicaron de sus vidas y krillin les conto de su vida… huérfano, criado en un monasterio corrupto por un tio que busco restaurar la justicia en él y fue eliminado por eso… conoce a su padre sanguíneo se da cuenta que solo lo busco porque era un guerrero prometedor pero el era quien corrompió el monasterio, decidió huir de el irse de trotamundos….. "y es por eso que me encontraron todo golpeado, golpee a unos maleantes y la gente me delato para no meterse en problemas" "cobardes" dijo goku comiéndose un pan al vapor de un bocado "la gente con miedo hace lo que hace para salvar su pellejo goku" dijo bulma.

"bueno si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte con nosotros por un tiempo, además debes curar tus heridas antes de poder viajar" krillin lo pensó, la oferta no le pareció mal "anda acepta siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?" "acepta de una vez este tonto no dejara de gemirte hasta que lo hagas" dijo bulma agarrando a goku de la cabeza y haciéndole remolino chino… "está bien" dijo el algo avergonzado "siiiiiii abrazo de grupo" dijo bulma y empujo a goku sobre de krillin y jugaron un poco "cálmense niños el joven esta todavía mal herido, disculpa aun no preguntamos tu nombre" "me llamo krillin kirlian" "yo soy goku son" dijo muy feliz "soy bulma" dijo bulma "soy muten roshi" el sonrió y pasaron el día juntos…

"Así que ustedes no son de aquí?" "no, solo estamos aquí mientras el abuelo arregla unos papeles" dijo goku mientras entrenaba un poco en el jardín "somos de la capital del oeste, cuando el abuelo termine nos iremos, pero parece que nos quedaremos un mes" dijo bulma mientras le cambiaba el vendaje a krillin… pasaron los días y los tres se volvieron inseparables… salian a caminar, entrenaban juntos, y mientras rshi se hiba a sus reuniones ellos se hiban al cine, al parque, a la feria, se hiban a todas partes juntos, los chicos le hablaron de su vida "olle como es que si el es su abuelo no comparten el mismo apellido?" "por que no somos consanguíneos, el abuelo de goku no era pariente de roshi" "asi es ni siquiera yo soy de la sangre de mi abuelo gohan el me encontró abandonado en las montañas" "y yo pues mis papas viajan mucho, mama es modelo y papa es científico en corporación capsula asi que casi no los veo" "y como se conocieron?" "bueno todo empezó en un dia de lluvia….." (no lo contare de nuevo).

"rayos pero que increíble" "no es distinto a como te conocimos a ti" dijo bulma "y tus papas te dejaron con ellos?" "si, vieron que yo soy feliz con mi nuevo hermanito menor y mi abuelito asi que cuando ellos se van me quedo a vivir con ellos, mis padres se van por meses enteros" "por lo menos puedes verlos o tan siquiera verlos y por lo menos ellos parecen tan siquiera quererte" dijo krillin triste "krillin extrañas a tu familia?" dijo goku "solo tenia a mi tio y el no era muy cariñoso pero si, si lo extraño, seria lindo tener de nuevo alguien que te quiera" dijo el mirando al cielo, se encontraban en el techo de la casa mirando las nubes pasar…

Pero todo debe terminar tarde o temprano, el Mtro. Roshi termino el negocio y debían regresar, además de que krillin ya estaba en óptimas condiciones para valerse por sí mismo, era la hora de la comida y el anciano había salido desde la mañana, estaban comiendo en silencio "bueno…. Así que se van hoy?" "así es" dijo bulma "a la capital del oeste?" "si" dijo goku "por que la cara larga, no es como si nunca nos volviéramos a ver, tal vez algún dia pueda ir a visitarlos" dijo el tratando de aminorar el ambiente… el tampoco se quería separar se sentía en casa, era como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos "creo que esperare a que el abuelo llegue para despedirme" entonces parpadeo asombrado "vaya ya le digo abuelo, pero que rayos pasa conmigo" dijo riendo nerviosamente "krillin san" dijo bulma "krillin" dijo goku ambos notablemente tristes "bueno, ha sido grandioso estar con ustedes chicos, no les mentiré, los extrañare pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto" dijo el mirando "al contrario joven kirlian si se puede hacer algo" dijo el mtro roshi llegando "ABUELITO" dijeron ellos felices de ver a su abuelo "bueno chicos ya que llegue ya podemos compartir la noticia con el joven krillin" "SIIIIIIIII" dijeron felices.

"joven krillin me temo informarle que nos hemos encariñado de sobre manera con usted, por lo cual no estamos dispuestos a perderlo" dijo el mtro roshi "vamos mtro. De que esta hablando?" bulma se paro y le salto a krillin encima "krillin no queremos que nos dejes" goku se unió al abrazo "no queremos perderte" "que dice joven krillin quiere ser miembro permanente de nuestra pequeña familia?" krillin estaba en shock "pero soy un maleante" "si, y goku es un alien y yo soy una freaky eléctrica" dijo bulma burlonamente "que nos dice?" krillin les regreso el abrazo "si, si quiero, en realidad no quiero irme, quiero quedarme con ustedes, ustedes han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, siento que si en algún lugar pertenesco es aquí, por favor déjenme pertener a su familia "SIIIIIIIIIII" gritqaron los chicos, goku le abaraba del torso y bulma se comia su mejilla a besos, "siempre quiese un hermano" dijo goku "si, ahora tengo otro niño que consentir" dijo bulma.

"bueno ahora que esta arreglado firme aquí" dijo roshi sacando unos papeles "que es esto?" dijo el, "joven krillin me tome la libertad de hablar con los padres de bulma para este asunto, vera yo soy el guardian legal de bulma chan cuando sus padres no están y el guardian de goku debido a que mi alumno y abuelo de goku falleció, pero usted es un jovencito que si posee un padre con vida el cual generosamente a decidido delegar su custodia a mi" "como lo convenció al muy maldito?" dijo krillin preocupado "los padres de bulma ofrecieron una generosa suma a cambio de sus papeles" "esa rata" "pero es bueno que sea una rata, si no fuera asi como podríamos haber obtenido tu custodia" dijo bulma "pero como sabia que diría que si" dijo krillin "bueno, en dado caso de que dijeras que no, te los hubiese dado, para por lo menos tenerlo libre del poder de ese sujeto" dijo roshi fumando su pipa, krillin tomo los papeles y si leerlos firmo.

Rishi los vio "felicidades, ahora estas atrapado con el deber de ser el niñero de estos dos hahahaha" "que malo abuelito" dijo bulma "siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya tengo un hermano" dijo goku abrasando a krillin… krillin lloro y lo abrazo "siempre quise un hermano, y ahora tengo uno, una hermana y un abuelo" "también papa y mama" dijo goku "AQUE TE REFIERES?" dijo krillin confundido "pues que mis papas son también guardianes legales tanto de goku como tuyos ahora, hermanito" dijo bulma besándolo en la mejilla…

Asi esa misma noche abordaron el avión para la capital del oeste… todo el el camino krillin no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya tenia familia, la gran parte del camino hablo con los chicos de cómo son los papas de bulma y como es la escuela a la que ellos asistían, sus lugares favoritos, su casa y sobre todo hablaron de ellos y su familia.

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron recibidos por los padres de bulma con un gran festin, los papas claro corrieron a abrazar a bulma, después a goku… la madre de bulma adoraba a goku, luego a roshi, entonces la madre de bulma se coloco frente a krillin "como tenia ganas de conocerte" dijo ella "a mi?" "asi es, los chicos nos han dicho tanto de ti por teléfono que yo y papa no enamoramos de ti" dijo la mama de bulma "no es asi papa?" dijo a su esposo "asi es, esos chicos nos contagiaron su cariño por ti" dijo el, "krillin san puedo abrazarte?" dijo lasra. Brief, e l colorado asintió "siiiii, oh dios es tan lindo" dijo ella estrujándolo "oh papa mira qué lindo hijo tenemos" "jajaja, si mama lo veo pero deja de ahogarlo o volvernos a tener solo un hijo varón" "upsi" dijo ella nerviosita " está bien" dijo el apenado, el señor brief pone sus manos en sus hombros "bienvenido a la familia hijo mío" dijo él y krillin lloro y el señor brief lo abrazo… pasaron el día juntos y claro los señores brief le contaron a krillin de quienes eran.

"BRIEEEEEFFFF" dijo el admirado "así es lindo ahora te llamas krillin kirlian-brief" dijo la mama de bulma que no había dejado de abrazarlo desde que llegaron, "veras la razón por la que dejamos a bulma con el apellido de su madre es porque siempre la quieren secuestrar, además de que su vida siempre recibe amenazas y eso nos preocupa" "NO SE PREOCUPE, ESTOY DISPUESTO A DAR MI VIDA PROTEGIENDO A BULMA, NO SE PREOCUPEN DEJENLO EN MIS MANOS" dijo el con fuego en los ojos "HOHOHOHO pero que bríos de muchacho" dijo el "veras creemos que la muerte de nuestro hijo trunks fue intencional, por lo que somos celosos con la identidad de bulma, para la gente exterior, roshi es el niñero de bulma ya que nosotros viajamos y ahora tu hijo mio, cual quieres que sea tu fachada para ponerla en el sistema legal" krillin lo pensó "digan que soy un delincuente juvenil que quedo bajo la tutela de roshi al ser el sobrino de un amigo suyo, ya que no tengo familia y el es lo más cercano que tengo" "no crees que es algo drástico?" dijo la señora brief, "no, eso explicara como llegue súbitamente, además ya estado en juveniles antes y prefiero que se sepa desde el principio para evitar disgustos después" "bueno si así lo quieres" dijo el señor brief….

Así fue como la vida de krillin cambio permanentemente, de un rufián callejero, a una vida semi-normal… la vida no podía ser mejor, cuando los padres de bulma estaban en casa ellos se iban a vivir con ellos si se quedaban por muchos días pero si solo era una semana, solo bulma se iba, en el dojo al principio durmió con goku hasta que desocuparon un cuarto para él, el primer día de la escuela todos le temían por la cara de rufián, pero no le importaba, asi nació el trio tortuga… "oigan saben creo que mi deseo por fin se volvió realidad y debe ser gracias a esto" dijo sacando su pendiente, goku y bulma se quedaron mudos y le saltaron encima "TU TAMBIEN TIENES UNO?" dijeron felices "USTEDES TAMBIEN?" ellos sacan las suyas "ES EL DESTINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" dijeron felices abrasándose como locos

_Elenahedgehog: _

_CAPITULO QUE SIGUE: lucha por lo que crees…_


End file.
